Everything that i lost
by ilovemyself26
Summary: Ashley lost everything.. Her life changed over a night.. At the end when we lose something we gain something else.. What would it be? Love maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Everything that I lost..

Chapter 1

It is strange how life sometimes changes everything. In a moment you can lose everything and at the same time gain the world. You don't expect things to fall down to your feet. You don't expect to be completely happy or completely sad and angry. Once I had it all..

My life was an easy life. The one that you see in those life style magazines and you wish you could be one of them. I was one of them. I used to be rich. I used to go to those parties that everyone knew who I was. Being wealthy and a child of Raife Davies, my family was well known. I grew up having the most wonderful family in the world. My dad and my mom were the best parents a kid could ask for. Even if my dad was a rock star he was always there for me and my sister. He didn't miss a birthday. As he always said his family was coming first.

When I was 18 year's old and my sister Kyla 16, our world crushed. It was Christmas when our house phone rang and I had to explain to my sister that our parents were not coming to celebrate with us. It was a week before that my mom flew to New York to see my dad and they would come back together so we could celebrate Christmas as a family. I still remember the voice on the phone. _'Miss, your parents were on an accident. I am so sorry to tell you that none of them made it'. _I couldn't say anything. How could I? I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to call. I didn't have time to cry. And I think I didn't. Minutes after the phone call it was my dad's manager telling me that he would come to our house in 15 minutes. All I said was a simple yes.

Kyla wasn't home. She was at a friend's house for a sleep over. So I was home alone. Having questions of how and why. In 15 minutes indeed Ethan was home. When I opened the door he hugged me and that was when I cried. I fell into his arms and I let myself cry. Ethan told me what happened. My dad's private jet fell because of a snowing storm. It was winter time and that year we had strong snow blizzards. Ethan was the last one who talked with my dad. He told me that he didn't want to wait. The tower in the airport was saying that they shouldn't fly but my dad wanted to come home to his daughters. Their plane fell into a storm and they fell half an hour after they took off from JFK. I remember looking at Ethan but not understanding what he was saying. My mind was on Kyla. Now that our parents were dead we were all alone. We didn't have any grandparents. My mother had a sister but they didn't keep contact and my father was an only child. Instead of thinking my parents I was thinking my sister's and I's future. I was thinking that they would take my sister away because she was a minor but I realized that I was already 18 and I could be the legal guardian of her. I was thinking that I was a freshman in college and I didn't work. How we would support each other? Everything was coming to me one by one and I didn't take my time to sit down and mourn for my parents. I had to be strong for Kyla. When I told her she was devastated. I held her in my arms all night trying to calm her. Trying to tell her that I was here and nothing would happen. In a day I grew up several years older.

After a week my dad's lawyer called me to tell me that we should go at his office to open his will. It was something that we had to do as much as we didn't like it. When Mr Smith was reading my mind was on my parents. He was reading and in his voice I could hear my dad's words. _"I leave all my fortune to my two daughters Ashley and Kyla and to my wife Christine Davies."_ Since my mother was dead too it was only me and Kyla to manage my dad's money. And I didn't have to work to supply us. The money was enough for a life time.

But it is well known that life continues after a death. And our life sure did. Kyla graduated from high school and I was enjoying my life being at clubs every other night and socialize as every other girl of my age. I didn't do any of that while Kyla was at school. I wanted to be a role model for her. I didn't finish college because there was no need to but Kyla wanted to do something with her life. She managed to be a student of UCLA and I was proud of her. Our relationship was perfect. I was her older sister and she was my little one. I would give the world to her and she knew it. When she was at college then I started doing what I missed. Being a child again. Go to parties and hang out with as many people as I could. Or you can say fuck as many people I could. Boys and girls. I let myself free. I didn't have to worry anymore. Kyla was older now and she could take care of herself and I needed to do the same. And that I did.

Kyla was like my mother. Sweet and a planner. From the other hand I was like my father. Carefree but devoted. Her first Christmas as a college student she brought home her boyfriend. I was surprised. It was her first boyfriend and I was kind of protected. It wasn't that they didn't know who we were. Everyone knew the daughters of Raife Davies. So I was looking at him and I knew he was a fortune hunter. And I wasn't wrong. I knew it the moment I saw him that day that he would be no good. But Kyla thought that I was jealous and I didn't want her to be happy. For a couple of months she stopped talking to me and coming home all because of him. All because of that asshole. He managed to take her away from me. I tried and tried but she made her choice and at some point I stopped.

I haven't heard of her for a year. I didn't know what was happening in her life and as for mine I was a total rebel and bitch. All these years trying to be a parent to my sister got me. I was alone and I was enjoying my life. It was one night after a night out of mine that I saw her waiting outside of our house door. I looked at her and she seemed so tired. It wasn't my Kyla. I wanted to tell her to go away but I couldn't. She was my little sister after all. I let her in and I didn't say anything except when I saw her belly. It wasn't big but I could understand that she was pregnant.

I wanted to say a lot of things but I decided against it. It wasn't the right time and from what I could see she just needed her sister and I could be that to her. Next morning though she told me everything. She lost all her money because of that asshole. I was right from the beginning. All he wanted was her money. She gave him everything till she couldn't pay for her college anymore. And he got her pregnant. She was only 19 year's old. She had a future ahead of her. And that bastard did that to her. She came home because she caught him fucking another girl. That's when she understood everything. And as she told me he didn't know anything of the pregnancy and I was glad that he didn't.

I had my sister back and all I cared for was her and her baby. I stopped going out and I was there for her all through her pregnancy that wasn't easy. When she was four months old she almost lost her baby. The doctors said that for the rest of the pregnancy she had to lie on bed and do nothing if she wanted to give birth to her little girl. That was when we found out what she would have. I was ecstatic. I would be the best aunt in the world. I was preparing the nursery room and I wasn't letting Kyla do anything. I said that I enjoyed being alone but now I could understand that was a lie.

The day that our little girl was ready to come into our world I was nervous but happy as well. Kyla was having some problems during her last months but I didn't want to think more into that. When they took her inside I stayed there waiting together with the other parents. One hour and they were still inside. Two hours and nothing. I was starting to get worry. After three and a half hours I saw her doctor. Let me tell you that he was one of the best. He was covered with blood and I felt my heart beating fast. He told me that our little girl was born healthy but they had some complications with Kyla. They lost her two times inside the OR. They brought her back but she was in a coma. From one side I was happy but from the other side I was crushed. Kyla was in a coma and she didn't even hear her daughter's first cry. My life after that day was a living hell.

I took our baby girl home after three days and I was back to the hospital to see Kyla. Of course she was still in the same condition. I wanted to be there all the time but I couldn't. And I didn't want to leave the baby alone with some stranger. Taking her with me was out of question. I was torn between my sister and my niece. And now I wished I had someone close to me. I wished for my parents to be alive and help me.

Kyla was in a coma and I had a baby in our house. The hospital had my number in case something happened but I had to take care our baby girl. Once again I had to made choices. Months were coming and going and Kyla was still in coma. The expenses were too many because she was at the hospital and I wanted her to have the best treatment possible. Also I had a baby that needed care and the money I had were becoming less and less till I had almost nothing. Ten months after the birth of my niece I got a phone call from the hospital. I was happy that maybe they were calling me to tell me that my sister was awake. But they called me to tell me that I had to make a choice once again. They told me that Kyla would never come back. That her organs were starting not to work and I needed to give an end to her living. How I could make a choice like that? How I could decide to end my sister's life? How I could do that to my niece? But I had to. I had to make the choice again. I left my baby girl with her nanny that I found after a lot of searching and found myself walking as a zombie at the hospital.

The last five months I was every day next to Kyla. Holding her hand and whispering for her to wake up. Now I was the one that had to let her go. I walk to her room and sat right next to her. I held her hand one last time, kissed her cheek and said my sorries and goodbyes. It was the most difficult thing I had to do. I couldn't stay to see the doctors ending her life. I couldn't. And for one more time I had to arrange a family member's funeral. My sister's. Once I was home I run to my baby girl's room to take her in my arms. Up until then she didn't have a name. I was waiting for Kyla to wake up and name her. But now she would never have the chance. And I had to do it. Now it was me and her. Emma..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.. Yesterday i wanted to write something like 'did you miss me?' and that 'i am back'. But fanfiction didn't let me write these things. Well as you figured out i am back with a new story.. The first chapters are kind of long but i need to have them like that because i want to show everything that Ashley has been through.. So sorry if i boring you.. **

**Well.. As for my updates.. This week i will probably have a new chapter every day and as for my story i don't have a clue of how long it is going to be. We will see.. Thank you for those who favorited and put this story to their story alerts and thanks to my first reviewers. Hope you like what i have till now..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I close my eyes at night my mind drifts back to my childhood. Back to the family I loved and lost. I remember when I used to play with my sister in our back yard and my mom was calling us to get back home to eat. I remember my dad dressed as a santa and putting our presents under the tree. Of course I knew who he was but I never told him. I liked that he wanted us to believe. Sometimes when I close my eyes at night I feel a tear or two because I remember them..

You think that money is enough when you have them but they are not. Money is not everything and sure couldn't help Kyla and couldn't bring my parents back. The once Davies wealthy family ceased to exist.

When Kyla died I was close to bankruptcy. Emma was a baby that had needs. She needed to be fed, dressed and everything that a baby needs. I was starting to sell things from our house while on the same time I was trying to find a job. But not having a degree was difficult. I even tried to find a job to our local super market. When the manager saw who I was he just laughed and told me that they had no positions open. I was twenty-three year old woman with a baby and a lot of bills. I couldn't pay the electricity, I didn't have a health insurance because I couldn't pay for it and day by day I was looking my memories vanish when people was coming to my home taking the last memories I had. And all I could do was to look.

Emma was one year old when we lost our home. I didn't want for her to live like that. I had dreams for her. Taking her to the best schools, and to her classmates parties. But now I couldn't offer anything to her. It is true when they say that in over a night everything can change. But my night was days and then years. I think that my life is written for me and I am just a character. I never believed that I would find myself in a situation like this.

In a moment of weakness I thought of giving Emma to a foster home. They would give her everything that I couldn't. But as the thought came to me it just left at the same time. Emma was my blood. It was Kyla's daughter and she was my only family. I would do anything for her. And I wouldn't let us down. It was me and her after all.

California was not our home anymore. I needed to leave everything behind. The last money I had were 2000 dollars. I couldn't do much with 2000 dollars. I packed a bag for Emma with her milk, some diapers and her clothes. We would travel by plane and a bus so I couldn't take with me too many things. I didn't care for myself. All I cared for was my baby girl. I packed another bag for me putting inside some clothes of mine, the 2000 dollars I had that now were 1500 because of the tickets I paid and said hello to my once home.

I wanted to go to a small town. Somewhere different from California but then I thought that it would be difficult to find a job there. Small towns are not like cities and in order for us to survive we needed to go to a city. Philadelphia was our stop. Why Philadelphia? I don't know. The first thing I thought when I opened the map was Philly. Where we would stay? What we would eat? I just didn't know. My future was blank to me. All I did know was to keep Emma alive and fed. That was my goal. And I would do anything to keep my promise.

To an outsider eyes we looked ok. We were a woman and her child just traveling. Besides everything that happened to me I never lost myself. I was still the same Ashley from the outside. But from the inside I was feeling old. I was feeling tired and I was scared for the unknown. But I had to be strong for that little girl that I was holding in my arms. When I was looking at her she looked so much like Kyla. She had the same brown hair like her mom, the same nose and lips. But she had blue eyes and I think that got it from her dad. It was a beautiful girl and I cried inside that I couldn't give her what she deserved.

I had 1500 dollars in my pocket. I needed to find us somewhere to stay and something to eat. Emma was not a baby anymore. She needed real food and not just only milk. And what was hurting me was that everytime she was looking at me she was calling me mama. It was hurting me because she would never meet her real mama.

Before we leave California I searched about places to stay. The only places I found were the ones for homeless people. And we were like them. It wasn't something that I wanted too but instead of staying on the road I had to find something to keep us warm. Wandering in town I found some cheap hotels with 20 dollars per night. I wasn't ready yet to have us stay there with all the homeless. I was ready to spent 500 dollars so we could stay there for at least a month. In that month I would start searching for a job. I just hoped that I would find something. I didn't want to leave Emma alone so I searched for a place to let her there as I would search for jobs. Another 500 dollars spent and we had only 500 left. I had only a month..

The hotel it was more a motel than a hotel. Every night I would pass infront of dealers, hookers and every scamp you would imagine. And every night I would pass infront of them with my head down and my heart beating fast..

The first days I couldn't find anything. No one had opening positions. I wasn't looking for anything big. I was ready to do anything. Who would have known that the girl who was partying every night, who had everything, now she wasn't deferent from every other homeless man or woman trying to survive.

The first two weeks were the same. Me waking up early every morning, taking Emma to the kindergarden and coming back late in the evening taking her back to the motel. I was starting to get frustrated that I couldn't find anything. But looking at those blue eyes every night, smiling at me I couldn't lose hope.

On the third week I was outside a bar that they were looking for a barwoman. I thought of going inside but I couldn't let Emma alone all night. I had to find a morning job so I could be with her. I kept walking around the city till I was outside a bakery shop. They didn't have anything outside that said that they were hiring but I wanted to ask. Once I was inside the place looked amazing and it smelled even better. There was a girl behind the stand. She looked close to my age.

"_Excuse me, I am looking for a job. Anything at all. I don't know if you are looking.."_ she just smiled at me and told me that she didn't know and that she would ask her manager. Five minutes later a tall man round his mid forties came outside. I wasn't looking like a homeless person. Whenever I would search for a job I would wear nice clothes that didn't show my need for a job so the others could trust me.

"_There is only one position open but it is a part time. The girl that used to work here left me without any notice. So if you are interesting.."_

"_I do. I don't have a problem."_

"_The money isn't that much. Every two weeks you will be paid. What is your name?"_

"_Ashley"_

"_Well Ashley. Welcome. See you tomorrow at 7am sharp. Don't be late"_

That day I was so happy. I found us a job. I could support us and we wouldn't have any problem. I was lucky because it wasn't that far from our motel and it was a part time job so I could be with Emma after I finished my shift. I couldn't ask anything more. But happiness can't last for long..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

Well.. Hello again. As i promised another update.. For those who don't know, i am from Greece so in my stories i always refer to my country as i did in this story too. You will read all about it once you finish the chapter..

* * *

Chapter 3

When you decide to change your life you don't know if it is going to be for the best or not. When I found that job at the bakery shop in Philadelphia I thought that my luck was turning around. That someone up there really loved us. And as I already said I didn't care for myself. If my Emma was ok I wouldn't have a problem if I ate a piece of pizza. I would be happy either way.

A year came so fast. I was still working at the bakery and I was happy. The money was better because they knew my situation and that I had a little child. But it's not that they were giving it for free. I was working hard to earn these money. I didn't want them to feel pity for us. I may had a hard life but I was still very proud.

Emma was a beautiful child. Every day I could see Kyla more and more in her. She never met her mom but I made sure she knew who she was and were she came from. She knew that her mommy died and now it was me and her but she couldn't stop calling me mommy. It felt so warm inside when I was hearing that. I was practically raising her and what is that they say 'a parent is not someone who gives birth but someone who raise a child'.

We were still staying at the same motel because the money that they were paying me were good but they weren't enough. I had to pay for Emma's kindergarden and of course the motel. So it was better than staying on the road. I was working from 7am till 3pm every day. Beside everything that was happening she seemed happy and that's what mattered the most for me. Maybe she was too young to understand but I could see her smiling and doing whatever a kid of her age would do.

Besides work and Emma I didn't have a life. And I didn't care having one. My old self was nowhere to be found. My co-workers usually asked me if I had someone in my life and all I was saying back was 'yes. Emma'. They would roll their eyes and tell me that I needed a life because I was still young.

Our bakery was in the historical center of Philadelphia. A very good spot and a lot of people were coming every day to buy their morning muffin or whatever. Mostly business people with their suits and handbags. They seemed so uptied and anxious. Keeping their watch every minute. Some of them were regular clients. Some of them knew us by our names. And other just didn't seem to care. They didn't have the time.

Every day at 8am sharp there was a girl or I would say a woman buying three muffins. She was one of the uptied ones. Always checking her watch. From the outside you could see a very beautiful woman. Blond, nice body but she looked cold. Not easy to talk to. She was always coming inside with her sunglasses, never taking them off. She wouldn't even say goodmorning. She was asking for her three muffins, she would pay and she would leave. Why she was the one making that special impression to me? I really don't know. Maybe it was her posture or something. And every day I would be the one who served her. Like today..

I saw her the moment she was outside the shop. She was wearing her grey Dolce & Cabana business suit. Her hair was in a ponytail and of course she was wearing her sunglasses. Sometimes I thought she was trying to hide something.

"Three.."

"I know. Your three muffins. Just a sec. We just got them out" I said without letting her finish. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. If I could see her eyes I would be able to understand but the sunglasses were still on her face.

"7 dollars" usually she would pay me right away but today she wanted something else.

"Do you make orange juice?"

"Yes, we do"

"And one of that" her voice was so cold. From what I could see I would say she was a lawyer. Only lawyers are so cold.

"9 dollars" she gave me a dollar and told me to keep the change. That was a first and the most I talked to her the last two months.

Of course it was another busy day at work as usual. Nothing exciting happening except my little chit chat with the blond.

Once I left from work I went to the kindergarden to take Emma home.

"Hey gorgeous. How was your day?"

"It was ok mommy. We painted today"

"Yeah? And what did you paint baby girl?"

"Our family" in the sound of that I was scared. But when she showed me the picture I smiled and cried. It was me and her holding hands under a full grown tree. The colors were so bright and even if she was three years old she sure had talent. What made me cry more was when I saw another figure close to the sky smiling. Right next to her she wrote mama and I knew she was talking about Kyla.

"It's very beautiful sweetie. Very beautiful" she cupped my face and dried my tears away

"Mommy why are you crying?"

"It's happy tears baby girl. Now let's go. Someone is really hungry because I can listen to your stomach growling"

"No it's not mommy" and when she said that I heard her stomach again "Well maybe you are right mommy. I am hungry"

Since we were still living at that motel I couldn't cook for us. But I found a Greek restaurant nearby. We were eating there almost every day for a year now and the couple that had the restaurant were the best people I ever met. They loved Emma the moment we stepped our feet inside. I still remember the day.

At that time I didn't have much money with me. When I looked at the menu it wasn't that it was expensive but it wasn't cheap either. At least I couldn't afford both of us eating well. I remember Mr Yanni, the owner, looking at me and Emma when we were ready to order. Emma wanted spaghetti and I settled with a greek salad. I wasn't looking good. I wasn't taking care of myself either. If you could see me you would say that I was starving. If it was for my girl to be healthy I wouldn't mind. I still remember Mr Yanni's words

"_Why don't you let me make something really tasty for you? What would you like? My wife makes amazing greek meatballs. What do you say? With some fries. Eh?"_

"_It is very kind of you sir but it's ok. I am ok"_

"_From what I can see you are not dear."_

"_I am sorry. I can't pay for both of us."_

"_Don't worry for that. It's on the house. So.. what do you think of those meatballs?"_

"_I.. I.." my stomach growled and I was embarrassed. Last time I ate a real food.. Well..It's been a while_

"_I think I got my answer. It won't be long. In less than 20 minutes Maria will have your food ready" _

From that day Emma and I were eating at Apollo's every day for free. Mr Yanni and Mrs Maria took us under their wings and I couldn't be happier.

"Gia sas _(hello in greek) _my girls. How are you today my little one?"

"I am ok Mr Yanni. We painted at school today"

"Really? Very nice. Go inside to Mrs Maria and show her your work" once Emma left to go find Mr Yanni's wife we sat at the same table as every day.

"So how are you today Ashley?"

"I am good."

"How was work?"

"We had a lot of people today. That's always good"

"You know that I can help you with finding a decent home you know. I have friends that can help you out"

"I know and I respect that Mr Yanni. You don't know how much it means to me that we are eating here every day. But I want to be able to pay for that house on my own. One day I promise I will pay you for all your kindness. You and Mrs Maria are really good people."

"Nah.. It's nothing. In my village back in Greece we learned to help each other people and give. What Christian-Orthodox I would be? Eh?"

"Not all people are like you"

"Nonsensess. Now.. Tell me what would you like for lunch today. My wife made an amazing pastitsio today."

"Hmm.. I can't say no to Mrs Maria's pastitsio now. Can't I?"

"That's my girl. Maria.. A pastitsio for Ashley and chicken with rice for the little lady"

I don't know where we would be if those kind people weren't there. Things were good for once.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here i am again.. Already in the fourth chapter in four days? I don't know if i am going to update tomorrow since i will be out but i will try my best..**

**To my anonymous reviewer: nai.. edw eimai pali.. otan grafw me voithaei na ksekourazw to mualo mou.. oso gia tin xwra mas.. mporei na grafw sta agglika alla pada ma pada vazw mia pinelia apo Ellada.. thanks gia to review..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Time. Time is a funny thing. For example you might be late only for 3 minutes while you are going to your work and once you are there you realize that a big piano fell on the ground just the moment you were to go inside. Stupid example but I saw that commercial with George Clooney and his amazing coffee machine. But my point is that time is a funny thing. I stopped looking at time when everything happened. If my father waited and not wanted to come home they would still be alive. And if Kyla hadn't met the asshole she wouldn't be pregnant and she wouldn't die. Not that I am not happy that I have Emma. I am more than happy. But everything goes around time. And I hate it. Time and the right moment for anything.

Working at the bakery wasn't the best job in the world. At least not something that I was hoping for. But it was a decent job and my co-workers and manager were good people and that was the most important thing. I had the money to support us and I was saving so we could go to a better place. At least they haven't robbed us or anything. That's a plus.

Christmas was coming and people were crazy. They were buying and buying and it made me think those people that didn't have the money to eat or a place to stay. A year ago we were almost like these people. I just thank for my luck. And as every day my business people were coming inside to buy their donats and muffins. Other were smiling and wishing merry Christmas and other like robots they were cold. Christmas is for everyone. It's the most beautiful day of the year. At least for some people.

The uptight blond were here as every morning. Not once have I seen her smile and it was strange. She was always serious and cold. I believe the snow is warmer than her. And it's such a shame. I am wondering if I was ever like her. They say money change people. I had money all my life but I don't think I was ever like her. Sometimes I want to start a conversation with her. Like _'hello, goodmorning. Nice weather today. Here is your three muffins'. _But I don't because she looks at us like we are nothing. And I know because she stopped wearing her sunglasses. Being cloudy outside it would be so strange wearing sunglasses. When I look at her ice blue eyes I feel that cold again. They say that eyes are the window to someone's soul. And her soul is non existent.

"Hey Ashley. Meeeerrry Christmas. How are you today?"

"I am fine Mark. Merry Christmas to you too. You are cheerful today." Mark was one of our regular clients and one of the best. He was always smiling and he was very polite to all of us. Giving the best tips.

"Are you kidding me? I may have to work 14 hours but it's Christmas. My girlfriend had to shut me up this morning because I was singing the Carol of the bells."

"Well Mark I understand her. Not offence. But singing at 7am in the morning it's not the best thing"

"You and Suzan have no Christmas spirit."

Mark was making me laugh. He was such a nice guy. The one that a girl is lucky to have next to her. He was a CEO in a big law firm. Next to us was a skyscraper. A building with at least 50 floors. That's why we had so many clients with business suits every morning.

"Here is your coffee and your Christmas donat Mark"

"Ashley you are an angel. How is Emma?"

"She is ok. Tomorrow they have a party at her school."

"But don't you work tomorrow?"

"I asked a day off so I can go and see her"

While talking with Mark I saw the blond coming in. It was crowed but when she was inside it was the only person I could see. Don't know why.

"That's good. Ok. So since I am not going to see you tomorrow then have the best Merry Christmas ever and give a big kiss to Emma for me. Ok?" when he turned he almost fell on the blond. Today she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white shirt inside and a leather jacket. Mark almost spill his coffee on her and her face was the one of disgust and fear.

"Oh, I am.. Oh.. Spencer.. Hi.. I am sorry" He knew who she was. And her name was Spencer. Strange name for a girl

"Yeah, whatever" she said coldly

"Ok. See you at the office. Bye Ashley.." he called my name while singing the Carol of the Bells. If I didn't know any better I would swear that he wasn't a lawyer.

I looked at her and I was debating if I should say anything. I decided against it.

"I want your Christmas offer. The muffin with the hot chocolate"

"That would be 4.50 dollars"

That was always our dialogue. She would tell me what she wanted and she would give me the money.

"Here you are. A muffin and a hot chocolate to go. Merry Christmas" she handed me a 5 dollar and told me to keep the change. She gave me one last look and told me "You too". And as she came in she was out once again.

It was another busy day at the shop and especially now that it was Christmas. I wasn't complaining though. We would be paid more. Today I had to stay at work a little bit longer than usual. Since Mr Yanni and Mrs Maria were the closest to a family I asked him if he could take Emma from kingergarden. I could call at the kindergarden and tell them to keep her but I didn't want for her to be all alone there. And she loved Mr Yanni. Sometimes she would slip and call him papu _(grandfather in greek)._ I think that he taught her to call him like that. I didn't mind at all. He was like a grandfather to her.

It was after 8pm when I changed to my clothes and said my goodnight to everyone. When I walked outside it was so cold. It was 26F and they said that on Christmas day we would have 15 inch of snow. Emma loved the snow very much.

I was outside zipping my coat when I felt a sharp pain. All I remember was "Fuck. Oh God" and then black.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a sharp bright light. I thought that I was dead. I saw a blond girl standing on top of me and I knew that I was in heaven. Angels came to take me. I was thinking that I would see my family again but then I heard a voice.

"Doctor, she opened her eyes a few minutes ago" I still couldn't see clear but next to the blond was a man with a white coat. And if I was in heaven why she called him Doctor? While I was in my own world I felt a hand on my eyes and a brighter light moving left and right. I had to close my eyes because I couldn't stand it.

"She is ok. She is responding. So in a couple of minutes she will be able to see more clearly."

"What about her wounds?"

"She has a light concussion and a broken leg. Other than that she is ok. I will write to you a prescription"

All this time I was listening to them talking and I couldn't understand what they were saying. A prescription? Concussion? A broken leg? Emma. Where was Emma? I tried to get up but I had things attached to my hand.

"Don't get up." The blond said and I shouldn't because my ribs hurt the moment I tried.

"Emma. I had to go"

"You can't. Not right away. They have to bring you your crutches first" the blond girl. When I was able to see better I knew who she was. Her. Spencer.

"YOU. You hit me."

"I didn't see you. I am sorry"

"I have to go. Emma. What time is it? I have to go. She will be searching for me" I was starting to have a headache and I had to lie down again. The pain on my head was unbearable.

"Everything is ok Ashley." How she knew my name? She never talked to me. And now she was calling me Ashley?

"How? How everything is ok when I am here and my daughter is I don't know where? Eh? Tell me how the fuck everything is ok?" I didn't want to snap at her but it was her fault that I was here and now I had to deal with a broken leg. A fucking broken leg

"Emma is fine. She is with some Mr Ganni or something"

"Yanni. His name is Yanni."

"You are the girl from the bakery shop. I know who you are. When I hit you with my car I.." before she finish the door to my room opened and my little girl came in with Mr Yanni"

"Mommy, mommy. You are ok? Are you hurt?"

"I am ok baby girl. Not hurting at all"

"So why you are here mommy and what is that on your leg?"

"Well.. that.. mommy was hit by a car" I said and I looked at Spencer who now she was up and she was talking with Mr Yanni

"Oh mommy. I am sorry"

"Why sorry sweetie? Mommy is ok. I am going to be ok. They will give me something to help me walk and I will be fine"

When Emma was sure that I was ok Mr Yanni came next to me.

"Ashley, Ms Carlin over there told me what happened. She paid for everything. Now. I wish I could take you home with us because obviously you can't stay where you are staying but my brother is sick and we have to go to New York with Maria. Ms Carlin is willing to take you at her home." I didn't know what to say. She would take me at her home? I don't fucking think so.

"No way. I can take care of myself." I looked at Spencer with the cold look she was giving me every morning and said "Thank you for paying everything but it was your fault. Now where are my fu-, my crunches so I can take my daughter home and leave from this place?"

"Ashley, don't be stubborn. You can't help yourself and you are staying at the third floor without an elevator. How are you going to step over there?"

"If I have to walk on my ass I will. But I am not staying at a stranger's house. Period" Spencer looked at me and for once I saw a different face. She seemed different.

"Ashley, I already feel sorry for what happened. Please. Just for a couple of days and once you are fine you are free to go. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you or to your daughter" I don't know why but her words seemed true. I really didn't want to have other people helping me. I wasn't used to that and I surely didn't want the soulless blond to take care of me. But I had to think of Emma too.

"Emma is coming too"

"Of course. Now I am sorry. I am going to go and buy your medicine." In a second she left the room and I stayed there looking at my sleeping beauty that now was resting next to me.

"Ashley, stop being stubborn for once and let other people help you. It's not bad asking for help and accepting help every now and then"

My Yanni was right but that was me. I wanted to be my own boss. To take care of me and Emma. I didn't like that I couldn't provide her with all that she needed.

The door opened again after some minutes and Spencer was inside with my crunches. Mr Yanni helped me to stand and he took Emma in his arms.

"So are you ready Ashley?" I was going to live with Spencer, the cold soulless blond from the bakery shop. Was I ready? I don't think so.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hmm.. They met.. Under the most uncommon situation.. What do you think?  
**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year guys.. I hope you had a great time yesterday.. I am still recuperating since i was out till 9am today. To my greek followers, i was at Mazonaki (he was great).. Sorry for not having an update yesterday but i needed to be with my baby.. So here i am today.. Thank you to all your wonderful reviews.. To tell you the truth i didn't know if you would like this story.. I am very happy to read your reviews..**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Spencer's POV**

"Goodmorning dear" he said and kissed me on my cheek.. I put my fake smile as every morning and I greeted him the same.

"Hi, goodmorning"

"You didn't wake me up"

"I thought that you would like to sleep"

"I have to go at the office. We have a meeting." He took a croissant from the table he kissed me one more time on my cheek and he left. That was our ritual every morning.

My life was already planned since the day I was born. My mom knew she would have a little girl and she planned my future since I was a baby. The perfect school, the perfect clothes, ballet, she chose my university and the man I should marry. And what I did? Absolutely nothing, because she taught me to be the perfect daughter. The one that follows her parents at church every Sunday, the girl that never says no. The perfect robot.

The only thing she didn't plan was my job. That, I found myself. Yeah I did something. Not that she didn't object. She did. Paula Carlin was a very stern high class woman. She is coming from a very well known family of New York and she is married to my dad, a businessman, but kind. They are completely different but somehow he manages to be with her. I don't know how.

After I graduated Law school from Harvard I got a proposition in the best well known firm of Philadelphia. I graduated first in my class and I was already helping my professor. He was the one that suggested me to Weighman & Charles. That meant that I would leave from New York and I would finally be my own boss. No mother. Not anything. Big mistake.. She still managed to control my life..

When my mother found out she forbade me to go. She wanted to have the full control of me as always. Being an only child and the girl she always wanted it was very difficult. My dad had to persuade her that it was for my best and nothing else. She didn't speak to me for at least two weeks. It was the finally day before I leave from New York that she said that she is going be in Philadelphia every weekend and I should be very careful because I was a girl and I was very innocent. For God shake I was 24 year old when I graduated from Harvard.

I started working at the firm right away. Being a girl in a mans world.. Tough. I had to prove every day who I was and what I could do. My male co-workers thought I was just only another blond but when I won the first case they shout their mouth. The last four years I work there. I made no friends because you can't have friends in a job like mine. If you let your walls down someone will come and crush you. And I was raised from the one and only Paula Carlin. So I learned to be a cold blooded bitch. Actually I think that's how they call me at the office. Do I mind? Yes and no. To be where I am right now you have to be cold blooded and I just don't care.

In our building there are many firms and companies having their offices. That's where Steven has his own company. Something that has to do with new technologies. He is older than me and we have been together for 2 years now. Sex is not good, he is boring but he is something. But when you don't have a life is better to have something from nothing and that's what he is. He talks about future and I just change the subject. I just don't care. Why I am not breaking up with him? Good question. As I said something is better than nothing.

The last couple of months though something or someone brought a light to my life. Right next to our building there is a small bakery shop. I remember the first day I got inside. It smelled amazing and it was so warm. That day particular I had an early meeting and although it was 7.30 am it was crowed. I guess many people from our building were coming here. What made me an impression though was a girl behind the cashier. Although it was really morning she had a smile on her face. Who is smiling at 7.30 in the morning? Everyone is cranky. I am cranky. But she was there, greeting her clients with a smile I think I had only if it was fake.

When I got inside and saw her I didn't know what to buy. She caught me off guard when she spoke to me with that husky voice. All it came to my mind was to say that I wanted three muffins. And I don't even like muffins. She greeted me the same with the other clients. I paid for the three muffins and went back to my meeting.

All day long I have been thinking of her smile. It was so warm. I didn't know what was about her that made me think of her smile like that. Maybe because I couldn't. I tried to go back and remember if I was happy. I tried to remember myself as a child. If I played like the other kids did. If I went to parties. If I enjoyed my life. I didn't. I was living my mom's life all these years. Even now. I am with Steven because Steven is a nice guy, he is from a good family and he is rich. And like a good daughter I am I have to marry Steven and have a happily ever after life with Steven.

"Spencer, Mrs Rodriguez is outside waiting"

"Thank you Sarah. Tell her to come inside"

Mrs Rodriguez. A woman of her late forties. Extremely rich, married to Mr Rodriguez with three kids. Mr Rodriguez cheated on her and now she wants a divorce but she still loves him.

"Ms Carlin, goodmorning"

"Goodmorning, Mrs Rodriguez. Sit down please"

"Thank you"

"So, did you think about everything that we said?"

"I don't know. He cheated on me but he is my husband. I can't take everything away from him. We are married for 22 years now. We have three children together"

"Well Mrs Rodriguez you asked for the best and you have the best. We can take everything. You knew what would happen. He cheated on you. Do you like that?"

"No I don't."

"Do you want to forgive him?"

"I.. I don't know"

"If you don't know then you should find another lawyer. I can suggest you some very good lawyers. I am here to help you take your divorce. He made a huge mistake and now he has to pay."

"No, no other lawyer Ms Carlin. I.. I think we should continue with the divorce"

This is me. This is who I am. This is how I was raised to be. Harsh, cold blooded, stern, a bitch. All thanks goes to my mom. This my life. This is what I do. I am a lawyer and I am not a softy. They come here for a reason. And when they do come here they regret it. I don't like people that wasting my time.

The only thing that takes my mind away is those fifteen minutes at the bakery every day. When I see that girl smiling.

Every morning at 8am sharp I am there ordering my muffins. First months I could perfectly hide myself behind my sunglasses. But since it was winter now I couldn't. I wanted every morning to order something else but when she was looking at me all I could think was muffins.

The people there know us. And when I mean us, I mean the business people from the next building. I see how they interact with people. I am taking my time to observe. There are some of us that are very kind, they are the ones that they chit chat with the employees, and there are others like me that are uptight. They have their business look. They come and leave.

Tomorrow is Christmas. The happiest day of the year. Everyone should be with their loved ones. I should be with my parents but I won't. I would rather stay here than see my mother. I wish I just could see my father. Steven made plans for us. We will go to a very well known restaurant. So, that will be my Christmas. Amazing. That was sarcastic by the way.

Today I was a little bit late to my morning ritual. When I got inside I saw Mark. He is a CEO in my law firm. Nice guy. Certainly not one of the uptights.

"You and Suzan have no Christmas spirit."

"Here is your coffee and your Christmas donat Mark" and she knows him by his name. Not surprise here.

"Ashley you are an angel. How is Emma?"

"She is ok. Tomorrow they have a party at her school."

I couldn't help but listen to them talking. All this time I wanted to find the right moment to start a conversation with her but I couldn't. I couldn't be that.

"..have the best Merry Christmas ever and give a big kiss to Emma for me. Ok?"

I was deep in my thoughts when Mark almost spilled his coffee on me. If I was closer his coffee would be all over me.

"Oh, I am.. Oh.. Spencer.. Hi.. I am sorry"

"Yeah, whatever"

The girl looked at me. The girl that I knew what her name was a long time ago. Ashley. I heard one of her co-workers calling her one time. It's a beautiful name for a girl.

For some reason I was still ordering the muffins but every time I was ordering something else to drink. Like today, they had a special Christmas offer.. Something that it would make talk a little bit more with her.

"I want your Christmas offer. The muffin with the hot chocolate"

"That would be 4.50 dollars"

I wanted to say something like_ 'My name is Spencer. I see you here a lot. I like your muffins'_ or something like that but every time I would pay, tell her to keep the change and that was it. I was jealous of Mark. How it was possible for him to be so up front. So happy. He even left the shop singing Carol of the Bells. Who does that? Certainly not me.

"Here you are. A muffin and a hot chocolate to go. Merry Christmas" I wanted to say Merry Christmas to you too Ashley and smile at her but all I said was a simple 'you too'.

It was another exhausting day at work. Today at least I would go back home at 9pm. Usually I am back at 10pm. If I wasn't with Steven I don't think that I would have the time to have a personal life.

I was walking to our garage to take my car. All I could think about was a very hot bath, relaxing with a glass of wine and enjoy my night without Steven there. When I got inside my car I heard my phone. When I saw who was calling me I debated with myself if I should answer it or not. But since I knew that the person wouldn't stop calling me I answered the phone.

"Hey mom"

"That's how you answer your phone?"

"And how I am supposed to answer my phone mom? I already know who is calling."

"A lady shouldn't speak like that" I rolled my eyes. Like she could see me anyway. While talking with her I was driving inside the garage. I should stop driving and talk with her but who does that? And I didn't want to be late at home because my mom wanted me to speak like a lady on the phone..

"What is it that you want mom?"

"Why you are not coming this year?"

"I have to be at work"

"Who works on Christmas?"

"Those who have real jobs"

"Watch your language young lady"

"Whatever mom"

"Don't whatever me Spencer. I am your mom."

"Mom, I have to be at work. I am not coming. End of discussion. I am driving so goodnight.." I closed my phone without waiting an answer from her but while I was doing something with my bag I heard bang.. I thought that I hit my car somewhere but what I saw didn't prepare me for what would follow..

"Fuck.. Oh God"

* * *

**TBC**

**And this was from Spencer's POV.. i just wanted to show who she is.. Hope you liked..**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone. Hope you had an amazing weekend. Tomorrow back to work.. :( . Did i say how much i like reading your reviews? they are making me happy.. So thank you all for reading my story first and then for reviewing. It means a lot..**

**To pankton: thank you for your kind words.. wish the same to you too..**

**To k: perasa polu wraia alla na sou pw tin Paola tin iksera mono onomastika.. Den iksera oute pws moiazei. Ekane kefi omws.. Aresei polu fainetai. Emena padws.. oute kan.. elpizw na perases kala kai esy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Irony. That would be me and the girl from the bakery shop, that now I know her name and her name is Spencer. Spencer that hit me with her car while I was finishing my sift and then I found myself at the hospital with a broken leg and a concussion. Irony people. Big irony.

When we exited the hospital Mr Yanni was holding Emma and Spencer was helping me walk. She didn't try to say anything but neither did I. I couldn't help but notice the difference in her face. She seemed kind of different from when she was coming at the bakery. I don't know what it was but I didn't care. I would stay there for three days and then I was out. Spencer would continue her life hoping that she won't kill another person, not that she killed me, but anyway.. Hoping that she won't kill another person and I will continue mine with Emma. Simple as that.

"Ashley let me help you get inside the car"

"I got it. I am ok"

"But your leg. How are you going to get inside? Let me help you"

"I said no. I am ok"

"But.." I didn't let her continue. I got inside and I was screaming from pain because I hit my leg on her car. Just fuck my life. I have to stop being so stubborn. But don't tell anyone that I said that.

"Are you ok?"

"Just awesome. Amazing. I never have been better my whole life. Superb. Just. Fucking. Awesome"

"I think we got the message Ashley. Ms Carlin was trying to help you but you didn't want to."

"Can we please go? I am not feeling well"

"Thank you Ms Carlin for taking care of her while we are going to be away. Once we are back we will take care of her. Have a goodnight"

"You too Mr Yanni. Goodnight"

Emma was sleeping in the back sit. She was a heavy sleeper like Kyla. She didn't even hear anything of what we were saying. Thank God for that. All the way to Spencer's house I haven't said anything. I was just looking outside the window watching the buildings disappear into the night. But sometimes I was catching Spencer looking my way. I know I was being a bitch to her. She hit me but she paid for everything and now she was willing to take care of me.

"Thank you for.. you know.. paying for the hospital and willing to take care of me" I said while still looking outside the window. She didn't answer me back right away but I heard her taking a big breath and answering me back after a minute or so..

"It's ok. I hit you with my car so it was the least I could do. And it's not like I don't know you. You are not completely a stranger"

"Yeah. I guess"

When we arrived where I suppose she was living I stayed right there with my mouth open. The area was perfect. No drug dealers, no whores selling their bodies. I think it was the best area in the whole Philadelphia. But she was a lawyer.. Where she would stay? Where I am staying?

She opened her door and came right next to mine. I saw her debating if she should offer her help or not. I was a total bitch before. I looked at her and asked her if she could help me with my crunches. If I am not mistaken I saw a smile. But maybe I was wrong.

She took Emma in her arms and told me that she would come back once she took Emma upstairs. Indeed after 10 minutes she was downstairs helping me to get inside. Not that I needed so much help since I had my crunches but I wasn't used to them.

Once we got inside I saw the elevator. An elevator. Where we are staying there is none and I have to use the stairs to the third floor twice a day. Mr Yanni was right. I wouldn't be able to take care of myself and Emma being like this.

When we got inside the elevator she hit the button and when the door opened I saw immediately her house. The elevator was her door. She had an elevator in her house. Why I am surprised I don't know. I used to have an elevator. Years before..

Her apartment was very big. She had window walls and the decoration was simple but somehow cold. Her home didn't have color. And I don't mean only the paint. It didn't have a character. It was just.. cold.

"I put Emma at the guest room. It is right next to the bathroom door. I am going to make the bed to the other guest room so you can sleep there"

"Can't I sleep with her? I don't have a problem"

"Since you have the problem with your leg I thought that it would be better for you if you stayed alone."

"I didn't even bring clothes with me. What Emma is going to wear tomorrow at her school? She is going to say a poem infront of the other kids and their parents and teachers"

"We can buy her something"

"We don't have time. She has to be there tomorrow at 9am."

"We can wake up early and .."

"Spencer.. You are working tomorrow. Aren't you? Tomorrow I had my day off. I would go and see her. But now.. I guess we won't" I said and I was ready to start crying. I think it had to do with the drugs they gave me. Last time I cried.. I don't even remember..

"Actually I don't. I am going to take the day off. It's Christmas after all and I have guests. So tomorrow we are going to wake up early and go at Macys and find something for her to wear. Ok?"

Spencer I knew from the bakery and Spencer I was looking at right now were two different people. She was kind, she wasn't uptight and every now and then I could see a smile on her face. Cold blooded Spencer made me an impression but this Spencer was beautiful inside out.

"Don't you lawyers work all the time? I didn't know you can take days off"

"Well I was going to work tomorrow but you gave me a reason not too. And since it's already 11pm let me give you something to wear and let you go to sleep. Ok?"

I just nodded. I tried to sit somewhere but the cast was up to my thigh, so it was kind of difficult for me. I stood up and waited for her. In five minutes she was back in the living room with a long tshirt that said I love NY. Funny.. I always loved tshirts like that.

"So.. here you are.. I know it's nothing much but I couldn't find anything else"

"It's ok. Thank you. Sooo.. wake me up tomorrow. Goodnight Spencer"

"Goodnight Ashley"

I stopped first at Emma's room and saw her sleeping. She looked like a little angel. She was my girl. When I got inside my room I tried to sit on the bed. I was wearing the long shorts they gave me from the hospital. Obviously my skinny jeans it was out of the picture. I took off my shirt and when I was ready to take off my bra Spencer got inside the room. I forgot to close the door. She stood right there looking at me for some seconds and I was looking at her without even trying to hide myself from her. After all she was a girl. We had the same body parts.

"Ehm.. Ahm.. I.. I.. am sorry.. Ehmm.. I forgot to give you your medicine. You.. ehm.. suppose to take it every 10 hours. So.. here you are. And I am sorry again. Goodnight Ashley"

"Goodnight"

That was as Spencer would say _'ehm.. strange'_. I had to smile with her reaction though. She couldn't make a whole phrase without using ehm or ahm.. I think it was cute. I took off my bra and put the long thirst on. I kept the shorts on, took my medicine because my leg was hurting like a bitch and I tried to sleep.

Next morning I woke up by a little hand playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and saw my little one.

"Goodmorning mommy"

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeap, I did. How are you?"

"I am ok."

"Ms Carlin told me to wake you up. Here. Take your crunches"

"What I would do without you?"

"Hmm.. nothing." I gave her a kiss and tried to get up. It wasn't easy. Not easy at all.

I found Spencer in her kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen but I could see that she hasn't used it that much.

"Goodmorning Ashley"

"Goodmorning"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a car" I saw her losing the smile she had once she saw me.

"I am sorry for that."

"It's ok"

"Well.. since I am living alone I don't have food or milk. I drink only coffee. So.. since we are going at Macys what do you think of having breakfast there?" she took her eyes from me and looked at Emma. "What do you think Emma?"

"Will we eat pancakes?"

"Of course we will"

"I like pancakes. Mommy did you hear? We will eat pancakes"

"Yes baby girl. I did."

"So ladies are you ready?"

"We are" Emma and I said with one voice.

This time I wasn't waiting for Spencer to come and get me. Emma was with us, walking right next to her. Once we were by her car, Spencer helped me get inside. I needed to find something to wear. The awful hospital shorts weren't my thing.

"Ms Carlin do you work like mommy?"

"Call me Spencer sweetie"

"So.. Ms Spencer do you work like mommy?" Spencer turned my way and she whispered to me that Emma was cute

"Call me Spencer. No Ms Spencer"

"But you are older than me and mommy taught me to be polite to people that are older than me"

"How old is she?" Spencer asked me. But before I answer her Emma answered by herself

"I am three and a half. In two months I will be four"

"You are a big girl and very clever too"

"I am. Like my mommy. Mommy is clever too"

"I bet she is" Spencer looked at me one more time. Today she was very simple dressed. Not how I am used to see her. She was wearing her skinny jeans, a sweater and a jacket. She had her blond hair down and she was wearing no make up. She was beautiful either way.

"Here we are. And it's 7.30. We have one hour to find something for the little lady and something for her mommy and to eat pancakes. Do you think we are going to make it?"

"Of course we will. I don't know about mommy though. She can't walk fast."

"So what about if we were leaving her here and we could find something by ourselves?"

"I am still here you know. But you are right I guess. Here." I opened my bag and gave Spencer 100 dollars. I was planning to buy something for Emma with that money.

"No. This is my treat"

"No. I can't accept it. You either let me pay or we are leaving right now"

"And where exactly you are going go? It's Christmas and Emma is my guest. Please. Let me buy her something."

"No. I don't want you to buy anything for Emma or me. I am working and I have my own money. We don't need your alms"

At that moment I realized what I said. I don't think that Spencer was thinking that we were her community project. I didn't know if I should take it back or not when she spoke and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Not for a moment I thought you were. I just wanted to do something nice for her. I didn't know that you would take it like that. It's just a present"

"Mommy, come on. We won't eat our pancakes if you too continue arguing."

"Ok. Go. But nothing too expensive. Ok?"

"Ok"

I stayed there and waited for them to finish their shopping. All the time I was thinking of how harsh I was at Spencer when the only think she tried was to buy Emma a present. I am very proud and I don't want people to think that we need help. After half an hour I saw Emma running to where I was sitting with two bags on her hands and a big smile.

"Mommy, mommy. Look what Ms Spencer bought for me."

"Emma, call me Spencer. Ok?"

"I will try but I don't make any promises"

"So what did you buy?"

"I am not telling you. You are going to see when we will be at home"

"This is for you" Spencer said and gave me the bag

"What is this?"

"Your Christmas present"

"I told you that.."

"It's a present Ashley. Just accept it. Now what about those pancakes?"

It will be interesting living with Spencer Carlin..

* * *

**TBC**

**It will be very interesting having those two together..  
**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday came and here i am again.. Did you miss me? I know i said it before but i will say it again.. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.. They make me feel special.. I like reading them..**

**To n: well i think this is great too..**

**To shopgirl1979: i think you are right. Spencer is different with them and you will understand why in this chapter**

**To pankton: no you didn't tell me.. lol.. well it's not the clone of Spencer but it's a different side of Spencer.. And i love pancakes too..**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Spencer's POV**

Sometimes you think you know people but they let you down. Sometimes the people you don't know make you feel special. Why is this always happening? That's why I was always alone. I learned to be like that. When your mom was the queen bitch you couldn't do anything. I learned to hide my emotions. I learned to be a bitch. I learned to not attach with anyone. And here I am.. I am starting to feel close to a person I don't know, a person that I didn't speak to till yesterday but yet she is with me for not even a day and I can't explain why I feel more close to her than my own family.. Than my own boyfriend.

Ashley was tough. When I was looking at her while she was working she was smiling and she was very kind to everyone. But seeing her outside her work, seeing her with Emma and being a bitch to me, not that I didn't deserve it, she really seems so different. But I guess so am I.

The day we came back from the hospital she seemed distant. I could see that she didn't want to be there with me. She was a very proud person and that made me like her even more. I wanted to take the risk and let my walls down. I don't know why. Sometimes you meet someone and at that moment something clicks. You know that with that person you will be friends or even more. That's what I felt when I saw her the first time. Past life? Who knows? The day that I accidentally hit her maybe it meant something..

When we got home the distance between us was nowhere to be found. Of course she wasn't the happiest person on earth but at least she was talking to me. I showed her where she would sleep and I gave her something to wear. She couldn't wear much with the cast on her leg. Probably only dresses and shorts and outside it was below freezing considering that it was winter.

When we told to each other our goodnights I forgot to give her her medicine. I thought that I would knock on her door but I came unprepared when I saw her with her bra. And she didn't even try to hide herself. She was just looking at me when I was trying to find the words to say what I wanted to say. She looked so sexy.. The moment that thought crossed my mind I left her room and got inside mine.

Next morning I woke up at 6am as every day. I waited till 7am to wake up Emma and then Ashley so we could go for shopping. Ashley and Emma didn't have any clothes with them and Emma was supposed to be at her kindergarten at 9 to say her poem. So when she woke up we said that we could go at Macy's and do our shopping.

When we did Emma seemed like she never been to a mall again. But she is a kid and kids like malls. And they had it decorated with Christmas trees and lights everywhere. It was beautiful. I have been here for some time and I never came here. I guess there is a first time for everything.

When I told Ashley that I wanted to buy something for Emma to wear she refused. I expected that from her. That made her who she was. But when she said that they were my alms that really hurt me. Of course, if Mr Yanni was here he would be the one to take care of them but what I did wasn't because they were my community project. Emma was the one to bring us out of the bad situation and finally Ashley let me buy these things for the little one.

"Ms Spencer?"

"Yes Emma?"

"I think we should first go to buy something for mommy. She can't wear long pants because of her leg and I want her to be pretty at school. You know she is the most beautiful mom there but she doesn't take care of herself. She cares more for me. So could we please find something for her first?"

"Are you sure you are four?"

"I am three and a half. I will be four in.."

"Two months. I remember. Ok. We will go for mommy first"

"She likes shorts"

"We will find something. Don't worry"

I knew where to go. And it was close to the children section. When we got inside I knew what I was looking for. Ashley would look beautiful to a black dress with one shoulder. But that wasn't for school. That would be for a dinner on Christmas night. Yeah, she would look beautiful with that dress. Even with her cast. Again.. No.. Not these thoughts again.. No.

"Ms Spencer? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Now let's look for something else for mommy"

I found another dress. It was more of an evening dress. The one you would wear for a coffee. If she had her hair down and with that dress she would look..

"Ms Spencer you are red. Are you sick or something?" oh my God. Not again. No these thoughts. From the moment I saw her with her bra I am having that kind thoughts of her.

"Yes, it's kind of warm inside."

"Actually no it's not. I am not red"

"Well I am older sweetie"

"Maybe. So now that we finished shopping for mommy can we go for mine? We won't have time to eat pancakes"

"We will. Don't worry"

It was easier to find something for Emma. Well she was right next to me and she knew what she wanted. I bought for her a beautiful red dress with a black jacket, black tights and red shoes. When she tried them she was like a little angel. She didn't look like Ashley. They had the same hair color but they didn't look alike. I guess she was looking like her dad. And that made me think where her dad was.

When we finished we found Ashley waiting at the same spot we left her. Not that she could go anywhere. I didn't have her phone so I didn't want to lose her especially with her being like this.

"Mommy, mommy. Look what Ms Spencer bought for me."

"Emma, call me Spencer. Ok?"

"I will try but I don't make any promises"

She was a very smart kid for her age. When I gave Ashley her present I saw in her eyes that she didn't expect that. She was ready to tell me that I shouldn't buy her something but I stopped her. After all it was Christmas and it was the first Christmas I wanted to give.

At 9am we were at Emma's school. Ashley told me that I shouldn't come with them if I had other things to do. That I should just let them there and come and get them later. But I wanted to be there. I wanted to see Emma saying her poem. She wasn't scared of standing on that stage with so many people down there.

"My name is Emma Davies and I am going to say a Christmas Carol poem. And I want to say that I love mommy. Love you mommy" I turned to look at Ashley and I saw her crying. She loved that kid and I could see that every time while she was looking at Emma."

_The Christ-child lay on Mary's lap,  
His hair was like a light.  
(O weary, weary were the world,  
But here is all aright.)_

_The Christ-child lay on Mary's heart,  
His hair was like a fire.  
(O weary, weary is the world,  
But here the world's desire.)_

Everyone applaud her and stood up from their seats. Ashley was very proud of her. And I think that parents should be proud of their children no matter what.

"Did you like it Spencer?"

"I did. And what I just heard? You called me Spencer?"

"I said I would try. And you are not that old. I think that you are like mommy. And mommy is young"

"Your mommy is very young baby girl. You were amazing sweetie. I am so proud of you" Ashley said while standing there with her crunches.

"You liked?"

"I enjoyed it"

"So girls. Would you like to go somewhere else or we should go back home?"

"I am sorry but I am not feeling very well. Would you mind it baby girl if we went home? I want to take a nap for a little while."

"Are you ok Ashley?"

"I am ok. I am just feeling nauseous"

"No problem mommy. I can watch tv on Spencer's living room"

"Can we stop first from our hotel? I want to take some things for our room. We have nothing with us"

"Sure no problem"

Emma's school wasn't that far away from where they were living. When we arrived and saw where they were staying my heart stopped. It was one of the not wealthy neighbourhoods in Philadelphia. Downstairs there were drug dealers. It wasn't a place for a kid to stay.

"Can you help me Spencer? I need to go upstairs"

"Why don't you tell me what is it that you want and I can go upstairs. You can't with your leg"

"But you don't know what I want"

"You can tell me. I am not stupid you know. And I don't think your room is that big so that I can't find something"

"Well.. We don't have the money you have Spencer. Sorry." She said and got out from my car by her own without my help. She walked with her crunches and I wanted to help her but I had Emma inside the car and I didn't want to leave my car right there. But Ashley couldn't walk those stairs alone and what I said I didn't mean it the bad way.

"Ashley wait"

She didn't. She kept walking without turning her head once back at me.

"She is very stubborn Spencer. Don't worry. It will pass"

That I already knew. Ashley was trying really hard to walk those stairs. I told her that I could help her but she didn't answer me till the she asked for my help by herself.

"It's room 304. Here's the key"

When I opened the door I was expecting to see a damp but it wasn't. Ashley had it cleaned with pictures of Emma, her and another girl that I must say looked like Emma. I wanted to ask but it wasn't the right time or the place.

"Emma, take what you want to wear and put in your sack. Spencer can you please me bring me from the bathroom my tooth brush, my sponge and my face wash?"

"Mommy I am ready"

"Ok. Help me with my bag"

Ashley took only her tops with her. I saw her putting some shorts inside too. If she would wear them inside my house I think that I..

"Spencer you are red again. Are you ok? Are you sure you are not sick like mommy?"

"Ehm.. I.. I.. am ok Emma. So are you two ready?"

"Yes we are"

"Ok let's go"

The ride back home was ok. Ashley did talk to me more than one time. I liked it when she was talking to me. She seemed so closed to herself and it reminded me of me. When we arrived home and I opened the door to my apartment I didn't expect him to be here.

"Spencer, honey bear. Where were you? I was trying to reach you since yesterday" Steven. He came close to me and gave me a kiss on my lips. He did try to find me but every time I would see him calling I would just let it go to voice mail. " And who are they?"

"I am Ashley and this is Emma"

"Who? Spencer. Who are they?"

Nice. Very nice..

* * *

**TBC**

**I was thinking of writing both Spencer's and Ashley's POV. Tell me if you would like to read Spencer's POV. At the beginning i thought that it would be from Ashley's POV only but i needed to show Spencer's character too.. Tell me what you think..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am listening to my favorite soundtrack from the movie Amelie..My favorite song is La Noyee.. I have a thing for France.. A really big thing.. I promised my girlfriend that i would take her there one day..**

**Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews.. I hope you like this chapter as well..**

**To pankton: well i hope reading this chapter i am answering some of your thoughts.. Yes it would be really fast for them to be together but to like each other.. Maybe not that fast**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: well nice thought.. i would say she was giving them to her co-workers..lol..**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Me, Spencer, Emma and _Steven _who happens to be Spencer's boyfriend as we found out, are sitting at a fancy restaurant, on Christmas night, all together having fake smiles. How that happened? Let me rewind a few hours back..

"I am Ashley and this is Emma"

"Who? Spencer. Who are they?"

Spencer has a boyfriend. Ok. We got that. Steven. Who by the way seems a big asshole. I really don't know what she finds in him. If I though Spencer was cold, well Steven is even colder, if that's possible, a big snob and an asshole. Oh, I said that already.

"This is Ashley and this right here is Emma"

"I know honey. They just introduced themselves to me. I asked who they are"

"Well they are friends of mine"

"Spencer, sweetheart. You don't have any friends." Nice touch asshole. Spencer lowered her head and seemed hurt. I really don't understand why she is with him

"I hit Ashley with my car yesterday and I couldn't leave her on the street. Emma is her daughter" he put his fake smile again and looked at me..

"Will you just excuse us please? Spencer, can you please follow me to our bedroom?" their bedroom. Of course.

Spencer mouthed a sorry to me and she seemed like she didn't know what was happening. Since she had a boyfriend though how come he didn't know what happened? Aren't couples supposed to tell each other everything? I am kind of curious myself.

"Mommy? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine baby girl. Don't worry. It's an adult thing."

"Oh, ok."

From the room I could hear him yelling and although I didn't want to listen I stood up slowly from where I was sitting and got closer to Spencer's bedroom.

"Where are you going mommy?"

"To the bathroom sweetie. Watch sponge bob"

As I was coming closer to Spencer's bedroom the yelling was becoming louder and louder. I didn't know why he was acting like that..

"_Spencer, are you serious? You are a lawyer for God shake. You take someone you don't know inside your house? How you know she is not crazy or a thief? Did you think anything of that before you bring her inside our house?"_

"_My house Steven. It's my house. Not ours."_

"_I sleep and wake up here so I am considering that it's our house"_

"_You consider wrong. It's not. And she is not a stranger. She works to the bakery shop next to our building. She is a mother and she is not a thief"_

"_Did you check her ID? Maybe she gave you a wrong name. Did you check your wallet to see if it's everything inside?" that fucking asshole. I..I.. just __want to get inside and hit him on his fucking head with both my crunches. Dick._

"_You are being ridiculous. Ok? Ashley is a nice person and I know her. What's your problem anyway?"_

"_I am your boyfriend Spencer. Did you forget that? You hit someone and then you are taking care of her. Why I am the only logic one here?"_

"_Steven.. Just stop"_

"_Ok I will because all this is causing me a headache.. Go get ready. We have reservations at Le Bec Fin at 8pm"_

"_What?"_

"_You forgot? Today. You and me. Christmas. Le Bec Fin. Spencer don't tell me you forgot"_

I had to move. I didn't want them to know that I was listening to what they were saying. Actually I could care less for Stehole. That was good. I had to laugh. Stehole. From Steven and asshole.. Stehole..

I heard the door opening and it was a good thing that I was back to the couch.

"I have guests Steven. I am sorry but you will have to cancel"

"What? Are you kidding me? I made the reservations months ago" now I had to say something and show that I could be a better person. Spencer was very nice to us the whole day and I really didn't want to cause any problem with them..

"If I may? Spencer, it's ok. You can go tonight. Emma and I will sit right here and watch a marathon of Sponge Bob. It's ok. And I guess this restaurant is really expensive"

"Actually yes it is. It is very expensive. So Spencer, since Ashley here doesn't have any problem go get ready. I will wait here"

"Steven, I can make choices on my own you know. I am not a kid"

"You sure acting like one" he said but it was more a whisper than talking directly to Spencer

"What did you say?"

"Nothing sweetie. Please? Go get ready? We have an hour left"

"I think I told you that I am not going. Ashley is sick and I don't want to leave them alone"

"That or you are afraid that if you do she is going to steal everything"

"I think that you are insulting me Mr. I would more careful using that kind of insulting words. And Spencer you can really go. We are fine"

"See? She is.."

"Shut it Steven. I will go if they come with us. I am not going to leave them here"

And that's how me, Emma, Spencer and her boyfriend Steven are all sitting to Le Bec Fin. Awkward much? Yeap..

He thinks that I am a trash. That I am just another poor girl. He thought that I was a thief and that I would robe Spencer. What he doesn't know is that if I had the money I used to have I could buy him and his fucking company. The things I have seen he will never see. And the one I used to be will never be back again. Stehole..

"Ashley? We can ask for an English card since everything is in French." That sarcastic bastard. Before he waves his hand to the waiter I started reading in good French what I would order.

"Je voudrais que le Gallette de Crabe avec le Roasted Cobia Loin et pour la petite spaggeti avec une sauce rouge »

Spencer looked at me surprised but you really should be here and see how he was looking at me. Like i killed his puppy. In his case like i smacked his ferarari in a wall.

« Ashley ? How ? You speak French ? » Spencer asked me and i had to smile. I used to speak yes. My father made me love the language and the country. I have been there three times and i just wish i could take Emma there too one day. Maybe one day i will be able to take her..

«I used to. I am not that good anymore but i can read and understand some things »

« How ? You learned on the bakery or something ? »

« Shut up Steven. Just shut up. Another word from you and we are leaving. »

By the look on his face i would say that Spencer never talked to him like that before. And Spencer was very attractive tonight. And that temper of hers was such a turn on. And the dress she was wearing.. She seemed really..

« Mommy ? Are you ok ? You are red like Spencer this morning » i was blushing. No. Actually i was thinking of Spencer in a not very appropiate way. And i never blush. Never. For anyone.

« I.. am fine. I guess it's too hot in here »

« Actually yes it is. I don't get why the have the heat up so much in every place. » Spencer said looking at me. This Spencer here, and the one from this morning is a different Spencer. Not the cold bitch i was meeting every day at the shop. I liked this Spencer.

When we finished eating, Steven started asking me questions. I knew what he was doing by he wouldn't take a word out of me. If I were to say anything for my life that person would be Spencer and not him.

"So, Ashley. Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in California"

"And what are you doing here?"

"Vacations. I got tired of the sun. I wanted a colder city"

"Really eh?

"Yes, really."

"And where is Emma's dad?"

"Died" that wasn't a lie. Well maybe it was. I told Emma that her daddy was dead. There was no need for her to know who her father was when he didn't even know that he had a child.

"I see. And you are raising her on your own?"

"Yes. Do you have any other questions because I am starting to feel sleepy"

"Actually yes. I want to.."

"No. That's enough. Ashley come on. Let me help you." Spencer came from my side and help me stand. I was wearing the dress she bought me today. I have to say that the girl had really good taste and she knew what size I was. Lucky guess I think.

"I am coming with you. I think of staying with you tonight"

"Actually no. Me, Ashley and Emma are going home by ourselves. You can go to _your_ home and sleep there. When you decide to change attitude you can call me. Come on Emma."

"Goodnight Mr Steven" my little girl. Always polite. Even to the ones who don't deserve it. But I raised her to be a good kid.

Unfortunately we came at the restaurant with Stehole's car so we had to take a taxi back home. It would cost way too much to go back to Spencer's house. And I didn't like when others were paying for me. Except for little dickhead though. I ordered the most expensive dish on the catalogue. Haha..

"I am sorry for tonight"

"Don't be. It was a very interesting night. But you could come by yourself. What I said earlier I meant it. I would sit with Emma and watch a marathon of Sponge Bob. What kids like in that show I really don't understand.

"Maybe I didn't want to be alone with him tonight"

"But he is your boyfriend Spencer. You were suppose to be with him and not with some strangers"

"But you are not"

"I am. You don't know me. You don't know who I am. Where I come from. Steven maybe was right. I may be crazy and kill you while you are sleeping"

"But you will not. I know it. I can see it in your eyes that you are a good person. And I can see how you are with Emma. And if you want to tell me about yourself, you can. I will listen."

"Maybe" I said and stroked Emma's hair that now was sleeping on Spencer's lap. Maybe I would tell her who I was. Who I used to be and what I lost..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Song of the day "J'y Suis Jamais Alle" from Amelie Poulain soundtrack.. I love writing while listening to my music.. So every time i will have an update i will write you down what song i am listening and you can check it out on youtube..  
**

**WOW guys...THANK YOU SO MUCH... i loved all your reviews and i am more than happy to see that you love this story.. Thank you for all the favorites and alerts..**

**To K: sigmoni pou argisa xthes me to update.. sunithws kanw update apogeumata pros vradu kai sxedon kathe mera.. xairomai pou sou arese auto to chapter alla tha argisoun ligo na "dethoun" ta koritsia.. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Spencer's POV**

I was starting to feel alive. Ashley and Emma were making me feel alive again. I don't know how they did it. But it felt really good.

I felt that familiarity with Ashley before. From the day I first laid my eyes on her. When I saw her beautiful, warm smile. And then I met Emma. That adorable, smart, three and a half year old that when you look at her you understand what innocence is. She is a little angel. And I am trying to remember how it was before them. It's not that they live with me for months or that I know them for years but something clicks. Something that never clicked with Steven. Steven was just a convenience. Someone to feel that I wasn't alone. But Steven right now is invisible. He was from the beginning, but now he just not exists.

The scene at the restaurant was funny to watch. When Ashley read the menu card in perfect French I was astonished. I didn't know that she spoke another language. She didn't seem like she did considering her current state and where they were living. But.. She was amazing. And she left Steven with his mouth open. That jerk. I wanted to punch him so hard and I am not even a violent person. And seeing Ashley like that made me like her even more. She stood on her place, never insulting him and smiling. Although I knew it was fake. Emma was in her little world. She was a smart kid and she knew when to speak or not. Ashley raised her right. That's how I knew that Ashley wasn't crazy or a thief as Steven accused her to be. I could feel it. She couldn't have Emma and be like that.

At the dinner she was wearing the black dress I bought for her and she looked amazing. I am sure without the cast she would look perfect but even with that she was still very beautiful. The moment I realized I was thinking of her like that I started to blush but Emma spoke first.. I was afraid that she would say about me again but it wasn't me this time..

"Mommy ? Are you ok ? You are red like Spencer from this morning"

"I.. am fine. I guess it's too hot in here" she was blushing but why? I was blushing too. We both were red as Emma would say.

"Actually yes it is. I don't get why the have the heat up so much in every place"

I would so like to take a cold shower right now. Hot, very hot inside..

Ashley is a little mystery. I can't read her and I am a lawyer. I know how to read people. But she is just unreadable. She doesn't look like poor. She has good manners, she knows French. But yet she works to a bakery shop, not that it is embarrassing or something. She lives in a very mad neighbourhood and in a motel. Emma is well dressed, she is clean and she is going to a kindergarten. I can't help but wonder what their story is. Ashley was right. I don't know who she is and where she comes from. But I want to know. I want to find out who is Ashley.. I don't even know her last name..

"She sleeps like really heavy Ashley"

"Yeah, she does. She doesn't wake up easily. She got that from her mom"

"You sleep like that?" I saw her looking at Emma with an adoring look and she took her from my arms. Her answer was a whisper and very simple. "Yes"

I knew she wanted to be the one to put Emma on her bed but considering she couldn't walk without her crunches I insisted to be the one to do it. I let her undress her and kiss her on her forehead. I never thought of having kids before. It wasn't my thing. I always said that I had time. But here I am, almost thirty years old, with someone I don't really like or love, working from when the sun is rising till the moon comes up. But with Emma I feel so close and I never been close to any child. Maybe because I didn't have any friends as Steven said or because I didn't want to have any friends in my life.

"Could you please help me with my dress Spencer?" help her. With her dress. Like? Take it off from her? Like unzip her dress? Why I am still standing, looking at her, without moving? "Spencer? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Ok. I am ok. Yes. I can help you"

"Can you unzip it because I can't reach it by myself" her back was perfect. While I had my fingers on the zip I touched her and I saw her having goosebumps. Maybe it was cold inside the room. But why I was feeling hot again? I know why.. Because of her..

"Thank you. For today. For everything"

"You are welcome but I did nothing" she started undressing and I was still there without moving. She would think that I am a perv or something.

"Well.. I.. I am going to change. If you are not sleepy I'll be in the living room"

I took a big breath when I got outside her room and closed the door behind me. Finding the strength to walk to my room.. Not easy.. My legs were trembling.. I managed to remove my clothes and wear my shorts and a tshirt. In ten minutes I was in the living room, sitting on my couch with a glass of wine on my hands. I checked my watch and it was 23.05. Maybe she was tired and she wouldn't come. I waited another five minutes and nothing. I finished my glass of wine and still she wasn't right next to me. When I stood up from the couch she was there. Looking at me with her crunches in both hands..

"Sorry, but it was kind of difficult for me to change into my clothes and remove the ones I had. You see a blond hit me yesterday" she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I hope she took care of you and that she didn't let you there"

"Oh, no. She was nice. She even took me in her house" in my dictionary that it is called 'flirting'. That was what I was doing with Ashley?

"Well then. Lucky you" but I liked it. There is nothing wrong with flirting. Except that she is a girl and I have an ass for a boyfriend

"Lucky me. So.. where is my wine?"

"Here. Let me."

She sat right next to me with her leg propped up so she could feel more comfortable. I let her.

"So.. Spencer Carlin. Who are you?"

"Excuse me?" that caught me off guard. It was supposed to be me that would ask that question

"I asked who Spencer Carlin was. You know, not offence or anything but you seem a completely different person outside the shop. I am just curious"

"What do you mean different?"

"Spencer. You didn't even look at me when you were coming there. I am not saying that it is only you like that but I saw you yesterday and I saw you today. You are like two persons. Do you have a twin?"

"No. I am an only child actually. And I don't really understand why you are saying that I am different"

"Doesn't matter."

"No it does. What did you mean?"

"I don't know if you really want to know. And considering that I am living here.."

"No. Tell me. I won't throw you away" I wanted to know what her opinion was for me. I wanted to know.

"Spencer, I don't think that it.."

"Tell me. Please"

"A cold hearted bitch." Ouch. That hurt. Really hurt. But I asked for it. I got up from where I was sitting but I felt her hand holding mine. It burned where she was holding me.. "But you are not like that. I was mistaken. You are a very nice person. You took me in your house without knowing anything about me. You bought clothes for Emma and me and you stood up for me in the restaurant. So I believe that the cold princess is not here. At least not right now"

I wanted to cry. She wasn't wrong. I was a cold blooded bitch. She wasn't mistaken. But all these years I didn't care what the others thought about me. But I cared for her opinion. And although I was coming to that bakery only for her, only to see her smile, I didn't manage to be nice to her. To smile her back. My fears held me behind and I showed her how I was. But I know that that Spencer in not here. She is not here when Ashley is here. Simple as that..

"I am sorry. You are not that person Spencer"

"It's ok. I am. You didn't say something that wasn't true."

"Why though? Why you are like that?"

"Being raised in a very wealthy family, with a mom that is a constantly bitch and having to be the perfect daughter for her.. Then you become me"

"You know.. You could always say no. You are a person. Not an object Spencer. I don't understand"

"You don't have too. And it's too late to talk about my mom. We should let her rest back in her home in New York"

"Ok."

"So what about you Ashley.. I don't even know your last name" I saw her look. It changed in a few seconds. Because of that and how she was zoning out if I would say something about families I knew that Ashley was a mystery.

"Woods. My name is Ashley Woods"

"Ashley Woods. Nice. Well Ashley Woods nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"So why you left California?"

"Because it was too sunny"

"Ashley, come on. This is me. I am not Steven."

"I needed a change. I needed to leave."

"But why?" she faked a yawn and looked at me

"Should we continue this some other time? I feel kind of sleepy. It was a long day"

I knew she wasn't sleepy because five minutes ago she was very much awake. But I didn't want to hold her back. Ashley Woods would remain a mystery for one more day..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**Song of the day 'The promise' by Michael Nyman. It's from the soundtrack of the movie "The Piano".. I like writing with classical music..**

**To foreverinlove: No Stehole in this chapter also.. lol**

**To K: simera den ekana update polu nwris.. oso gia to Parisi... ena exw na sou pw.. exw paei duo fores.. Teleio...**

**To pankton: Thank you very much! you are always kind..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: You were good.. I have to say that i forgot i had Emma telling their last name.. I think that in this chapter i found a way to explain it.. Thank you for loving my story..**

**To TheQueen: thank you very much.. I try to have an update very day..**

**Again i want to thank you for all the support and the feedback.. It means a lot..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Spencer Carlin. The muffin girl from the bakery shop.. The girl who never smiles. But yet these couple of days I see her smiling every second, every moment of the day. She has a very beautiful smile. She is so different outside her work. Do I like her? I liked her the moment she stepped inside our shop. Even when it was crowed I would know that she was there. Even when she didn't talk to me, or even when she had the attitude. I liked her.

And look how we are right now. Spencer hit me with her car, accidentally of course, Mr Yanni couldn't take care of me and I found myself being a guest to Spencer's apartment till Mr Yanni comes back. I must have my cast on for three weeks. Yeah.. Fuck my life. And I can't go to work and that sucks even more because I need the money. I started saving the moment I got that job but that was for us. For Emma and me to find another place to live. Sometimes I miss those days when I didn't have to worry about anything..

I miss my parents and my sister.. I miss my life.. And Spencer wants to know about that life.. I don't think I am ready yet.. Although she has every reason to ask those things. I am not a family to her, I am not a friend. She needs to know some things. I want to but this trip back just hurts.. She asked about my last name and that caught me off guard.. The only ones that know my real name is Emma's school because they needed a birth certificate and thank God they didn't ask about our last name. Emma knows what her last name is. Emma Davies. Woods was my mother's last name and I use that to introduce us if someone asks. If I do remember correct Emma told our last name when she said her poem. I don't know why Spencer didn't catch it. But when she asked me again the first thing that came in my mind was Woods.. And it wasn't a lie.. It's not that I had a fake last name or anything..

It was Saturday, the day after Christmas. Spencer didn't have to go to work so it was me, Emma and her. Spencer insisted for us to go out. I tried to tell her that it was kind of difficult for me to walk but she insisted and I didn't really want to say no to her and Emma who was very exited..

"Can I at least know where we are going?"

"It's a surprise. You will see"

"I don't like surprises"

"You are going to like this. What do you think Emma?"

"Oh, you will mommy."

"Ok ok. I will wait to see what surprise is that"

To someone else it might seem strange how two people who don't know each other interact like me and Spencer. It's true. We don't know each other but she knows who I am as I know who she is. We were seeing each other at the bakery shop every day for the last couple of months. So it's not that I just met her. It's just that I finally get to know her.. And I like her..

"Ok, here we are"

Here was a park. A park with a frozen lake in the middle. I have to say that I didn't expect that. What she was thinking?

"Really? A park?"

"It's my favorite place here in Philadelphia. I just wanted to show that to you"

"Well, it is beautiful but I didn't expect that we would come here, when outside it's below freezing, I have a cast on my leg and.."

"Mommy, Spencer wanted for you to get outside the house and feel better. And I think it's beautiful out here. Spencer bought me ice skates."

"I don't think so young lady"

"But why mommy?"

"Why? Because it is a lake. And you never had done ice skating before. So I don't think so"

"But mommy.."

"No.."

"Ashley I am going to be with her you know. I am going to show her. I have done ice skating my whole life. Don't be scared"

"Spencer, really? What if the ice breaks and you both fall in? Eh? What about then? And me being like this I don't think that I can help you. So Emma no"

Emma gave me that pout. I couldn't resist that pout. I don't know when she would have the chance to do ice skating again. And Spencer bought her skates without asking me? We are going to have a chit chat..

"Ok. Just be careful though. And don't give me that look Emma."

"You are the best mommy in the world"

"Yeah, yeah.. Spencer can I talk to you for a sec?"

Spencer nodded her head and followed me a few meters away so Emma couldn't listen.

"You shouldn't have done this Spencer. Especially behind my back"

"I am sorry Ashley. But I thought you wouldn't have a problem. And believe me when I am saying that this lake is completely frozen. I come here every Christmas. Not many people know about this place. And I wanted to show you my favorite place as I wanted to show Emma how to skate. Simple as that. I am sorry that I didn't ask first"

"Just be careful. I can't help you if something happens"

"We will. Don't worry"

I sat on the bench looking at them.. Spencer was very good at ice skating. She seemed like an angel on ice.. And my little one seemed to enjoy it too. She fell more than one times but she would stand on her feet again. She was strong..

"Well, see? We didn't fall"

"I think you are wrong. This one here fell enough times for a life time"

"Oh mommy stop. It was my first time. Spencer told me she would take me again. Can I go?"

"Of course. But not here. She can take you to an ice skating stadium and you can skate as long as you want"

"Can you take me there Spencer?"

"We will see. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Sick person over here. I am sitting in the cold for an hour now. Can we please go back to where I can feel my hands again?"

"Emma? Is she always that whiny?"

"Yes"

"NO I am not. Emma? I am not"

"Yes you are mommy but its ok. I love you either way"

"And I love you baby girl. Now can we please go? My as-butt is cold"

I have to say that I liked spending time with Spencer. And although it was two days it seemed more than that. From Monday she would have to go back to work and I really didn't like staying at home all day. Emma would have to go to her school, Spencer at her work and I would watch reruns on tv.. Lame. So lame.. I hate being like this..

"What are you thinking Ashley?"

We came back an hour ago. Emma was exhausted from her falling and I was just sitting in the living room deep in my thoughts. Spencer was trying to let me in. For me to see who she was. And I really wanted to tell her something of my past. But what could I tell her really? From where to start?

"I.. I was thinking of my parents"

"What about your parents? You miss them eh? They still are in California?"

"In a way yes"

"Have you called them recently?"

"They are the reason why I am here. I lost my parents four years ago" I felt her had on my thigh. I was trying to hold my tears. I cry. I do cry. But not infront of Emma. And I didn't want to cry infront of Spencer too.

"I am sorry Ashley. I am sorry to hear that" I could see that she wanted to ask more but she was respecting me and that I appreciated it.

"They are the reason why we are here. I needed a change. I just couldn't stay there anymore."

"They will always be with you. The people we lose are always with us. Guiding us. Like guardian angels. I am sure they look at you from heaven"

"I hope so. Spencer thank you for today. Emma liked it very much."

"I had fun too. Maybe tomorrow we can do something else. What do you think?"

"We can always stay inside and watch a movie. We can make some pop corn and relax. You are working on Monday. So.. you don't have to be out all day again"

"I don't have a problem. But the movie sounds good. I guess tomorrow it's relaxing day."

"I guess it is."

She looked at me and I did the same. I wanted to sit with her and tell her everything but from the other hand I wasn't ready yet. There was time. And I don't think that me and her would stop seeing each other. Even when I will take my cast off I think that Spencer and I will be close. Because me and her just clicks..

* * *

TBC

Sorry that this chapter it wasn't that long. Hope you liked it.. Ashley shared something.. :)

Reviews are always welcome


	11. Chapter 11

**Song of the day.. None.. I wrote this chapter at work.. But if i had to put one i would say "My love" by Sia.. Beautiful song..**

**To queenred12: Your math are good. It was six years ago. I got confused with Emma's age and that's where my mistake was.. Thank you for pointing out though..**

**To K: Ksereis ti lene.. ta pota kai ta ksenuxtia.. patinaz exw kanei arketes fores.. mou aresei para polu alla h parea mou den einai twn extreme sports.. tous lew gia snowboard kai gelane.. go figured..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: well i will consider about Stehole coming home and have a chit chat with Ashley.. I liked the idea..**

**To TheQueen: i am trying to have an update every day so you can keep up with the story and this chapter was longer..**

**And for one more time thank you all.. You don't know how much i like reading your thoughts..  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Spencer's POV**

Life is strange. It's really strange sometimes how things happen. And sometimes you like and sometimes you don't. This change in my life right now it was something I didn't expect but I like. Having Emma and Ashley here it's new. My empty cold house seems full. All because of those two girls..

Ashley remains a big mystery to me.. Who she is.. Where she came from.. What holds her behind.. What is it that she doesn't want me to know.. She shared something though.. That was something eh? She lost her parents.. I don't know the feeling.. I don't know what she felt when that happened.. And why she needed the getaway.. I wouldn't pressure.. At least not yet..

Emma from the other hand is an amazing four year old.. But don't let her hear me.. She will say that she is three and a half.. You would think that she is older than that because of the way she talks.. Ashley raised her really well.. She is a very polite kid, with manners, and I can't explain how they found themselves living in that sit hole. It just makes me wonder..

And from the other hand I have Steven. Steven who is really an asshole. That I already knew but now it seems clearer to me who he is. When I saw him treating Ashley with his sarcastic nature I just wanted to hit him. But I am a lady and I wouldn't do that. What I did though was to decline his calls. I really didn't want to listen to his voice.. I just wanted to spent some time with Ashley and Emma since Monday I would be back to work..

Yesterday at the park it was so beautiful. I wish I could show Ashley how to skate.. Maybe I will when she takes the cast off.. But what is going to happen later on? In a few days Mr Yanni will come back and she will go with him.. Will we be friends after that? And will I see her only at the bakery when I will order the muffins that I don't like? I don't get why I was still ordering them though. I guess they reminded me of her.. Don't ask why.. I can't explain it..

And here we are today.. Relaxing in the living room watching 'Finding Nemo'. I don't know how Emma never seen the movie. Every kid and every adult had seen that movie.

"Mommy did you see? Dory talks to much.. Isn't she?"

"Yes, it reminds me of a little fish that I know"

"Are you saying that I talk to much?"

"Hmm.. let me think.. Yeah you do"

"Mommy, I don't. You are lying"

"Nope"

I watched them interact from the kitchen. I was making pop corn for the second time because Ashley ate the first ball by herself.. I could see how much she loved Emma.. Her whole face was lighting when she was talking about her..

"Spencer, do I talk too much as mommy says?" I sat right next to her and smiled at Ashley..

"Hmm.. I would say that mommy is the talker and not you Emma"

"See mommy? I am not like Dory. At least I make sense. She doesn't"

Ashley wasn't a talker. I wish she was. That way she could open up and tell me more things about her and Emma. She never started a conversation. Usually I would be the one to start one. She didn't know but sometimes I could see her zoning out, having a look that meant she was in deep thinking. All I know about her is that her name is Ashley Woods and that she lost her parents. But why Ashley Woods doesn't fit? It's just doesn't fit.

"Ok, now that everyone is happy and Nemo found his dad what are we going to watch?"

"I want to see the green monster we saw at the dvd club Spencer"

"Shrek?"

"Yes, him. I want to see Shrek. Can we?"

I bought two animation movies for Emma and two dvd for me and Ashley when we would put Emma back to her bed..

Ashley looked at me and she just smiled.. She could do anything for that child. I could see it in her eyes..

"We will and once the movie finish you are going back to your bed baby girl. Tomorrow you have school"

"Ok. I like school. I missed it actually"

"I think you missed Eddy more" and I saw Emma blush for the first time.. She was cute.. And who was Eddy?"

"Mommy.. ssshhh.. No I don't want to go to school for Eddy"

"Aha.. Don't lie to your mom princess."

"I think that we should watch Shrek Spencer. What do you think?"

"Changing the subject Emma? Come on.. You can tell everything to mommy"

"Mommy, stop" she said and put two of her fingers to shut her mommy from embarrassing her. It was so cute..

"Ok. Spencer put Shreky.."

I had to make another ball of pop corns because Ashley ate that too.. She was the pop corn monster.. No one was touching her pop corn.

At 8pm Emma was half asleep on Ashley's lap and I had to take her in my arms and put her back to bed.. Ashley of course right behind me because she was always kissing her goodnight..

"Ok.. Now that the little one is sleeping should we watch the other dvd I bought?"

"Why don't we lay here for a while? Nothing against animations, and those were really nice, but I still hear Dory's voice in my head.."

"You love her very much eh?"

"Who? Dory? I don't think so. She is a fish. I could never love a fish that talks all the time and I can't understand what she says" I nudged her and hit her arm.. Not harsh though.. I liked her when she was like that.. Openly friendly..

"Ouch.. You hit a sick woman. I will report you to the.. to the.. how you call the place where you report domestic violence?"

"Police station?"

"That."

"Do you have proofs that I hit you? Did you have a witness?"

"Shit. I forgot you are a lawyer. Please, Ms lawyer don't put me in jail"

"You are an idiot"

"And verbal abuse. I should have my phone with me to record you. Then I could prove my sayings"

"So you didn't answer me. You love her very much. I mean Emma"

"She is my world. It is her and me. She is my family" her voice became lower and she wasn't looking at me anymore.. I knew that she was thinking.. But what?

"How old you were when you had her? You seem very young" and up until now I didn't know her age and I never asked..

"I.. I think we should watch the dvd. What do you think?"

"Ashley it's ok. You can talk to me. I am not going to judge or anything."

"Spencer, please. Can we please watch the dvd you bought?" I let a sigh and did what she said. I didn't want to push her.. But that didn't mean that I would stop..

"I have The Notebook and one with Angelina Jolie. Lara Croft. Which one you would like to see? I didn't know what you like so I took one romantic and one action movie"

"What about drama, thriller or comedy?"

"Ehm, nice thought.. I don't like drama. I had a lot in my life.. Thrillers, I am afraid of them and comedy.. Well I didn't think that you would like comedies"

"You thought wrong. I love them. They just make me forget and laugh"

"That's good to know. Next time I will buy a comedy"

"Ok. Now put The Notebook in. I like this movie"

"Me too"

We sat there, next to each other.. Every now and then our fingers would touch when we would reach for the pop corn and she would smile at me.. After that she would turn her head back to the movie and continue watching it..

Without knowing it was already 10pm and I had to go to bed. I would wake up at 5am tomorrow. I do that every day. I would start my day at 5am, be at the office at 8.30am and I would come back home at 10pm if it was a good day. But now I had a different program. I had to take Emma at her school at 8.30 and then go to work. That meant I would be late. And I was never late before. Something new again..

"It was a lovely movie. Don't you think Ashley?"

"It's one of my favorites. I don't know if a love like theirs exists. And if it does whoever has that kind of love they are the luckiest people on earth"

"For you to have a love like that you should let your heart open. Did you ever love someone Ashley?"

"I loved my parents and my sister" I didn't know she had a sister. And why she said loved?

"That's good. But it's a different love the one we have for our parents. What I meant is did you ever fall in love with someone that deep?"

"No. I didn't"

"Why?"

"Did you? Did you ever fall in love with someone that deep Spencer? Are you in love with that asshole you have for a boyfriend?"

"Why are we talking about my love life? And how Steven got in the middle?"

"Why you are asking about mine then? I know what you are doing Spencer. You are just trying to find things about me. It's ok. But don't think I am stupid. You may be a lawyer and educated but I saw things the last couple of years that your rich perfect life will never see. I understand the need to know who you have inside your house. I understand completely but you should let me be the one to tell you these things when I will be ready. I am sorry but I need to rest. Thank you for tonight. It was very kind of you. Goodnight Spencer"

What the fuck just happened? Where all this came from? We were sitting here talking and in a second Ashley gets upset. And what is it that she doesn't want me to know? Why she closes herself that much? I really can't explain it.. I let her go though without trying to stop her.. She needed her space and I was willing to give that to her..

I tried to sleep but it wasn't easy at first. Steven called me again but I declined his call. I really didn't want to talk with him. It was 2am when I looked at the watch for the last time and I woke up at 5am as every day. Three hours of sleep. That wasn't good. But surprisingly I didn't feel tired. I woke up, took my shower, sat at my kitchen and drunk my coffee while reading my newspaper. At 6.30 I heard Ashley's door opening and I looked at her. She was wearing her shorts and a tshirt, her hair was messy and without her make up she was still beautiful.

"Morning"

"Goodmorning to you too. I made coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please"

I put her her coffee and I sat back to my seat, reading my newspaper. I wanted to ask, to say something but after what happened yesterday I decided against it..

"Spencer, about yesterday, I am sorry for my outburst. You didn't deserve it"

"It's ok. I understand"

"No. I mean it. It's just that I've been alone for a long time now. Never had one to really care for us except Mr Yanni and his wife and that I still feel kind unease. I don't want to be the charity of someone and it's hard for me to trust people"

"You can trust me Ashley. And I am sorry for pressuring you. It was out of call. So I am sorry too."

"It's ok. I am going to wake up Emma in fifteen minutes. It's kind of difficult to wake her up. She needs at least 15 minutes to open her one eye"

"That I already know. Are you going to come with us at her school?"

"Well, I would like that but I don't want to make you change your way two times. Because you have to bring me back here after that and you are going to be late. If I remember correct you are at the bakery every day at 8am."

"It's ok. I am going to call and tell them I am going to be late a couple of minutes"

"Is that ok though? Will they say anything?"

"Nah, they won't. I am the best there and they know it"

"Modesty"

"One of my best virtues"

"Ok then. So I am going to come with you. We have to leave from here at 7.45 considering where you live and where her school is"

"Fine by me. I'll go and get ready. Go wake up Emma"

My life sure starts to get interesting..


	12. Chapter 12

**Song of the day.. no song.. there is a group called "Vitamin String Quartet" they remix well known songs with violin, viola and cello.. Songs like "My immortal", "Iris", "I don't want to miss thing" played like classical.. So classical music lovers you can check that group..**

**To TheQueen: Oh, no you didn't give me the impression that you were complaining.. I was just joking.. But usually i write long chapters.. Hope you like this one also..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: You gave me the idea.. Unfortunately i liked it.. So.. this chapter has what you were afraid.. somehow..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Spencer's POV**

You wake up in a fine morning. You drink your coffee. You read your newspaper. You are ready to go to work and start your day.. But do you know what is going to happen? Are you prepared for what is going to follow? Not really..

Ashley woke up Emma. She had her breakfast and we took her at her school. We said our goodbyes and for her to have a beautiful day.. Everything good till now..

Ashley seemed a little bit off. She would stay home all alone. I told her to feel like it was her place but that didn't make her feel any better. I might be wrong but I think she was acting like this because these last couple of days she had Emma all day with her and I want to think that she felt that way for me too. But again, Ashley would never let me know..

"What time are you coming back from work?"

"Usually I come late. Round 10pm"

"I am going to take a taxi and pick up Emma from school"

"No. You won't do that. I will go and pick her up. Ok?"

"But Spencer, your work. I want to be able to do something. This whole thing just is driving me crazy. I can't stay home all day and do nothing. I want to go back to my work."

"Ashley, just, let someone else take care of you for one time. Ok? I am going to take an hour from work and go and pick up Emma and I am going to tell them that these couple of days my program is going to change. Ok? Everything is going to be fine"

"I mean it. Do you have a twin or something? Because the person I see right in front of me it has nothing to do with the person I was seeing every day"

"You don't know me Ashley. You just made an assumption of who I was. Don't judge someone from their looks. You don't know what is going on in their life. Maybe I didn't want to be the bitch you told me I was. Maybe I was shy to talk and that was my defense."

"I see.. You were shy to talk to me Spencer?"

"Ehm.. we are here.. Let me help you"

I opened the door and got out. I wouldn't answer to her question. Especially right now. Although it was true. I was shy because I was never interesting to meet someone and talk to them like I was with Ashley.

"Ok. Do you need anything before I leave? My phone number is over there. If you need anything just call me right away. Ok? And don't even think to do something that requires both your legs. Just sit down and watch some tv. Ok?"

"Yes, mistress. Whatever you say"

"I mean it Ashley. Now I am going. I am going to bring Emma home at 4pm and I will see you later tonight. Bye"

"Bye bye"

It's been exactly four days that Ashley and Emma were living with me. It's been four days that Ashley somehow became a friend of mine and all fits so natural. It is that click you hear every now and then when two people meet.

I was at work at 9.15. I was never late. But considering it was my first time that I did maybe they would let it slip. When I got to my office Helena, my assistant, greeted me right away with today's appointments and why on earth I was late.

"Ms Carlin, I thought that something happened. Are you ok?"

"Yes, Helena. I am fine. What are my appointments for today?"

"Mrs Rodriguez at 10. A meeting at 11.30. Another meeting at 1.30pm. Then you have Mr Troy at 3pm."

"Cancel Mr Troy or rearrange the appointment for another day or another hour. I have to leave at 2.45pm so if you see that I am still here remind me that. Do you have my coffee inside?"

"Yes, Ms Carlin. Everything is inside. Now if you excuse me.."

"Helena, when Mrs Rodriguez comes tell me. Ok?"

"Yes, Ms Carlin"

And my day starts and the carefree Spencer I was for the last couple of days is gone for now till I am back home tonight. And for the first time I just want to leave early from work because I have two girls at home waiting. I didn't know that I was smiling till I heard Mark..

"Spencer, hi. Ehm.. Why are you smiling?"

"I am not"

"Yes you did. You had a stupid smile on your face when I got in. Soooo.. tell me"

Mark was one of the few people in here that I liked but I never got close to. He is a very nice guy and he is good at his work. He is not uptight or snob as many people inside here. Like me for an example

"And what makes you believe that I am going to tell you Mark?"

"Because I am Mark. Everyone tells me"

"You mean the girls tell you"

"You say potato I say potatoe. Same difference. Soo? By the way I didn't see you today at the bakery. Did you find out that Ashley was hit by a car?" I had to laugh.. Yes.. i knew and she was at my home.. But he didn't need to know that..

"Yes, I did."

"The owner said that Ashley called and told them that she is going to be away for a while because she has a cast on her leg. Whoever hit her must have hit her hard"

"Yeah, Mark. Can you please go because I have to look again one of my cases? See you at the meeting"

"You didn't tell me.."

"Now Mark."

"Ok. Ok. Bye"

Jesus. And then they say that women gossip. I don't think that it's true. Men gossip way too much..

I took the little time I had to look at Mrs Rodriguez case. She still had feelings for her husband that's why we didn't apply for a divorce yet. And he seemed to be sorry about what he did..

"Ms Carlin, Mrs Rodriguez is here"

"Tell her to come in"

"Goodmorning Ms Carlin. Nice to see you again"

"You too Mrs Rodriguez. How are you?"

"I am fine."

"Glad to know. So.. What are we going to do with the divorce Mrs Rodriguez?"

"You seem young Ms Carlin. Can I call you by your name?"

"Yes, you can"

"Spencer, how old are you?"

"I am going to be thirty one in a few months"

"You are young indeed. You see Spencer when you are with your love of your life for more than 35 years some things you can forget"

"You mean that you are forgiving him?"

"He is the love of my life. I have three children with him.. We were so young when we met and he never made me doubt of anything. And I can see it in his eyes that he regretted it"

"How are you sure?"

"Because you just know.. After so many years you just know.. You can feel it in your heart. So Spencer I would like not to apply for a divorce and give another chance to my wedding if it's ok with you. Sorry for all the paper work and the time you spent on my case"

"No Mrs Rodriguez. It's fine. I am glad you are willing to give another chance on your wedding."

"You seem different today Spencer. I can't put my hands on how but you just seem different. More sweet and more caring."

"I am?"

"Yes, whoever was the one to put that beautiful smile on your face right now tell them that they did well. I think that this is the real you Spencer. So.. Thank you so much for everything and it was very nice of meeting you."

"You too Mrs Rodriguez."

I sat for a moment to think what she meant by that. Mark said I was smiling and now she told me that I looked sweet. Both times I was thinking of Ashley..

The door opened violently and I had Helena trying to explain to Steven to not come in.. Steven.. Nice..

"She is my girlfriend and I can see her whenever I like"

"Ms Carlin"

"It's ok Helena. You can leave us"

"What is going on Spencer? I call, I text and I get no answer. So tell me what the fuck is going on"

"Watch your mouth Steven. You are at my office, my work."

"I will talk as I like. So Spencer. What is going on? Tell me? How's your community project by the way? It's her that keeps you away?"

"Don't talk about her like that"

"Really? You don't want me to talk about some stranger you have inside your house like that? Really Spencer? You are choosing her side. The filthy thief?"

I lost it. I lost it and I slapped him. He shouldn't talk like this not for Ashley but for anyone. He came close and I saw the rage in his eyes. He grabbed me from both my arms and looked at me like he was ready to hit me. But he wouldn't do that. Not in here. Not where I work.

"Steven you and me is over. You and me never existed. Now take your hands off me."

"Spencer you are going to regret it. Think again what you just said because if I leave right now you are going to regret it"

"The door is over there"

"That's your last word?"

"Yes"

When he left my office I sat for a moment to realize what just happened. Helena was by my side with a glass of water asking me if I was ok. I didn't like the look on his face. That meant only trouble. But I wanted him out of my life. And this time it was the right time to do..

"Helena I am ok. Tell the board that I will be late for a couple of minutes. Ok?"

"Are you sure you are ok Ms Carlin?"

"Yes. Please tell them."

"Ok"

I sat there on my couch for several minutes and thought the worst that could happen. Steven couldn't harm anyone. Could he?

**Ashley's POV**

The day at home was boring to death. Usually at this time I would be at the shop serving my clients with a big smile. I would wait till it was 3pm and then I would pick up Emma from school. We would go to Apollo's to eat and then we would relax just the two of us.. But not today.. Today and tomorrow and they after it would be a very boring day..

I washed the dishes from this morning, I made the beds.. Mine and Emma's because Spencer had it already made.. That girl is a clean freak.. In general there wasn't anything that I could do. And I got tired doing these chores already..

I sat in the living room trying to watch something but all I could watch was shopnbc and watches.. They had some good ones.. But in general there was nothing on tv.. It was round 12 when I heard the door opening and I thought that it was Spencer.. I checked the clock again and it was really 12.. Why Spencer was so early back home..

"Spencer? Is that you?"

"Think again"

"Steven?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Please don't hate me for leaving the chapter like that.. Unfortunately i won't have an update tomorrow but i will have one on Monday..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys.. I am back with my Monday's update as i promised.. You didn't wait for long.. This chapter.. This chapter is.. well you have to read it.. My song of the day is from Swedish House Mafia-One.. I LOVE THAT SONG..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: I am sorry for having you worried.. I hope you ate, slept and did your assignments **

**To TheQueen: I understand completely.. Just know that i am a happy person and i like to joke..A lot.. You will have to read this chapter to see if Steven hurt our Ashley.. He is an ****

**To queenred12: he is an **.. A big one.. And as i said right above you will have to read to see what he did..**

**To shadowhawk kv: I was that close to write that scene. You and my girlfriend put me in deep thought ****but i decided against it..**** Ashley had already enough in her life.. And what rape scenes? I have written only two almosts... lol..**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They say that in great danger you can see your life passing in front of you like a movie.. And mine did.. I saw my young self with my sister playing, I saw my parents with us laughing next to our Christmas tree, I saw Emma when she was born and last thing I saw was Spencer..

When I heard the door in Spencer's apartment I thought it was her and I was surprised because it was too early.. When I walked to see if it was her I came face to face with Steven..

"Spencer? Is that you?" I asked while walking to the front door. That's when I heard his voice..

"Think again"

"Steven"

"Good. I am glad you remember me" his sarcastic nature. I really didn't like him.

"Of course I do. You are hard to forget" I said without even looking at him. "Spencer is not here. And how you came inside anyway?"

"You seem to forget that I live here and Spencer is my girlfriend. If anything you are the one that shouldn't be here"

"Steven from what I remember Spencer said you are not living here. I think you should go. Spencer will be here tonight. Come again later" I saw his smile and it wasn't a good smile. If anything it was a crazy smile. When you see those lunatics in a movie killing young girls.

"But I don't want Spencer. I came here for you"

"Steven I don't see the reason why. Please leave" he came closer and instantly I felt his hot breath on my face. It smelled alcohol.

"You have no right to tell me what to do at MY house. Did you listen to me? It is my house. And Spencer is mine."

He was drunk. And he was starting to seem dangerous. I had to think really careful before I say or do anything that would piss him off. As much as I would like to punch him on his pretty face.

"Steven, Spencer is yours. And I think that you should sit for a second and let me make you a coffee"

That's when he lost it. That's when I saw my past right in front of me. He pushed me on the wall where I lost my balance and hit the ground. He was standing in front of me and I was afraid of the worst. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My head was hurting and when I touched it I saw blood. He pushed me really hard.

"You changed her. You. My Spencer was never like that. You are a fucking bitch who changed my Spencer. Fuck you" and I felt him kicking me on my ribs. Not once, not twice. But more than I could remember. And it was hurting. I couldn't understand what he was saying. Why he was thinking that I changed Spencer. He was crazy.

"Steven, please" I tried to say between breaths. I couldn't talk because the pain was unbearable. I think that he might broke one of my ribs because the pain was so sharp in my lungs when I talked.

"Please? Please? You are going to wish you have never met her."

I was vulnerable. I was all alone. Not able to defend myself. I closed my eyes and let myself on his mercy. I was just praying for someone to hear his screams. I was praying for someone to come and save me from his wrath. I was feeling every kick on my body. After some time I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was just laying down on the floor, without being able to open my eyes. Last thing I remember was his voice next to my ear..

"If you tell anyone about this I am going to kill you and your daughter. And even if you did no one would believe a filthy bitch" and he spit on me. I was nothing to him.

I don't know how long I stayed there. How long I was unconscious on the floor. I heard a soft hand on my face and I couldn't even open my eyes to see who it was. My body was aching. I felt completely broken. Violated. I was afraid that he would rape me. Mark me for life. Because his look was the one of a crazy person's. Thank God he didn't.

"Ashley. Ashley can you hear me? Ash, please." I could hear a soft voice calling my name. I couldn't open my eyes though and my hearing was not good yet. I couldn't place the noises surrounding me. I couldn't move. My broken leg hurt even more than before. He hurt me really bad. I couldn't hear the soft voice again. All I could hear was a voice far away and here and there things.. And then she was back again. "You are going to be fine sweetie. You have to be fine. I called the ambulance. They are going to be here in a few. Oh God, Ashley" and I felt their hand on mine and something wet. Was that person crying? And then I lost my senses for one more time..

Everything was so pretty. So bright. Colors everywhere. I saw Kyla and she looked happy. My parents were with her holding her. I was calling them but they couldn't hear me. It was like I wasn't there for them. And I could just see them from afar. I tried and tried but every time I was coming closer they were going away. And I just wanted to be there with them. I wanted to hold them again but it was like something was holding me back. It was a whisper..

"_Ashley, please wake up. Emma is asking for you. She wants her mommy and__ I told her that you are going to be fine. So please wake up. I won't forgive myself if you won't. So please.." and I felt her lips next to my lips.._

That voice. It was like Spencer's. But why she was here? Where here was?

I felt her hand on mine and it felt so good. The pain from before was nowhere to be found. I tried to open my eyes and my sight was blurry. I could see though her beautiful blond hair. I tried to squeeze her hand but I didn't have the strength. She felt it though..

"Ashley? Ash can you hear me?" I could see her now but I couldn't speak. I had a tube on my throat and the moment I realized it I wanted to throw up. "Ashley, wait. Don't try anything. I am going to call for a doctor."

I was in a hospital again. I tried to look at myself. A cast on my hand and I could feel something tight on my ribs. Something on my hand that I supposed was drugs and the sharp pain on my throat. Was I that bad?

"Doctor. She just opened her eyes. It must be like five minutes ago that she did" I tensed the moment I saw him..

"Ashley, relax. I am Dr Torres. You have a tube on your throat. We are going to remove it in a sec. It will be painful and you might have the need to throw up. Ok?" I just opened and closed my eyes. I wanted this thing out of my throat. "Ok. Are you ready?" I nodded for one more time.. When he removed it I threw up in a sec. My throat felt dry and it hurt.

"Ashley can you talk?"

"Yes" my voice was even huskier than before.

"It will go away. Don't worry. You feel like that because of the tube. You will drink a lot of fluids and it will go back to normal. Ms Carlin if you would like to sit?"

"Yes, doctor"

"Ms Woods, you suffer from a concussion. The second one in four days. I would suggest for you to be very careful. This time it was really bad. You were unconscious for a long time before Ms Carlin found you and you were unconscious for two days now here at the hospital. We did stitches in the back of your head so it is going to be sore for some days. Now.. as for your body. You have three broken ribs and you are very lucky because one of them was really close to go into your lung. So it might be a little difficult for you to breath for a couple of days. You have a broken arm that we put back to its place but you are going to have the cast for two weeks and then you will need therapy. You were lucky that your leg was already in a cast but we had to change it and put a new one because the person who hit you seemed that his goal was really to hurt you. We found your cast broken is some places."

He was talking and I was trying to remember what happened. It was like my mind was black and now the memories were coming back.. Steven. His was the one who hit me. And his words were still in my head _'If you tell anyone about this I am going to kill you and your daughter'._ He was crazy. If he was able to hit me like that I was afraid that he would make his threat real.

"Ms Woods. Do you know the person who did that to you so you can press charges?"

"No. I can't remember doctor"

"Well, when you do we will have to talk Ms Woods. Don't let that person be outside and harm another woman like you. Ms Carlin did you see if something was missing from your house?"

"No doctor. I didn't. I will once I am home"

"Ok. If you need anything tell a nurse and they will page me."

I was afraid. I was afraid. The first time that I felt that kind of fear was about how I would raise Emma without having money. How I would feed her and give to a child what they needed. But now this fear was different. He was threatening me and Emma. And I didn't care for myself. I cared for my child. She was innocent to all this and he was fucking crazy.

"Ash, tell me who was it please?"

"You called me Ash. And I thought that my mind was playing tricks" I wanted to ease the situation. And how could I tell her about what happened. She wouldn't believe a stranger over her boyfriend.

"Ash, please. Don't" she touched my hand once again without moving from where she was sitting. That meant next to my bed.

"I.. I don't remember Spencer"

"It was Steven eh?" how she knew? How she suspected that? Did he find her? Did he hurt her too? "I just want you to feel better and come home. Then I want you to tell me what happened Ash. You scared me. Do you know that? Do you know in what condition I found you?" and she was crying. I didn't want for her to cry and I wanted to touch her beautiful face and tell her that I was ok. Only that I wasn't. "And I know it was Steven. That fucker. I am going to hunt him down" was it wrong that in my condition I thought she was hot when she was swearing?

"Where is Emma?"

"She will be at the school till 5pm. I took the week off from work so I can take care both of you. Thank God I came home an hour before I go and pick up Emma. You were bleeding on the floor Ashley" and she stood up from her seat. Immediately I felt my hand going cold without her touching me. "I don't know how I found the strength to call at her school and tell them to hold her there for a while because her mom was at the hospital."

"Thank you. For everything that you are doing and I am sorry that you had to take a week off. Did Mr Yanni call? We can go at their house. I don't want to be a burden to you.."

"Don't even think like that. You and Emma are not a burden. And.. I like having you there. I am just scared for you Ash.. You are broken. Literally"

"I am going to be fine" could I be fine though? And could the three of us be fine with Steven out there?

"I hope you will. I am going to take care of you"

"I am sorry I thought you were a bitch"

"I was. You just changed me. You and Emma"

When she said that, Steven's words echoed back to my bead 'You changed her'. But how I did?

* * *

**TBC**

**I know that some of you are waiting for Spashley but if i had them kiss immediately then the story would end in like 10 chapters.. But they become closer..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Song of the day All my love by Lena Katina (she is the red head from the group Tatu. I am sure half of you know them).. I really love this song... Beautiful lyrics..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: i am sorry for making you cry.. believe me that wasn't my goal.. As for Stehole he is going be here for a little while till he's gone forever..**

**To TheQueen: Thank you for the compliment.. I love drama but only when i write a story and when i read a story.. In my life i don't want it.. i want to be as drama free as possible..**

**To ShadowHawk kv: I love men.. I have no issues with them..Unfortunately there are good guys and bad guys.. If you read any of my other stories you would know that i had a crazy psycho, being a girl, who stubbed Ashley.. **

**To foreverinlove: i will try my best to let him pay for what he did.. I don't think he is going to hurt them again..**

**To queenred12: Well.. he lost it.. he was drunk and he couldn't see anything but Ashley taking Spencer away from him.. not that i am ofending the **.. i don't like him..**

**To FFReview: They do realise that they are becoming closer and closer they just don't know how the other feels and it's too soon..**

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and the alerts.. It means so much you love the story.. Thank you for taking your time to tell me your thoughts.. Know that i am considering them..**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Spencer's POV**

You hear every day about women being abused. Women being raped. You wonder why someone didn't say anything. Why someone didn't help. How is it possible to hurt another person? And when that happens to someone you know, a friend, a family member, your own child then things are different.

I knew that Steven was an asshole. A pusher. When we were together he had his way persuading me to what he wanted. He was another Paula Carlin. And I was always listening to him. Not that I didn't understand what he was doing. I just didn't want to say anything. And for my mom I should be a lovely girlfriend and a future lovely wife to my boyfriend.

Spencer Carlin. This is me. But who is me actually? The one that I wanted to be or the one that my mother wanted me to be? Spencer Carlin wanted to be free. Spencer Carlin was in love with a girl when she was younger but to her mom that was forbidden. That was unforgivable. Paula Carlin couldn't have a gay daughter and of course as a good daughter I was I put it behind. I hide it deep inside and I forgot what I wanted and she never found out about it. I had only two relationships my whole life. To my mother's discomfort. Steven being my second of course.

You are wondering if I liked a girl after that crush in high school. The answer is no. I managed to hide it so well that I pushed my feelings away. It amazed me how they came back when I met Ashley for the first time. When I saw her that shiny day with her beautiful smile. Then the things I forgot, the things I thought that I forgot were coming back and I just didn't know what to do. How to react. What would happen? I was with Steven. A guy that I've been with for two years. And now I was starting to like Ashley. A girl I didn't know at that time. A girl that I didn't know how to talk. And all I did was to be what I knew the best. Being an uptight snob bitch. As she said I was.

Day after day I was going to that bakery shop just to see her. She was always making my day without even know it. Till that night that fate brought us together accidentally. And since that day she managed to bring light to my life. She managed with her beautiful daughter to make me feel something when everything was black. And I could smile because of her.

I was starting to forget Steven. Steven was a back up plan. Someone that I was supposed to be with. But when Ashley came into my life I just wanted to end this with him. I wasn't in love with him. I never had been. And he was making miserable. Ashley was making me happy just being there with me. Even as friends..

When he came to my office that morning I knew that it wouldn't end well. I didn't expect him though to do something like that. Although it is just an assumption. Ashley still doesn't say anything about who it was. But I know it was him. I saw it in his face that he was up to no good. I didn't know that he would hurt Ashley. It wasn't her fault. She had nothing to do with me and Steven but in his crazy mind he thought that she was the reason I was changing. She was the spark of my change not the reason.

When I got inside the meeting I felt strange. My mind was to Steven and what happened minutes ago inside my office. I don't know why or how but something was telling me to go back to my house. I told Helena that I was leaving and I called my house phone. No one was answering. Ashley was in her crunches so the first time I didn't get worry. Second time and nothing. Third and nothing. I knew that something was wrong.

When I opened the door to my apartment I found her on the floor, unconscious covered with blood. The first thing I did was to see if she was alive. I checked her pulse but it was almost not existent. I tried to talk to her. I tried to see where she was hurt. She was a mess. And the blood on the floor. That bastard. It had to be Steven. No one had the reason to come in here and hit Ashley. I called the ambulance and found the strength to call Emma's school. I didn't know how long we would be at the hospital. Once the ambulance was here I found the doorman and asked him if he saw who came inside. He said that he couldn't remember because he was on the phone at some point. He realized what happened when he saw Ashley on that medical table and his face fell. Our building had cameras and I am sure it wasn't a thief. It was someone he knew.. And that someone was sure Steven.

"_I want the tapes from today. Who got in__side our building, who left and what time. You heard me John?"_

"_Ms Carlin.. I don't.."_

"_Someone was hurt at my apartment and since you were talking on the phone and you haven't seen them I want the tapes. I will come and take them when I will be back. Have them ready"_

"_Yes, Ms Carlin"_

"Spencer?"

"Yes?" I was looking outside the window thinking the last three days. Ashley wasn't allowed to leave yet from the hospital because they were worried about her concussion

"Why you are there?"

"I was just thinking"

"Where is Emma?"

"At her school. Once I drove her there I came right here immediately"

"I am sorry" now I was coming closer to her bed. My heart was breaking looking at her in that condition. I am going to kill that bastard. Because now I have the evidence I need. He was at my building that day and I am going to put him in jail. If only I could make Ashley admit that he was the one who hit her.

"Don't be. There is nothing to feel sorry for"

"I do. You are here instead of working. And that because of me and my stupid leg and now arm and a concussion" I sat at the chair next to her bed and I put my hand on hers. It was so soft. I looked at her in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy but good. My arm hurts though"

"The nurse said that you can press the button and have morphine in your system when you hurt"

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"I.. just don't want to. Morphine is a drug that I don't need in my system right now" she would rather hurt than have the morphine. Why? I didn't pressure her though..

"I am going to ask the doctor when you can come home. Ok?"

"Can you just stay here for a while? Please?"

"Of course"

Although she was awake only for fifteen minutes she fell asleep again while holding my hand. That was what the doctors were afraid. That she couldn't stay awake for more than an hour. They assured me though that they were keeping her here out of precaution and nothing more. When I knew she was already asleep I walked outside her room and tried to find her doctor..

"Excuse me. Can you please page Dr Torres?"

"Your name Ms?"

"Carlin. Spencer Carlin. His patient is Ashley Woods"

"Sit right there Ms and I will"

I waited for twenty minutes passing infront of Ashley's room in case I would see her awake when Dr Torres came..

"Ms Carlin, hello. How is our patient today?"

"She hurts and she still refuses to take the morphine."

"We can't do anything about it if she doesn't want it. We can give her though another pain medicine that is not that strong"

"Anything doctor"

"You care a lot about your friend"

"Yeah, I do. When can I take her home?"

"We are going to take her to have some tests and if they are ok you can leave tonight. There is no reason for her to be here"

"When are you going to have these tests?"

"Once we are ready I'll come by her room. Ok?"

"Yes, Doctor"

When I got back to Ashley's room she was awake. These last days I noticed her a lot. She was sleeping for a couple of minutes and then she would wake up. And then the same again.

"What the doctor said? Can I leave?"

"You have to do some tests to see if you are ok and if you are we can go"

"Perfect"

"Also he said that he can have you under another pain pill and not the morphine. So maybe you won't hurt that much now"

"Ok"

She seemed.. I don't know.. Sad? Hurt? She seemed different since that day..

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Not really but thank you Spence. For everything"

"You shorten my name" I said while smiling. I did that too.. It felt so good hearing my name from her..

"You did that first"

"I did. Didn't I?"

"I missed Emma"

"I know. But I didn't want to bring her here. It's not a place for a child"

"Thank you for taking care of her. I hate it that I can't take care of my daughter"

"You can't in your position. I know you want to but you have to realize that you can't. I am just glad that you are alive and not dead. I am going to kill him for what he did to you"

"No you won't do anything"

"Ash, how can you say that? Can't you see yourself? It was Steven and don't try to say otherwise. I know"

"So since you knew why you kept asking me Spence?"

"Because you are the one who was hit. You are the one who can put him in jail. Not me. I can help you do it"

"Really Spencer? You want to put in jail your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend anymore. I broke up with him that day.."

"What day?"

I haven't told her. She didn't know that Steven went to my apartment the day I broke it off with him.. And slightly it was my fault that she was hurt..

"I broke up with Steven the day you were hurt."

"You broke up with him?"

"Yes and I am so sorry Ashley. Please believe me. I didn't know that he would come to my apartment and do what he did"

And she was silent. I didn't know what to get from her silence. She was mad? She hated me? And she still wasn't talking..

"Ashley?"

"You broke up with him"

"Yes"

"Good"

"That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Spence? That guy is an ass and he doesn't deserve someone like you"

"So it was him?"

"Spencer., please.. Can we let it go please? I am not feeling well"

"Ashley, please.. if you don't help me I can't help you"

"Spencer, please.."

"Ok. But we are going to talk about this again"

"Whatever.."

I couldn't understand why she was like that. Why she couldn't confess that it was him. I might had the tape but that didn't mean anything. The tape showed Steven got in and get out. He could be everywhere and if I couldn't prove that he was at my apartment then there was no case. Ashley was the only one who could put him in jail and she was still refusing to do it..

* * *

**TBC**

**In this chapter i had Spencer confessing something about her.. I guess i should tell what's her story every now and then..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys.. Here it's raining today and i HATE it.. I don't like rain except if i am home and under my covers.. So yeah.. HATE IT..**

**To TheQueen: It is a difficult situation and in this chapter i guess some questions are being answered..**

**To foreverinlove: And they will become closer and closer and closer.. Just not yet..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: i guess in this chapter your thoughts will be answered.. maybe..**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Strength. All these years I tried to be strong for Emma and me. I tried not to let the circumstances put me down. I was working to provide us with a roof for our heads, for food, for Emma's school. Even if that meant that I was wearing the same clothes for years. It was all for her. And now one moment, one person was taking my strength away..

When Steven hurt me that day I lost the ground down from my feet.. When he threaten me that he would kill me and Emma I didn't know if I should take his threat for real. He was drunk after all.. The days at the hospital I did nothing but thinking.. Thinking the worst scenarios.. What if I did press charges.. What if I told Spencer about him.. What would happen?

Spencer was there for me. Day and night.. Taking care of my daughter because I couldn't.. She was so nice to us.. And we were coming closer and closer day by day.. The Spencer I came to know was so warm.. so beautiful inside out and when she was asking me every day about who hurt me I couldn't tell her.. I was afraid.. I was afraid if she would believe me and I was afraid of the outcome.. Pressing charges would bring us to court and I would have to face Steven.. And worst.. They would find things about me.. What I did when I was younger.. Who I was.. And Spencer would find out that I lied.. She was so kind to us and I didn't want for her to find everything like that..

When I came back home I didn't think about Steven. All I was thinking was Emma and that I missed her so much..

"Are you ready to see your daughter?"

"Yes" I said with a big smile on my face..

Emma was in the living room sketching when we got inside.. The moment she realized we were home she left what she was doing and came right into me hugging my leg.. The one without the cast of course..

"Mommy.. I am so happy you are back"

"And I am so happy to see my baby girl. I missed you so much"

"Mommy, promise me that you won't get hurt again. Ok?"

"I will try my best"

"Emma, now let's help mommy rest. Ok?"

"Can I stay with you mommy?"

"Of course sweetie.. Spencer thinks that I am going to sleep but I was sleeping for days now. I just want to talk with my princess"

I really missed her. She was my everything. And I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I don't know if it was Emma that I was thinking when I decided to tell Spencer about Steven. I don't know if it was the right choice to make. But if Steven hurt me then he could hurt Spencer too. And I wouldn't let him put a finger on her.

"Ok. What the patient would like to eat?"

"I am not hungry Spence but thanks"

"I want macaroni and cheese Spencer"

"Ashley you are taking three different pills and you need to eat something. I am going to make you some soup. Ok?"

"What if I say no?"

"I am not going to listen to you. So macaroni and cheese for the little lady and chicken soup for the patient. I'll be right back"

Spencer. Spencer became from an extremely beautiful stranger to a really close extremely beautiful friend. But the thing is that I was seeing Spencer as something more. I liked her from the beginning and now that I was every day with her, now that I could see her caring side the feelings I had were growing to something more than friendship.

"So how is Eddy?"

"Mommy, stop.." and she blushed. I loved teasing her. And she liked her classmate. Eddy was a good boy. I knew who his family was.

"So.. did you kiss him yet?"

"Mommy, you shouldn't ask questions like that you know.. Especially when I see how you look at Spencer" what?

"Excuse me?"

"Aha, I know how you look at Spencer"

"And how I look at Spencer young lady?" sometimes I wanted Emma to be like all the other children of her age. Why she had to be that smart?

"Like I look Eddy"

"So you say that you like Eddy"

"So are you saying that you like Spencer mommy?" now it was my time to blush.. Emma knew that I liked girls. Although I never dated one while raising Emma.

"No comment"

"You like Spencer"

"And you like Eddy"

"Dinner is ready girls" and we saved by the bell. Or Spencer..

It's strange how sometimes kids see things that we aren't aware off. Emma realized that I liked Spencer.. I guess I couldn't hide it anymore? Spencer allowed us to eat at the living room and not at the kitchen. Yeah, today it was an exception.. My right hand was on a cast so I couldn't eat with my left.. So Spencer was the one to help me eat my soup.. She even made that airplane thing they do to babies.. But I wasn't a baby..

"Come on Ashy.. Open your mouth"

"If you don't stop treating me like a baby I won't. Continue like that and I am going to stop eating and then I'll die and it will be all your fault because you were treating me like a baby"

"I didn't know you are a drama queen Ash"

"Oh she is Spencer.."

"Emma, sssshhh"

"Now Ashley, open your mouth. You are so cute when you are pouting"

"Ashley Davies is not cute" the moment I realized what I said Spencer looked at me, she laid the soup down and I could see the questions in her head _'who are you?', 'why I trusted you?'_

"Emma, could you please go to your room? I want to talk with your mom for a sec"

"Ok."

Emma left without understanding what just happened. She was clever but she was still a kid. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would break. And Spencer was looking at me..

"Ashley Davies? I thought it was Ashley Woods"

"Spencer I can explain"

"Please do. Because right now you can't even imagine what is going on inside my head. So please Ashley Woods or Davies or whoever you are explain to me what the fuck is going on"

It was now or never. I didn't know if it wasn't the right moment to tell her about me and who I was. I wasn't lying. Maybe just a little..

"Spencer, it's still me.. I didn't tell you the whole truth about my name. But it's not a lie. My mother's last name was Woods. Davies was my father's"

"So why you lied? Why you thought that was necessary. Right now I feel that asshole I had for a boyfriend was right. It's like I don't know you"

"But you do know me Spencer. You do. It's me. Ashley. The same person I was a week ago. When I will explain everything to you you will understand completely. Just let me explain everything. Please"

And I told her everything. Who I was. What happened. How Emma wasn't my daughter and that it was my sister's. How we found ourselves living in that motel. It was now or never and the least I could do was to tell her the truth about me. She was taking care of me for days and she was giving me the chance to explain my life to her. When I finished I had tears in my eyes and Spencer's thump was drying them away..

"Why you didn't tell me from the beginning? Was that so difficult? Did you think I would judge you? Seeing how you are with Emma it would make me like you even more Ash"

"So you are not mad at me?"

"I am mad because you lied but not at you. I can't believe what you've been through. So Ashley Davies eh?"

"Ashley Davies. Yeah. The one and only"

"And your dad was Raife Davies. I can't believe it"

"Believe it because it's true"

"And everyone knows you as Ashley Woods?"

"Yes. Only Emma's school knows our real name. They needed a birth certificate. We had to leave from California and change our name. They were so harsh on me at that time. They were following me around when Emma was only a baby. People can be mean. So I needed to let go of everything and start a new life. But when you don't have the money life is difficult and here we are"

"You are amazing. Do you know that?"

"I don't think that I am. I am sure that you would do the same for your niece."

"Do you believe that I still don't know how old you are?"

"You don't know because I didn't tell you. And by the way I don't know yours as well. I am 25"

"And I am going to be 31 in a few months"

"Now I understand the need to take care of me. It's the mother in you"

"Shut up"

I felt so much better that I told her everything. Well not quite everything. She didn't know about my wild days and what I did then. And I was young at that time. So I don't know.. I guess there was no need to tell her something that happened years before.. While Spencer was helping me eat Emma came from her room and sat right next to Spencer with a smile on her face..

"So did you tell her mommy?"

"Tell me what sweetheart?" Spencer said still looking at me..

"Nothing. Eeemma" I said looking at her.. now it wasn't the time to tell her that I liked her.. Emma looked at me with a curious face but she knew what to say..

"Mommy you were telling me about how nice Spencer is with us. So did you tell her?"

"Oh, that.. yeah.. I did."

"No you didn't"

"Well Spencer you are very nice for taking caring of us. We thank you very much"

"Oh, you are welcome."

We sat there for a while chit chatting and it felt good being home and not to that hospital.. I was feeling tired though and I think that at some point I slept on the couch because I woke up with a blanket covering my body.. Spencer was right next to me as always and I liked it..

"Spencer?"

"Welcome back sleepy head"

"What time is it?"

"It's 11pm. Emma is sleeping so don't worry"

"Ok"

"Ash, I know that you are still recovering and with everything that we said this evening but there is something we still need to discuss and it can't wait. Not any more. It's about who hurt you"

"I know"

"So will you tell me? Since it's the day of revelations?"

"It was Steven"

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another update.. Thurday and tomorrow Friday.. YAY.. Hope you like this chapter as well.. Thank you all for your feedback.. It means a lot..**

**To K: don't worry. simasia exei oti diavazeis ta update kathe mera.. Vroxi asta na pane.. Thelw to kalokairi pisw.. Eimai kai egw kata tis vias eidika otan o allos den mporei na amunthei.. dustuxws omws auta ta gegonota sumvainoun kathe mera sti zwi mas..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: She will put his ** on jail.. That will Spencer do.. :)**

**To TheQueen: She needed to tell the truth.. thanks for reviewing..**

**To pankton: welcome back.. :) i hope everything is ok now.. Emma yes, is three and a half.. I know kids that are brilliant like her.. It can happen but not very often.. I was one of the brilliant kids.. lol..  
**

**To foreverinlove: Emma is funny yeah.. And very smart indeed..**

**To queenred12: Ashley reveals something new.. But i am not going to tell you.. You have to read the chapter..**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Spencer's POV**

I just couldn't believe in my ears what just Ashley told me. When I heard _'Ashley Davies'_ my jaw dropped. I didn't know what to think. The only thing that was coming to my mind was that she lied. But it was strange because I wasn't scared of her. Although she lied to me about who she was for a very strange reason I wasn't scared of having Ashley Davies inside my home instead of Ashley Woods. All I was asking was why? Why she didn't trust me enough to tell me about who she was. And then she told me everything..

I was sitting right next to her listening to her telling me about her life. Who she was. What happened to her family. Emma. She was her sister's daughter and not hers and she wanted to give to that child everything. That made me like her even more. She was right. She was still the Ashley I knew but now I knew her past and who she used to be. The mystery to Ashley Davies was being discovered. And Ashley Davies sounded so much better than Ashley Woods..

We sat there talking when Emma came from her room.. I am sure she was playing with the Wii I bought her on Christmas.. Although she wasn't my child or family I was so close to her and I wanted to take care of her. The same way I wanted to take care of Ashley. Am I crazy? Maybe..

Emma came and sat right next to me all bouncy with her beautiful brown hair and those baby blue eyes looking back and forth between Ashley and me.

"So did you tell her mommy?" and I looked at Ashley.. What could Emma meant? Ashley wanted to tell me something before this conversation started?

"Tell me what sweetheart?"

"Nothing. Eeemma" Ashley said and I was looking Emma and Ashley having a conversation with their eyes.. It was so cute to see.. These two were indeed mother and daughter..

"Mommy you were telling me about how nice Spencer is with us. So did you tell her?"

"Oh, that.. yeah.. I did."

"No you didn't"

"Well Spencer you are very nice for taking caring of us. We thank you very much"

"Oh, you are welcome."

For a strange reason I thought that Ashley wanted to say something else. But maybe it was just my imagination..

The three of us sat on my couch talking about Emma's school and her crush on Eddy.. She finally admitted that to us.. But we already knew. I knew Eddy.. He was a nice kid. Like if Ashley and I would let her do anything with someone we didn't know.. And why on earth I was seeing us like a family? I really must be crazy..

Emma at some point fell asleep together with her mom. They were so cute and they suffered so much.. Ashley did a great job with Emma. She was a beautiful kid inside out. I couldn't even think the things that Ashley saw.. And still.. she was so perfect..

I took Emma in my arms and put her on her bed.. I gave her a kiss and when I was ready to leave I heard her saying something that made my heart skip _'I love you Spencer'_.. How much this phrase meant especially from a child.. I smiled and told her that I loved her too because I did.

When I got back to the couch Ashley was under the covers with her leg prompt on the table because of her cast and she had her arm outside too.. She seemed so.. I don't know.. I couldn't see her like that especially when I was sure that it was that asshole who did that to her.. I came close to her and put the loose curls that had fallen on her eyes behind her ear and kissed her forehead.. I had the urge to kiss her lips but I couldn't. I wouldn't.. So I just sat right next to her, waiting for her to wake up..

When she opened her eyes it was already 11pm and she was sleeping since 8pm..

"Spencer?"

"Welcome back sleepy head"

"What time is it?"

"It's 11pm. Emma is sleeping so don't worry"

"Ok"

"Ash, I know that you are still recovering and with everything that we said this evening but there is something we still need to discuss and it can't wait. Not any more. It's about who hurt you"

I knew it wasn't the time but we had to do this conversation.. And I just hoped that this time she would tell me the truth.. In order for me to put that jackass in jail she had to help me out..

"I know"

"So will you tell me? Since it's the day of revelations?"

"It was Steven"

I knew it from the beginning but hearing her telling me that it was Steven it was a big relief.. That asshole.. That jackass.. That.. That.. agrrr..

"Spence, he threaten me that if I told anyone he would kill me and Emma.. So please.. I don't know.. I am just scared.. And believe me I am not scared about me but I am scared about Emma.. It's not her fault.."

"Ash, I am here. Ok? But you need to press charges so we can put him on jail. I have a tape with him coming inside the building at 11.55am and leaving at 12.30pm.. And when you are going to press charges we have him. Ok? I am going to ask for restrain order and you and Emma will be ok"

"Are you sure Spence? Because I really can't do anything in my condition and Emma needs to go to her school.. You can protect us here but what if something happens? We can't stay inside for ever"

"First I changed the locks the moment I found out. So Steven doesn't have a key to enter my apartment again. Secondly I told John downstairs to not even consider letting Steven in no matter what he says. So Ashley, please trust me. I am going to protect you and Emma. So are you ready?"

"I am not but it's something I have to do"

"Tomorrow morning we are going to the police station. I am going to take with my all the papers from the hospital and we are putting him on jail. Ok?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you believe me and not Steven. Why you are not on his side. You knew him before me. You just met me"

"The only thing I can say it's that although I was with Steven for two years with you it's like I know you since forever"

And it was true. It was like we knew each other. I can't explain it. Ashley and I just clicked. And beside everything that happened, although I am sorry that I hit her that day with my car, I also feel happy because if it wasn't that night we wouldn't be here today. And maybe she would still consider me as an uptight bitch..

I helped her stand because now it was very difficult for her to use her crunches. She could only use one to walk.. I am going to castrate him..

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Would I ask too much from you if you stayed with me tonight?" I didn't event think before I answer yes to her. It wasn't anything sexual and I never slept with a girl at the same bed but I knew Ashley, and right now she just wanted to feel safe..

"Yes"

"Thank you Spence"

I helped her walk to the bathroom where I left her there alone to do what she wanted to do. I wouldn't invade her personal space.. I didn't know if I could bare to see her taking her clothes off.. Last time.. It was.. Hot..

"Ash, are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, I have some difficulties but I am ok. I'll be out in a sec" I could go inside my room and put my pj's on but I was outside the bathroom waiting for her to come out..

"Ok. Sorry but I couldn't.. You know.."

"It's ok.. Don't worry. Let me help you"

"No. I am ok. I have to get use to this. You won't be right next to me forever Spence" is it bad that I wanted to be right next to her forever? And I didn't even know if she felt about me the same way I felt about her..

"Ok. You are all by yourself. But I am right behind you"

"Ok. I can do that"

Ashley was a very strong person. And I could see that what Steven did to her made her weak and the she didn't like.. I promised that I would help her as much as I could..

"Ok.. I am ok.. A little tired though"

"If you let me help you.."

"Spencer, you took a week off. What about after that? If I am used to you helping me then when you won't be here who is going to help me?"

"I guess you are right"

"Well.. you could help me by giving me my pjs"

Her pjs were a pair of shorts and a very very very short top.. The one you can see her abs.. So I opened her drawer and gave her her sexy pjs..

"I.. I am going let you change"

"Spence, I need your help here." She didn't need my help to walk but she needed my help to dress? Dear Lord..

"Ahm.. I.. well.. what do you want me to do?"

"Can you please take off my shirt? I can't with one hand" if Emma was here right now she would say _'Spencer why you are red?' _. I think I had a fever or something.. I took off her shirt and she was there, right in front of me, only with her bra.. I hope she didn't want me to take off her pants too..

"Spence.. can you take off my pants too? I am sorry for putting you in this situation"

"No no. It's ok. I am ok.." I think..

Finally I managed to strip Ashley from her clothes and help her with her pjs. My heart was beating way to fast and I hoped she couldn't hear my heart because that would be embarrassing..

"Thank you very much.. Spence?"

"Yes?"

"Would you help me dress and undress every day till I am able to do it by myself?" someone up there sure is fucking up with me right now.. Oh God..

"Yes. I can do that. Now let me go to my room and change. I'll be back in a few"

"Ok"

When I left her room and got inside mine I left a big breath I was holding inside while I was helping her out.. I changed back to my pjs that weren't that sexy as Ashley's and found my way back to her room. That would be a very interesting night..

"Ash, tomorrow morning after we get Emma at her school we need to go to the police station. Ok?"

"I guess so" she was looking at the ceiling while I was laying right next to her doing the same..

"Goodnight Ash"

"Goodnight Spence.. Oh and something I forgot to tell you and you should know" I looked at her and was waiting for her to tell me something important.. "I like girls"

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter.. I can't believe I already wrote 17 chapters.. And i didn't know that i would write that many.. Thanks again for all the feedback.. It's much appreciated..**

**To queenred12: Read this chapter.. I am not saying anything else..**

**To TheQueen: I am going to say the same.. I am not saying anything.. Read this chapter..**

**To foreverinlove: Ashley and Spencer.. Spencer and Ashley.. And then we have Spashley...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

There is not the right time for anything. You always think about that right moment to do something, to tell someone I love you, or the right moment to be in love. No. There is not such a thing. But in my case maybe it was.. Was it the right time to tell Spencer about my past? I guess not. It just came out naturally while we were talking. Was it the right moment to tell her I liked girls while she was already right next to me? Yes. I wanted to for a long time now and I just couldn't keep it inside.. Since it was the day of revelations..

Did I plan for Spencer to help me undress? Yes and no. The truth is that I couldn't do it myself. Even when she let me be all by myself inside the bathroom I had some problems. So I needed her help especially with things that had to with clothes. And I kind wanted for her to touch me.. Sue me.. And I felt safe all these days having her around me.. It just felt right.. So when we laid on my bed next to each other I couldn't help but say another thing about myself that I really didn't know how she would react.. Maybe that was my last night here.. But I tried either way..

"Oh and something I forgot to tell you and you should know.. I like girls"

I didn't hear anything. There was silence inside the room. There was no light to see her face and she didn't even move from where she was laying. Now my heart was beating way too fast and if I wasn't in my condition I would stand up and leave. Was I scared with what Steven did? Yes. Was I scared about Spencer's reaction? More than I was with Steven..

"Spence, say something" I felt her moving and I thought that she was standing up to leave but no. She just changed sides and now she was looking at me. I knew because I could feel her breath on my skin.

"You have to sleep because tomorrow we are waking up early"

"Spence, that's all you have to say? I just told you I liked girls and you are saying that I have to sleep because we have a morning wake up?"

"What do you want me to say Ash?"

"I don't know. I expect you to freak out, yell, slam the door, tell me to leave your house as soon as possible, sleep at your room. I don't know.. I expect everything except the part when you tell me that we have to get up early tomorrow"

"Ash, I don't have a problem with you liking girls. It's just that.. I don't think I can take any more today with all your personal information.. I know that I wanted to know things about you but in a day I learned more than a week.. It's.. just go back to bed. It's already late"

"Are you saying that you are going to sleep right next to me while you know that I like girls?"

"Yes, that's my plan"

"So you are not having a problem with me being gay, a lesbian, a dyke, a muffin musher, a.."

"Ash, I am tired.. Go back to bed please. We have a big day tomorrow"

"Ok"

That's all I could say. Ok. She didn't have a problem with me being gay. I really didn't expect that. Spencer, the uptight upper east rich girl didn't have a problem.. Interesting.. very..

"Ash, turn off your mind please. I am trying to sleep" and I felt her fingers on my lips "and don't even try to say anything else. Goodnight Ash" I just nodded.. Interesting.. very interesting..

The morning came and found me laying on my back, with my leg prompt up to the pillows and Spencer's hand on my abs.. Hmm.. It felt so good.. It was warm.. I liked.. I opened my eyes and she was still sleeping.. I don't know how but during the night probably she came closer to me and now her hand was on my abs and her leg close to mine.. I could even smell her shampoo.. Nice.. I didn't wake her up..

I still found it so strange for us being together like this.. As friends of course because I don't think Spencer was like me. Not even in a million years.. She was straight, having a boyfriend and everything. She didn't have a problem with me being gay but that didn't mean anything.. I felt her starting to wake up and she stretched.. She was stretching and she was moaning.. I don't know if it was a good thing having the girl I liked right next to me, not able to touch her, especially when the last time I had sex was when I was 21.. Too long..

"G'morning"

"Good morning to you too"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. It's still uneasy sleeping like that"

"It will be ok. You are going to take the cast off in a week"

"Can't wait"

"I am going to make some coffee and you can go at the bathroom. Let me help you"

It was like the last night never existed. It was like I never told her about me. It was another morning with me, Spencer, and Emma. She did help me getting up and then I went to the bathroom by myself. I meant it when I said that I wanted to try.. Spencer wouldn't be around me every day.. When I washed my face and brushed my teeth I found my way back to her kitchen.. It smelled amazing.. Spencer was making breakfast..

"Mmm.. It smells wonderful.. What are you making?"

"Pancakes. Since Emma love them"

"Ah.. I see.. And I thought you were making them for me"

"It's for Emma and you.. You are like a little child"

"Because we have an age difference Spence, that doesn't mean that I am like a child to you" I said with all my serious face but I was kidding. I realised that Spencer didn't know because of the look she had when I was looking at her..

"I am sorry.. I didn't mean it like that Ash.. I know that you.."

"Stop.. I was kidding.. You had to see your face though"

"You are something else. Sit down and eat"

"Aggressive. I like" I also think that I was flirting with her but since she didn't say anything I continued.. Ashley Davies forgot how to be flirty.. Nah.. Those things you can't forget.. It's like when you learn how to ride a bicycle..

"Are they good?"

"Hmm.. Perfect.."

"Good. I am going to the bathroom and I am going to wake up Emma. Ok?"

"Aha.." I couldn't talk.. All I was making was sounds.. Those pancakes were really good..

I was still with my shorts and my very short top when Spencer was all freshly and dressed.. She was wearing the Dolce & Cabana suit I loved on her.. She looked so sexy..

"Go get ready Ash.. We have to leave in half an hour"

"Ehm.. Spence.. I need your help to do that but if you are not feeling at ease I can try and do it myself.."

"I am going to help you. Get inside the room. I am going to put Emma's breakfast on her plate and I'll be there"

And I still didn't know why she was accepting me like that. So easy. If it was anyone else they would freak out. Probably I would be on the street. But she was still here, helping me, looking at me just the same.. Spencer is a mystery.. A big mystery guys..

When I got inside my room I tried to take off my shorts but I couldn't take off my top. So for that I was waiting for Spencer.. I had bought some loose jeans so now I could wear long pants and not only dresses because it was really chilly out there.. So I would wear my jeans and a sweater..

"Are you decent?" she asked.. Well.. I was.. Kinda..

"Not really but you can come in"

I was with my panties and my top with no bra underneath.. I don't know if Spencer would like to see me like that..

"Spence, ehm.. I am naked under my top.. So can you help me with me putting my bra on?" I heard her inhale and exhale but she did help me.. I was wondering if I was too pushy on her.. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable as much as I liked her hands on me.. So I didn't show her my boobs or anything.. I had my back on her and I just let her help me..

"Ok.. You are ready to go.. Do you want me to help you with your make up? I know how you love it"

"If you want to. I already feel like shit for asking you all these"

"It's ok. Come here"

When we got inside the bathroom I could see her beautiful eyes looking on mine. She was so careful with me.. She was putting the eyeliner and then my mascara and every time I could feel her palm touching my face.. I wanted so much to kiss her.. Her lips were so.. and for a moment I caught her looking at me the same way.. When I did she just stopped and we stayed like that.. Looking at each other in completely silence when Emma brought us back..

"_Mommy, Spencer.. I have to go to school you know.. Come on"_

"I.. guess.. we have to go.. Tell me what you think" she said and pointed to my make up.. It was really nice.. She did a great job..

"Perfect" _like you.._

Although my morning was really good and Spencer was perfect, when we were outside the police station I was scared. Today I would press charges against Stehole and Spencer would ask restrain order for all of us.. It was a good thing that she was a good lawyer and I really trusted her..

"Are you ready?"

"Not really"

"I am here. Ok? Don't forget that. You have to tell them everything that happened. Don't keep anything and answer whatever they are going to ask you. Ok?" I took a big breath and said "ok"..

The moment I exited the car I felt Spencer's hand on mine. It was all I needed.. And it was like she knew that I needed the touch..

Although my wild days I never been to a police station before.. It felt awkward and strange.. Spencer knew some people here.. I guess being a lawyer it can give you connections.. It was a good thing that her connection was a woman..

"Spencer, hello. How are you?" the lady said and shaked Spencer's hand

"I am ok. Busy. You know"

"Tell me about it"

"Catherine, this is Ashley Davies"

"Nice to meet you Ms Davies"

"You too"

"She wants to press charges. She have been hit to death"

"Ok. Ms Davies, take a sit"

Detective Catherine Jones was anything but a cop.. She didn't look like one.. She was sweet and I told her about everything that happened with all the details. It was the first time Spencer was listening to all this and she looked so angry and so hurt.

"Spencer, I want you to give me the tape and all the papers you have from the hospital. Ms Davies I am going to ask for restrain order today. Whatever we have from Mr Steven Lorwood I am going to call you right away. Ok? You have nothing to fear. Spencer is the best lawyer and Mr Lorwood will get what he deserves."

"Thank you Detective Jones for all your help"

"Yes, thank you Catherine. Call me when you have any news about the case"

"You know it's not going to be easy but we have all the proofs we need. Ms Davies, there is a big chance for you to go to court."

"I know detective. I am going to fight him" Spencer touched my hand again and said something that made me like her even more..

"We are going to fight him Ash. We as like you and me." I couldn't help but look at her.. And I wanted so much to kiss her.. So so much..

We left the police station and we got home.. I know it wasn't our home but Spencer made us feel like it was ours too.. It was already the second week living with her.. We didn't talk all the way back and I guess we didn't need to since Spencer's hand wasn't leaving mine.. Sometimes words are not needed..

"Hello Ms Spencer, Ms Ashley"

"Hello John"

"Let me help you with the elevator"

"Thanks"

We got inside Spencer's apartment and the first thing I did was to sit on the couch.. The day was hard.. Having to go back to that day was painful and I could see that Spencer felt uneasy too.. If anything she looked like she wanted to kick his damn ass..

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes please"

She handed me the glass of water and sat right next to me.. The first minutes we didn't say anything although I could feel that she wanted to say something.. I didn't pressure her though.. Today wasn't easy for both of us..

"I can't believe the bastard. I can't believe what he did to you"

"It's in the past. I am happy he didn't touch you"

"But he hurt you because of me. How that makes me feel? He was my boyfriend and it wasn't your fault. You just were in the middle. I.."

"Stop.. I know what you are doing and it's not your fault. It's Steven's fault and now with your help we are going to put him in jail. Ok?" I said and touched her face.

I could feel the tears from earlier and I didn't want to see her cry.. I did something I didn't expect to do.. I kissed her tears away. And she let me.. She turned her face to look at me and it was the same look she had this morning inside the bathroom.. It was the same look as mine.. I looked at her.. Our lips inches apart.. I didn't want to push myself to her but something inside me was telling me that this was the right moment.. I kissed her beautiful lips.. It was a beautiful kiss that lasted only a couple of seconds but yet it was a kiss.. I kissed Spencer and she let me.. When I looked at her for one more time I expected her to slap me but all she said was..

"That's why I don't have a problem with you being gay"

* * *

**TBC**

**Any comments?**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	18. Chapter 18

**Saturday today with another update.. The last chapter was a blust from what i've seen..A thank you is not enough but it's all i can say.. So THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH.. I loved all your thoughts about the girls and know that i am always considering them when i write my next chapter..**

**To pankton: Dear pankton, yes you were my 200 review.. YAY for you.. thank you very much.. i am glad i was able to make your day. je vous remercie aussi pour tous les commentaires**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: thank you very much.. I hope you like this chapter as well**

**To queenred12: yes, it was something she had to do and yes they kissed.. it was about time.. don't you think?**

**To TheQueen: yes, the lack of reaction had a reason.. But i have to say that i laughed most with Ashley's reaction.. Glad you liked..**

**To foreverinlove: well Ashley was thinking the same probably.. lol..**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Spencer's POV**

I never wanted to kiss someone that bad.. I never wanted to feel someone's touches on my body as much as I wanted Ashley's..

With the other two men I had in my life it was nothing. I never felt anything and Steven wasn't the best lover either. With the first guy I've been I lost my virginity and after that I didn't even want to be with him.. I told him I wanted to break up after three weeks.. I stayed with Steven because according to my mom I was in the right age to start a family. But now.. Now it was so different.. I wanted to kiss Ashley for so long but I didn't know if she felt the same.. And she did..

When we laid in bed and she said that phrase my heart skipped a couple of times.. I wanted to answer her back 'I like girls too..' or even better 'I like you'. It was dark inside the room so she couldn't see me as I couldn't see her. But I knew that while I was doing my happy dance inside she was scared of my reaction.. When she said that she liked girls I just smiled..

She was so cute.. She even called herself names that was uncalled for.. She was who she was and I was who I was. There was need for labels.. Gay, straight, bi, dyke, a muffin musher.. And when she said that I realized why I was ordering muffins all the time and why it was the first think I wanted to order when I saw her.. I was a muffin musher myself.. Or an Ashley muffin musher because she was the one that made my head turn, she was the one that was making me happy only by being next to me.. I think I was starting to fall in love with Ashley and it was scary because it was so soon..

Our morning was perfect.. There was no awkwardness and there was no need to.. The moment she asked me to help her dress I didn't know what to do.. At night she told me she liked girls, I liked Ashley and I was going to see her half naked again.. I wasn't prepared thought for having Ashley only with panties.. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath her top.. She wanted me to help her.. And when I did, when I felt her body, I just wanted to push her back on the bed and kiss her till we both couldn't breathe.. But today was important to her and we needed to put this behind as soon as possible. And I needed to put the asshole in jail.

Emma is a very cute, intelligent kid for her age.. But it's like she has an alarm or something because every time I am about to have a moment with Ashley she is there.. Yes, we had a moment inside the bathroom.. I don't know how Ashley feels for me and I don't want to be so full of myself and say that she likes me, but when we were inside my bathroom she looked at me and it was like she wanted to kiss me.. And she was very flirty at the kitchen.. So she might like me as well.. I hope so..

When we left Emma at her school and we got at the police station I could feel her uneasiness.. But the detective we were going to talk was a friend and a good one. It's good to have friends to this places.. And I knew I could trust her..

When Catherine started asking questions and I stayed back listening to what Ashley was saying with details my heart broke. That ass, that jackhole, that.. I don't even have the words to describe what he was.. And I was with a guy like him.. I was having sex with him.. I felt so dirty that I let him touch me.. At least it is a good thing that we were having sex once in a blue moon..

"You know it's not going to be easy but we have all the proofs we need. Ms Davies, there is a big chance for you to go to court."

There was a big chance that he would decline the charges and ask for a hearing at the court. I was prepared for that.. And knowing Steven he wouldn't let that so easy.. He wouldn't let me go so easy..

"I know detective. I am going to fight him" at that moment I touched her hand.. She wasn't alone.. I wouldn't let her side for anything.. We were here together..

"We are going to fight him Ash. We as like you and me." And she tighten my hand even more.. The moment she looked at me I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her.. But that would be inappropriate since we were at the police station..

All the way back home we didn't say anything.. Every now and then I would look at her.. She was looking outside the window.. I wish I could hear what she was thinking.. I touched her hand one more time and that's when I saw her beautiful smile that I missed after we left the police station.. I held her hand till we were outside my building..

When we got inside the apartment she sat right away on the couch. Minutes later I was sitting right next to her.. I wanted to feel the warmth she radiated.. I wanted to feel the closeness I had with her.. I knew that she didn't want to talk but I couldn't take my mind off what she said to Catherine. Up until now I didn't know what he did to her.. I read the hospital papers but it was another thing to listen to what someone was doing.. And especially when that someone was your boyfriend..

"I can't believe the bastard. I can't believe what he did to you"

"It's in the past. I am happy he didn't touch you"

"But he hurt you because of me. How that makes me feel? He was my boyfriend and it wasn't your fault. You just were in the middle. I.."

"Stop.. I know what you are doing and it's not your fault. It's Steven's fault and now with your help we are going to put him in jail. Ok?"

I was crying.. All this situation got me.. Although she was saying that it wasn't my fault I felt that it was.. If she didn't meet me, if I didn't take her with me that Christmas night, he would never touch her.. She wouldn't be like that.. And that's when I felt her lips on my skin.. She was kissing my tears away and I just closed my eyes.. When I opened them she was looking at me and I couldn't help but look at those brown eyes.. Our lips were inches apart and I felt her.. I felt her lips on mine.. Ashley was kissing me and I was letting her.. It was the most beautiful kiss I ever had in my life.. It lasted for seconds because she stopped to look at me.. I guess in her mind she was expecting me to react but it was time to tell her something about me..

"That's why I don't have a problem with you being gay"

"I don't understand"

"Ash, there are some things you don't know about me"

"Are you..? You know.. Maybe.. I don't know.. Why did you let me kiss you?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe you wanted the closeness?"

"I did. But why do you think I let you? If you don't know then I can't.."

"You like me?"

"Yes"

"So.. Are you gay? Maybe you are bi.. I was.. But then I liked girls more" she was nervous.. She was starting talking fast and I understood why.. It was the time to tell her some things about me.. Maybe then I could feel her lips on mine again..

"Ash, when I was in high school I had a crush on a girl.. I went to an all catholic private school for girls.. So no boys there.. At the beginning I thought it was nothing.. All girls are looking at each other but I wasn't just looking.. I wanted to kiss that girl.. I wanted to be with her.. But I couldn't.. In my mind there was always the word sin and my mother threaten me or even disowning me.. And if I acted to my wants and needs then all the girls would look at me differently.. So I let it go.. I pushed it deep behind and I thought I forgot it.. Till I met you.. Till the moment I laid my eyes on you.. That morning at the bakery.. All the feelings were coming back and I just didn't know how to act.. I didn't know what to do.. In my life I learned to be the Spencer my parents wanted, the Spencer my professors wanted, the Spencer that was lonely, scared, and a bitch. But I met you and I just wanted to be the Spencer I wanted to be.. And someone up there brought us together that Christmas Eve and then I was able to smile again.. You and Emma brought this Spencer on the surface and.."

I was crying.. I couldn't help but cry.. I was telling her about my life.. About who I was.. No one knew about who I was.. No one saw me like that before.. Only Ashley.. And then I felt her hands cupping my face..

"Look at me" and my sight was blurry with all the tears.. I felt her thump whipping them away.. "You are an extraordinary woman Spencer Carlin. You are an amazing person and I thank whoever brought you to me.. I think I was never happier before that someone hit me with their car.. Do you know how many times I wished you could talk to me at the bakery? Do you know how many times I was wondering why you weren't smiling? Do you know that the moment you were inside the shop my eyes were on you? So.. I am going to say something you told me earlier.. We, as in you and me Spencer.. I am here.. Ok? I know it might be new to you but I am going to help you.. I just want to tell you that I really really like you.. I liked you for months now"

"Same here"

"So can I kiss you again? Because I don't think that our first kiss should last for three seconds"

"You don't even have to ask"

And like that her lips were on mine again.. And this time it felt.. One word.. Fireworks.. She was so sweet, so tender.. I could taste her cherry lip gloss.. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue and I could feel she was asking for entrance.. I was more than willing to grant it.. And that I did.. We kissed and we separated only to breathe.. And then we kissed again.. She wasn't enough.. I wanted more and more and she seemed to feel the same.. My hands were behind her back caressing her and our bodies were coming closer and closer.. In my dictionary that was a very heated make out session.. As I was coming closer to her I heard her and it wasn't a moan..

"Ouch"

"Oh, I am sorry Ash, I am so so sorry. Did I hurt you? Let me see"

"It's ok Spence. Don't worry.. It's just my arm.. It will pass.. Don't worry"

"Are you sure? Do you want to go at the hospital?"

"I just want you to stay here with me and let me kiss you till it's time for us to go and pick up Emma from school"

"I think I can do that"

I felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time.. And I did.. This was my first time falling in love.. And Ashley was that person.. And as she told me to we stayed in each others arms, kissing, till it was time for us to go and pick up Emma..

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Hmmm.. I think you didn't for the last couple of minutes"

"You are beautiful Spence. You are the most beautiful woman I ever seen"

"That's how you had the girls falling on your feet?"

"If I didn't have two of my body parts in a cast I would show you" and I felt her hand on my thigh.. While driving.. I knew that she wouldn't do anything but was I bad for wanted to?

"Ash.. I am driving.."

"I am not doing anything.."

"You do.. And if you don't want us to have an accident please stop.."

"But I can't help it.. I wanted to touch you for so long and now that you are mine.."

"I am yours eh?"

"You are all mine Ms Carlin.."

"Ok.. We are here.. Behave infront of Emma"

"Emma knows that I like girls and that I like you"

"You told a four year old that you like me?"

"Yes, I did. Emma knows a lot of things.. She knows I am not her real mom but since I was the one she grew up with she can't stop calling me her mommy. And she knows that her mommy like girls"

"And how did she take it? You know.. That you like me"

"She figured out by herself"

"Are you sure she is three and a half?"

"Yes, she is.." and while she was ready to kiss me again Emma got in the car.. Always at the right moment..

"Hey mommy, hey Spencer"

"Hey princess. How was your day?"

"Ok.. Nothing much"

"And how is Eddy?" Ashley said with a smirk..

"How are you Spencer?"

"Changing subject again young lady?"

"Ash, she is just a child.. Stop teasing her" I said with a very soft and girlfriendly tone while I was touching her hand.. That didn't go unnoticed from our Hercule Poirot because I guess I managed to sash Ashley for the first time..

"Spencer, you made mommy stop and she didn't say anything back.. Hmm.. Interesting.. So mommy did you tell Spencer that you love her?" love me? Ashley loved me? Maybe Emma meant something else.. Like, like me for an example..

"Eeeemmmmaa.. yes I did tell Spencer that _I like her.._" Ashley said emphasising the word like and not love..

"So, Spencer.. Do you like my mommy back?"

"Yes, I do.."

"So.. mommy and Spencer sitting under the tree.. k-i-s-s.."

"Don't even continue with that because then I will start and the song will go like Emma and Eddy sitting under the tree k-i-s-s.."

"I think I have to deal with two childs here and considering that Emma is a child and you honey are not please stop.."

"But she started baaaby" and like that she made me blush.. She called me baby infront of Emma and we didn't even established what we were.. I knew what I wanted.. I wanted to be her girlfriend so much.. When she did call me baby though she looked at me waiting for a confirmation.. That it wasn't a mistake.. So I did the only thing I could to make her realise that she and I were not a mistake.. I just kissed her..

"Mommy and Spencer sitting under the tree.."

"Emmmaaa" Ashley and I said unison.. For the first time I felt like I belonged to a family.. Emma and Ashley were becoming my family..

* * *

**TBC**

**Tomorrow i won't have an update and i was thinking of taking a day off every Sunday till the story ends.. Hope you still love me.. Of course i will continue with my daily updates..  
**

**One question to anyone who reads the A/N.. If i asked you which one of my stories you would like to see as a one shot, like a one shot sequel which one you would like for me to write? Just a thought..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you had a wonderful weekend.. Right now i am listening to Dido-Here with me.. Old song but yet so good..**

**To pankton: I kind of like Before snow falls too.. It has a deeper meaning for me.. Thank you though.. It seems that my one shot will be before snow falls..**

**To foreverinlove: Hey hey.. Ashley is Spencer's.. Do you really want to take her from her? lol.. she is going to undress her soon but not yet..**

**To TheQueen: thank you very much.. And thank you for still loving me even if i won't update every Sunday..**

**To queenred12: i decided against court.. But i have drama prepared.. Don't worry.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I kissed Spencer.. I kissed Spencer and I still can't believe it.. I know it is so soon but something inside was telling me to go for it.. And when I kissed her, she kissed me back.. And I found not only that Spencer liked me but she wasn't as straight as I thought. Who would have known? But I feel happier than ever.. I don't even remember when was the last time that actually felt like this..

Emma from the other hand is something else.. She knew I liked Spencer, she even told me once to tell her that.. It still amazes me how children can see things that we as adults can't.. Like fairies.. Kids believe in magic and once we were kids too.. But as we grow old it seems that we just forget.. Sometimes I wish Emma to stay like that.. To see the good and the beauty to everything..

And as for Spencer? From the moment we took Emma from school I can't take my eyes off her although I can feel Emma's smirk on my back.. That kid.. And Spencer just smiles.. She has such a beautiful smile.. Like this morning at the police station didn't happen.. Like Steven wasn't at the picture and it was just the three of us..

"Emma, go wash your hands and come sit with mommy while I am going to cook ok?"

"Can I watch tv Spencer?"

"Hey hey.. I am your mommy.. Shouldn't you ask me?"

"But mommy.. it's Spencer's house and she is taking care of us.. You taught me to be polite.. I know you are my mommy.. Don't worry" I knew she loved me and I didn't have a problem with her asking Spencer. I was just teasing her but when she said that Spencer came in front of both of us and took our hands in hers..

"Ash, Emma.. I want you to feel like it's your house too. Ok? I love having you here and Emma" she said while moving her finger for Emma to come closer to her " I kind of like taking care of your mommy" and she gave me her best smile.. I wanted nothing more than to come closer and kiss her again.. Emma moved back to the couch and did the same move with Spencer, telling her to come closer too..

"Spencer, let me tell you that my mommy likes that too.. She told me"

"No, I didn't"

"Oh, come on mommy.. There is no need to hide.. Spencer and you are together now" and once she said that she left me and Spencer at the couch looking at each other..

"So.. we are together?" I really wanted to be with her but she just got out from a relationship and I didn't want to push her.. And she said that she hadn't had a relationship with a girl before.. So as much as I wanted to be with her I wouldn't pressure her..

"We are what you want us to be.. I just want to be able to kiss you"

"And what if I want to be with you.. What if I want to be us?"

"Spence, maybe it's too soon for you.. You just got out from a relat.." I didn't finish.. She was kissing me.. She was kissing me and again I felt that feeling in my tummy.. Butterflies.. That is what they say in movies? Yes, that woman was giving me butterflies..

"You and Emma make me happy.. You make me feel amazing Ash.. I can't explain it and I really don't want to.. But what I feel since the moment I met you is amazing.. And I want that feeling.. So to answer to your statement.. I want to be your girlfriend" I got all my sexy voice, leaned infront of her and said close to her lips..

"Mme Carlin. Vous me faire l'honneur d'être ma fille? » she looked at me with a curious face but i just couldn't help it.. French was my favorite language..

« I think i know what you said but i want to be sure.. So could you please say that again in our language honey ? »

« Ms Carlin.. Would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend ? »

« No »

« What ? »

« I am just kidding silly. Of course.. »

« That was about time mommy.. You waited too loooong » Emma said coming out from the bathroom.. I am telling you.. She was at the wrong place, the not so right time..

« I am going to cook.. Who wants macaroni and cheese ? »

« Me me me Spencer.. »

« Macaroni and cheese then »

« What about me ? »

« You are going to sit down as a good girl and eat with me and Emma »

« Not even ten minutes together and you already have me whipped »

« Do I ? » she said and kissed me once again.. It just felt so right.. I wouldn't think if it was soon or not.. Spencer and I just fit..

Days and nights were coming and going.. Spencer was sleeping with me on my bed.. Don't let your mind go at the gutter.. No.. We didn't do anything but kiss.. And maybe touch each other under our shirts.. But that was it.. With a hand and a leg in a cast you can't do many things.. And Spencer had a natural talent.. The way she was touching me was.. So hot.. If i didn't know any better i would say that she's been with other women before.. Emma was starting to feel closer to Spencer than she already was and for once it wasn't just me and her.. We had Spencer and slowly we were having a family of our own..

It was already a month that we were living together.. I remember the day that Mr Yanni called to say that he was back and he wanted to take care of us.. Spencer said that everything was ok and she had no problem with us staying with her.. Actually her exact words were _'Mr Yanni, i would be more than happy to keep Ashley and Emma here.. We are going to see you tomorrow though if that's ok with you' _. And that we did.. The next day Spencer took us to Apollo and Mr Yanni looked at me.. Yeah, he didn't know what happen. When we told him he was ready to go and kill Steven.. But we reasured him that everything would go by the law..

And here i am today.. Back at the hospital to take my cast off.. Finally.. I am going to walk again.. Sure i will need therapy but i won't have to sleep on my back just because i can't sleep in any other side and i am going to wear my sexy clothes again.. Make Spencer look at my ass.. Yeah, i am smiling right now thinking of what i can do..

« Why are you smiling Ash ? »

« Nothing baby.. I was just thinking that i am taking the cast off.. At last »

« Finally yeah.. »

« Ms Davies.. »

« Yes, doctor.. Right here.. »

« Are you ready ?»

« I was born ready. Take it off please »

It felt like i was born again.. I was able to feel my leg after a month.. I couldn't stand by my own right away because it was a long time since i used it but Spencer was there to help me.. She was there from the beginning..

« Ok.. I wrote you down some exercises to do and a prescription in case you feel pain.. So Ms Davies you are ready to go. I will see you next week so we can take off the one on your hand too »

« Thank you doctor.. So very much »

I so needed to take care of my leg.. I needed to walk a lot and do all my exercises.. But other than that everything was perfect.. We left the hospital with me walking, yes walking, and Spencer kissing me.. She was so open with us and i didn't expect that from her.. But i liked.. When we got home we laid on my bed cuddling and making out.. And this time my leg was between Spencer's legs.. Close to her private area if you know what i mean.. The moans she was making were.. Just Oh God.. I think i could come only by hearing her.. My phone brought me back from my ecstacy that her name was Spencer..

« Hello ? »

« Ms Davies ? It's detective Jones. How are you ? » i whispered to Spencer that it was Catherine and she immediately took her serious face and i put my phone on speaker so she could listen too..

« I am doing fine. Thank you »

« I have good news. We caught Steven.. »

« Really ? That is good »

« Before we do anything drastic we did research to Spencer's building in case he was there for someone else but no one knew him except John, your doorman.. We had Spencer's tape and your statement so we found him at his job and told him to follow us. Of course he dynied everything but the facts were against him. His case will be heard in two days and from my experience he is going to jail for assault.. He is going to be there for at least 6 years.. The judge is a woman and she hates violence.. So he is going down.. Tell Spencer that if you both need anything i am here.. Everything is going to be ok.. »

« Thank you for everything detective Jones.. You don't know what that means »

« I just did my job. Tell Spence i said hi.. »

« I will.. »

I looked at Spencer and i just couldn't believe this.. Everything was perfect.. Steven would go in jail, Spencer and I were together, i wouldn't have casts anymore.. Everything was so perfect.. I was scared because of what they say.. Before the storm there is silence.. But i wouldn't let anything or anyone destroy my happiness..

« Do you want to go ? »

« Where ? »

« At the court. Do you want to go ? »

« I thought about it Spence but i don't know if i can see him again.. I am good with knowing that he is gone and he won't be here to do any harm to you or Emma »

« Would you mind if i go ? »

« No, of course not. He was your boyfriend »

« I don't want to go for that reason.. I just want to see his fucking face when he is going to see me there.. His last words when he saw me was that i would pay for what i did.. It seems that he paid for what he did.. If anything he did only one good »

« And what would that be ? »

« He brought me closer to you baby » how can you not love this woman.. I am falling for her and i am falling hard.. Very hard..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**Tomorrow i will try my best to have an update because i have to go at the doctor's..**


	20. Chapter 20

**To pankton, mutt, lilbit01016, foreverinlove, bleach number 1 fan thank you very much.. The doctor went fine but i have to go again on Thursday.. The good thing is that i am not in pain.. Thank God for anesthesia..**

**To ****TheQueen: well i hope i am forgiven that i updated today.. I said i would if i wasn't in pain.. Hope you like this chapter..**

**To pankton: i used to watch Rosewell but i kind stopped after some episodes.. I like the song though.. As Emma.. I want a child like her as well..**

**To foreverinlove: I think that talking French is sexy too.. I wish i knew how to speak the language but it sounds too good... As for Ashley.. Spencer and I know that you want her.. It's ok.. Ashley is sexy.. LOL**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**Spencer's POV**

Plato, one of the greatest philosophers of Greece said 'At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet'.. And yes I feel like a poet every day because I am in love for the first time in my whole life.. And the reason is the girl I wake up and sleep right next to every day and night.. Ashley..

The things progressed very fast but I wouldn't change it for anything.. And it's not that it was soon because it wasn't.. We clearly liked each other from the beginning and after some weeks of taking care of her she finally asked me to become hers.. After a lot of kissing though.. And she was a great kisser.. So Ashley and me in my mind are anything but fast.. If anything we are going very slow into our relationship.. We didn't make love yet although I can't help but think about it every time she touches me.. Never felt like that for anyone..

As for Steven.. The good news is that he is finally going to take what he deserves. That bastard.. Ashley didn't want to go at the court and I respected her decision.. It wasn't easy.. But I really wanted to go and be there. To show him that I wasn't afraid of him and I really wanted to hear the judge's words _'You are sentenced in 6 years into prison'_.. I lived for that..

When the day came for me to go at the court Ashley was uneasy.. The whole night she was turning around and she couldn't sleep.. I was waking up with her all night.. I even made her a tea so she could relax but nothing.. We both woke up at 5am and sat there waiting.. Ashley laying on my lap.. I sat right there stroking her hair and did nothing more till it was time for me to get up and start getting ready.. We wouldn't send Emma at her school today so she didn't need to wake up.. Knowing her she would wake up round 12.30pm.. She loved her sleep so much but she was a kid..

"Ash?"

"Yeah.."

"I am ready to go baby.. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, I am ok Spence.. Just.. Be careful.."

"When the court finish I am going to call you right away. Ok?"

"Ok"

I leaned close to her and kissed her beautiful lips.. Now I couldn't wait to go and see Steven going down..

All the drive to the court I was thinking how on earth I was with that person.. Why I let this happen.. What he did that to Ashley.. It was a good thing that Ashley changed her opinion and pressed the charges.. If she didn't he would be out there..

I've been to this court several times.. But this time was different.. Today I was here like an observer.. Today I wasn't a lawyer.. I was the girlfriend of the victim and I wanted him to go to hell..

"You may be seated"

The judge was a good woman and she was the one you couldn't just bribe just to let a murder out of prison.. One of the good ones..

There was no need for Ashley to be here because the evidence were talking by themselves.. Detective Jones was here though and showed everything to the judge.. Steven's lawyer tried to defend his client but really he just couldn't..

"Mr Steven Lorwood you are sentenced in Philadelphia's prison for 7 years for assault against Ms Ashley Davies.. Your money can't buy your sentence Mr Lorwood. So you are sentenced for another two years for the try of bribing a judge.."

When he got up he saw me and I looked at him.. He didn't say anything.. I didn't expect that he would really bribe the judge.. That fucking idiot.. He wouldn't go out of prison soon.. I smiled while he was still looking at me and left the court.. Once I did I called Ashley right away as I promised her..

"Hey Spence.. Is it finished?"

"He got 9 years"

"Wow.. We didn't expect that"

"He got 7 for your assault and another two because the idiot tried to bribe the judge.. So baby he will be out of our lives for 9 years" when I said that she just paused.. I thought that I lost connection at first but I could hear her breathe.. "Ash, what is it sweetie?"

"Nothing.. I am just relieved that everything is over"

"It is over.. I am going inside my car right now.. I want to take out my girls. So go get dressed and tell Emma that is a surprise"

"Spence, it's ok baby.."

"This day we need to celebrate and I want to take out my two favourite girls.. So.. please? I am going to be there in half an hour.. Maybe more if there is traffic"

"Ok.. I can't resist to that pout"

"Hey, I am not.. How you knew smartass?"

"I just knew.. See you in a few.."

"I am going to wait downstairs.. I am going to call you so you can come down. Ok?"

"Yes maam.." I couldn't help but smile.. She was amazing and now she was my girlfriend.. I had a girlfriend.. Who would have thought..

After 45 minutes I was outside my building.. It had traffic but I wasn't that late.. I called Ashley and in five minutes my girls were downstairs and inside my car.. Ashley helped Emma get inside first and then came and sat right next to me.. Giving me a kiss of course..

"Hey baby"

"I am sorry I was late but traffic.."

"It's ok.. Don't worry.. Soo where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere special that you really like and you haven't been there for a while"

"Ok.. Could you give us more information?"

"No.. How are you sweetheart?" I looked Emma from the mirror..

"I am ok Spencer.." she said and yawned.. Aww.. It was 1pm and she still had her sleepy voice..

"Are you still sleepy?"

"A little yeah.."

"What if I take you after that to a fun park? What do you think?"

"Really Spencer? Really? You are the best.. I love you.. And I like you with my mommy.. You are good"

"Hmm.. Only because of taking you to a fun park?"

"No, I like you because you love my mommy and I haven't seen her like that for years.." that made my heart melt.. Emma could do that only a second.. I looked at Ashley the moment she said that and I felt her hand on mine.. And she said that I loved Ashley.. I haven't said anything to her yet but I guess my actions to her showed how I felt and of course Emma could see it..

After an hour we were outside Apollo.. Ashley and Emma realised were we were before I park my car outside the Greek restaurant.. It has been a long time since we were here and we weren't here to eat at that time.. When we got inside Emma run immediately at the kitchen to find Mrs Maria as Ashley told me.. That was what she was doing every time they were coming here..

"Spencer, Ashley.. How are you?" Mr Yanni said with his greek accent.. It was fun to hear him talking..

"We are good.. Today is a great for us Mr Yanni"

"And why is that?"

"I was at the court today.. Steven got his sentence.."

"That's really good news indeed.. Ashley how you feel?"

"I feel free.. And I will be even better when I am going to take the cast off tomorrow"

"Spencer took good care of you" Ashley looked at me and smiled.. Mr Yanni didn't know about us and Ashley said once he didn't know about her sexuality.. He just didn't need to know.. To him we were good friends..

"She did.. She took good care of me.."

"Perfect.. Sit down and I am going to bring you our specialite.. Spetsofai for you today"

"What is that?"

"You will see.. I guess the little one will have her usual?"

"Of course.. She missed her chicken and rice from Mrs Maria's hands"

Mr Yanni was a good person.. And I am glad that he was taking care of Emma and Ashley before me.. I will be grateful for ever to him..

We sat there and ate our lunch under the pictures of Acropolis.. I knew what Acropoli was of course.. It was a perfect day and I had them close to me.. I needed to discuss something with Ashley though but it wasn't the right time.. We could have this discussion when we would be at the fun park..

When we were ready to leave Mr Yanni insisted we shouldn't pay but it was my treat to my girls and I tried to tell him that.. Try to tell a greek man no.. Not easy.. But he understood and made me promise to come again and let him show me what a greek cuisine tastes..

And as I promised I took Emma at the fun park.. Emma was so existed when we were there.. She wanted to go everywhere.. Kids have a lot of energy.. In some games we were with her because she wasn't allowed to be alone and to some others we were sitting there looking at her laughing and waving to us..

"Ash.. I want to ask you something"

"What is it Spence?"

"Tomorrow you are taking your cast off right?"

"Yes.. and I am going back to work after that"

"Well I still think that you should wait for a while before you go"

"Spence, I can't do that and you know that very well.. I respect everything you did for me but I can't take your money anymore.. And you are not working for two weeks now just to take care of me.. So no.. I need to go back"

"Ok.. First I don't have a problem with taking care of you.. Secondly you are not taking my money.. Ok? But I guess if you want to go to work I can't hold you back.. The thing though is that I want to ask you something else"

"Ok.. You can ask me anything"

"Are you going back to your motel after tomorrow?"

"Yes.. You were taking care of me because I couldn't take care of myself and Emma.. So now that I will be ok again we are going back"

"But Ash.. That place.. It's not good for you and Emma"

"Don't you think I know? But I don't have the money to rent an apartment Spence" she was being upset.. I knew that but I couldn't help it.. I didn't want for her to go back to that shithole

"Ok.. So why don't you stay with me?" she looked at me surprised.. I wasn't though.. We were living together for a month now and we weren't together up until some days ago.. We were doing fine and I didn't understand where the problem was..

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am being really serious. Why don't you come and stay with me?"

"Because we can't. Ok?"

"I don't see why though"

"Spencer, just drop it. Ok?"

"If you don't tell me why.."

"Because I want to be able to support Emma.. I want to be able to give her that.. Thank you for taking care of us all this time and I will be grateful to you forever but.. I just don't want.."

"You don't want to stay with me?"

"No, it's not that.. Just.. Let it be Spencer"

"Emma is happy here.. You don't have to worry for pimps and whores.. Why you are being so stubborn Ashley?"

"Emma is coming.. Please let's stop this conversation now. Ok?"

"The conversation is not over though"

"Whatever"

I couldn't understand why she was acting like that.. I really didn't want for them to stay there anymore and she wanted to be stubborn.. But I kind of knew why she was being like that.. And the talk we had.. Is not over..

* * *

**TBC**

**Well.. i am kind of late with my update but since i was ok there was no reason for not updating.. Hope you like this chapter as well..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	21. Chapter 21

**To TheQueen: I am glad i am forgiven...well this chapter is.. Don't have the words..**

**To queenred12: As always i am considering my readers thoughts.. So this chapter is... don't have the words..**

**To foreverinlove: i guess we will see.. As i said to queenred12 i am always considering your thoughts about the girls..**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

For almost four years now it was me and Emma.. I found myself into very tough situations but I rose from my ashes like the Phoenix.. I managed to find a job and at least be able to send Emma at her school and pay for a roof for our heads.. All these years I depended only to myself and to no one else.. Only for our food and that was because Mr Yanni insisted.. But now, now it was different.. I was finding myself being depended on Spencer and that was killing me..

I know I am stubborn.. I am a big stubborn and very proud myself.. Spencer is an angel.. She took good care of me when I was in that condition.. I felt safe being with her and living together wasn't strange. In the beginning it was but day after day I was getting use to having her around.. To move around her without having any problem.. Emma was like she was living here for ever and everything were going well.. Then we kissed and now we are together..

The time was coming for me to take my casts off and I knew what I had to do.. I couldn't stay with her anymore and that because we were together now.. So if I stayed with her it wouldn't mean only that I needed her help but we would live together as a couple.. I don't know if I was ready for that yet and I don't think that Spencer was ready..

She caught me off guard though when we were at the fun park.. I didn't expect her to ask me to stay with her.. When I told her that we would stay at the motel she started telling me about how shit that place was.. I already knew that.. That wasn't something knew.. But the way she said that it just made me feel less than a mom to Emma.. Like I couldn't give her what she deserved.. If I had the tons of money I had this wouldn't be the case.. Emma and me we would live in my luxury apartment, she could have whatever she wanted and I wouldn't get worry about everything.. But I wasn't that rich anymore, and the only thing I could do for us was to rent that room..

"Spencer, just drop it. Ok?"

"If you don't tell me why.."

"Because I want to be able to support Emma.. I want to be able to give her that.. Thank you for taking care of us all this time and I will be grateful to you forever but.. I just don't want.."

"You don't want to stay with me?"

Now she was thinking that I didn't want to stay with her.. That wasn't even the case.. Why we had to do this conversation here.. Aggrrr.. That was frustrating..

"No, it's not that.. Just.. Let it be Spencer"

"Emma is happy here.. You don't have to worry for pimps and whores.. Why you are being so stubborn Ashley?"

I really didn't want to have this conversation here especially when I saw Emma coming to where we were.. Emma was a kid but she was a smart kid..

"The conversation is not over"

"Whatever"

Emma was in her happy place.. With so much candy she was already in candy world.. Spencer and I weren't talking from the moment we got inside her car and it was a good thing that Emma didn't realise anything because then I would have to explain things that I couldn't.. I caught Spencer though looking at me several times.. I never looked her back..

"I am sleepy.." Emma said while rubbing her blue eyes.. After the day she had she exhausted herself and now she wanted to sleep.. It was kind of late though.. It was already 8pm..

"Well we are almost here baby girl.. Then we will take our bath and sleep"

"Ok, mommy.."

That was all I said in our one hour drive back to Spencer's apartment.. Spencer didn't say anything.. I knew she wanted to but it wasn't the right place or right time..

When we were outside her building she exited first from the car and opened the door to Emma's side and took her in her arms.. I still couldn't do that because I had my cast on.. We took Emma in the bathroom so she could have her bath before she would go to bed.. Spencer was there with me.. I could bath my child without any help but she was still there waiting in case I needed something.. That's what I was saying.. I couldn't depend on Spencer.. I wasn't that person..

"Ok.. Say goodnight to Spencer honey"

"Goodnight Spencie.. I love you" Spencer didn't look at me but leaned to Emma's bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead saying those three words back to her..

"I love you too princess" I kissed Emma and followed Spencer to the living room where I found her waiting on the same couch we kissed so many times..

"Could you please sit Ash?" I walked and sat in the opposite couch. When I did I saw her face.. She was sad and I really didn't want to be the one to cause this..

"Look Spence.."

"Let me talk first please. Ok?"

"I guess"

"We are living together for a month now. I really can't see where the problem is"

"I think you don't want to see where the problem is"

"Enlighten me"

"I told you before.. I am going to be grateful to you for everything that you did for me and Emma.. But now there is no reason.. I am taking my cast off tomorrow and then I'll be back to work.. So I really don't see why you insist of us staying here?"

"Because clearly you are so stubborn and proud to accept my help that you can't see that you have a child that is four year old and stays at a motel that the best person there is a whore. That's why." That was a hit under the belt.. Wow..

"Really? Really Spencer? You just met me and you are going to tell me how I am going to raise my child? MY child Spencer? Were you there four years ago? Were you there when I lost all my inheritance just to save my sister that could not be saved? Were you there when day by day people were coming in my home taking everything away because I didn't have the money to pay electricity? Eh? You weren't there because you didn't know me.. You don't know what I would do for that child.. I had to try really hard for us to survive.. I tried really hard to be where I am today just for that kid.. And you are telling me that I can't see what I am doing? Do you think that I am that naïve Spencer? Let me tell you that I am not.. I know what a shit hole that motel is.. I know.. But I don't have the money for anything else.. With the money I make Emma goes school.. I care for her education.. Ok?"

I didn't know how to managed not to raise my voice while telling her all that.. I don't know how much I tried not to leave her apartment right away because I needed to breathe..

"Why can't you accept that I want to help? Why is that so difficult for you to put that inside your stubborn head?"

"Because I don't want your help.. I just don't want to depend on you.." I now was standing up raising my voice.. She stood up and came right next to me trying to relax me..

"I don't think you are depending on anyone Ash.. I offered you my help.. You work so you could pay things for the house.. I am just saying that you would be more safe here.. And I want you here.. That's all"

"Why you want me here.. Why you want us here? We just got together.. Don't you think we are moving a little too fast?"

"Ohh.. I see.. That's your reason.. That I want to live with you when we are not even together for a month.. Only three days" she left my side and started to walk to her room.. Not mine.. "Well Ashley, to me, this thing between you and me is anything but fast.. I can't explain it.. But if this is how you feel about me and how you feel in general about me and my intentions, the door to your exit is right there.. Tomorrow you can go back to your motel"

"I.. I didn't say that.." she didn't hear me though when I said those words.. She was already inside her room.. I didn't say what she just told me.. Just fuck..

I slept all alone.. Spencer wasn't next to me as every night holding me and I realised that I didn't say those things but probably I meant them.. Spencer wanted to help and I just snapped..

Next morning I woke up and Spencer was nowhere to be found.. Usually she would be at the kitchen cooking breakfast but she wasn't.. Her room was empty.. When I got at the kitchen I saw a note on the refrigerator..

'_I had to go to work.. I am sorry I can't be with you today.. I already called a taxi to come and get you so you can go at the hospital and take you cast off.. Don't wait for me tonight..'_

Ok.. What was that? Did we just break up? And what about that 'don't wait for me tonight?' I called her phone right away but she didn't pick it up.. She had a caller ID.. So of course she wouldn't pick it up.. This was my fault.. Now what the fuck just happened?

I woke up Emma, I made her breakfast while my mind was still on Spencer.. The taxi came and we first took Emma at her school and then he took me at the hospital.. All the time I was trying to reach Spencer that she still wouldn't pick it up.. I texted her I don't know how many times.. I guess that was my answer.. She broke it off.. And if that was what she wanted that was ok by me..

I took my cast off, I came back home and I started packing our things.. She said not wait for her tonight? Well.. I wasn't planning on wait for her.. She chose to leave me like that.. With a note.. Very mature.. When I packed all our things I called a taxi and went to pick Emma from school.. We were going back to our motel..

When Emma got out I saw her looking at me strange.. All this time it was me and Spencer that were waiting for her.. Today it was me and the taxi driver..

"Mommy? Where is Spencer?"

"She couldn't come baby girl.. Actually she had to leave for a while and now we need to go back to our place"

"Why couldn't we stay with her? I like her home"

"Well sweetie.. We can't stay alone in her house if she is not there"

"Are we going back when she returns?"

"I don't know baby girl"

"She doesn't want us there anymore?" I didn't expect Emma's questions.. And it was hard..

"Of course she does.. She just had to leave for a while and she will be back"

"And then we can go back and live with her?"

"We will see. Ok?"

When we reached that area I felt my heart beating fast and not in a good way.. I really didn't miss it and I hated to admit that Spencer was right.. But I fucked up..

I paid the man downstairs for the room and we got back to our room.. It wasn't the same we had.. Of course he would give our room to someone else..

"Mommy.. I don't like it here"

"I know sweetie.. I promise I will find something else.. It's temporary.. Ok?"

"I miss Spencer" and I did too..

I helped her undress and I had already made some sandwiches from Spencer's apartment so we didn't have to go at Apollo's today.. We laid there and helped her with her homework till it was time for her to go to bed..

When she closed her eyes I stayed there looking at her and I was thinking of what Spencer said.. I had to think of Emma and Emma's good.. I guess now that Spencer wasn't talking to me it was too late.. I closed my eyes and tried to hold my tears back..

In the middle of the night I woke up because of the screams that were coming from the next room.. It wasn't new considering where we were but then I heard things crushing and something was happening that was really bad.. The guy was screaming at the girl and then I heard BAM..

"Oh, my God" Emma opened her eyes from the gun shot and I tried to tell her that it was nothing.. Just a car downstairs.. But I was trembling.. Someone maybe was dead in the next room.. I had to go to see if they were ok.. Whoever that might be..

I was scared to open my door but I had to help.. If someone needed my help the least I could do was to call for an ambulance.. The door to the next room was open and no one was inside except from a woman's body in the floor.. What I saw from the door I was standing was.. Oh my God.. The girl was dead with a bullet on her head.. Emma.. I had to take Emma away from here.. I got inside my room and call the only person that I needed right now and could help.. Spencer didn't pick it up from one more time.. I texted her..

"_Someone is dead to the next room.. I am taking Emma and we are leaving"_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	22. Chapter 22

Ok.. Back from the dentist where i was in the chair for an hour listening to three different drills in my tooth.. Having a headache from work and then going to the dentist.. NOT GOOD! Thank God for anesthesia..

To foreverinlove: all answers are being answered to this chapter.. and Ashley has a home.. thanks for the offer though.. LOL

To TheQueen: I couldn't do that to her.. She had all the bad luck in the world..

To pankton: thank you very very much.. well you questions will be answered to this chapter..

To OriginalSoundtrack: Thank you very much.. I am trying to have an update every day so you won't forget all about me.. LOL.. Things are being answered to this chapter..

To slushhy: i guess she needed that yes..

* * *

Chapter 22

Spencer's POV

I didn't expect all this.. I didn't expect to fall in love with Ashley and sure I didn't expect to find myself in a relationship with a woman.. It's not easy..

I could understand where she was coming from.. I knew what she has been through but I really wanted to help her.. She was so stubborn and she didn't want to hear a thing. Nothing.. It was like she put her walls up and that was it.. But what hurt me was how she thought of our relationship.. It's not that I wanted to move in with her right away.. Actually for a month we were already living together.. So what was her point? When she said what she said though I knew.. Before that we weren't together so now that we were it seemed different.. Maybe Ashley didn't want the same with me.. I left her there, without saying anything else and went to my room..

I tried to close my eyes and not to think what happened.. I tried to hold my tears back but I couldn't.. At 1am I received a text to my phone from Mark.. It was kind of strange for him texting me especially at this time.. I guess us lawyers don't really have a life..

'_Spencer, sorry for the hour but the boss told me that he wants all of us tomorrow at 6am at his office.. Don't ask me why I don't know.. I know you are on your sabbatical but now your vacations are over.. See you tomorrow' _

6am? What was that important that we had to be at the office really early? And I really didn't want to go.. Besides everything that happened tonight, tomorrow I wanted to be with Ashley at the hospital.. But now it seems that I won't be..

I tried to sleep but it wasn't that easy.. Last time I checked the clock was 3am and I had to wake up at 4.30am.. Great.. I slept only for an hour and a half.. I would need more than two cups of coffee tomorrow..

I woke up, took my shower, made my coffee, dressed and was ready to leave.. I left a note to Ashley that I had to go to work and that she shouldn't wait for me because knowing how my office works I would come home really late.. I called a taxi for her and left..

When I arrived at my work I saw the bakery and immediately I felt nostalgic.. That's where I met her the first time.. A month and four days she's been in my life.. Why she had to be that stubborn?

I got inside my office and Helena was there too.. I guess Mark informed everyone yesterday..

"Hello Ms Carlin.. How are you?"

"I've been better.. How are you Helena?"

"I am ok Ms Carlin.."

"Is everyone here?"

"Almost.. Mr.." she didn't finish because Mark was inside my office too

"Spencer.. Nice to see you.. We missed you here" where on earth he had that energy? Maybe he had a great night..

"I am sure. So what is this all about?"

"I guess we will find in about.." he said and checked his watch "ten minutes. So.. lets go.. We can go together.. I am sure you forgot where the meeting room is"

"Very funny.. Lets go"

Indeed when we got inside almost everyone was there except the boss and another two lawyers.. All of us where there and I really couldn't explain why.. At 6am sharp everyone was inside and Mr Harland, aka the boss, spoke first..

"People, I asked you to come here today because we have a really big case and we need time and time is money.."

"What is this about Mr Harland?" one of the other lawyers asked..

"One of the biggest companies in the states asked for us.. There is a major problem with one of their factories and people sued them.. Now we are their defenders.. So we need hard work and don't even think to sleep.. there is no time for sleeping.. We start from now.. In front of you you have a file with all the information you need.. Work in groups, alone, I don't know what you need but this is our biggest case.. Now go"

I opened the file and I started reading.. I couldn't believe what I was reading though.. We were the defenders to a company that was killing the citizens of a little town outside Texas.. One of their factories polluted the water that was coming to peoples homes.. Three children dead and many others infected.. And he wanted us to defend them..

"Spencer, you and I are together" Marina told me.. She was one of the lawyers and she was a good one.. One of the best actually..

"Marina, I think I should work alone"

"You and I are the only women here and you are the best after me.. So you and I are going to work together on this. Ok?"

"I guess"

The truth is that I didn't want to work in this case at all.. I was a lawyer and I made an oath.. That was one of the worst things to be a lawyer or a doctor.. You had to do your job in whatever cause..

"Ok.. Let's start"

We sat there I don't know for how many hours.. When I checked my watch it was already 8pm and we didn't even take a break.. Ashley didn't even call me once.. Although I was forgetting our argument from yesterday it seemed that she didn't.. She didn't even call me to tell me how everything went at the hospital.. I really needed to stop for at least an hour.. Instead of the case I was thinking of her and my head already was hurting..

"Marina, if you don't mind I think we should take a break.. We are working since 7am this morning"

"I guess you are right.. I am hungry.."

"I say we take a break for an hour and continue. Ok?"

"See you in an hour"

Helena was still here.. I forgot to tell her to leave..

"Helena, I am sorry.. You can go"

"It's ok Ms Carlin. If you want me to stay I can and help you if you need anything"

"No, go. It's ok.. I still have to work.. See you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Goodnight Ms Carlin"

I closed my eyes for an hour but first I made myself a sandwich.. I was hungry but from all this work I couldn't even open my mouth.. At nine I woke up and I was ready to find my phone and call Ashley but when I was searching it Marina came inside..

"Spencer, time is up.. Lets go" an hour break was too much so we didn't have more time to spent.. I could always see Ashley back home.. I really didn't want to go back late.. And I missed Emma.. Probably she would be asleep when I would be back..

Another four hours and I was at home at last.. Time.. 1am.. I was so tired and I couldn't wait to take a shower and see how Ashley was doing.. When I got inside I walked to a house that was dark.. Usually Ashley would be at the living room watching tv or she would have the light turned on.. Now she wasn't and the light was turned off.. I walked to her room and no one was there.. I went to Emma's and she wasn't there either.. I opened my phone to call her but I couldn't find it.. It wasn't in my bag.. I called to the office in case I forgot it there but I remembered that I never took it out.. I went inside my room and it was right there in my nightstand.. I checked to see it and I had twenty missed calls from Ashley and 6 texts.. Fuck..

'_A note Spencer? Really?'_

'_Pick up your phone'_

'_It seems you don't want to talk. Fine'_

'_I thought you would be more mature but I guess I was wrong'_

And the last text that made me almost faint was "_Someone is dead to the next room.. I am taking Emma and we are leaving" _and it was ten minutes ago..

I called her phone immediately.. What the fuck happened? Who was dead? Where the fuck were they.. Emma.. I called and called but she weren't picking it up..

"Fuck Ashley" I said and I was ready to close the phone when I heard her voice in pure panic..

"Spen-cer.. Oh God.. You can't.. I.. I.. Oh my God"

"Where are you Ashley?"

"I don't.. I don't know.. She is.. She is.."

"Who is dead Ashley?" she wasn't making sense.. I was panicking too because I was afraid of them and that neighborhood wasn't one of the best.. But I had to try to at least be calm for her..

"I.. I.. don't know.."

"Where is Emma?"

"In my arms.. She is in my arms.. We left.. We just left.. I.. I am.. sorry" and she was crying.. From the background I heard Emma _'Don't cry mommy'_

"How far from the motel are you?"

"I don't know.. I run and.. and.. I don't even remember.. I guess a mile?"

"What do you see?"

"There are apartment blocks and a movie store"

"Stay there.. I am already in my car.."

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't hung up.. I need you to talk to me"

"Ok"

I don't know how fast I was going.. I tried to talk to her without letting myself get caught that I was afraid as well.. I told her about that place.. She could be the girl from the next room..

I was there in less than half an hour, all the time talking to her over the phone.. I found them after fifteen minutes and Ashley was a wreck and Emma was in her arms shaking.. She had only Emma's backpack with her..

"Oh my God Ashley.. Are you ok?"

"We are ok"

"Emma?"

"Spencie.." she hugged me immediately and I felt her hot breath on my neck..

"Let's go.." I said and took Ashley's hand on mine.. It was cold and she was trembling..

Ashley was sitting in the back seat with Emma trying to soothe her.. I just wanted to take them home and have them safe..

When we were back I took Emma in my arms again.. She was wearing her penguin pjs I bought her one day.. We put her back to her bed and stayed there with her till she was fully asleep.. I really don't know if she knew what happened.. When we made sure she was asleep I took Ashley's hand and we got in the living room..

"I am sorry Spence.. For not listening to you.. You were right.. Oh God.. It could be us tonight.. It could be Emma Spence"

"Ssshh.. thank God it wasn't you.. Now you are safe. Ok? You are going to stay here and I don't want to hear anything about it.. You heard me? Do you know that I lost the world from my feet? Do you know that I thought you were hurt?"

"Although you broke up with me?"

"What?"

"I saw the note. And you didn't pick up your phone"

"I left my phone here and I didn't break up with you. Why you say that?"

"I thought that you did.. I didn't know what to think.."

"Let's forget it.. Ok? What matters the most is that you and Emma are safe and far away from that sit hole.."

"Thank you.. For being here"

"I never left Ash.."

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**See? Ashley made assumptions..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for not having an update but i've been robbed on Friday.. They robbed my house while i was at work.. I was devasted and i am still in sock.. I wish they caught them but i don't think they will.. Coming home and looking at your door wide open with both your rooms completely a mess, the cupboards open and only a light turned on.. Well.. I am still thinking of what i saw and i am still hurt.. I changed lockers right away..  
**

**To foreverinlove: Yes, Ash deserves an alone time with Spencer but not yet.. Soon though.. **

**To ShadowHawk kv: i don't think she will defend the pricks.. But we have to wait to see what she is going to do..**

**To TheQueen: Yes, i guess Spencer should have been more clear to Ashley but in these situations you don't really know what to do..**

**To pankon: Yes she forgot her cell phone.. And Ashley made the wrong assumptions.. Bad Ashley..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: Well.. Spencer's case is Erin's Brokovitch.. I couldn't think of anything else so i put that case.. Great movie.. And you didn't rumble.. It's ok..**

**To shopgirl: thank you very much..**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

I have been stubborn.. And that would cause Emma's life.. What happened at the motel that night still hunts me.. The girl laying there, blood everywhere.. I never saw anything like that before.. And then I realized something that I should have earlier.. That place wasn't the right place to raise a child..

Thank God Spencer was there for one more time.. I thought that she left me.. I thought that we were over.. But we weren't.. She was still here.. When she came and I saw her car I felt safer only by looking at her.. She was becoming very fast my knight in shine armor..

The way back home I was holding Emma in my arms.. It was night and I don't think that she realized what happened.. I don't even remember how fast I packed our things and left that awful place.. A place I shouldn't have come back..

When we arrived home Spencer took Emma in her arms and we put her immediately back to bed.. We stayed there till she would fall asleep.. I was cursing myself for what I did to my child.. Something like that could happen to us.. I am glad that I at least had someone like Spencer..

I felt Spencer's hand on mine guiding me back in the living room.. I wanted to hug her and cry on her shoulder.. I needed to tell her everything that I had inside me..

"I am sorry Spence.. For not listening to you.. You were right.. Oh God.. It could be us tonight.. It could be Emma Spence" I said while crying.. I needed to cry and let everything out..

"Ssshh.. thank God it wasn't you.. Now you are safe. Ok? You are going to stay here and I don't want to hear anything about it.. You heard me? Do you know that I lost the world from my feet? Do you know that I thought you were hurt?" I felt her voice breaking..

"Although you broke up with me?"

"What?"

"I saw the note. And you didn't pick up your phone"

"I left my phone here and I didn't break up with you. Why you say that?"

"I thought that you did.. I didn't know what to think.."

"Let's forget it.. Ok? What matters the most is that you and Emma are safe and far away from that sit hole.."

"Thank you.. For being here"

"I never left Ash.."

It's true.. She never left.. I did..

We stayed there, with Spencer holding me.. It's strange how close se made me feel every time she had her arms around me.. When I was starting to feel my eyes close it was already 3am.. She helped me to stand up, she gave me a kiss on my lips and she went inside her room.. I thought that she was mad at me but then I saw her coming out again with clean clothes..

"You need to relax.. Take a hot shower and come find me in our room" I couldn't help but smile.. She called my up until now room, ours.. I didn't know what I did to deserve a woman like her.. She was amazing and I was an idiot making assumptions of her and us..

I took my time inside the shower.. I really needed that.. Feeling the hot water on my skin it was a catharsis. I was letting my past behind and I was starting to live a present and hopefully a future with Spencer.. Who knows?

When I finished I found her waiting for me on her side with the light turned on.. She looked at me and I felt my knees shaking.. I got under the covers and turned my face so I could look at her..

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being here"

"I want to be here Ash. Don't forget that. And don't you ever do something like that again. Ok? You scared the whole crap out of me" I know it wasn't the time to make jokes but the situation was already bad and we needed to let go..

"How scared exactly? You thought you lost me?" I said while kissing her collarbone.. That was how closed we were right now..

"Aaasshh.. it's not the time.."

"It's not the time about what? I am not doing anything" I said and I started to caress her back.. I wasn't doing anything.. I just wanted to feel her..

"Yes, you do.. Please close your eyes.. We have to get up early and you had an awful night. Give me a kiss and say goodnight"

"Goodnight Spence"

"Goodnight baby" she said and kissed me on my lips.. Something I think I will never get tired..

I woke up by her alarm.. When I checked what time it was it was already 6am.. Spencer tried to get up but I didn't let her..

"Noooo.. Stay.. Cold"

"Ash, I have to get up.. I have to go to work"

"Why?"

"Because we need the money and I want my girls to have everything" she said and kissed me.. She is a sweet talker.. But I didn't want to let her go..

"But I want you here.." she was already up wearing her robe and she was already on my side kissing my lips once again..

"You acting like a child.. Get up Ash.. We have to wake up Emma and get ready"

"But I don't have to go to work till tomorrow"

"But Emma and I have to go to our school and work baby.. So stop pouting"

It was a lost cause. When Spencer was saying something it was final.. Even if I was all sexy with my short shorts and wife beater..

I found her at the kitchen making pancakes.. My favorite breakfast.. When I sat on the chair she handed me my coffee and a plate with two pancakes.. I loved that woman..

"Why I had to wake up early? Eh?"

"Because you have to say goodmorning to your daughter and you have to take her at her school also"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I have to be at work at 7.30"

"Why so early?"

"We have a new case and till we have all the facts we need to be there as much as possible.."

"That means you won't be home early tonight?"

"Probably not baby.."

"I am pouting right now"

"I know.. Please don't do that.. It's not fair to me. Ok?"

"I am not making any promises"

"Ok.. I am going to wake up Emma my pouty girl" ok.. It's final.. I am so in love with this girl..

Fifteen minutes later Emma was awake, somehow, because the Davies girls love their sleep way too much..

"Spencie.. you made pancakes?"

"Yes, baby girl.. I made you your favorite.. Chocolate pancakes for you"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I don't want us to go back there. I want to stay here with Spencie please" when she said that my heart broke.. I realized how she was feeling and I cursed my self once again for what I put her through..

"No, princess. We will not go back there.. It will be Spencer, me and you. Ok?"

"Ok"

It felt right and for once I put aside my stubbornness.. For once I let someone to help me because I didn't have to think only myself but my daughter too.. And she was my everything..

Spencer kissed both of us.. Me of course with a very tenderly kiss on my lips and Emma on her cheek. She gave me money for the taxi and when I was ready to complain she silenced me with a kiss.. Well.. If it was for her to kiss me every time I would complain every day.. We said our goodmornings and begun our day..

I wouldn't go to work till tomorrow.. I was used to smell the coffee every day and now I would be back again.. The difference though was that now I had someone to come back.. I had a home.. And not only a safe home.. Home to me was the people inside.. Not only the walls that surrounded it.. For me, Spencer and Emma was my home..

When I left Emma and got back home I had nothing to do actually.. So I was all alone doing absolutely nothing.. I decided to turn on the tv and see what was on at 10am in the morning.. I changed channels after channels till I stopped to something that held my attention..

'_A girl was found dead at Harrison's Motel.. __Sources say that the girl was fighting with a man during morning times.. Up until now we don't have the girl's name.. She was founded dead with a bullet on her head.. They still search for the man who killed her..'_

The guy is still out there.. He killed someone and he is still out there.. Thank God that we are here and not there. I changed the channel right away..

Spencer's house was near to a park.. I couldn't stay inside the house.. I needed to clear my mind.. I walked till I found a bench to sit.. It was beautiful.. Although it was a cold day the weather was clear. People were running, mothers were playing with their kids.. It felt nice.. I felt my phone buzzing and it was Spencer.. I smiled immediately..

"Hey gorgeous"

"Ash, where the fuck are you?" why she was swearing and why she was angry?

"I am at the park"

"I called and called at the house and you didn't pick it up. Do you know how scared I was?"

"But why baby?"

"I saw the news and they said about what happened yesterday.. I thought.. I thought that something happened"

"Baby, I am ok. He don't know me.. I saw the news too and I just wanted to come here.. Sorry for scaring you.."

"It's ok.. I am sorry for swearing"

"Understandable"

"So how are you?"

"I am ok. How is work?"

"Awful.. I am just taking a break"

"What time are you going to be home?"

"Don't know. I guess I am going to be late"

"I am going to wait for you"

"Don't stay up waiting for me"

"I would wait forever for you" she didn't say anything but I could still feel her breathing on the line.. "Soo.. see you tonight baby" I wanted to say I love you but I didn't know if it was too soon..

"Yes, see you tonight Ash.."

I sat there for a couple more minutes till it was time for me to go and pick up Emma for school.. Today I would cook for us.. It would be new but it wasn't that I didn't know how to cook.. I just didn't have the right place to do that..

At 3pm I got a taxi again and went to Emma's school.. I missed when me and Spencer were going together to pick her up.. And I remember Emma's smile every time that we were together.. We were a family.. And I liked it..

"Hey mommy"

"Hey baby girl. How was your day?"

"It was good. Eddy is having a party on Saturday and I am invited"

"Hmm.. I see.. Your boyfriend invited you"

"Mommy.. he is not my boyfriend" she said while whispering. I think that she didn't want for the taxi driver to hear us although I could see him smiling from the mirror

"Whatever you say little lady"

"So.. Can I go?"

"I guess.. Do you have the invitation?"

"Here"

"I am going to ask Spencer if she wants to come"

"She will say yes, of course.. She can't say no to you"

"And why you are saying that?"

"Because of the way she looks at you. Mommy you are silly if you don't know that already"

"I guess I know"

"It's the same with how you look at her too"

"You think?"

"I am sure"

It was final. My kid was very smart for her own good..

Back home and Emma was in the bathroom washing her hands while I was preparing our lunch.. I just wish Spencer was here too so we could all eat together.. I was cooking fried chicken with vegetables and rice.. Not difficult to prepare..

Emma was watching tv in the living room when I heard the buzzer on our apartment. It wasn't Spencer of course because she had keys..

"Hello?" no answer.. instead I heard the buzzer again.. "Hello?"

"Spencer open the door" it was a woman's voice and she seemed to know who Spencer was..

"Spencer it's not here right now. She is at work"

"Open the door please"

"I am sorry mrs"

"Carlin. Paula Carlin"

* * *

**TBC**

**This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend.. She is my strength and she's been with me all the time with everything that happened.. I love you baby..**

**Also i want to thank pankton and drummergirl244 for checking on me.. Thank you guys very much..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank yoy guys for all your kind words and the positive thoughts.. Day by day i am getting better and better.. Writing helps me put my thoughts in order.. So here is the new chapter**

**To freakanatomy.. I am sorry i didn't have Paula throwing bibles.. She threw something else though.. :)**

**To TheQueen: Paula is here and she is not for good..**

**To pankton: well.. some of my reviewers that follow me from the beginning call me a drama queen.. So drama queen likes drama.. I think though that this story had to much of it.. don't you think?**

**To foreverinlove: Paula is here.. yes.. :)**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: will you forgive me that i didn't do that? Unfortunately Ashley had to face Paula by herself..**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"I am sorry mrs"

"Carlin. Paula Carlin"

When I heard her name I paused.. I didn't know if I should let her in or not. Spencer's mother was here.. And from what Spencer told me she was not a very nice person..

"Mrs Carlin, Spencer is not here. You can go at her.."

"I know who you are Ashley. Open the door now" from the sound of her voice I decided to let her in. After all she was Spencer's mom..

I really didn't want Emma to be here when she would come up so I told her to go inside her room till Mrs Paula Carlin was out of our apartment..

She knocked the door, I took a big breath and let her in..

"It took you long enough.. Are you slow or something?"

"No, I am not" she was a spit image of Spencer.. She had long blond hair, with piercing blue eyes. Only that hers were icy and cold when my Spencer's had a different color..

"So.. I see my daughter took you. I thought I raised her better than that"

"I am sorry Mrs Carlin but .."

"I talk. You don't. What you did to my daughter eh? Did you threaten her or something? Because my Spencer would never do something like that. She would never break up with her handsome boyfriend over a girl she hardly knew and especially a girl like you"

She was giving me insults after insults. I could defend myself but I didn't want to cause any problem to Spencer.. And we already had a lot of drama in our life. She moved around like she owned the place. She was the queen bee. I could see it.. No wonder why Spencer was like that when I met her. Growing up with a woman like her.. I really feel sorry for my girlfriend..

"And I see that my daughter is letting you do whatever you want inside her house.. I see you were cooking.. From the streets to a house.. You took advantage of her.. I don't know what you did but I am sure it was your plan from the beginning" I really couldn't take anymore insults. Especially when they weren't true..

"Listen Mrs.. I never took advantage of Spencer.. You daughter is an amazing person and she helped me when her asshole boyfriend beat me to death"

"Don't you dare talk about Steven like that. You put him in jail with your filthy lies. You are nothing more than a scamp. And people like you understand only one language. How much do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How much do you want?" and she searched her back.. What she was looking for I didn't know till I saw the check. The nerve this woman had..

"What are you doing?"

"This is what you want right? You were looking for a victim and you found my stupid daughter. But I know people like you. So 500000 are enough for you?"

"I don't want your money"

"Tough negotiator.." she said and wrote another check. She threw it on my face.. I picked it up without looking at the sum that she had already written and I tore the check right in front of her.. Who that woman thought she was? "What are you trying to prove Ms Davies?" she knew my name.. She did a background check on me? And who told her? That asshole.. Steven..

"I am not trying to prove anything. Especially to you"

"Well Ms Davies, daughter of the one and only Raife Davies and Christine Woods-Davies, try to prove to Spencer that you weren't a whore and a drug addict. Does she know all that? I am sure if she did she wouldn't keep you here. You lost your only chance. You should have taken the money"

And as she came in and threw the bomb at me she left within a few seconds. And I stayed there looking at the closed door and having in my mind what she said.. What if she told Spencer?

**Spencer's POV**

My day was stressed as always.. Especially with the new case everyone was on edge.. It was a big firm but we didn't have too many lawyers.. The president wanted a few but it had to be the best.. And I was one of them.. For the first time in my career I was debating if I was doing the right thing.. Day after day I was getting more into this case and I could see the facts.. People were dying and the cause was the company we were going to defend.. Once I wouldn't debate with myself. I would just do strictly my job.. But after Ashley, everything changed.. I just couldn't do that.. 35 people were dead and among them 20 children from the age of 3 till the age of 15.. Children like Emma..

"What are you thinking Spencer?"

"The case"

"It's one of our biggest cases. Do you know how much money we will be paid?"

"Marina.. It's not all about the money you know"

"It's your job. You are a lawyer and we all took an oath. We have to defend a client so stop thinking like that."

"I think we should take a break"

"Ten minutes. No more than that"

"I am going to my office"

Once I got inside I turned on the tv. I always did so to know what was happening to the world.. What I heard made me pause..

'_A girl was found dead at Harrison's Motel.. Sources say that the girl was fighting with a man during morning times.. Up until now we don't have the girl's name.. She was founded dead with a bullet on her head.. __They still search for the man who killed her..'_

That was Ashley's motel.. I didn't know what got me but I called my home immediately.. I called more than once but Ashley didn't pick it up.. I was afraid that something happened.. I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help it. Ashley's been through way too much and I couldn't lose her.. So I called her cell phone.. If she didn't pick it up I didn't know what I would do..

"Hey gorgeous"

"Ash, where the fuck are you?"

"I am at the park"

She was so kind and she understood my fears.. This month was like hell on earth for us.. And especially for Ashley.. I just wanted to protect her and start living our lives without drama.. We had a lot of it..

Once I finished my call with Ashley I found Marina at her office and we started our reading again.. The more I was getting into this case the less I wanted to participate..

All I was thinking was to go back to my home and cuddle with Ashley. For one more night I wouldn't be home to say goodnight to Emma and that was killing me.. Although I told Ashley not to wait for me what she said made me fall more in love with her.. _'I would wait forever for you'.. _Before Ashley I don't even remember how I used to be.. Well I do.. But I want to forget.. This Spencer, right now, was the true Spencer and back home I had a girlfriend that I loved.. I did love her.. Sometimes it doesn't matter if it is a month or a week.. When you love someone, you just know..

At 5pm I heard my cell phone.. I really didn't want to pick it up but I thought that it was Ashley and I really wanted to hear her voice again.. When I saw that it wasn't her but my mother my smile fainted..

"Who is it?"

"My mother"

"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"I don't know.. Well it stopped.. We may continue"

"Ok.. Read this statement.." my phone rang again.. "I think you should pick it up. Maybe it's something important"

"If you excuse me"

"Of course"

I answered my phone inside my office. I really didn't want for people to know what was going on with my family or my relationship..

"Yes mother"

"Spencer, why you are not answering your phone?"

"I don't know if you understand what working means"

"Watch your manners"

"What do you want mother? I am in the middle of a case"

"Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes. I am in Philadelphia"

"Why you are here?"

"I said meet me downstairs" and she hung up the phone. She was in Philadelphia? For what reason? I really didn't want to see her but if I didn't she would come from my apartment and then she would see Ashley and Emma and I would have to answer to her questions..

I found Marina and told her that my mother wanted to talk to me about something important. She didn't like it because we were leaving the case in the middle again. I was just curious what my mother wanted here and why she needed to talk to me.. In ten minutes I was downstairs and Paula Carlin, the one and only was there with her cold bitch attitude..

"Hello, mother"

"Hello, Spencer. You are not going to hug your mother?" I hugged her but it was cold. Like we weren't mother and daughter..

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't we sit first? There is a bakery here" I knew that bakery. It was where I met Ashley for the first time..

"Ok"

I haven't been there since the day I hit Ashley with my car. I had no reason to because Ashley was living with me..

"So, Spencer dear how's your life?"

"My life is good"

"And how is Steven?" I didn't tell them that I broke up with him.. Actually I wasn't talking with my family that much, especially with my mother. I decided to lie to her so she could leave and we could go on with our lives..

"He is ok"

"Are you sure he is?"

"What are you saying mother?"

"I am saying that you are lying Spencer dear" she said with her cold exterior

"What?"

"I didn't raise you like that Spencer Marie Carlin. Our family is one of the most important families in New York. And you are a disappointment"

"You don't make any sense you know"

"Steven, your ex boyfriend called me. From prison. He informed me about the whore you have inside your house. How much do you know about this Ashley girl Spencer?"

"Don't you ever call her like that again. Did you hear me, _mother_?"

"You broke up with that wonderful man for someone you don't even have a clue who she is" she said with a smile..

"I know who Ashley is. And you don't know who Steven is. Do you know what he did to her?"

"Really? Are you sure or you believe what she said to you?"

"I am not going to sit down and listen to you." I said and got up ready to leave. My mother though stopped me by grabbing my hand..

"I think you should ask Ashley about her past. What she did. I think you don't know her as much as you want to think you do. She is with you only for you money."

"You don't know what you are saying"

"Am I not? Ask her about her favourite friend.. I think her name was cocaine"

I didn't stay to let her continue with her lies. She was a sad woman that she wanted to control my life.. Whatever she was saying was untrue. Ashley would never lie to me.. And how she knew about Ashley? That woman liked to destroy lives and especially mine.. What she said though hunted me.. I knew that Ashley had a past that I didn't know.. But was it true what my mother said? She was a drug addict? So.. did I really know Ashley or not?

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**I am sorry this chapter is not so long.. :(**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all so much for putting this story to your story alerts and favourites.. Also thank you for taking your time to read and review.. It means a lot when people enjoy your writing..**

**To TheQueen: i think your wish will be answered in this chapter.. Hope you like..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: i guess not.. But i had to listen to my readers thoughts.. Although i love drama this chapter is not having any.. I am not promising for next chapter though..**

**To pankton: i am sorry for making you cry.. it wasn't my intention.. but a story needs some drama.. as for Paula i am sorry to tell you that she is not going to a psycho hospital.. She will cause more problems in the future.. oops.. i shouldn't have told you that..**

**To queenred12: yes.. i understand completely but.. Paula did one good.. Ashley is going to confess..**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

When Paula Carlin left I sat on the couch for a moment to realize what happened.. What she tried to do? Who does she think I am? She is the worst person I ever met and I met a lot of persons in my life.. I think that money destroy people and I wish I wasn't like that to anyone..

I wanted to call Spencer and tell her what happened but I decided against it. She was at work and I knew that she had a really important case. What I was afraid though was what that woman could do and the most important how Spencer would react..

"Mommy, are you ok?" I forgot to tell Emma to come outside.. I took my hands from my face and looked at those baby blues..

"I am ok baby girl" she cupped my face and started caressing my cheek with her little hands.. She put them behind my head and hugged me.. I loved her so much..

"No, you are not mommy. But it's ok. I am here for you" I took her in my arms and started to cry.. We have been through so many things. Most of them she doesn't even remember because she was a baby.. "It was that lady that made you cry?"

"No, sweetie. I am just tired."

"Mommy, everything is going to be fine. You have me and Spencie. And what that lady said don't worry." I was afraid that she heard what Paula said and I really didn't want for my child to hear those things..

"Baby girl, it's late. Lets finish our cooking. Ok?"

"Ok mommy. I love you. You are the best mommy in the world"

"And I love you my princess." I said and kissed her forehead.. I had to stop thinking of what Paula said. Spencer would come later tonight and if she knew I am sure she would be the one to start this conversation.. I promised to myself though that I would tell her the whole truth. And this time I wouldn't keep anything from her..

After eating our lunch and listening to Emma telling me about her day at her school and of course her party this Saturday I decided to take her out for a walk. I wasn't afraid because Spencer's neighborhood was one of the best. I dressed her really warm and we walked to the park.. This place here was starting to become one of my favorites..

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Spencie is going to be late again?"

"Yes, sweetie. She has to be at work"

"And tomorrow you will be back to work also?"

"Yeap, tomorrow I will be back at the bakery"

"So.. if you are tired and Spencie is tired when you are going to see each other?" I had to smile.. My kid was something else..

"Sweetie, don't worry. Me and Spencer will see each other"

"Do you love her?" her question caught me off guard.. She was four year old and she was asking me if I loved Spencer..

"I like her yes"

"I didn't ask you if you like her mommy. I asked if you loved her"

"Do you love Eddy?"

"No. I like Eddy. I am too young to love someone. But you are old."

"Oh, thanks a lot baby girl. Nice way to tell mommy about her age"

"Mommy, you are beautiful. But you are older than me"

"Ok. I think I got that"

"So, do you love Spencie?"

"I do. I love her very much"

"Good. I love her too"

I was here and I was thinking what could happen later tonight.. Did Spencer know?

"Baby girl it's getting cold. I think we should go back home"

"Ok mommy"

The apartment wasn't far away. It was a ten minute walk. When we were right outside I saw Spencer's car. She was coming back home and it was earlier than she told me she would..

"Mommy, Spencie is here" Emma said and left my hand, running to Spencer.. Spencer bend down and hugged her while she was looking at me.. I knew that look..

"Spencie, you are home"

"Yes, I am sweetie"

"Why?"

"I needed to see you and mommy"

"Are we in trouble Spencie?" Spencer looked at me one more time..

"Let's get inside. Ok?"

I followed them inside and I was hoping that Spencer was here not to have THE talk.. I was hoping she was here for me and Emma as she said minutes ago..

Once inside she didn't mention anything infront of Emma. Instead she was asking about her day. I sat there looking at them and I was thinking how good we were.. In my mind we were a family and I could see how much Emma wanted that.. Sometimes I would catch her wanting to call Spencer mama but every time she was stopping at ma-.. Spencer meant so much to both of us and I really didn't want my past to ruin my present..

"Are you sleepy sweetie?"

"I am Spencie but I want to stay here with you and mommy"

"Well, good girls are supposed to be to bed at 8pm and it's already 8.45pm. So up up to your room young lady. Mommy and I will come to kiss you goodnight"

We put Emma to bed, we both kissed her goodnight, we closed the door and I could feel my heart beating.. What would happen?

"Spence, why are you early home? I thought you would come later"

"Ash.. I need you to tell me something"

"Ok"

"Come sit right next to me please" I did what she asked. I don't know if it would be for the best to sit right next to her but I did either way..

"Spence.."

"Ash, my mom came today"

"I know" she looked at me surprised..

"What do you mean?"

"She was here earlier today. She came when I was cooking our lunch"

"What? How? Have she done anything to you?"

"Let's just say that it was very interesting meeting her"

"Ash.."

"Tell me what she said to you and I promise to give you all the answers you want"

"I don't want to believe her Ash.. I really don't.. She is a sad woman" my heart was beating so fast.. I never expected this day to come.. I really didn't want for her to learn about my past like that.. But I guess that was the last thing.. After that she didn't have anything else to find about me.. I would be clear..

"Ask me.. I just.. I don't know if you are going to like what you are going to listen though.. Know that I am a new person. I changed and I.. I.. love you" not the right moment to tell her that I loved her but whatever her decision was I wanted for her to know that I did love her..

"She told me that you were using drugs. Is that true?" she said whispering, without looking at me..

"Yes. Will you let me explain please?"

"Ash.. why you never told me?"

"Please let me explain everything to you. After that you can decide whatever you want but just listen to me first. Ok?"

"Ok"

"My parents died when I was 18.. I had to take care of my sister and be a role model to her. I didn't do anything till she graduated from high school. Then I started going out every night, partying as much as I could and fucking whoever I wanted. I was doing all these things that a girl of my age would do.. One day while having sex with a girl we used cocaine. I wasn't sniffing every day. I wasn't that addict. Whenever I was out though I would sniff before I leave and while being out.. Why I did that? Because that way I wasn't thinking about my parents and I wanted to enjoy my life.. Two years I was nothing but a mom to Kyla. I wanted to be free again" I stood up from where I was sitting and started walking around.. I could feel Spencer's eyes on me..

"She met someone at college who took advantage of her and made her to spend all the money that she inherited. For a year we didn't talk because I knew that he wasn't good for her and she thought I was jealous of her.. She came back though one day, regretting about everything with a little baby growing inside her.. She was pregnant to Emma"

"For one more time I had to take care of her.. I stopped going out as I used to, and I didn't use drugs again. I wasn't an addict so it wasn't that difficult for me to quit. So.. Yes.. I used drugs when I was 19. I was a party girl and I was having fun. But this was my young self. Having to take care of my sister being in a coma, having a baby crying day and night and seeing my money vanish day by day can really change you. And it made me a better person.. So.. this is my story.. Everything you need to know about me. There is nothing else.. So I will understand if you don't want me because of my past.. Just know that this is not me anymore.."

I said and felt relief for telling her everything.. I should have done that before.. She wouldn't learn about my past from her mother. She didn't talk and I didn't look back. I was afraid of her reaction. What if she didn't want me.. I know I've been stupid but this was in the past.. And I wasn't 19 anymore..

"Ash.." I heard her voice for the first time after my confession.. I was scared to look at her and I didn't. I stayed where I was.. I felt her presence though.. She was behind me.. "Look at me" I turned my face to do as she asked.. What she would do? "I can't understand you sometimes. I really can't.. You had your chance to tell me.. And learning from my mom that you used drugs wasn't nice. You should be the one to tell me and not her.."

"But..?"

"There is no but.. I understand that you want to keep things for you but it's me and now we are together. I don't want to know things like that from others. I want you to be able to tell me by yourself. I am going to ask you once.. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No. This was the last thing of my past.. There is nothing left.."

"Good"

"So.. Don't you have anything else to say?"

"I am not saying that I like that you used drugs.. I don't.. I am against drugs.. Have you ever used again after that?"

"No. Of course not. I haven't used till I was 20.."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ash, you are 25 years old. I see how you are with Emma. I see how she looks at you.. I am sure that you were a great sister and you are a great mom to your daughter.. I wish you understood then that drugs wasn't a solution but this person I have in front of me right now it's not that person anymore"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.. Spencer was accepting me for one more time.. When I said she was angel I meant it..

"So we are ok?"

"We are ok. Yes"

"Sorry for having to be early at home."

"Don't be. I am going to quit"

"What?"

"I will quit tomorrow. I couldn't defend people who were killing children. I just couldn't. In their faces I could see Emma and I just couldn't. I am going to give them my resignation later tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100 per cent sure.. So sure as I love you too sure" did she just say what I think she said?

"What?"

"I said, I love you too.."

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**

**PS.. To my greek reviewers... Min pate na deite to 'Roda, tsada k kopana'. Apla apaisio..**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope everyone is ok.. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews..**

**To Foreverinlove: Paula is a **.. Tell her that her daughter is old enough.. It seems that she can't understand that..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: thank you very much.. I would tell you what Spencer did in this chapter but that would ruin your reading..**

**To queenred12: thank you very much.. Yes, it was another confession day for the girls..**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Spencer's POV**

Now I finally knew.. I knew who Ashley was and what her past was.. When my mom came and told me all that I didn't think for a second how she found all these information about Ashley. How she knew about her? But I guess when you are Paula Carlin everything is possible. I could always do a background check on Ashley but that would invade her personal space.. I wanted for her to find me, to be able to tell me.. And even though my mother was the one who brought this on us I was happy that I finally knew..

I never was ok with drugs. Even with pot.. I just don't like them.. Having Ashley confessing that she was doing cocaine got me.. I never would have thought that she was the person she told me.. Partying hard, fooling around, and sniffing. That person wasn't my Ashley.. I put everything aside though because I could see that she was scared.. She didn't know my reaction and I didn't even mine.. But I had to sit down and listen to her. She deserved that.. I sat there, holding her hand and listening to her trembling voice telling me who she was and what she did. It wasn't easy..

The Ashley I came to know was a hard working girl, trying to supply with the every day's goods her daughter, trying to give her as much as she could and she was a very proud person.. She was a beautiful 25 year old woman that I was madly in love with.. And that's why I let her past in the past.. I knew she wasn't a drug addict, I knew she wasn't using now and that was the most important..

Ashley confessed her love to me.. She said she loved me and at the end I couldn't hold it back.. I loved her back.. I loved her for a couple of days now.. And when she said that my heart skipped.. It was a feeling I never felt before.. I loved Ashley..

We sat for a couple more minutes on the couch holding and kissing each other before we went back to our bed.. Tomorrow I would quit my job.. It didn't make me happy any more and I just couldn't defend some rich bastards that had the nerve to say that whatever they did was legal. I just couldn't.. My boss wouldn't take it easy but it was my choice.. I would be jobless for a couple of days but we were good because I had money..

"Sorry for having to be early at home."

"Don't be. I am going to quit"

"What?"

"I will quit tomorrow. I couldn't defend people who were killing children. I just couldn't. In their faces I could see Emma and I just couldn't. I am going to give them my resignation later tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100 per cent sure.. So sure as I love you too sure" it was the first time I was telling her I loved her.. Actually it was the first time I was telling someone I loved them and it was special because it was her and no one else..

"What?" she looked at me surprised.. I still remember when she said how I seemed to her.. A cold hearted bitch.. But it wasn't me.. It was the scared me.. Now I wasn't scared anymore..

"I said, I love you too.." she didn't say anything.. She just cupped my face and kissed my lips whispering how much she loved me back.. It was the greatest feeling on earth..

Going back in time I remember watching from afar the brunette girl at the cashier.. Her smile and how beautiful she was.. The same girl I hit with my car one cold night right before Christmas.. The girl who became important to me.. A stranger who became a friend and then a girlfriend.. The moment I met Ashley my life changed for good.. I had a family..

"I think we should go back to bed.. You are tired Spence"

"Are you going to hold me?"

"Of course sleepy head.. Let's go.. Your woman has to go to work tomorrow"

"Hmm.. I like.. I am going to be a stay home mom and girlfriend" the moment I said mom I wanted to take it back but Ashley looked at me with that smile that was making my heart beat and kissed my lips..

"You are going to be a very hot sexy mom and girlfriend.. But know baby that I don't make enough money"

"Ash.. I am sorry about what I said.."

"For what Spence?"

"About being a mom to Emma.. I just.. I feel like.. you know"

"You don't have to explain.. Spence, for a whole month you were a mother to Emma when I couldn't. From the first moment you bought her clothes and fed her.. And to tell you the truth, I think that Emma wants to call you mama but she is afraid of how you would react or if I would be mad or sad.." Emma calling me mama.. I wasn't afraid of that role.. Not afraid at all..

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"Nope. Not at all.. Now let's go.. I have to wake up early tomorrow"

"_We_ have to wake up early tomorrow. We have to take our daughter at school"

I was so lucky to have them in my life.. I wouldn't change anything.. I would do the same things over and over again.. Maybe I would change the part where I hit Ashley.. My poor baby had a cast on her leg for weeks..

The next morning I woke up and Ashley was nowhere to be found.. I called her name but she didn't answer.. I looked at my watch and it was 7am.. Where she was? I stood up, put my robe and opened the door. The moment I did I came face to face with an Ashley cooking breakfast at the kitchen.. I couldn't help but smile..

"Goodmorning baby" she said kissing my lips.. She was making scrambled eggs with bacon and she had already made the mixture for pancakes.. Emma's favourites..

"I didn't know you were cooking"

"I do. I love cooking. I just didn't have the chance to practice it the last couple of years" she said and I listened to the sadness in her voice.. I hugged her from behind, and kissed her neck

"You can cook as much as you like baby. Actually you can cook lunch too.. Eh? What do you think?"

"I think you are taking advantage of my cooking talent"

"Aha" I said and took some bacon from the ones she had made.. It was the way I liked it..

"Can you please go and wake up Emma?"

"Yes, my lady"

At the beginning it was tough to wake up Emma.. The last days though it was easier.. Once I was inside her room I stood there for a moment to look at her.. She was a sleeping angel.. I came closer and kissed her forehead..

"Sweetie.. It's time for you to wake up"

"Already ma-Spencie?" I caught her for the first time trying to call me mama.. I wanted for her to call me that.. I remembered Ashley's words.. Maybe she was afraid..

"Yes baby girl.. It's time.. Guess what? Mommy is cooking breakfast today"

"Mommy is cooking? I really have to get up and see her"

"Aha.. Come on"

I didn't want to pressure her to call me mama.. But next time she would try to call me that I would tell her that I am her mama as much as she is my daughter.. Ashley and Emma are my girls..

We sat at the kitchen table and ate our breakfast as a family.. Like we did every morning for the past month..

"Ok, little lady. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, mommy. I do."

"Perfect. Let's go. We are running late"

"Relax baby. It's only 8am."

"And I have to be at work at 9 Spence"

"Ok ok.. It's kind of ho- "

"Don't even finish missy. Kid is right in front of us" she said whispering and nodding at Emma..

"Ok ok.. You are one tough mama" I had to smile when I saw Ashley's look.. But I didn't continue. We left my apartment and took Emma to her school..

Both Ashley's and mine work was at the same place.. So once I parked my car I kissed Ashley and we both went to our jobs.. I felt no regrets for quitting today.. No regrets at all..

It was 9.10am and I was supposed to be at work at 7am.. Once I got inside my office Helena bombarded me with questions and messages and that Marina was looking for me and etc etc etc.. I did tell her though to leave me alone for a moment. I sat on my computer and started to write.. My letter was short.. Nothing heavy.. After all it was a resignation letter..

Once I finished it I got to my boss office.. He didn't know I was late or anything. I didn't sit anywhere. I just showed him the letter..

"What is this Spencer?"

"I quit"

"Why now? Why when we have the most important case?"

"Because my beliefs are stronger than that. I took an oath but that doesn't mean I can defend people who are killing children"

"Just because of that? Come on Spencer" he said and laughed hard.. "If it was for us to quit every time that something like that was happening we wouldn't have job."

"You are not me Jacob. I am sorry. I am going to pack my things and leave"

"You are ruing your career Spencer. You are a lawyer in one of the best law firms. Are you sure?"

"I wasn't sure for anything in my life till this moment. Thank you for all you have done for me"

When I exited his office I smiled.. I was in my own world and I didn't listen to Marina calling my name..

"Spencer.. Spencer.. Where are you going?"

"At my office to pack my things"

"WHAT?"

"I just quit Marina"

"You are kidding me right?"

"No. I gave Jacob my resignation letter a few minutes ago"

"Are you crazy? You can't quit"

"I just did. Now if you excuse me?"

She didn't say anything else.. She didn't follow me..

Once inside my office I started packing my things.. Helena right behind me..

"Ms Carlin? What are you doing?"

"Packing my things"

"Where are you going?"

"Home for now.. I am going to search for a job tomorrow"

"Why you quit Ms Carlin? You are one of the best lawyers here"

"My beliefs are stronger and if I would continue I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.."

"But.." I came closer to her and touched her shoulders.. She was ready to cry.. Helena was with me from the first day I came here.. For four years she's been one of the best secretaries..

"No buts.. I am sure one of the other lawyers will be more than happy to have you.. Marina wanted you for the beginning"

"But Ms Carlin I am your secretary.."

"And tomorrow you will be someone else's"

"I will quit too.."

"No, you won't. You won't quit. You need the money"

"I can come with you and I am going to help you.. Ms Carlin you are one of the best bosses.. I am going to quit tomorrow"

"Helena, I don't know what I am going to do. What if I don't find anything? What are you going to do then?"

"You are one of the best.. I am sure that many law firms would love to have you.. Ms Carlin this is my choice and I chose to follow you. If I have to find another job before you have your law office I will. But I am not staying here without you.."

"Ok, but know it's not going to be easy"

"Nothing is easy Ms Carlin. It's in our hands to make it easy"

Helena surprised me. I would have never thought that she would do something like that.. But she was a good secretary and when I would find something I wanted her by my side.

When I packed all my things I got down to the parking and left everything inside my car.. I wanted to go and find my Ashley.. Actually I was planning to wait for her till her shift was over so we could go together to pick Emma from school.. She didn't know that though..

Outside the bakery I saw her again behind that cashier I first met her.. I opened the door and I saw her looking at me and smiling.. She did the same thing every time I would come inside.. I walked slowly as sexy as I could and looked at her.. She tried so much not to smile.. I saw she was biting her lip. Her co-workers didn't know about us and there was no need to..

"Goodmorning" she said with her sexy voice

"Goodmorning"

"What can I do for you today?" in my mind I had naughty thoughts.. Very naughty thoughts for what she could do..

"I would like a croissant"

My life was changing and the reason was the beautiful girl behind the cashier.. Ashley..

* * *

**TBC**

**One question.. How many chapters you would like for me to wait till i bring some drama again? Eh?**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am sorry but i pressed something and it posted the chapter before i edit it.. So i am posting it again.. For those who already opened the link and saw there was no chapter.. I am soooo soorry guys..**

**Thanks again for all your wonderful thoughts and to answering my question..**

**To Moi: if i did then i would have to stop in this chapter.. some drama it's not that bad..**

**To pankton: actually yes, i love croissants. Especially french croissants. They are the best.. When i was in Paris i think i was eating like 5 per day..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: Paula will be in the picture but i have something else in mind that you my lovely readers don't expect..**

**To Foreverinlove: thanks for the review.. :) i am going to wait some chapters and then i will bring the drama.. don't worry..**

**To TheQueen: first, let me tell you i am sorry i forgot to answer to your reply yesterday.. i am going to bring just a little bit drama again..**

**To ShadowHawk kv: i wanted to emphasize to the girls.. I mentioned Paula first because she is the queen bitch but i am going to bring Arthur in the picture.. So don't worry..**

**To ZoMo19: as i said.. i am going to bring some drama.. but i am going to wait a few chapters..**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The moment I saw her getting inside the bakery my heart skipped a couple of times.. My mind went back to the first time I saw her.. She was so beautiful and I might be crazy but I think she is even more beautiful now.. I saw her walking to where I was standing really slow.. Like those movies where the actress walks so slow and you can see her hair going back by the wind.. Ok, I am just dreaming right now..

"Goodmorning"

"Goodmorning" if it was a month ago she wouldn't even say goodmorning to me.. But now she was and she was even flirty.. But I knew that.. No one else did..

"What can I do for you today?" two could play this game and Ashley Davies was a flirt.. I just haven't used it for some years now.. Now it was my time to come out and play..

"I would like a croissant" it was the first time she changed her order.. Actually I was ready to giver her her muffins..

"No muffins today?" she leaned closer to me as to no one could hear and whispered to me..

"I have the muffin lady back home.. So there is no need to.. Just a croissant please and a coffee" oh God.. I loved this Spencer.. She was so sexy..

"Right away"

When I got back to work everyone was so happy to see me.. My manager, my co-workers.. Everyone.. And I really missed working here.. When the accident happened I thought that they would fire me but thank God they didn't. I was lucky to have a good manager. He told me to come back right away when I would be good as new.. And that I did.. It was like I never left..

"Here you are Ms. A croissant and a coffee.. It's very hot.. Just be careful" I said with a smirk.. I think she got the meaning..

"Oh, I know it's hot.. I think I can handle" she said and sat in one of those tables we had behind..

She was planning to sit here where I could look her sexiness the whole day? Bad Spencer.. And I couldn't do anything because they didn't know about my personal life and I really didn't want them to know.. My personal and my working life were completely seperate.

Every now and then I would look at her and she would look at me back.. It was so hard not to go there and kiss her senseless.. She was so fucking sexy..

"Ashley.. Did I tell you how nice it is to have you back?"

"Yes, Madison. You did.. I think you already told me about ten times"

"It wasn't ten times Ashley. It was only eight"

Madison was one of my co-workers.. She was Spanish and some people extremely sexy. Even with her uniform. To me.. Not my type.. From the first day I came here she was so openly friendly with me, trying to help me with everything that I needed.. And I have to say she was a little bit flirty..

"Eight times Madison. Eight times you told me that you missed me and you were glad I was back. Eight times I told you thank you and I was glad I was back"

"But I really missed you. It wasn't the same without you" she said and hugged me.. For the eighth time today.. And the five times Spencer was here and I could see she was fuming.. Actually I can see Spencer walking on the cashier right now.. She is.. mad?

"Excuse me?" Once Madison saw Spencer she let go of me and smiled her back..

"Yes maam?"

"I would like another coffee please"

"How you drink your coffee?"

"Black"

"Right away miss"

She was back to her bitchy self and sue me because I found that really really sexy..

"Ash? What the hell is going on?" she said whispering.. It was a good thing that the coffee machine was far away and no one could hear us

"I don't know what you mean Spence"

"I am sure you don't. You are all huggy with the latin girl with the body of death.."

"I am not. She.." saved by the bell? Madison was here with Spencer's coffee..

"Here you are ms.. It's.."

"Madison it's ok. I think Peter wants some help over there. I can help the lady"

"Ok, Ash" she called me Ash.. Twice.. Infront of Spencer.. Nice..

"It's on me Spence"

"Yeah, trying to be sweet eh?" I leaned closer to her and I really wanted to explain to her that I wasn't doing anything..

"Come find me in the bathroom in 5 minutes"

"What?"

"Five minutes and counting Spence" I said and started to walk to the bathroom.. "Madison, cover for me please. I'll be right back"

"Ok, Ash.." I look one more time behind my back and I saw the look on Spencer.. I was wondering if it would be five minutes or less.. I was hoping for less..

I checked if it was anyone inside, I fixed my hair and checked my watch.. Two minutes left.. And then I heard the door open.. I looked back and there was my blond beauty..

"You are two minutes early baby" she didn't say anything. She grabbed me from my waist and pulled me close to her.. Her hand locking the door behind her and she was kissing me hard.. "Mmm.. Spence.. I like"

"If she touches you again like that I am going to pull her hair out"

"Baaaaby… She is just.."

"Flirty and very touchy.. Ash, I mean it.. Do you know how I felt when I was looking at you with her?"

"Spence.. You are being silly.. Me and Madison? Not even in a million years. I am already in love with a very hot blond.. Maybe you know her" I said while placing kisses on her neck that I knew she liked.. She was wearing a skirt in alpha shape today, with her white shirt inside.. Her hair was down and she looked amazing..

"Mmm.. Aaassh.." I lifted her leg and I was caressing her thigh while unbuttoning her shirt button by button.. Yes, it wasn't the first time that we were making out like that. Usually our making outs were really hot.. So hot that we both needed a cold shower after that.. But we never crossed the line.. But I so wanted to.. It's been a long time..

"God.. You are amazing.. I love you so much Spence.. I wanted to do that all day.. You were killing me.. sitting there.. all sexy" I said between kisses.. My tongue tracing patterns on her breasts.. If we continued like that I would make love to her for the first time inside the bathroom and that would be so wrong..

"Mmm.. yees.. I was thinking of you all day.. Oh God Ash.."

I looked at her and kissed her on her lips.. I let my tongue trace her bottom lip asking for entrance that she granted.. Our tongues battling for dominance but none of us were willing to give in.. We were kissing till we needed to breathe.. She was so intoxicating..

"Spence.. if we don't stop.." I couldn't even continue.. My panties were soaking wet and I really needed a cold shower right now.. Fuck my life.. I had three more hours here..

"I know.. I know.." I kissed her one more time and I let her from my arms.. Immediately I felt the lose..

We both fixed our clothes, our hair and replaced our lip gloss.. Now for the rest of the day I will have my soaked panties to remind me of her.. I really didn't mind..

"I really needed that.."

"Do you think you can take a break again in half an hour?"

"Are you planning to stay here the whole day?"

"Aha.. I have to check up on you and that latin girl"

"Speeence.. I don't even like her that way"

"Clearly she does"

"With whom I was inside the bathroom minutes ago making out really heavy?"

"Ok ok.. I know what you mean.. I just.."

"You are just jealous"

"I am. Ok? And I don't want to be. You just bring it out on me.. I never have been jealous.." she was so cute.. I had to kiss her again.. She was irresistible..

"It's ok.. Actually I am jealous too.. I really don't like when someone looks at you the way I do"

"No one does"

"You think baby.."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will tell you all about it once we are home.. Now I really have to be back to work.. It's been fifteen minutes.. Let me go first and then count to fifty.."

"Why?"

"Because they will think we were doing things inside here" she turned my face so I could look at her, cupped my ass, kissed my neck and whispered..

"But we so did.."

"You are going to kill me woman.. Count to fifty"

When I got outside Madison was behind the cashier.. The shop was almost empty and usually at this time in the day we didn't have many clients.. When I took my place behind the cashier I saw Spencer coming outside the bathroom giving me one of her looks.. So sexy..

"It took you long enough inside the bathroom Ash.. Are you sick or something?"

"Madison, I like you. You are a good person and everything but Ash call me only my close friends and we are not friends. So I would appreciate it if you called me Ashley."

"I.. I am sorry if I offended you _Ashley_" she said and I thought that I broke her heart or something.. But I really didn't want to be friends with her. Not even close..

"You didn't. Just.. I have a problem when people I don't really know call me Ash" she leaned closer to me and when she did I looked at Spencer.. She was so ready to come and pull out Madison's hair

"You can know me better though" she said and caressed my arm.. I stepped away and looked at her..

"Also Madison.. You are not my type.. I am sorry. And I am seeing someone.. So please" I really didn't want to say anything but I couldn't take it anymore.. I didn't want for Spencer to think differently about me..

"Lucky man"

"_She_ is as lucky as I am"

"A girl eh? I knew it from the beginning" she really didn't seem to understand what I was saying.. If anything I thought she was still flirting..

"Madison, stop.."

"Ok ok.. We got it.. You are with someone.. You can flirt though. It's not that she can see you or something" before I answer to her Spencer was right infront of us.. As I said thank God no one was inside the shop.. I was afraid for the worst

"Excuse me ms. Can I have a coffee to go, a croissant and three muffins?" we didn't know who she meant. We realized that when she was looking at Madison persistently..

"Right away"

Once again we were the two of us..

"Ash.. I am going to go because if I won't I am going to kill her and that wouldn't be nice and I don't want to cause you any problem at your first day back to work. I am trusting you.. I am going to take a walk and come and get you once your shift is finished. Ok? Love you"

"Ok baby.. I am sorry.. And I love you too" one minute after I said I loved her Madison was back with Spencer's order

"It's 15 dollars"

"Keep the change" she said and left me there with Madison.. I really didn't know what to do with this girl.. I was trying to avoid her the rest of the day and I managed well..

At 3pm I got outside and I was glad that my girl was waiting for me.. I didn't know how she would react but when she kissed me I felt relief..

"Did she try anything else?"

"Let's just say that she doesn't understand of the word no"

"Do I have to kick her ass?"

"Spence, no offend, but I think that she will kick yours.. Haven't you ever heard about latin women?"

"I think you don't know me so well my dear. If someone touches one of my girls I can be a real bitch"

"Your girls eh? Are they too many?" I said and held her hand guiding us back to her car

"Only two.. The one is four years old and the other 25"

"Hmm.. You seem to like those girls"

"Actually, I love them. Very much"

"I am sure they love you back"

Till Emma's school we were holding hands.. It felt so nice knowing that she was mine.. This amazing girl was mine and I was happy after so many years.. And she was the reason..

Once outside Emma's school we were waiting for the little lady while kissing. Nothing too heavy.. Just some tender kisses.. We stopped when ms Emma got inside the car cheerful as ever..

"Mommy and Spencie under the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"Actually yes. Mommy and Spencer were kissing. Sorry for that princess"

"I am teasing you. I like it. I love you both"

"And we love you baby girl" Spencer said and I remembered the talk we had yesterday.. Emma was struggling to call Spencer her mom.. And actually I was waiting for the day she would..

"How was your day ms Emma?"

"It was good. Eddy held my hand"

"Really?" Spencer and I said together at once.. My girl was growing up and I really wanted for her to stay young..

"Relax. It wasn't anything. He just held my hand mommies" that was the first time Emma considered me and Spencer as her parents.. And I was so close to cry.. When she realized what she said she tried to change the subject but Spencer didn't let her.. I loved her so very much

"Well, sweetie. Both your mommies will be at his party this Saturday and if he does something more than holding your hand I am going to have a chit chat with him"

I looked back at Emma and she was smiling.. This moment, right now, we became a family.. Emma had two parents.. Me and Spencer.. And together with Emma I was smiling too..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not having an update yesterday but i am sure this one will make you all worth for waiting.. First, this chapter is way too long and secondly.. I am not going to tell you.. Instead i will wait for your comments.. :)**

**To pankton: I though the same.. While writing i just thought of having Madison on the picture.. And as we all know she is a very unique person..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: thank you very much.. I think that our girls can't hold it either.. I think i should do something about that..**

**To Foreverinlove: Ok.. good to know you don't like Madison.. I don't either and she seems not to understand what no means.. She will eventually.. Maybe i will have Spencer kicking her ass**

**To Hj: hola, por supuesto que leer los comentarios de todos. Era difícil para mí entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero ahora sé por qué. Usted es de brasil .. gracias por gusto mis historias y sobre todo este .. Gracias por tu comentario**

**To TheQueen: about the drama part.. Paula maybe involved in the future but not now.. I have planned something different.. Someone is involved though..**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Spencer's POV**

I never have thought that a person can change your life.. Or a person and a half to be more exact.. My girlfriend and her little daughter that now became mine too and I was planning to be the best mom.. Who would have thought that Spencer Carlin, the girl who didn't want kids, now all she was thinking about was that little girl with those blue eyes..

When she called us her mommies I had this huge smile on my face.. It was a feeling I can't really describe.. It's when your baby say his or her first word.. It's a feeling close to that.. I turned and looked at Ashley and she was smiling too, holding my hand tight in hers.. This moment, right there, we became a real family.. And I was ready to do anything about my girls.. I mean it.. Even if that meant to kick some latin ass.. Although I hate violence..

Back home, Emma run to the bathroom to wash her hands and me and Ashley stayed there looking at each other.. She put her hands behind my back and kissed me the way she only knew how.. The incidence back to her work, well, it had me wet the whole day.. If we didn't stop we would make love to each other for the first time in the bathroom. And I really didn't want that.. I wanted our first time, my first time, to be special.. To our bed, where we could cuddle afterwards.. Yes, I am a hopeless romantic..

"So mama.. What are you going to cook for us?" Ashley said and placed a tender kiss to my neck..

"I think that the cook here it's you honey.. So here is your apron.." I said teasing her.. It's not that I couldn't cook.. It's just that I liked seeing her behind the kitchen.. She was so damn sexy..

"See? I shouldn't cook for you that day.."

"But you are a great cook baby.. The greatest actually"

"Sweet talker"

"Only to you.. For the others I keep my cold exterior"

"I am sure you do.. So what would you like to eat my lady?" I didn't have the time to tell her.. Our little one came all jumpy and spoke for me..

"Macaroni and cheese"

"Eeemmaa.. This is not healthy.. We ate that already three times this week"

"Don't care mommy.. I like it"

"I think we should eat something healthier. What do you think baby?" Emma came right next to me and moved her finger so I could bend on her height and she whispered to me..

"Mama.. say macaroni and cheese"

"Well.. I want macaroni and cheese too Ash.. I really like it" Ashley moved her hands on the air like she was giving up.. yeah, Emma and I were a good team..

"Macaroni and cheese then"

We sat there joking and laughing and teasing Ashley that she looked cute with her apron.. In my mind Ashley was wearing only her apron and nothing else.. But that was my fantasy.. We ate and then we helped Emma with her school work that wasn't so difficult.. They weren't doing anything in her class. She was still young but she was very smart for her age.. I might have a talk with Ashley about sending her to a bigger class next year..

Our evening was simple, talking about Eddy's party that was this Saturday, meaning tomorrow.. Ashley already asked me if I wanted to come.. It would be our first time together as a couple in a social event. And since she didn't have any problem I didn't have one either..

"Baby girl, it's time for your bath and then sleepy time.. Up up.."

"But moooommmyy.."

"No mommy me.."

"But it's Saturday tomorrow. I don't have to wake up early"

"So? You are still very young and kids of your age must have a sleep time. Yours is 8.30pm the most"

"Mama?"

"I am sorry princess. Mommy is right. You have to go to bed baby girl"

"Ooooookkk.. Not that I want to.."

"We know you don't want to.. Now come on.. Bath time"

Ashley took Emma in the bathroom and I prepared her bed.. I put her favorite teddy bear next to her pillow, her pjs and I took out her favorite tale.. yes, we were reading to her every night.. Only that Emma didn't like books of her age.. She liked books that an adult could read.. Now we were reading to her The Wonderful Adventures of Nils.. Yes, no princess and no prince charming.. Our girl loved that book..

"We are back.. Are you ready young lady?" Ashley had her in her arms with the towel.. Sometimes I forget that she is still a baby.. She talks like an adult.. But right now she seemed like a four year old in her mother's arms..

"Yes, mommy"

"Lift your arms" she lifted her little hands on the air and Ashley put her top.. When she finished dressing her, Emma got under the covers and we were ready to start reading her book..

"_The elf began to speak, and begged, oh! so pitifully, for his freedom. He had brought them good luck these many years, he said, and deserved better treatment. Now, if the boy would set him free, he would give him an old penny, a silver spoon, and a gold coin, as big as the case on his father's silver watch. _

_The boy didn't think that this was much of an offer; but it so happened that after he had got the elf into his power, he was afraid of him. He felt that he had entered into an agreement with something weird and uncanny; something which did not belong to his world; and he was only too glad to rid himself of the horrid creature."_

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, I think she is" we kissed her and let the door half open and the little light inside her room turned on.. She was living here for a whole month and her room didn't seem like a four years old.. It was time to decorate it..

"Did I tell you how much I like it when you read to her?"

"Nope, you didn't"

"Ash.. you are a great mom.. You are amazing with her. Do you know that?"

"Once, I promised myself that I would do anything for that kid. And I mean it Spence.. I could do absolutely anything" I saw her look and I could understand the meaning behind her words..

"I know" she came right next to me, took my hand on hers and looked at me in my eyes..

"I never thought that I would be so happy that someone hit me with their car.. I think that was one of my best days"

"Really? I remember that you were kind of mad at me and I would say you were acting like a bitch" she smiled and kissed me on my lips..

"It was just an act baby.." and now she was kissing my neck..

"Mmm.. an act?"

"The girl that I was watching every day, coming where I work, buying muffins and then leave now she was in the hospital right next to me.. I had to realize that it was true"

"You were very convincing Ash"

She took my hand in hers and guided me to our room.. Where I was waking up and sleeping right next to her every day and night.. And I just followed her..

I could see her look.. I knew that look.. It was the same with mine.. Love, lust.. We both wanted the same thing and my heart was beating so fast.. This was the moment? This was our moment?

She was walking backwards to our bed, looking at me and still holding my hand in hers.. I couldn't take my eyes off her.. She was breathtaking..

"Spence.. I love you.. I don't think that I loved someone else before except my family and Emma.. With you everything seems right.. Just you, me and Emma.. Us three together, it seems right"

"I know what you mean baby.. I feel the same.. Where were you all my life?" she smiled and kissed my lips..

"Just in another state.."

"Well.. I am glad you are here now"

"And there is nowhere else I would like to be"

We laid on the bed and I couldn't turn off my mind.. I knew what I wanted and it was her.. I should have felt scared because it was my first time being with a girl but with her I felt safe..

I started caressing her breasts under her shirt and I felt her moans in my ear like music.. She liked it and I liked touching her like this.. She put her hand behind my back and brought me closer to her.. So close that I could feel her hot breath in my mouth.. Her lips attached with mine, kissing like there was no tomorrow.. I wanted this.. I wanted her..

She was wearing those shorts I loved and that wife beater that left nothing in my imagination.. Her nipples were hard and I could feel her abs tighten with every touch.. I took her leg and brought it up to mine.. My hand tracing patterns on her thigh.. Her moans even louder..

"Baby.. If we continue.. I don't know if you are.."

"Ash.. I am so ready.. Please.. I want you"

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I love you sure"

She didn't say anything else.. We both were into this.. She removed my shirt and I did the same.. It was the first time that I was looking at her naked.. Last time that I did she was wearing only her bra.. I stayed there for a moment mesmerizing her beauty.. Her brown curls loose on her shoulders and her breath heavy.. Every move was so slow, so tender.. Her fingers were like feather touching my body.. I was getting goosebumps and the need I felt was driving me crazy.. She placed her fingers on my waist pant moving them back and forth and all I was thinking about was how much I wanted those fingers to touch me where I haven't been touched for a long time..

"You are so beautiful Spence.."

She leaned to my stomach, placing her wet kisses on my belly button. Her tongue up to my breasts taking my right nipple into her mouth.. God, how good she felt.. Her hand on my other breast massaging my erect nipple.. I couldn't help but moan.. I was trying so much not to scream her name.. She was taking her time with me.. She wanted me to feel every touch, every kiss.. And I loved her for that.. The sensations were amazing.. I was closing my eyes and I could hear her heart, I could feel her touch, I could smell her perfume.. All my senses were alert.. I didn't want this feeling to end..

I was lost to her.. I was lost to how good her hands felt on my body, when she whispered in my ear, biting my ear lobe..

"Are you ready baby?" I had no words.. I couldn't even say yes.. I just nodded and kissed her lips.. This, right now, it was my first time.. Not only with a girl but my first time in general.. I felt like a virgin with her..

She removed my pants and I was there laying naked infront of her.. She looked at me and removed her shorts by herself.. I think that my heart would break of how fast it was beating.. Ashley was naked, her body on mine.. She started kissing my lips, down to my each breast, tracing her tongue to my abs and I felt her down on my center.. I was so wet.. I never been so wet before in my life.. She started licking my slit with slow moves and I could feel her playing with my clit.. I was so close to come only with her tongue but I didn't want to.. I wanted for her to continue.. I wanted for her to make me hers.. I was hers..

And then I felt her one finger inside me.. It didn't hurt.. It felt so good.. Together with her finger I felt her tongue teasing my hole.. She was so good with what she was doing.. She was amazing.. She was..

"Oh, God.. Asssshh.. Mmm.. Aaahh.. yeeess.. yeesss baby.. more"

She put another finger inside me and started stroking me in an out.. Never fast, never hard.. Just slowly and tenderly.. She was taking care of me.. I could feel my walls tighten her fingers and I am sure she could feel it too.. I felt her mouth on my clit, sucking it.. Her fingers still deep inside me.. I was so ready to come.. I was so..

"I am there.. Oh, fuck.. I am close.. I am going to come.."

"Come for me Spence.. Come on baby.." and I let it out.. I tried so hard not to be loud.. We had a child in the house.. When I did come I saw her smiling at me.. She kissed between my thighs, up to my abs, my breasts and then she found my lips.. I could taste myself in that kiss.. She was amazing.. She laid right next to me, facing each other, my hands on her chest, her one hand stroking my hair and the other caressing my thigh.. I wanted to steal a kiss from her..

"Are you ok Spence?"

"I am more than ok. I am perfect.. You were amazing"

She was there, laying right next to me, naked.. Her nipples still hard and I wanted her.. I wanted to make her feel like she made me feel moments ago.. I just needed to touch her..

I turned her over and now she was laying on her back.. I started kissing her breasts and she started to moan.. Both her hands on my head, placing my hair behind my ear..

"Spence, you don't have to do anything.." I looked at her.. she was so beautiful.. I kissed her lips for one more time before I answer to her..

"But I want to.. I want you so bad Ash.. I wanted this for a long time now.."

It was my first time touching a girl besides myself like that.. I wanted to be ok.. I tried to make her feel like she made me feel..

I kissed her neck, sucking her pulse point.. I am sure that tomorrow she would have a hickey.. Good.. That latin girl will know that she is taken..

"Mmm.. baby.. yees"

I was on top of her, our breasts touching.. Hers were bigger than mine and full.. She had amazing breasts.. I started playing with her nipple, making it hard.. Taking it into my mouth, biting it slightly.. That made a louder moan from her..

I placed my hot center on top of hers, her right leg on my ass.. I started caressing her thigh when I heard her whispering..

"Please baby.. I need you.. No more teasing.."

Who was I to deny my lover's wish.. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine.. Than to be inside her and feel how good she felt around my fingers.. And as she did to me I slide one finger inside her, massaging her walls..

"Ooohh yeeess.. Like that.. yeeess" I looked at her and she was biting her lip.. I guess I was good to what I was doing.. I was pushing my finger deeper and deeper inside of her.. Every time I did I could feel her walls tighten my finger.. And she was so fucking wet..

"More.. I want more.."

And I slide another finger inside of her.. She was so tight and I didn't want to hurt her.. I could feel how she was pushing my fingers out..

"Am I hurting you?"

"Noo.. please don't stop.. It hurts so good.. Please don't stop baby"

And that I did.. I was making love to her.. I was getting so close to her that I never been with anyone before.. She and I just clicked.. Our bodies as one.. Our souls united.. I felt that spark when I first met her and now I was feeling that spark again.. Is that how it feels when you meet your other half?

"I am going to come.. Oooohh baaaby I am going to come.. Yeess.. Aaahh.. yeees"

And I felt her release.. She came on my fingers and she was glowing.. If anything I believe that she was never so beautiful before..

"Thank you" I had to smile.. She was thinking me about what.. I should thank her..

"For what baby?"

"For how good you made me feel. For how amazing you are.."

"You are just a sweet talker, you know that?"

"Only with you.. To the others I keep my cold exterior" and I remembered those words.. They were mine..

"You are one hot mommy.. Do you know that?"

"Aha.. And you are one hot mama" she kissed my lips once again.. I could still feel myself into that kiss..

"Thank you for making my first time as beautiful as you"

"Thank you for making love to me.. You were my first after four years"

"Really Ash? Nothing for four years?"

"Emma was more important" I smiled.. I knew that Emma was important to her and that made me love her so much.. Ashley was a great person and that's why I could forget what she did in her past..

"I love you"

"And I love you"

"We should sleep baby.. Tomorrow we have a party to attend"

"Hmm.. Emma's boyfriend. That will be fun"

"Stop teasing our daughter"

"I'll stop if you kiss me again" she was acting like a child sometimes but I kissed her either way..

"Hmm.. I liked.. Now I can sleep. Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will.. Come here"

This night became one of my favorites.. This night I became hers and she became mine.. She asked me if I could hold her.. I could hold her forever if she wanted me to..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	29. Chapter 29

**To TheQueen: thank you very much.. i am glad you enjoy my story.. as always, thank you for taking your time to read and review..**

**To pankton: did you eat macaronni and cheese this morning? i so missed that food.. it was my favorite when i was in the states..**

**To Foreverinlove: four years.. yes.. poor Ashley**

**To Hj: si hablo espanol. no he usado mi espanol durante mucho tiempo ahora .. la mayoría de las historias aquí están escritos en Inglés .. Lo siento que no puedo escribir una historia en espanol .. Soy griega y hablo ingles y espanol..  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

I woke up in her arms and it was such a beautiful feeling.. We were waking up together for weeks now but this morning was different.. Last night was amazing.. Spencer was the missing piece of my life's puzzle..

All night I felt her right next to me, feeling her hands wrapping my body, her hot breath on my skin.. And I smiled.. I just smiled.. After so many years I had someone to love.. And that someone loved me too..

I woke up before her and I was looking at her beauty.. How perfect she looked under sun light that was caressing her face.. She looked so peaceful, so pure.. I couldn't help but touch her, caress her arms, touching her lips.. And when I did she opened those beautiful blue eyes of her and I lost myself in a pool of blue..

"Goodmorning.." she said and I saw that smile that was making my heart melt..

"Goodmorning to you too"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Perfect" she turned her body so now she was looking at me.. By the way she was still naked from yesterday's night events.. She hugged me and I felt her breasts touching mine.. And I didn't feel only them.. I felt things down there.. Again..

"I am glad.. What time is it?"

"I think it's.. Wait" I checked the clock right next to me "8.30 princess."

"Mmm.. it's early baby.. Why we are up at this time?"

"It will sound so soapy right now but I just missed your voice" she laughed with my comment that let me tell you it was the truth.. I became soapy..

"Let's sleep again.. I am tired"

I was tired too.. It was our first time together but we didn't stop at only one time.. We went for three.. I was without sex for four years and as far as I know Spencer didn't have any for months.. If I had Steven for a boyfriend I wouldn't want any as well..

"Spence.. we have to go to a party today.. Did you forget?"

"But Ash.. it's at 2pm and it's only 8.30.. Do you know how many hours we have till then?"

"Ok. You are such a sleepyhead.. I guess we can sleep.. Emma, there is not even a chance to wake up unless we wake her up"

"Let's sleep till 11. Ok? Then we will have time to have a quickie, wake up Emma, have breakfast, shower together of course and then we can dress and leave.."

"Ok ok.. Rewind please.. A quickie S pence?"

"Aha.. Now sleep.. You need energy"

"I need energy?"

"Ssshhh.. Sleep time.. Come here"

She held me again like yesterday and we slept again till 11 as Spencer said.. I wouldn't admit it but I was tired and truth be told I slept again right away.. And we did the exact same things as Spencer said before we sleep.. We had a quickie, woke up Emma, had breakfast, we showered together and we dressed to leave..

"How far is this place?"

"I checked the map Ash. We will be there in ten to fifteen minutes"

"Mommy, if you start teasing me about Eddy I am not going to talk to you again"

"Me? I am the one who teases? Don't think so.. I am taking care of my daughter"

"Mommy, I am four years old. I am too young to date.. Wait till I am thirteen"

"Then there is no chance for you to go out with any boy.. Ha"

"Ash.. please baby.. Don't. We are here for Emma.. Don't start doing stupid things"

"Hmm.. Now I see.. Two against one? No fair.."

"Mommy, you are like a kid some times. A big kid" Emma said and we all laughed.. Yes I was a big kid.. Only with my two girls.. And I meant what I said about Emma being thirteen.. She won't go out with any boy. Not my daughter..

"Ok. We are here ladies.. The house with the balloons"

We parked the car outside.. It wasn't too crowed it yet.. Maybe two or three cars..

It was a beautiful house outside Philadelphia.. I was just wondering why Eddy's parents were taking him to that school that was in the center of Philly..

"Emma, do you have Eddy's present sweetie?"

"Yes, mama. I have it here"

"Ash.. be nice"

"Yes, mom"

"I am warning you.. Be. Nice" she was so damn sexy.. Yes she was and that girl was mine..

"Yes, Spencer.. I promise to be nice"

"Good.. Now let's go" Spencer took Emma's hand in hers and she held mine with her other hand.. And we knocked the white door to that pretty house with the fence.. Let the party begin..

When the door opened a woman in about her thirties welcomed us.. She was taller than Spencer, she had an amazing body, brown hair with green eyes.. For the record she was one hot lady.. But I had a lady right next to me and she was even hotter than her..

"Hello, I am Eddy's mom.. Rebecca"

"Hello, I am Ashley and this is Spencer" We shaked our hands and then she looked at Emma..

"And you must be Emma.."

"Hello Mrs.. Yes, it's me.. How you knew?"

"Eddy is talking about you a lot and he showed me a picture from school. Come inside"

The inside was even prettier than the outside.. Balloons everywhere with the 'Happy Birthday' written in each and every one of them..

"Eddy is here somewhere.. There are some other kids outside Emma.. Go and play with them"

"Thank you Mrs.. Bye mommies"

At Emma's comment Rebecca looked at us.. I guess she didn't know..

"Are you two together?" Spencer spoke first never letting my hand

"Yes, we are together"

"Who is Emma's mom? I would say Ashley's but I might be wrong"

"It is my daughter.. Spencer and I are a couple and we are raising her together.. If you have a problem with that we.."

"Are you kidding? Of course not.. My sister is gay.. No problem at all.. Actually she is going to be here in a few.. Now that she quit her job she is staying with us till she finds something again.."

"I am sorry to hear"

"Well, that's life.. So come outside to introduce you to the other parents.."

Rebecca was a nice woman. I didn't expect her to be that open minded.. I guess people can surprise you..

The other parents weren't at ease with the whole gay couple thing but Rebecca put them in their place.. Well.. If in the future Eddy and Emma were together I would love to have her in our family..

"Baby? Are you ok?" Spencer said and cupped my face.. We would kiss but I didn't really want them to make a fuss about us kissing, especially in a kid's birthday party

"I want to kiss you like really bad right now.. I want to put my hand under your shirt and start caressing your.." I didn't finish.. Instead she silenced me with her fingers..

"Why I asked?"

"But Spence.. I want you.. And they are pissing me off"

"Ignore them"

"I can't. Look how they look at us right now and we are just talking"

Indeed there was a bold man with his wife that they couldn't take their eyes off us.. He was looking way too much for his own good.. And I think at some moment that I read his lips he said _'dykes'.. _I just wanted to stand up and put my foot in his fat ass.. Bastard..

"Just ignore them and not let them get you. Ok? We are here for Emma and nothing else"

"Ok. I am sorry. What I would do without you?"

"Hmm.. Let me think.. Eh, you would be lost"

"Smartass"

"I am, thank you very much"

Ignoring those two people I managed to have a good time.. Emma was having fun and that was the most important thing.. Every now and then she was coming where we were to kiss us and to ask Spencer if I was nice.. That kid.. I love her though with all my heart..

Eddy was such a cute little boy.. He never tried to do anything.. I guess he knew we were watching.. I know I was being crazy and that they were young but I kissed for the first time when I was six.. So these two right there is a new generation and if I kissed when I was six then they can kiss at..

"Baby, stop staring Eddy that much.. I think that you scared him"

"No, I didn't.."

"You did.. He was looking back at you.. Ash.. they are four.. They don't know what a kiss mean"

"Are you sure? Because our daughter knows the kissing song, she has two moms and we kiss infront of her.. So I think that our daughter knows that" she smiled and held my hand

"You are driving yourself crazy. Just have fun and let the children alone please?"

"But.."

"No buts.. Please"

"Ok.. But if she comes pregnant one day.."

"You are unbelievable" and no more Eddy and Emma. She took my hand and we got inside the living room where Rebecca was there alone crying.. Why she was crying?

"Rebecca, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I am sorry. I am ok"

"Are you sure"

"I just wish my husband was here to see him growing up"

"Is he away?"

"He is dead. He was killed in Iraq two years ago.."

Spencer and I hugged her at the same time.. Every time that I was listening that someone was dead my heart was breaking.. I could understand what means to lose someone.. I lost three..

"We are sorry to hear that Rebecca"

"Eddy won't even remember him.. He was too young to remember him"

"But he has you to remind him how great and brave his father was.. He will remember him from your memories"

"Thank you girls.. I am sorry you saw me cry.. My son's birthday are today.. We should smile. Right?"

"Right"

"So where is my sister with the cake.. She should have been here an.." she didn't finish.. A girl opened the door with a big cake in her hands..

"I am sorry I am sorry.. It had so much traffic and you won't even imagine what happened.. Where is the birthday boy.." I saw Spencer tense and look at the girl way too much..

"Helena?"

"Ms Carlin?"

"Spencer?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**A/N I am sorry that i leave the chapter in a cliffhanger.. Tomorrow i won't have an update for this story but i will write that one shot i told you i would.. And the one shot will be for Before snow falls.. I will be back with this story on Wednesday..**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys.. I know i told you i wouldn't have an update for this story today but i found an hour and wrote the chapter.. This evening i will post the one shot for Before snow falls also..**

**Thank you again for all the feedback.. Always appreciate it..**

**To pankton: thank you very much.. this evening i will have the one shot ready.. As for Helena, i think you should start reading this chapter to figure out.. :)**

**To Anon: well thank you very much.. my girlfriend call them greekisms and she like them also.. she finds them cute.. i am trying because it's not my first language.. thanks for reading..**

**To Foreverinlove: we are going to figure out about everything.. I promised for drama and drama we will have..**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Spencer's POV**

In a parallel universe your are Ellen Dejeneres and you are married with Portia De Rossi.. In this universe though you are Spencer Carlin, your girlfriend is Ashley Davies and you are in a birthday party where the birthday's boy mom is sister with your secretary.. You think I am kidding? I am not..

When the door opened and I saw Helena with the big cake I was left with my mouth open. Not Helena, not anyone knew about my personal life and I wasn't planning to keep it a secret but I wanted to keep my private life and my job separate.. Helena looked so different outside the office..

I think she was in her late twenties.. Maybe two years younger than me.. At the office she was always wearing skirts, with heels and her hair was always up.. Of course I didn't expect her to wear jeans in a law firm.. But still she looked so different..

"I am sorry I am sorry.. It had so much traffic and you won't even imagine what happened.. Where is the birthday boy.." and then she looked at me..

"Helena?"

"Ms Carlin?"

"Spencer?" Ashley was right next to me and after that I think I would have some explaining to do..

Ok.. I turned to look at Ashley that seemed curious about the whole incident.. I would be to..

"Ms Carlin what are you doing here?"

"You know each other?" Rebecca asked her sister kind of curious herself too..

"She is my boss. I quit my job after she gave her resignation later"

"Oh.. OOOHH"

"What's wrong Rebecca?" Ashley asked. Still I haven't heard her say anything about all this but I am sure she was dying inside..

"Ahh.. Nothing.. Eh.. The cake is going to melt.. Helena, come with me please"

"Ok.. I'll be back"

The two sisters went inside the kitchen and left me and Ashley in the living room.. I was waiting for her to ask me.. I could see it in her eyes..

"Ask me"

"Ask you what?"

"Oh come on Ash.. I know you want to ask me. So.. I am waiting"

"I am sorry but I don't know what you mean Spence.. I am going outside. You can go and chit chat with your secretary"

Without saying anything else she left there.. I think I knew what she was thinking and it was so not true.. I didn't even know that Helena was gay. She never told me anything about her personal life.. And we weren't friendly like ever.. She was doing her job and she was good with what she was doing.. Of course she didn't know that I was gay either.. Well, I didn't know that for myself too, but still.. I wouldn't let Ashley go away so easily.. I knew how she was and I wasn't ready for drama in our relationship.. We already had enough for a life time..

She was talking with a lady when I got outside.. As Rebecca introduced her to us, she was a walking trouble.. She was flirting with anyone.. No genders, no nothing.. And Ashley just to piss me off she was talking with her.. When I saw that woman's hand on Ashley's thigh I lost it.. I walked faster than I thought I could..

"Can we talk please?"

"Yes, no problem" she didn't move. She was still sitting right next to that woman

"I mean alone _baby_" I emphasized the word baby so that walking whore could understand that Ashley was taken..

"Ok.. I am sorry Elisa.. Talk to you later"

"No you won't" I said and I took her hand on mine.. For God sake.. We were in a birthday party..

I took her outside the house and we got inside our car.. I wanted no Helena, no walking whore not anyone to hear us talking.. And that was between me and her..

"Ok, what the fuck is going on Spence? Really?"

"Are you kidding me? You were flirting with that thing over there and you let her touch you? What were you trying to do Ash? Make me jealous or something?"

"Your words no mine"

"Ok, you are acting like a little kid and I know why. Helena is my secretary. I didn't have a clue she was gay and that she had a sister.. It's sad but actually I never tried to learn anything about the girl. Our relationship was nothing but professional. Ok?"

"Ok"

"You don't sound convinced"

"I am" she said and looked outside the window.. She was being jealous and it was her first time.. I had my moment at the bakery with the latin girl.. I touched her hand and made her turn her head so she could look at me..

"Ash.. I love you ok? I never felt anything for any girl besides you and that girl back in high school.. Ok? I love you and Emma.. We are a family, so please don't be stupid"

"I know.. I am sorry too.. I love you.. I just, when I saw her there and she was saying those things.. Well my mind stopped.. I was thinking things that I shouldn't"

"Don't you think I know you by now? I know you very well"

"You think"

"I am sure. Now give me a kiss and I am planning to punish you for letting that woman touch you"

"I did it to make you jealous"

"And I was. Now where is my kiss?"

She leaned closer to me and we started to kiss.. We both wanted that kiss the whole day. Her hand touching my inner thigh so close to my center.. She knew how to touch and she knew how to make me wet.. I was kissing her neck when I saw the mark I left her yesterday.. I kissed and licked the same place over and over again and the moans she was letting out where doing things to me.. If we were anywhere else I would so have her naked again.. We were so lost into each other when I heard a knock on our window.. Ashley removed her lips from mine and we both looked at the intruder.. Helena..

"I.. I.. am sorry but we.. we are cutting the cake.. I.. am going to go inside"

Ashley looked at me and gave me another kiss..

"She so has a crush on you"

"No, she is not"

"She is gay, you are gay.. And.. She quit her job for you. I think I might have my eyes on her and make her understand that you are taken"

"Like I did with the _Ms Elisa_ over there?"

"It was just to make you jealous Spence. Instead of walking trouble they should call her a walking sexual disease"

"Let's go inside.. I think Helena realized that I am gay. Last time she saw me with Steven so she maybe confused"

"I am willing to make her understand that now you are gay and mine.. Can I kiss you again when we are going to be inside?"

"No, but you can hold my hand"

"Ok.. I can do that"

When we got inside all kids were around Eddy singing the birthday song. Our daughter next to her friend smiling.. They were so cute.. That age is the most pure.. After that you see your child growing up and you wish they were young again..

Ashley was holding my hand as I told her to but every now and then she was letting her head on my shoulder.. I could see Helena looking at me some times and when our eyes would meet she wοuld look somewhere else immediately.. I really don't want any drama.. If Ashley was right.. Well I hope she is wasn't..

"_Happy birthday Eddy"_all the kids said and our little girl was the last giving him a kiss on his cheek.. Little Eddy blushed..

"I am going right there"

"No, you won't.. Stay right here"

"She kissed him"

"Oh, my God.. I promise if you go there forget me kissing you for a week. And forget anything else"

"But.. But.."

"It's your choice Ash.. Either you let the kids have fun since they are young or no kissing"

"I guess I can hang out here for a little while"

"Good choice.. I am glad you made the right one"

"I didn't have any choice.. You threatened me"

"It's the only way for you to listen"

"Yeah yeah yeah.. Whatever.. One day you are going to thank me for that"

**Helena's POV**

Working as a secretary for a very well known firm for years it's a good resume.. Working next to a very good lawyer it's even better.. Spencer Carlin was an amazing woman.. Passionate with her work and for the last four years I've been blessed to have her as a boss. Right after I finished Gale I started working here.. I wasn't a law student but I was searching for a job and I saw that they were looking for secretaries in a law firm. I had a Bachelor in psychology and an MBA in human resource management.. I was speaking three languages and I was good with computers.. It started like something I would do only for a while but I stayed there for years.. The environment was good, Ms Carlin was amazing and jobs were hard to find.. No need to change anything..

Spencer Carlin was hard to read. Although my degree in psychology she was so closed to herself. I never heard her once talking about her family or having a personal life. She was devoted to her job.. At least for the first two years. Then she met someone that was working on the same building and they started going out.. Not that she told me by herself but because he used to come by her office, telling me that he was her boyfriend and that he had the right to see her.. I really didn't like him..

I was working for her but she didn't know about me either.. Being gay in a world that is close minded, well it's not good. Especially when you work in a law firm.. I remember Philadelphia with Tom Hanks.. So I kept for myself the admiration I had for her. I was starting to like Spencer Carlin but I couldn't do anything about it..

Being with her almost 16 hours a day I saw her change.. A month ago she started to change for the better.. She was openly to me, more polite, she broke up with her asshole boyfriend.. She was another person.. And this Spencer Carlin was amazing..

The day she gave her resignation letter I didn't expect that. Firstly because I don't know anyone who is a lawyer and he or she would quit their job.. They just don't. But she did and I wanted to leave with her.. I didn't want to stay there.. She was the only person I liked and not only as a boss.. I really really liked her.. So I had a chance to try to make her know me.. And maybe I could know her some things about her too.. So I quit my job

I left my house for a while and went to live with my sister and my nephew.. I didn't expect though that in my nephew's birthday party I would see Spencer Carlin..

My first thought was that she was here for the birthday party.. I didn't know she had a child though.. So I was confused.. Next to her where a brunette girl, kind of attractive and seemed confused also when I heard her calling Spencer's name..

I couldn't help but ask what she wanted here. Never got an answer back because in the living room there were four confused people.. My sister asked first if we knew each other. Rebecca already knew that I liked my boss. I was telling her everything so she knew that I quit my job for Spencer and that I liked her.. So when she put one and one together she figured out.. She took me inside the kitchen and started to ask questions..

"Spencer right there is Spencer your boss Spencer?"

"Yes"

"Spencer you like Spencer?"

"Yes, Rebecca. I think we already established that since we knew each other"

"I can't believe this is happening"

"Why? What is wrong?"

"You quit your job for someone you don't even know if she likes you back Helena. That's what's wrong.."

"I am not going to try and kiss her Rebecca. I am not crazy.. I want to be friends with her first and hope dies last"

"My sister is crazy. You never told me the whole truth Helena. You told me you liked your boss. Do you know anything about her? Like if she is gay or not? Like if she has anyone in her life?"

"Well.. She had a boyfriend but I think she might be gay. I saw her how she was when he was touching her.. She seemed like she didn't even want to be with him"

"I really don't know what to say. You should have known before you do anything. Anyway this isn't the right moment and we have to cut the cake.. I am going to find Spencer and Ashley"

"No, let me. I will go"

"I don't think you.."

"I am already walking.. Get the cake outside"

They weren't in the living room where we left them. I got outside and they weren't there either..

"Are you searching for someone doll?"

"Yes, two girls. A blond and a brunette"

"I think they got outside"

"Thank you Ms"

"My pleasure.. For you it's Elisa" that woman was crazy and very touchy..

Indeed I got outside and found them in their car. What I saw though got me off guard.. Spencer and that girl, Ashley was her name I think, were kissing.. Like really heavy kissing.. They didn't realize that I was there but I had to stop them.. I knocked on their window.. They both looked at me but none of them said anything..

"I.. I.. am sorry but we.. we are cutting the cake.. I.. am going to go inside"

And I did go inside.. First Spencer was indeed gay, secondly she was with someone or maybe not.. And third what the fuck they were doing here? I was more confused than ever..

Ten minutes later and they were inside together, holding hands.. So they were together and I guess they had a child here.. I couldn't help but look at them every now and then and that was killing me.. I was waiting for Spencer for years now. I had to see her with an asshole boyfriend and then to see her with a girl?

One question has been answered.. Spencer was gay.. And we would start to work together again.. So I would have more time with her and not this Ashley girl.. I was planning to take Spencer from Ashley..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**I am sure you didn't expect Helena's POV but since she is the drama i am bringing at least we should know something about her.. and her intentions of course.. :p**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys.. I am here again but i am like a living dead.. I am sick.. Coughing all day, my body hurts, i am drinking like three cups of tea with honey every day, eating Halls, panadols and cold syrup.. Nice eh? But i wouldn't stop writing.. Only if i had fever.. Although i do have a headache.. So enjoy this new chapter..**

**To TheQueen: you asked me if i forgot this story.. of course not.. i am going to continue writing.. and here it is the update.. and just for fun i think they should kiss infront of everyone.. but they are good girls :)**

**To Hj: me gusta el nombre también. soy bien conocido para el gusto de drama y por eso Helena es mala..**

**To queenred12: yes she will have a problem but she has a plan.. that kind of people are dangerous..**

**To ZoMo19: because if people didn't get in the middle then we wouldn't see how the girls love each other.. :) thank you very much..**

**To pankton: you are right once again my friend.. Paula is not going to be an issue for now.. Not even Helena.. for now though.. she doesn't want to screw things and she has a plan..**

**To Foreverinlove: let the drama begin.. That's what i say.. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The birthday party was in one word, interesting.. I never expected a birthday party to be so amusing in my whole life. I found things I didn't know. Like, Spencer has a secretary that happens to be gorgeous, young and I don't know how, the aunt of my daughter's fling. Tell me it's not interesting..

For some odd reason I thought that Spencer's secretary was an old woman.. Instead I was standing there looking at some girl probably my age or older, sexy as hell.. And that was something I didn't know.. She quit her job to follow Spencer. My Spencer. That, she never mentioned and when I found all these things I got mad.. In my mind I had questions like why? Is she hiding something from me? Yeah.. I can go crazy sometimes..

Besides the adult stuff the thing is that Emma had fun. That was the most important. When we got inside the car her smile was till her ears and she was holding something that we didn't get here with..

"Emma, sweetie? What is that?"

"What mommy?" Spencer couldn't look back because she was driving but I saw that she was curious too..

"Sweetie I don't think that you can hide a hockey stick. It's impossible"

"So why you are asking me then mommy what is that that I am holding?" my daughter people..

"Where did you get them?"

"Eddy gave them to me?"

"Did he ask his mom for giving them to you?"

"I don't know"

"What did I tell you Emma?"

"Not taking things from others" she said with her head down.

"We are going to talk with his mom once we are home."

"But mommy, he said he had another pair too. He said he didn't want them"

"Emma, I raised you better than that. I understand what Eddy did but he should ask his mother too."

"But mommy.."

"No buts Emma"

Spencer looked at me but didn't interfere. She was my girlfriend and my daughter was calling her her mom too.. I felt that she thought it wasn't her place to say anything. So I gave her the chance..

"Spence, what are you thinking about this?" she looked at me and gave me a smile. I think that what was what she wanted.. Me giving her the chance to become a mom to Emma..

"I think that mommy is right. Eddy should have asked before giving you anything and I think we should see that earlier.. It's not only Emma's fault Ash.. It's ours too. We were in the middle of our problems.."

She was right.. Between Helena, Rebecca, the crazy woman outside who wanted to get into my pants and me and Spencer kissing in the car I think we got in the middle of our problems and for the first time I didn't check of my daughter.. I felt like shit and that was my fault..

Once we were outside our apartment Emma knew better than storm out of the car. She was waited for us. She was the cutest and brightest kid I ever met. Well all mothers feel the same about their children. But mine was the most beautiful and brightest kid.. End of story..

Rebecca gave us her phone because for some odd reason I liked her and it was like we knew each other from before. It was the same feeling with Spencer. I do believe that Rebecca will be good friends with us..

"Baby, do you have Rebecca's phone? I gave it you at the party"

"Wait a sec Ash. I think I have it in my bag.. Ok here it is"

"Emma, come here please"

Emma came right next to me sad and afraid that I would rebuke her. But I kissed her forehead and I saw her relaxing immediately..

I waited for the phone to ring and after three tones Rebecca answered the phone..

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Rebecca. It's Ashley from the party"

"Who?"

"Ashley? From the party? My daughter is Emma?"

"Ashley? I don't remember you. I am sorry" from the background I heard someone else's voice talking with Rebecca that she couldn't remember me? Really?

"Hello?"

"Ehm.. I am Ashley. Rebecca?"

"Oh, hi Ashley. It was my sister before. I am sorry for her. Is everything ok?" that woman. What was her problem anyway? And why she didn't say she wasn't Rebecca and let me continue?

"Yes, everything is ok. Only one problem. Eddy gave Emma a hockey stick. I don't know if he asked you or something. I have told Emma to not taking gifts without asking first"

"Oh, Ashley it's ok. Eddy is playing hockey so he has more than three. It's ok. He asked me really before he gives them to her. I am sorry."

"Nothing to sorry. I just wanted to see if everything was ok"

"Thank you again for coming to our party. I was glad meeting the little one and Spencer. We should meet again for a coffee or at a playground with the kids"

"I will call you and get back to you about the coffee.. We were glad meeting you too. Goodnight Rebecca"

"Goodnight Ashley"

When I ended the call Spencer was waiting for me to tell her what happened as Emma was waiting for the same..

"Young lady you are saved. Eddy asked his mom before giving her the hockey stick. Emma, if something like that happens again you come and find me or Spencer. Did you listen to me?"

"Yes mommy" I took her in my arms and gave her kisses all over her face. I didn't like when I was like that with her. I didn't want to be like those mothers who are uptight and cold.. Well, that reminded me of an uptight and cold bitch.. Paula Carlin..

"So what my girls would like to do for the rest of the evening?" Spencer said and kissed Emma's and mine's foreheads.. Did I tell you I loved her?

"I want to see the Megamind mama"

"Cool, I so like this animation.. Yes, mama.. We want to see the Megamind. Will you make us pop corn too?" I said while pouting..

"Really Ash? How old you are again?"

"No comment. Pop corn please"

"Go and get them Ash. I am going to sit here with my daughter" I never had the chance to continue.. That little pix..

"Ok ok.. I am going. You made your point clear.."

"And Ash, I want butter on mine"

"And mommy, I don't want salt on mine"

"Hey hey hey. If you want special treatment go and get them. I have no problem with salt and butter"

"Nope" they said at the same time while smiling..

"What am I going to do with them?" and yes I was talking to myself..

When the movie finished Emma was asleep on my lap. She had already taken her bath and she was wearing her pjs. I took her in my arms and put her back to her bed.. Spencer was right behind me. It was our ritual to kiss her goodnight.. I let the door slight open and we went back to the living room..

"It was a very interesting day. Don't you think?" she said while she was picking all our trash from the table.. Me helping her of course..

"It was. Spence, I want to tell you something" she stopped and waited for me to continue.. She was looking at me with those blue eyes I came to love..

"Ok"

"When I called Rebecca, your secretary answered the phone"

"Helena? Ok, where is the problem?"

"The problem was that she answered as Rebecca and when I told her my name she told me she didn't remember.."

"Ok?"

"Spence, how much do you know about this girl?"

"Ash, not the same again please" her voice was irritated.. Maybe it wasn't the right time but I had to tell her that.. That person quit her job for her.. And the fact that Spencer didn't tell me.. Well.. You know..

"Spence, I am sure she remembered who I was. She saw us kissing and holding hands.. What I don't understand is why she needed to answer as Rebecca and not tell me that it was Helena instead"

"Well, did you ask who it was?"

"Yes, I said _'Oh, hi Rebecca, it's Ashley from the party'_ ."

"Baby, maybe she didn't remember you"

"Really? I do think that she was looking at you the whole time I was holding your hand when they were cutting the cake. I.. I just don't like her Spence. That's it"

"Come here my jealous girlfriend" she hugged me and kissed me on my lips. It's not that I was jealous. Ok.. maybe I was, but I didn't like her..

"I am not jealous"

"Sweetie you have nothing to be afraid of. Helena is a professional. I am working with her for the last four years. She never gave me the impression that she liked me. She is a closed person"

"Like you"

"Hey.."

"Spence, you seem to forget every time you walked inside the shop. You didn't even say goodmorning to me"

"Aaasshh.. I was afraid to talk to you. It's not the same"

"Spence, hear me out. Ok? I am not saying anything. All I am saying is just know more things about her. What is it that you know about her really?"

"I know what she studied"

"Ok. What else?"

"I know her last name"

"Good. What else"

"Ash, stop pressuring me. I am not a police officer. She is just my secretary"

"A secretary that quit her job for you Spence. Don't forget that" I saw she was stressing about this whole matter and I really didn't want to cause any problem. I had to believe Spencer but I would have my eyes on that chick "Ok, I don't want to cause any problem. Ok? Let's go to bed?"

"Are you going to take a shower first?"

"What if we take one together? Eh?"

"Maybe"

I knew that maybe. We so would take a shower together and maybe she would let me rub some body parts of her.. Yes, this whole day was interesting and made me really horny.. Not that I wasn't..

* * *

**TBC**

**I am sorry this chapter is not too long.. As for my sequel to Before snow falls i am thinking of writing for three days straight that story and then three days the Everything i lost.. That way you will have an update from each story every day except Sunday...**

**Thank all of you for following me to everything new i write.. It means a lot to me..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys.. I am doing a little bit better but today is hard for me to breath**.. **it's the sixth day that i am sick.. :(**

**To ZoMo19: thank you very much.. **

**To TheQueen: you don't like Helena? But why? of course i am not going to forget this fic. Currently i am trying to write two stories without making mistakes.. And as you mentioned to my other fic, i already made a mistake.. thank you for pointing out to me.. :)**

**To pankton: the drama is here.. :)**

**To Foreverinlove: yeah, i started writing the sequel to before snow falls.. i am already at chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Spencer's POV**

It was almost a week that I stopped working at the firm. I was still debating with myself what to do. I knew though what I wanted and that was spending time with Ashley and Emma. This week being with them was amazing. Every morning we would all wake up, take our breakfast, take Emma at her school and Ashley at work. What I was doing after that? Pretty much nothing.. In my mind I was thinking of opening my own office. That way I would work the hours I wanted and I wouldn't have someone to tell me what to do. I discussed it with Helena in one of our phone calls. I haven't said anything to Ashley yet because in order to make this real I had to contact my dad. I needed the money for that..

What I liked the most was the surprises I was giving to Ashley when I was visiting her at her work. Someone might think that I was going there to spy on her. But I didn't. Well, I just wanted to say goodmorning to her. And maybe to see if that Madison girl was doing anything to my girl..

Still no one knew that we were together. Ashley told me though that they knew she was gay. Madison told them. She didn't have any problem with people knowing about her sexuality and it made me so proud..

Today it wasn't too crowed at the shop and once I was inside I tried to find Ashley. She wasn't behind the register. Actually it was a boy, not older than 18 years old. Where was Madison? And the most important, where was Ashley.

"Goodmorning ms. How can I help you?"

"Ehm.. I.. Actually, where is Ashley?"

"Oh.. She is not here right now"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Ms.. I don't know really. I was told to stay here."

"Ok"

"You can tell me what you would like though"

"I am going to wait for Ashley. Thank you"

Ok. Madison wasn't here. Ashley wasn't here either. He was told to be there. So my mind right now was having not beautiful thoughts.. Not beautiful thoughts at all..

I was waiting at the table for fifteen minutes till finally Ashley and Madison showed up together smiling. Madison was looking at her like they just had sex and it was good. Ashley didn't see me. The boy though I guess told her that I was waiting for her.. I saw her smiling at me and came to sit at the table I was waiting for her the last fifteen minutes..

"Hey baby" she whispered in case someone could hear us. I didn't say anything. Actually I was looking outside the window.. "Spence?"

"Yes?"

"You are not talking to me"

"Really?"

"Can you please tell me what is wrong?"

"You are a clever girl. You can imagine"

"Spence, can you please look at me and tell me what the fuck is wrong?"

"Don't you raise your voice at me." I said looking at her, pissed of her because she raised her voice and very pissed that she didn't know what was wrong..

"I am sorry. I didn't want to. But I am happy I find you here and you seem like I killed your puppy"

"How I should feel when I see my girlfriend with another girl smiling, coming together from I don't know where, especially when that girl has the hots for my girlfriend. Eh?"

"This is all about?" she said laughing..

"You think it's funny?"

"Spence, I would rather fuck a guy than be with Madison. Ok?" I had to look at her and understand what she was saying. Fuck a guy instead of her?

"Fuck a guy?"

"Aha.. And since I don't like fucking guys, that means I don't want to fuck Madison and the most important I don't want to do all this because I do have a girlfriend that I love very much. Although she is kind of hot when she is so jealous.. And it's such a turn on" she touched my hand and whispered the last words..

"I just don't like her. I am sorry Ash.."

"It's after 2. I can tell them I need to leave because of Emma.." I saw the smirk on her face and I knew that smirk. That smirk meant us having alone time.. Alone sexy time..

"I am going to wait outside.."

"I'll come and find you in five minutes"

I had the car parked outside and once I was inside I counted the minutes for Ashley to get in the car so we could go back to our apartment and.. You know..

In five minutes sharp she was inside giving me a very passionate kiss.. Her hands were traveling all over my body and I couldn't breathe. We were still outside the shop and she didn't even care if someone could see us.. I didn't care either. All I cared was her lips on mine..

"I think you should start the engine sexy"

"Yeap.. That would be the best.."

All the way back home I couldn't turn off my mind. I was thinking of Ashley naked, underneath my body, her hands touching my wet center.. her fingers deep inside me..

I couldn't wait to park the car and get upstairs to rip Ashley's clothes and ravish her body.. I was still holding my keys in my hands when Ashley pushed me on my door kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt. I remembered her words at the shop.. That me being jealous is such a turn on for her.. Maybe I should be jealous more often..

"Bedroom. Now"

I closed the door and followed her inside our room. She removed her top when I was unbuttoning her pants.. Today she was wearing those black satin underwear I loved on her. I was kissing her toned stomach and her hands where on my head moving my hair away from my face.. She had me on my back against the wall.. I was wearing a skirt I know she loved.. She ripped my shirt off and I heard the buttons falling all over the place.. Last time we had sex was yesterday but yet the way she was touching me, the way her hands felt on my skin was like we haven't see each other for a month..

She lifted my leg and started to move her body against mine.. She was kissing my breasts on top of my bra and I couldn't hold my moans.. She was driving me crazy.. She bended down and starting to lift my skirt.. She was kissing my inner thighs and I was so fucking wet.. I wanted to feel her.. I wanted to feel her inside me..

"Assh.. I want you.."

"And I want you too.."

I told her to kiss me.. And I whispered to her to follow me to our bed.. Once I was laying on my back she removed my skirt and shirt and I was there laying half exposed to her, ready for her to touch me..

"You are so beautiful. Every time you take my breath away" I smiled.. She always made me feel like that.. She always knew the right thing to say

"Kiss me" she did what I asked.. A tender sensual kiss on my lips.

"I love you Spence" she said and looked at my eyes..

"And I love you"

Minutes later and we were both naked.. She was laying on top of me, her breasts touching mine, her leg between my thighs close to my center.. Her lips on my nipples, sucking and licking.. My hands on her ass bringing her closer to me.. I wanted her so much.. I needed her so much..

"Touch me"

"My pleasure"

I felt her fingers on my slit, sliding them back and forth, down to my hole, teasing me.. She knew exactly how to drive me crazy.. She was about to slide her finger inside me when we heard the door bell.. Who the fuck was it?

"Ignore it" she said and continued touching me and kissing me. I was so ready to do that if whoever was at my door wasn't that inpatient..

"Fuck fuck fuck"

"You are sexy when you are swearing"

"Wait baby. I am going to see who it is"

"Don't forget to put your robe Spence. You are butt naked"

"Har har. Wait"

Do you know how frustrated it is when you are about to make love to your girlfriend and someone is interrupting you? Yeah.. I am sure you felt that feeling at least once..

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Helena smiling at me.

"Helena? What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry. I called your phone but it was turned off"

I was wearing my robe, naked underneath and Helena was standing at my door. Ashley was inside our room, naked as well and it was well known she didn't like Helena..

"Can I help you with something?"

"Can I come in?"

"Ehm.. I don't know Helena.."

"Only five minutes. I want to tell you something. I won't bother you"

After the party and the phone calls I asked Helena to call me by my name and not my last name. After all she quit her job to follow me and all these years she was someone I could trust on.

"Five minutes. I have to take my daughter from her school"

She came inside and sat on our couch. I tried to make myself presentable and not let anything to show. Like a nipple for example..

"Ok. I found a very nice office. It's in the historical district. It is big and the rent is quit cheap considering where it is. I think we should check with the owner. What do you think?"

"Helena, maybe we could discuss this tomorrow or something."

"Spencer, these kind of places are not going to stay free for ever. I think we should go and check it out today"

"I need to talk with my father first"

"I have some money on the side. We can go and make an offer at least"

I was ready to answer to her when I heard our bedroom door open and Ashley coming to where we were sitting. I looked at her and the look on her face was unreadable..

"Helena" she said and Helena smiled her back answering her with the same tone

"Ashley"

"Nice to see you here. I didn't know you knew where we were living" she came and sat right next to me wearing only her robe. The only difference between me and her though was that she wasn't trying to hide herself. I looked at her and I could see her breasts. Not that she was exposing herself to Helena but still if I could see some of exposed skin she could too.

"Spencer gave me her address"

"She did? I didn't know that" she looked at me surprised. I just hoped this conversation to end right here

"So Spencer. What do you think about that place I told you? I still believe we should check it out today"

Ashley didn't know. And when I looked at her she didn't look at me back. Instead she looked at Helena

"What place exactly?"

"Spencer was thinking about to open her own law office and I believe that would be amazing. I found the right place today and I came here to tell her"

Ashley was fuming. I could sense it. I could see it. Helena needed to leave and needed to leave right now..

"Helena, I will consider it and I will call you back. Ok? We have to take our daughter from her school. Talk you later"

"Ok. I will wait. Bye Ashley"

Once Helena was out I tried to talk to Ashley but she wasn't there. When I got inside our room she was putting her clothes on. Having her not talking to me was the worst..

"Ash?" still not talking to me.. "Please say something" when she was fully dressed she took her hand bag and her keys and was ready to open the door when I stopped her..

"Let go off me Spencer"

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to take Emma from school"

"But you don't have a car"

"I am going to take a taxi. Don't wait for us"

"Ash.. Talk to me please"

"I guess we have nothing to talk about. It seems you are making all the important discussions with Helena."

"Ash please.."

"Don't wait for us"

And that was her last word before she closed the door on my face.. I sat on the floor thinking how stupid I was not to tell about what I was thinking. She had every right to be mad at me..

* * *

**TBC**

**Drama started..**

**Tomorrow i am going to have an update for before snow falls.. I was thinking that it would be better updating one chapter from each story every other day. That way you can stay tuned with both stories..**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys.. Today is the Everything i lost update.. Tomorrow you know what i am going to write.. Thank you all for your wonderful thoughts..**

**To TheQueen: No after this chapter and all the nexts i won't ask you again why you don't like Helena.. thank you very much.. i am trying with the two fics so if you find anotehr mistake feel free to tell me..**

**To charae: I am feeling much better thank you very much.. i hope that too for Ashley.. who knows?**

**To Foreverinlove: don't swear! language.. lol..(i sounded like a school teacher).. i am going better, thank you very much..**

**To pankton: don't worry about the reviews.. hope school is not killing you.. thank you for the compliments.. are much appreciated.. maybe she was childish.. but come on.. Spencer shouldn't keep that from her..**

**To lilbit1016: i love the drama too..**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Helena. That person was becoming slowly someone I could really dislike. Tell it a bad vibe but I couldn't trust that woman. After the incident at the party I tried to tell Spencer about her but she was saying I was being ridiculous. Helena, you see, was someone Spencer knew more years than me, so she couldn't believe it. But I saw many people in my life. Bad and good. And that person wasn't nice. I couldn't place my finger why, but it was a feeling I had..

Have you ever heard the adage 'saved by the bell?' I don't know if in our case we were saved by the bell, but when you are very close to make your girlfriend come and someone knocks on your door well, you are allowed to be pissed. Very pissed..

Spencer told me to wait inside the bedroom so she could go and see who it was. I would stay inside the bedroom if I didn't listen to that voice.. Helena was inside our home. I waited for a few minutes and decided to go in the living room.. Spencer was talking to her, with only her robe.. Naked underneath.. I put my robe and found them sitting on our couch..

"Helena" I said and gave her the 'I don't like you' look

"Ashley" now she remembered my name. Interesting. Maybe because it was Spencer there..

"Nice to see you here. I didn't know you knew where we were living"

I sat right next to Spencer and in the opposite couch from Helena. I wasn't trying to hide myself from her. I never had a problem covering myself really. So although I could see Spencer was pretty much covered and that was good, I did nothing. If she could see a nipple, no problem at all. I am sure she knew we were doing things before she knocked on our door..

"Spencer gave me her address"

"She did? I didn't know that" it just drived me crazy that Spencer couldn't see her secretary's intentions.

"So Spencer. What do you think about that place I told you? I still believe we should check it out today" and that caught me off guard. What place she was talking about? What was she talking about?

"What place exactly?"

"Spencer was thinking about to open her own law office and I believe that would be amazing. I found the right place today and I came here to tell her"

Spencer was thinking of what? Why on earth I was learning about my girlfriend's thoughts now and especially from someone I shouldn't? Why she was the one who knew and I, her girlfriend, the one she lives with, didn't know anything about it? I sat there on the couch while Spencer was telling Helena she needed to go. I couldn't help it. I needed to leave too. I couldn't look at Spencer right now..

I walked back to our room and started to getting dress.. I was buttoning my pants when I felt Spencer in the room. I heard her calling my name but I never looked back. Instead I took my bag and keys and tried to leave because if I would stay that would be bad.

"Please say something" she stopped me when I was ready to open the door.. Her touch burned like fire.. I was so pissed right now..

"Let go off me Spencer"

"Where are you going?" I wanted to say my daughter. But I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted so bad to tell her that I was going to pick up my daughter from school but I decided against it.. I was hurt but Spencer have been a mother to Emma as well..

"I am going to take Emma from school"

"But you don't have a car"

"I am going to take a taxi. Don't wait for us"

"Ash.. Talk to me please"

"I guess we have nothing to talk about. It seems you are making all the important discussions with Helena."

At that moment I wanted to hurt her. If she wanted to take the important discussions about her future, our future, with Helena I guess she could. I closed the door behind me and never looked back. Only when I was outside I let myself cry. I sat on the steps of our building and cried till I had no more tears in my eyes.

I stayed there till I saw a taxi coming by. I wouldn't let Emma see me like this. All the way to her school I was thinking where we could go. I wasn't ready to go home. I wasn't ready to see her. She tried to call me. More than once. I never answered her though.. After three times she never tried again. She knew I wouldn't pick it up.. She send me only one text..

'_Ash.. I love you. Please let me explain to you..'_

I didn't answer her back.. Of course I would go back tonight and of course I would let her explain to me. But right now, right now I just wanted to be alone..

"Sir, can we please wait? My daughter will be out in 5 min"

"Of course Ms. How old is your daughter?"

"She is four years old"

"The best age. My son is fourteen now and I remember the days he was a little boy. Teenagers are tough"

"I would rather not to think of her as a teenager yet."

"We don't realize how fast they grow up. One day they are four and the next they finish high school"

"Well.. we have years till high school.. There she is. I am sorry eh?"

I got outside the car so she could see me. Usually Spencer would wait for her or we would wait for her together. Once she saw me she run to my arms and held me tight..

"Hey mommy.."

"Hello to you too princess"

"Where is mama?"

"She had some things to do sweetie and she couldn't come"

"Ohh"

"So it's only us. I was thinking we could go to grandpa Yianni. What do you think? We haven't eaten there for a long time"

"Will mama come with us?"

When I decided to put Spencer in our life and let her be a second mom to Emma I haven't thought clearly how my daughter would feel if one day me and Spencer weren't together. Emma loved Spencer very much and every fight we would have would cause a problem to our daughter. Because Emma was ours..

"No sweetie.. Unfortunately mama can't come with us. We will see her once we are home ok?"

"Ok, mommy"

When we got inside and I gave the instructions to the driver I heard my phone again. It was another text from Spencer..

'_At least tell me that you are ok and Emma is ok. Please?'_

I was thinking if I should answer her back or not. But if I was in her place I would be worried too.. So I answered her back with a typical text saying we were ok..

Once we were at Apollo's, Emma didn't wait to run inside. That was her favorite thing to do.. We haven't seen Mr Yanni and Mrs Maria since the last time we were there with Spencer. I missed this place and I missed these kind people that were like parents to me..

"Well well.. Look who is visiting. Where my favorite girls have been all this long?" Mr Yanni said with his heavy Greek accent..

"Oh, you know. Here and there"

"And where is Ms Carlin? Not with us today?"

"She.. had to go somewhere"

"Yes, mama couldn't be with us grandpa"

When Emma called Spencer her mama I saw Mr Yanni looking at me strange. He didn't know and I never told him.. And for once I needed someone to talk to.

"Emma, go at the kitchen to see what gradma is cooking. Ok?"

"Yes, mommy"

She run again and I saw her little figure disappearing into the small but yet warm greek restaurant..

"Sit down Ashley and tell me what is going on"

"Mr Yanni, I don't know if you want to hear what I have to say"

"Try me"

"You heard Emma right?"

"Yes"

"Well.. Spencer is her other mama because Spencer and I are together" I was waiting for him to get up and start saying that what I did was wrong. That God didn't accept these kind of things and all these lovely stuff.. But yet he was still there looking at me with the same understanding and kind personality..

"So you and Spencer are together. How long?"

"Some weeks. We just got together"

"So you are both gays"

"I am.. I guess we are.. yes. So you don't have a problem"

"I am not saying that what you are doing is wrong Ashley but I learned it with the hard way.." I saw immediately the sadness in his eyes.. I couldn't understand what his words meant..

"What do you mean?"

"You know I have a daughter right?"

"Yes, I remember you talking about her once or twice. She is living here? I never saw her"

"She is not. Actually she lives in Europe with her girlfriend."

"With.. her girlfriend?"

"Yes, my daughter is gay as well.. She told us about her when she was twenty years old and we didn't take it well. I didn't take it well and I pushed her away." I couldn't believe in my ears. Mr Yanni could never.. At least the man I came to know..

"Why?"

"I couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept that my only daughter was with a woman. I had dreams for her. And when she told us.. well.. I told her to leave"

"Why you did that?"

"After fifteen years and I am still wondering why. I should have told my child I loved her no matter what. That if she was happy I was happy too.. But when I realised that, she was already gone and she didn't want to hear anything from me.." I saw him trying to hide his tears while he was telling me his story about his daughter.. I couldn't really say anything.. I just held his hand and I stayed silent..

"That's why when I saw you and Emma that day you reminded me of my daughter.. She has the same characteristics with you.. I wanted to help you and try to redeem myself..

"Why you didn't try to contact with her?"

"I did. She didn't want to talk to me. She only talks with her mother and not very often.. So all I know is that she is living in Paris with her girlfriend and they've been together for fifteen years"

"I don't know what to say Mr Yanni.. Really"

"Don't say anything.. Tell me about you and Spencer and your new family"

I don't know how I could tell him about me and my new family. About me and Spencer and all the drama surrounding us.. But he insisted.. So I told him how we met with Spencer and how we came to like each other. How good she was with Emma and how she cared about us.. And since I was talking about Spencer I told him about what happened and why I was here today with my daughter.. When I told him he just looked at me and threaten me to go back to my girl and make everything ok.. his words were..

'_You are talking about Spencer non stop for fifteen minutes now. __That's your answer Ashley. Go back to your girl and discuss what is bothering you. Staying away from the problem is not the best solution'_

I promised to come back to see them and now I had more reasons too.. They needed a daughter as much as I needed two parents.. And those people were like parents to me.. I hugged them and kissed them because if it wasn't for them my daughter would be dead because I wouldn't have the money to buy her food.. I owed them everything..

The way back home I was thinking how to start the conversation with Spencer. What would be the right words to say.. I was hurt.. I was hurt because she talked about something important not with me but with her secretary.. But I was known to be very stubborn.. I didn't know.. Up until the moment we got inside and I saw her sitting on the couch with her legs prompt up and the tv turned off I didn't know..

When she heard the door open and close I saw her turning her head to see us.. Even though she had only a light turned on I could see her eyes were puffy and that meant she was crying.. Emma left my side to go and hug her and Spencer took her in her arms like she haven't seen her for months.. I from the other hand stayed where I was.. Never making a step forward although her eyes were on me..

"Mama, you weren't there today"

"I know sweetie. I am sorry"

"You were crying?"

"My eyes are just tired.. I wasn't crying baby girl"

"Ok. Will you help me with my bath mama?"

"Of course I will.. Go take your clothes off"

"Ok"

When Emma left us alone she stood from where she was sitting and looked at me. I guess she was waiting for me to say something. She didn't try to make a step forward but I didn't try to do one either..

"Ash.."

"We will talk later"

I said and walked to our bedroom.. I know I was harsh. I know I might was hurting her but my mind was blurry.. All I knew is that I would talk with her. I just didn't know what I would say..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	34. Chapter 34

**If by any chance i didn't reply to someone i am sorry.. with both stories i forget to whom i reply and to whom i not.. Hopefully i am answering to all of you.. Last update for the week tomorrow.. Have a beautiful Friday guys..  
**

**To TheQueen: happy feelings and happy stuff? me? first i like the drama, but you already know that! but i like happy endings.. **

**To OriginalSoundtrack: maybe you are right but our Ashley has a bad vibe for the girl.. and Ashley have seen things that Spencer hadn't in her whole life.. so we have to trust her..**

**To queenred12: i guess you are right.. we will see in this chapter..**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Spencer's POV**

She was punishing me and that hurt me. I am not saying that finding out that way about my plans was right but I wasn't even sure about what my plans were. That's why I didn't say anything. It was only a thought that unfortunately I discussed it with Helena who was calling me every day to see what is going to happen.

When she left to go and pick Emma from her school I wanted to chase her, to follow her, to tell her to stay and let me explain. But I knew Ashley. And if I did that would be worst. So I let her go with the hope that she would come home and let me explain.

I called, I texted but I never got an answer back. I was worried. And since she was punishing she wouldn't text me. But she had Emma with her and my mind was going crazy.. Why all this had to happen? If Helena didn't open her mouth nothing would happen. I made one last effort to text her and ask her if they were ok.. I didn't expect her to answer me but she did..

'_we are ok' _

She was still upset and I could see it from her text. Simple and cold. At least I knew they were ok. It was already 4pm and she wouldn't come back. She already told me not to wait for them. Where they would go? What Emma would eat? Would they be on the road all evening? Ashley doesn't drive. Everything was just fucked up..

I tried to turn my mind off. I tried to think what I would tell her when she would be home. I tried to avoid Helena's constant phone calls. What was wrong with the girl really? I was starting to think that Ashley was right. Maybe I was trusting way to easy and her insisting of having an office with me? What was wrong with that picture? So I continued to avoid her with the hope that she would stop calling me.. All I cared was Ashley.. And I just couldn't hold my tears back..

One hour became two and then three. I kept checking my watch because it was already 8.30pm. Emma supposed to be on her bed by this time. Where were they? My answer to my question came when I heard the door open. They were back. I looked at them and I saw Emma running to my side.. I missed my little girl so much..

"Mama, you weren't there today"

"I know sweetie. I am sorry" I said and looked back to Ashley who was still standing there never making a step forward..

"You were crying?"

"My eyes are just tired.. I wasn't crying baby girl"

"Ok. Will you help me with my bath mama?"

"Of course I will.. Go take your clothes off"

"Ok"

When Emma left us alone I tried to reach her, to walk closer to her but every step I was making forward she was doing one backward..

"Ash.." my voice was breaking.. And she was just there.. Looking at me

"We will talk later"

She was leaving me again, with me looking at her back while she was walking to our bedroom.. I would step infront of her and stop her but Emma was still up and I didn't want for her to hear us yell to each other.. So I let her and I went to the bathroom to find my daughter..

"Hey mama. I am ready"

"I can see baby girl"

Emma liked to take her bath in a hot full bath tub. So she was already in the tub waiting for me to help her..

"Mama, why you weren't there today?"

"I had to be somewhere else sweetie. I am sorry I couldn't"

"That's ok. I missed you but we went to see grandpa Yanni with mommy"

"Oh, you did?" I am glad she thought about going to see Mr Yanni. I liked that old man and when I found out that he was taking care of them I respected him even more..

"Aha.. Although most of the time grandpa Yanni and mommy were talking but I was at the kitchen with grandma Maria"

"Did you eat anything good?"

"Keftedes with french fries"

"Ke- what?" I am sure you know the adage 'it's all greek to me'. Well it was. How she remembered those words still amazed me..

"Keftedes mama.. It's greek for meatballs. But greek meatballs are better. Can you make them one day?"

"I don't even know how to pronounce them sweetie. How am I going to cook them?"

"It's easy. You can ask grandma. She will tell you"

"We will see"

When we finished her bath I took her in my arms and we got back to her bedroom. Ashley was there waiting for us and looking at the picture Emma had on her nightstand. It was me, Emma and Ashley with Emma in the middle. We took that picture one day when we were walking in Phili..

"Mommy, I am ready"

"Under the covers.. Come on.." I gave her a kiss and made a step to let them alone. Ashley was always reading to her before she went to bed..

"Mama, don't go. Stay with us.."

I looked at Ashley and she seemed different from when she came back. I might be wrong or wishful thinking but she seemed more calm.. We still needed to talk though and I am sure she would say some awful things. I was prepared for everything..

In fifteen minutes Emma was already asleep and we were kissing her for goodnight.. I followed Ashley in the living room and I sat on the same couch I was waiting for her the whole evening..

"Ash.. can we please talk?"

"I guess it's time" she came and sat right next to me. Something I didn't expect. I didn't know if I should feel happy or afraid..

"Can you please let me explain first? Because you always rush things."

"Rush things Spence? Rush things? Don't think so. My girlfriend talked about her plans with her secretary and not with her girlfriend. The person who lives with and they raise a child together. So I don't rush things when that secretary is coming to my house telling those things. How would you feel Spence if I shared something with Madison and you found it from her? Eh?"

"It's not the same and you know it. Madison wants you. I've seen that with my own eyes"

"And what tells you that Helena doesn't feel the same for you? She is gay as we found out and she quit her job for you. Now she wants to open a practice law office with you.. So? Maybe you are naïve Spence but I am not. That woman wants you"

"I.. I.. You are wrong. She would never"

"Oh, really? Do you want to make a bet? Do you want to tell her that we broke up and see what she is going to do? Because I think that she already trying to break us up and she is doing that very well"

"What are you saying Ash? You want to break up with me? I don't even look at her like that. I don't like her that way and I never did. Why you are saying those things?"

"Maybe that's what you want Spence. Maybe this life style, being a girlfriend to me and a mom is not for you. I am trying to help you"

"You are being ridiculous right now. I love you Ashley. I never loved someone the way I love you. When we fight I hurt and I can't.. I don't want to fight with you."

"I love you too.." she said but it was barely a whisper..

"I want you to hear me out. Ok? I never said anything to Helena. We were talking and she was pushing me so I said what I had in my mind at that moment. I never made a decision. She started to search for places. I would never make a decision that doesn't involve both of us. You and I are together in this. Ok?"

"You didn't make a decision yet?" she said with those brown eyes I loved.. I wanted so much to take her in my arms and tell her that she was stupid..

"No baby. I didn't. You will be the first person to know. I am sorry for what happened. I don't like it when we fight especially over other people"

"Don't like it either. But Spence, I really really dislike Helena and not because I am jealous. I just have a bad feeling for the girl."

"Also.. ithinkyouareright"

"What did you say?"

"I sat down and thought everything you said and how she is acting.. Maybe you are right?"

"Maybe I am right? Has she done anything else? Should I go and kick her ass?" she stood up like she was indeed ready to kick her ass..

"I think.. she is very exited about working with me and I find all this kind of strange.. She is acting like we are partners or something.. Ash, she wasn't like that when we were working.. I don't why she is like that now"

"Because now she knows you are gay and she thinks she can take you from me"

"No one can take me from you. Only you can take me away from you."

"I am sorry for acting like a bitch to you.."

"You hurt me but it was slightly my fault yoo.. But don't ever say again that I am not ready for you or Emma. Ok? That hurt me"

"I am sorry. It seems that I already hurt you twice today.. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know.. You really hurt me.."

She took my hand and took me in her arms giving me a passionate kiss.. Her kisses were so addicted and I needed them more than anything when we were like this.. She guided back to our bedroom.. I knew that look.. That look with promises of a beautiful night.. Hmm..

"Can I start making it better here, in our bedroom?"

Hell yeah she could..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and story alerts and favoriting my story! you are awesome!**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: Hopefully Helena will be out of the picture but not yet.. I am still on chapter 35 and it doesn't seem i am ending it soon..**

**To TheQueen: hmm.. what Helena will do.. I don't know either.. But if i did know i wouldn't tell you.. happy stuff and happy feelings are good but drama is so much better!**

**To Foreverinlove: well answering to your question.. i don't know..if i had to say where they were i suppose they were in the basement bringing supplies.. Madison already has Spencer to fear.. Now she has you as well.. Go Madison..**

**To pankton: Ikea meatballs! i love them! i am going to eat them today.. I don't know what is it about those meatballs.. Maybe because they are unhealthy cause they are frozen.. Who knows? But if you want the recipe tell me and i am going to tell you how to make them..**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Ashley's POV**

Love is difficult. You have your ups and downs but at the end when you know where your heart lays, when you know that you love the person you are with then love becomes easy.

I've known Spencer for more than a month. In that month she hit me with her car, she took good care of me, her boyfriend hurt me as well, now he is in jail, then I started to have feelings for Spencer and I found out that Spencer had feelings for me also, we got in a fight, I left her apartment, a girl was killed, I came back to her apartment, we are together, my daughter is calling her her mama and last but not least we have a person in our life that is trying to break us up. And of course I didn't forget her mom. So tell me. What do you think? Because it's like I am living a life that someone else is writing for me and that person loves drama.

So even though our life has a lot of drama at the end Spencer and I sleep on the same bed, holding each other and kissing goodnight. As I said, love is difficult but when you have that person that worth the try then everything is better.

After the incident with Helena and what almost happened between me and Spencer I think I made her understand the intentions of the girl. Spencer is kind and she believes that everyone is nice. But not everyone is nice. And if I have to get her pissed at me sometimes for telling her that's what I am going to do. But I think she got the message..

But I am not forgetting what that little minx is trying to do and I am having all my senses alert.. I know what she is after and I am not planning to let her get it so easy.. She doesn't know who I am..

"Hmm.. you broke me yesterday" ah yeah.. I forgot to tell you that we are in our bed, both of us naked. I was making love to my girlfriend the whole night..

"Hmm.. I think I did.." I said and took her in my arms kissing her luscious lips.. Waking like that every morning, amazing..

"What you were thinking?"

"Me? I wasn't thinking of anything"

"Ash.. I heard you saying _'she doesn't know who I am'. _So tell me.."

"I wasn't.. It's nothing really.."

"You were thinking again of Helena right? Ash.. I thought we discussed it.."

"I know Spence. But if she doesn't get the message she will see someone that I kept hidden for a very long time."

"Hmm.. I like it when you are like that.. It's such a turn on"

I felt her hands caressing my upper body. I could feel her fingernails on my breasts, my abs, my neck.. Her lips on my shoulders and her hand going down and down on me.. After a long night and she still could go on. That woman was unstoppable, but I wasn't complaining at all..

I spread my legs open so she can have easier access and for me to feel her fingers going in and out of me slowly. I was moving my hips with the same pace as hers, my lips on hers, kissing her deeply..

"Hmm.. aaahh.. like that baby.." she was curling her fingers inside me, reaching my spot, the one that would make me cum only in five minutes.. She was making me tremble.. She was making me weak in every stroke.. "Touch my clit Spence.. Please.."

"Like that?" she said coming on top of me, her breasts touching mine and her hand between us.. She had my hard nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking it.. She was driving me insane..

"Aha.. yes.. like that"

"Tell me what you want baby.." I had to take a big breath.. I felt my heart beat a couple of times.. When she was being like that I just couldn't find the words to say something back.. "Tell me.. How you want it Ash?" she said and continued rubbing my clit between her fingers.. I knew what I wanted and she would give it to me..

"Faster.. Harder.. Make me cum baby"

And like that she started rubbing my clit faster and harder as I asked her too.. I would come in less than a minute and that because she had me so worked up..

"Shit.. I.. I am going to cum.. Fuuuuuck" she never took her fingers away.. She still had them resting on my clit that was still throbbing for all the ecstasy I was feeling right now..

"You my love are amazing.."

"I would say that you are since you are making me cum like that Spence.. You are addictive.."

She was still on top of me only this time her whole body was on top of mine. Her breasts and center on top of mine.. I am sure she could hear my heart beat..

"What are our plans for the day?"

"Well, your girlfriend has to wake up and go to work"

"Do you have to?"

"Yes baby I have to. Please don't pout"

"I am.. I wanted to spend the day with you and Emma."

"Emma has to go to school also.. Spence, it's Thursday in case you forgot"

"All days seem the same when you don't work"

"I know.. Do you want to talk about it? We can find a solution"

"Nah.. I just want to get up and make breakfast for my girls. We can talk later. Ok?"

"Ok"

We both got up and let me tell you that I let Spencer get up first so I could see her naked body.. I am a perv I know but I can't help it..

All the time at the kitchen knowing that underneath her robe she was naked I just wanted to lift her up and take her on the kitchen table. Yeah, I am a perv and horny.. Sue me..

"Ash.. stop looking at my ass and go wake up Emma. She is going to be late if she doesn't wake up"

"Do I have to? Why can't you go?"

"Aaaasshh.. you are being silly.. Go wake up our daughter. Now"

"Feisty.. I like.. Can I make you cum once I am back from her room?" she turned her head looking at me with a big smile threating me with a spoon.. So not cool "Ok ok.. I am going"

And because I was threaten I went to my daughter's room to wake up my princess.. She was under her covers snoring.. She was so cute that I was actually considering not to go to work and spent the day with my girls.. But especially right now I needed to work. I know that Spencer has money but I don't want for her to spend everything on us. If I can help I will do that..

"Morning" our little princess said rubbing her eyes.. She wasn't a morning person..

"Goodmorning sweetie.. How was your sleep?" Spencer said kissing her forehead..

"Ok"

"Just ok Emma? You were snoring when I got inside your room"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not"

"Oh yes you are"

"Mommy, I am not"

"Guess what? Yes you snore"

"Girls.. Stop it.. Let's sit down to eat our breakfast and Ash.. Very mature.."

"But she was.."

"Nah ah.. Don't.. Eat your breakfast"

"Feisty" I mumbled and I knew she heard me because I saw that look in her eyes that was telling me that I would be in so much trouble if I continued.. And I so wanted to be..

So once we showered and dressed Spencer took Emma at her school where we kissed her and said our goodmorning's and then she took me at work.. Once she left me outside the shop I saw she was still waiting inside her car.. She was so cute..

"Baby? Are you going to stay inside?"

"I was thinking.. Maybe I could.."

"Come inside and keep me company silly."

I liked it when she was keeping me company while working. Having her sitting at that table next to the window always made my day.. And I liked the fact that she was keeping an eye to Madison.. She was so jealous..

"Goodmorning everyone"

"Hey Ashley.." Madison said with a huge smile on her face when she saw me.. Yeah, she didn't get the message that I was taken..

"Where is Tom?"

"He will be late for an hour.. His car had some issues that I couldn't understand"

"Ok"

After ten minutes and the shop was packed.. Everyone wanted their fresh coffee and croissants first things in the morning.. And as always I found myself behind the cashier..

"Ashley, what a beautiful morning. Especially when you are working here"

"Mark.. Stop.. People are watching"

"So? They can appreciate the beauty as I can"

"Thank you. What you would like this fine morning?"

"I want my coffee of course and.. nah.. nothing else.. Only my coffee please"

When I went to make his coffee I heard Mark being exited once again but this time he was being exited that he saw Spencer.. I couldn't help but listen to what they were saying..

"Spencer Carlin. I missed you. Everyone missed you at the office"

"I wish I could say the same Mark"

"Oh come on. You can tell me" I saw him leaning more to Spencer than I would like him to.. "You missed me"

"Mark.. read my lips.. N-O" I laughed at my girl. She could be funny. Once I was again at the register I saw Spencer looking at me and giving me that beautiful smile of hers..

"5 dollars Mark"

"Keep the change my beauty.. All yours" he gave me ten dollars and said _'goodbye and nice seeing you'_ to Spencer. When he left she looked at me surprised as well..

"Is he always like this?"

"Most of the times yeah"

"Do I need to come here more often and worry about Madison and Mark?"

We were alone at the moment. So that's why she was openly with me. But before I answer back our alone time was over because Madison was right next to me..

"Hello Ms. I guess you want your coffee and your muffins?"

"I am ok. Ashley took my order"

"Ashley eh? You know each other?" oh no no no.. She didn't. She provoked Spencer and that wouldn't end well. Especially when Spencer was looking at her like she had knives throwing at her from her eyes..

"We know each other very well thank you"

"And how you know.."

"Madison.. Please go inside to check if we have coffee. Ok?"

"Ok" I saw that she wasn't willing to go but what they were doing was inappropriate. Especially when I was the reason why

I asked for another co-worker to cover me and I took Spencer's hand guiding us to the bathroom..

"What you were doing back there?"

"Haven't you heard her?"

"I did. But come on Spence. You are better than her. Do you really have to prove something to her? I am with you. We are together. I put her in her place. I can't help it if she wants something more but it will never happen. Don't make me to tell you not to come here again because Spence I work here. Ok? I don't want people to gossip about me or you."

"I am sorry. It's not going to happen again. But I don't like her"

"You see my point now? That's how I feel about you and Helena."

"Aassshh.. by the way.. She called me.."

"And?"

"We will meet in one hour"

"And?"

"Because I didn't want you to think anything bad I told her to meet here.." she closed her eyes thinking that I might yell and say anything but to tell you the truth I would rather have them here than anywhere else..

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok. I would rather have her here so I can see her than somewhere else.. I am not saying that I like her but I am going to have my eyes on her"

"It seems that my problem is Madison and your problem is Helena.. What are we going to do?"

"Keep trusting each other"

Having Helena here in an hour.. Perfect..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys.. Since the sequel is finished i am back with this story.. I have to say though that i didn't like this chapter and is short.. I hope i am not losing my imagination..:(**

**To mb168: i like that too..**

**To Foreverinlove: that would be out of this world.. Madison and Helena? No way! maybe you will change your opinion about Madison..**

**To pankton: about the secret recipe.. i wish it was but i guess every greek cook different.. you can always ask me and i'll try my best to tell you about our meatballs or keftedes in my language**

**To Slow down: too much drama eh? well.. i kind of like it and at least i am not having 36 chapters with constant drama..**

**To TheQueen: you have spies working for you? should i feel scared? but i feel generous this last two weeks.. so whatever you want to ask i might answer you..:)**

**To queenred12: hmm.. you hope Helena doesn't start anything at the shop.. i think she will..**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Spencer's POV**

An hour isn't much really. It's sixty minutes.. 3600 seconds.. Who is counting? Why I was feeling nervous? Maybe because Ashley was right and I felt that something was wrong with Helena's attention to me. I don't know why on earth she thought that we would be partners in my office. And actually I can't remember if I ever told her to come and work for me. But I do remember that I haven't said no when she told me she would leave her job.. Naïve much? I know. I am..

She called me when I was ready to get inside the shop to find Ashley. I debated with myself if I should pick it up or not but I knew that she wouldn't stop calling me. So I did answer her back and that's where I am now. Waiting for her, at my girlfriend's work. Thank God Ashley didn't freak out when I told her.

"Hey baby, do you want something to drink?"

"No, I am ok Ash.."

"She is late or it's just my imagination?"

"She is late"

"What do you think she wanted to discuss?"

"I think about the place she wants for us to rent"

"Have you decided yet?" I knew that look and that look meant that she was thinking. When she was thinking like that I hated it.. She made me worry..

"Ash, you will be the first person to know. I have it in the back of head to tell you the truth. But I need to talk to my dad first because I don't have the money"

"ok"

"Baby, Madison is looking at us"

"Let her look. If she finds out she found out. I can't do anything about it. She knows I am with someone. What left for her to know is to find out with who I am."

"Helena.."

"No, Spencer. I am with you"

"No, I mean she is here.. She is crossing the road"

"Ohh.."

Ashley didn't leave. She stayed there till Helena was inside. When she got inside I saw she had a huge smile that actually fainted when she saw Ashley was here as well..

"Ashley?"

"Goodmorning Helena. How are you this fine day?"

"I am good. Thank you" I could see the tension between those two. If I didn't know any better I would say that I was the apple of discord.. Two women fighting over me..

"Now if you excuse me I have to go back to work. Tell me if you need anything baby"

For the first time she kissed me in front of her co-workers. Well, after that kiss I don't believe Madison should worry about who Ashley was dating.. The whole shop found out..

"Ehm.. Is she working here?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No. I don't have any problem"

"So, Helena. What would you like to discuss?"

"About the place Spencer. You didn't answer my phone calls for the last couple of days and since the place was still out I called the guy and told him.."

"Wait, wait. You called the guy? Helena, I never told you we were going to be business buddies. I never told you that I was planning to open a practice office and I am sure I never told you to call anyone to hold it back. What is it that you are doing?"

"I thought that since I left for you from the firm.."

"You left for yourself and not for me Helena. I never told you to follow me. You wanted to come with me. I am sorry if you misunderstood me but I need a secretary and not a business partner. If I do rent the place you can be my secretary. Or else you can find something else"

"What are you saying Spencer?"

"What I am saying is that whatever you have in your mind forget it"

"I can't believe this. I really can't. This is your girlfriend's fault right? She told you to say all these things. Because a month ago you were saying different things to me.." she was starting to act strange and her reaction caused Ashley to steer from where she was and look back to us.. She was ready to come at out table..

"Helena, no one told me to say anything. Everything is in your mind.."

"I was waiting for you all this long. I stayed when that asshole for a boyfriend you had was treating you like shit.. And then you met her and you changed.. She changed you.." she said and grabbed my hands with a little force.. I got scared..

"Helena"

"No.. I can't accept it. It was supposed to be me and you. Not her. She changed you.."

Before I say anything else Ashley was on my side..

"What is going on here?"

"It is your fault. You.." Helena grabbed Ashley's shirt and I really didn't know what to do.. Immediately Madison and another guy came to help us. God, I didn't expect all this to happen..

"Let go of me you psycho.."

"It's your fault. Your fault. If it wasn't for you Spencer would be mine" she said while screaming. I felt so embarrassed. All this was happening where Ashley was working

"Ms, if you don't stop we are going to call the police. This is a bakery shop not a prison to fight like this" this was Madison that was holding Helena from her waist trying to calm her..

"Let me go. I said let me go. I am ok."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I am ok."

Ashley was right by my side, holding my hand and trying to see if I was hurt or anything when at the same time I was doing the exact same thing.. I couldn't believe what happened. I couldn't believe how wrong I was for that girl and how right Ashley was..

"Are you ok Spence?"

"I am fine. I think"

"You have the worst taste Spencer. First your boyfriend and now her. You could be with me"

Helena said looking at Ashley with so much hate. She was that crazy and I didn't know all this long? She didn't say anything else. She just opened the door and left us there looking at each other. Me, Ashley and Madison. I have to say that if she wasn't there she would hurt Ashley really bad.. So I owe her..

"Who was that psycho?"

"Spencer's former secretary" Ashley said pointing in me.. Madison and I haven't introduced properly..

"Do they pass a test before you hire them? If not you should start doing that test. She was fucking crazy"

"Tell me about it. I hope it's the last time we saw her"

"I hope for your sake that it is. So.. Ok.. I am going to leave you two alone"

"Madison, wait.."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for holding her back. If you didn't I don't know what she would do. So thank you"

"No problem. So I guess you are Ashley's girl?"

"Yes, it's me.."

"Now I understand why you were coming here all the time.. If I had someone like Ashley I would do the same.. And Ashley.. I approve.. You have nice taste"

"Thanks Madison"

If you told me an hour ago that I would thank Madison and I would start liking her, not that way of course, I would say that you were lying. If you told me that Helena was crazy I wouldn't believe you either. But I guess people surprise you. Sometimes it's a good surprise sometimes it's a bad surprise..

"Are you sure you are ok baby?"

"I am fine. I.. I just want to say sorry Ash.. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought her here"

"Spence, if you didn't who knows what would happen. I am glad it happened here and I really hope that was the last time we saw her. I feel kind of scared to tell you the truth. People like her are unpredictable and they just don't understand of the word 'no'."

"I am sorry for not believing you. You were right from the beginning"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that now you know who she really is.."

"Yeah.. So can we really change the subject? Are you going to come with me to take Emma from school?"

"Of course I will. But I can't till 3pm.. Are you going to stay here or are you going to go back home?"

"I don't feel like driving right now so I am going to stay if you don't mind"

"No problem baby. I am going to bring you something to eat and some coffee. Ok? I'll be back in a few"

An hour.. What can really happen in an hour? A lot. That's the answer..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys.. Forgive my lack of updates but my girlfriend is here and i spend my time with her.. Unfortunately it's raining these days and i couldn't show her Athens yet.. But we have time.. Enjoy this new update because i really don't know when it's going to be the next.. I promised at least two every week.. That's the second one..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: i wish i could say anything but i can't without spoiling this chapter.. soorry..**

**To ZoMo19: i think i got my imagination back.. and as i said to originalsoundtrack i can't say anything..**

**To queenred12: i never left.. i am going to be here till everyone get bored with me and my stories.. I hope though that this is never going to happen.. Helena eh? my mouth is sealed..**

**To TheQueen: i told you i would tell you but i can't.. that would spoil the chapter.. About the last chapter and greys anatomy.. I love Meredith when she has those three minutes at every beginning but i haven't seen the last episode yet..**

**To lilbit16, mb168, lilce1992: thank you guys for reviewing..**

**To Foreverinlove: Arthur eeh? I am going to try and have him somewhere.. I wanted to have him in this chapter but i forgot and then i couldn't put him anywhere. But i will mention him..**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Ashley's POV**

I was never a person who would chase someone that was unavailable. Someone that was already committed in a relationship. Yes, I was having fun when I was younger, but I wouldn't ever do something like Helena did. That fucking bitch and the nerve she had. I knew from the beginning that she was loon.. I just hope it's the last time that we hear her name..

After everything that happened Spencer stayed at the same table looking outside. I was watching her from afar, looking all skeptical. I knew that what happened wasn't something you see everyday and knowing Spencer I am sure she was thinking that she didn't know that person all this long. If I was in her place I would think the exact same thing.

I was keep checking my watch and 3pm seemed so far away. Isn't it strange when time seems to stop when you don't want it and other times just pass so fast without realizing how. Well, in my case time seemed to stop. With every tic, another moment. With every toc, another hour..

"You keep looking at your watch"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I want to go and pick Emma from her school"

"Well, then go. I can stay back and one time when I will need you you can stay back for me too. How's that sound?"

"Madison, why you are being kind?"

"Can't I help a co-worker?"

"Yes, you can. But I don't understand it. You flirt with me"

"So? What's wrong with that? I know you are with someone, that now I know her name, but flirting never bothered anyone. Ashley, the thing is that you can flirt but not to act to that flirt. So you have nothing to worry about me. I am just flirty and a teaser. I am nothing like the psycho that was here earlier"

"So are you saying that you are not going to break up Spencer and me?"

"Of course not. Don't you think I didn't know? She was coming here everyday, ordering the same thing for months. I knew that something was going on but I guess when I heard it from Spencer's lips that happened real. I am happy for you, although we are not friends"

"After what you did for me today I think this is going to change. Thank you Madison"

"You are very welcome sexy"

And like that Madison, the person Spencer was afraid that would cause us problem, was starting to become a friend. I liked Madison and I am glad she wasn't planning to be a psycho relationship breaker like Helena.

"Baby, we can go"

"Eh?"

"Spence, are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I am ok. What did you say?"

"I said we can go. Madison will cover me"

"Oh, ok"

I didn't like how she was acting. She seemed lost. And if it was for that Helena chick I hoped she wouldn't cause any problem between us..

"Spence, do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah, could you?"

"Of course baby"

On our way to Emma's school we didn't talk. I was looking back to her but she was looking outside the window. In my relationship with Spencer I realized that things have to be cleared between a pair. And I needed her to talk to me..

"Spence, sweetie? Talk to me baby. What is wrong?"

"Eh?"

"That's what I mean. For the last couple of hours you don't talk and when I talk to you you just look at me like I am an alien. So what is wrong?"

"I was thinking how naïve I am Ash. I was thinking that all this time I was working with someone that had full access to my life and today I realized she is crazy. She was ready to hurt you Ash. If it wasn't for Madison she was ready to hurt you. I saw that and I froze. I couldn't do anything. If it wasn't for Madison.." now she was crying and I could understand why she was acting like this. It was because of me..

"Spence, we can control the people we have in our life. Although it is late now you know.. And you know what they say.. Never is late. As for me, even if Madison wasn't there I could easily take her down. She doesn't know me well.." and with that I heard her smile. It was a weak one but it was still a smile..

"No, she doesn't know you. But still.. I am here to protect you and our daughter and I couldn't protect you.. I brought her into our lives by accepting her leaving from the firm."

"Listen to me. Ok? Everything is over. Now we know and we can act on it. If she bothers us again my girlfriend is a bad ass lawyer and she knows all these lovely stuff. Plus, I am a bad ass myself. Although I am broken to several places on my body, I would protect you and Emma any day. Ok?"

She just nodded and took my hand bringing it to her lips and kissing my palm.. What I learned from my relationship with Spencer was things had to be discussed and when they were discussed everything seemed better..

**Five**** months later..**

Five months and Helena didn't bother my family. To tell you the truth I was going to bed and waking up with the fear of what she would do.. But everything was ok, Emma was already going to five and my relationship with Spencer was amazing.

What happened to these five months? A lot. Well one thing that happened was that Spencer had her own law office and she was the boss of herself. Yeah, she finally did it and I was very happy for her. She deserved it. She was afraid that that she wouldn't have people coming to her office but all these years she had people trusting her and wanting her for their lawyer.. So while she was crying in my lap one night, the next morning she had a phone call from one of her clients, and then she received another one, and then another one and pretty much all of her clients were at her office. I couldn't be more proud of my girl. She was an amazing person..

The only bad thing is that we didn't have time to see each other as we used to. Some nights she was coming home late at night and she couldn't see Emma before she was to go to bed.. That was breaking her heart and I knew how much. Because Spencer once told me that without us she was working and was a bitch but now she had us and all she wanted to be home every night to kiss Emma goodnight and read to her with me.. I missed her deeply but it was something she needed to do..

It's been a week that Spencer was working in a hard case.. That meant going at her office early in the morning and coming home very late at night.. Although her hard problem she would take Emma at her school and me at work and then she would go back to her office. As for her assistance? Well, I liked her. She didn't seem psycho and it was a nice girl. It reminded me of Kyla sometimes. Same color, same eyes.. Maybe that's why I liked her. But Jinnee in general was a nice girl and she didn't have a problem with her boss being gay.. That was always good..

At 11.30pm I heard the door and I saw an exhausted Spencer walking in.. And as every night I had a glass of whine waiting for her so she could relax..

"Welcome home baby"

"It's feel good to be back.." she leaned down and kissed my lips.. She threw her bad at the couch and sat right next to me prompting her legs on mine.. My girl was tired..

"How was it today?"

"Hard. Awful. Disaster. My eyes hurt"

"What can I do to make you relax?"

"Hmm.. have a bath with me?"

"That I can do.. Will you come with me or are you going to wait here?"

"Here.."

"Ok, princess. I'll be back in a few"

Last time we had sex was two weeks ago.. I was horny like hell but I couldn't ask when she was tired like this.. Sometimes she was falling asleep on the couch and I had to carry her on our bed and strip her from her clothes.. And right now as much as I wish I had her naked between my legs I am quite sure that she is sleeping on our couch.. Even snore maybe.. And I was right.. Walking outside the bathroom she was there, in fetus position sleeping like a baby.. I had to smile because she was my baby.. And for another night I would carry her to our bed..

"Baby?"

"Hmm.."

"Come on sweetie. It's time for bed"

"Nooo.."

"Come on Spencie.. put your hands round my neck"

She didn't say anything else.. She was already out when I was taking her clothes off. That was our ritual the last weeks.. I didn't mind at all..

I thought she was unconscious when I got under the covers but she wasn't. She came closer to me and snuggled.. Whispering that she loved me..

"Ash.."

"Yes?"

"I am sorry. I haven't been a nice girlfriend these weeks"

"You are the perfect girlfriend and I am ok baby. I am not saying that I don't want to ravish your body but I am ok.."

"So why I feel like I am not doing a great job?"

"You are doing a great job. Believe me. Now go to sleep.. We have to wake up early tomorrow"

And like every other night we slept in each other's arms.. We woke up only when the alarm woke us up at 6am..

"Hmm.. Goodmorning gorgeous.."

"Goodmorning to you too"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby"

"My baby. Don't forget Spence"

"I am yours baby"

"Glad to know"

We woke up as always, had our breakfast, laughed with Emma's comments about her mommies and we were getting ready to dress.. When we opened the door though a white envelope was on our doormat. I checked it to see from where it was from but it said nothing.

"What is it Ash?"

"I don't know. It's blank."

"Open it"

"I will once we are at the car. Ok?"

"Ok"

While driving to Emma's school I was curious to see what that envelope had inside. And why it didn't say from whom it was. Once we left Emma I opened it and I wish I shouldn't..

'_You thought I was gone? Think again'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**_A/N _Also to tell you that i didn't edit this chapter so i am sure you are going to find lots of mistakes.. Forgive me? :p**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys.. I am terribly sorry for having this short update but i really wanted to write something and not having you wait for a week.. **

**These days i am working, being a tourist guide for my girlfriend and a girlfriend so no time.. Probably i am going to have another update on Friday and hopefully is not going to be longer..**

**Thanks to anyone that reviewed and i didn't answer back.. You always make my day..**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Spencer's POV**

'_You think I was gone? Think again'_

When Ashley showed me the letter I was angry, I was afraid, I was pissed at myself for letting someone into our life like that. I thought Helena the first moment. She was in the picture all this time so I couldn't think of anyone who wanted to cause any problem to us.

Ashley from the other hand seemed not disturbed by the letter that she just showed me. I was trying to read her face, to see what she was thinking, what were her emotions. But all I could see was a blank face.

"What are we going to do?" she was looking at me like I was an alien from planet mars.. "Ash.. you are scaring me"

"What is it that you want me to tell you Spencer? That a psycho is trying to harm me and my family? Tell me what is it that you want me to tell you? Because right now I can't find the words Spencer"

"Spencer" I sighed.. She called me Spencer two times. She did that only when she was pissed..

"What?"

"You called me Spencer two times. You are pissed"

"Of course I am fucking pissed. Why can't we have a normal life? Why people always have to stand on our way? And these people are your people Spencer. First Steven, now Helena. I have a child I need to protect"

"You think I don't care for Emma's safety? You think I am not pissed at myself for everything that is happening? But I am not putting all this burden to anyone Ashley. Why do you?"

She didn't say anything. We were yelling at each other for something that we didn't know how to solve. And knowing Ashley and myself if we continued like that she would leave the apartment and I would try to chase her. So the only thing I did was to let it be. Apparently we were in a very tough spot and we both needed to relax.

All the way back home I was thinking what I could do with that anonymous letter. The thing is that it wasn't only Helena a suspect. It was Steven and other people I put in jail. Some things I did and now I regret. I never told Ashley that I have been threaten several times. Up until now I never had any problem but I did believe that Helena couldn't be that person.. And Ashley was right.. All these people that was trying to pull as apart where in my life and I brought them to Ashley's and Emma's.

Ashley and I didn't go to work. I wasn't feeling like going and Ashley wanted to see what we could do with this matter although she was still pissed. I could always go to the police and tell them but they wouldn't do anything. This situation reminds me of a movie. And right now I can't do anything to protect my family.

"Did you think what we are going to do?"

"We can't do anything about it"

"Are you fucking kidding me? We are going to wait to see what this person is going to do?"

"What do you want me to do Ashley? Go out and find who that person is? Do you want me to go to Helena's house and start asking questions? I can't fucking do anything Ash. All I can do is to protect you and Emma"

My last words were with tears in my eyes. I was starting to break. I was starting to reach that place and Ashley knew. That's why she was right next to me when I said the last word. That's why she was holding me in her arms trying to make me feel better.

"I am sorry"

"Ash, I know. But we can't do that to ourselves. We are going to drive each other crazy. We need to be together in this. The three of us.."

"I am scared"

"And I am as well"

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait. Right now all we could do is wait"

Waiting is even worst. When you have to wait all your senses are alert. So while we were waiting for another letter or for that person to do something, at the end we fall apart. Ashley was sleeping in the living room while I was sleeping in our bed. In front of Emma we were acting normal but when we were alone everything seemed different. And those people who send that letter did whatever Steven and Helena couldn't all this time..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys.. Thanks to all of you that still are reading my story.. It means a lot.. Here is another update, longer than the last one..**

**To OriginalSoundtrack: over 500 reviews.. yeah.. thanks to all of you guys who read and review.. an author is nothing without any readers.. actually at the beginning i had in mind Steven or Helena.. I am not saying there are not there anymore but i want some mystery..**

**To Foreverinlove: You just want Ashley, admit it.. You are trying ti find ways to be closer to her.. lol..**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Ashley's POV**

Being close but yet so far away. Being so much in love with the person that you love but at the same time hating them.. It's true what they say.. Love and hate are so close. The question though was if I hated Spencer. No, I don't think I could ever hate her. But what is happening between us now it hurts me, it pisses me off and I want to scream. I want to go outside and let it all out. Because I am so tired. I am so tired of people wanting to hurt someone else. I am so scared for Emma's life and for Spencer's. And me being me of course I let my fear hurt Spencer.

After three days of not talking to each other and me spending my nights in the living room, sleeping on the couch, Spencer approached me and I really didn't like how I made her look. She seemed afraid of touching me. She seemed scared to talk to me. And that, because when I get scare I push the people I love away. I am so stupid sometimes. Well, most of the times..

After the first letter we didn't have another one. That was what driving me insane. Waiting for something to happen is the worst thing. I heard Spencer one evening talking to her friend in the police. I didn't say anything though. I just got inside the bathroom. When I got out Spencer was in the kitchen looking at me. And that's when I heard her talking to me again.. I missed her..

"Ash?" I looked at her telling her with my eyes that I was sorry. I was ready to talk and not yell..

"Yes"

"Can we talk please? Without yelling at each other"

"Yes" I made some space next to me and pointed her the empty seat for her to sit..

"I talked with detective Jones. I told her about the letter"

"And?"

"She told me to take it there to see if they can find any fingerprints"

"Ok. I will come with you tomorrow"

"Ash.. I am sorry. I hate being like this. I hate it when you blame me for everything. Those people were in my life before you. I didn't know that they were crazy and I don't want you to believe that I would ever bring someone to our life. I want Emma and you safe as much as possible"

I was really one stupid, stubborn bitch. I had this wonderful person next to me, being my girlfriend, and I was pushing her away every time I was feeling scared.. Sometimes I wait for her to tell me that she wants to break up with me. I really don't know what I would do then..

I took her in my arms and cried on her shoulders. I wasn't crying very often but these days were so difficult not only for me but for us. I wanted to feel her arms around me, she always make me feel safe..

"I am sorry. I.. I.. am scared Spence. I am afraid that something will happen to you or Emma and I am so fucking scared because I can't protect you. Tell me there is something we can do"

"I told the guy downstairs to be careful with anyone who wants to leave anything for you or me. We have the security cameras but knowing how these people work they can pay someone to bring the letter and they will wait outside in the car. I know those people Ash. I put a lot of them in jail.. Actually I believe that maybe one of those people is after me now"

When I heard her saying these things I couldn't take my eyes off her. All this time I thought we had to deal with Steven or Helena. I didn't expect to hear about murders, drug addicts or rappers.. Now we sure needed to leave from here..

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. It can be anyone. I really don't know"

"Ok. I will call Emma's school and tell them we are going on vacation. I don't want to put her in danger. Also I will call my job and tell them I am taking a week off."

"Ash.. stop.. we can't do all these things. We will be hostages inside our home. That's what they want. To scare us. So if we do that we are going to play their game"

"And what do you want us to do Spence. Eh? What if something happens like we are out there driving?"

"We will go to the police. I already told them not to let anyone to come up here. Ash.. I need you to be with me. Don't close yourself and please don't start putting the blame on me."

"I'll try. I am sorry. So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Yes. Will you.. you know.. sleep in our bedroom tonight?"

"Yes. I missed you"

And after three days I slept with her in my arms again. Sometimes I think that a day will come that she will say we are over. I hope that that day won't come..

Tomorrow morning came and we woke up trying not to think what would happen. I called Emma's school not to tell them that she wouldn't come but that if Spencer or I weren't there to pick her up not let anyone to come close to her.

And like that we found ourselves outside the police station I was not so long ago. Memories of Steven hurting me and me being here pressing charges.. It was a strange feeling and Spencer knew. She took my hands in hers and we both walked inside to find detective Jones for one more time..

"Hello, we are here to see detective Jones please"

"She is at her office. First door on your left"

"Thank you"

I was quiet. Not looking, not talking. I was just walking. Spencer had to turn my head to bring me back to reality. When she did, we were already inside detective's Jones office..

"Spencer, Ashley. I want to say nice seeing you but I don't think you are here to see me. So Spencer tell me what happened"

"Four days ago we found a letter on our doorstep. Ashley opened it and inside there was only one phrase written"

"Do you have the letter with you?"

"Yes. I put on a bag so we didn't have to touch it."

Spencer gave her the letter and she looked at it very carefully.

"It said only that?"

"Yes"

"Do you have some people that might want to hurt you?"

"I was thinking of two. Steven and the other one is my secretary. Or was my secretary. Helena Williams"

"I am going to give it for fingerprints and I am going to check if Steven was out these days and I want you to give me all the information you have for Ms Helena Williams"

"What can we do to protect ourselves though?"

"Did they send you something again?"

"No, they didn't"

"You will continue with what you were doing three days ago. If they want to scare you they will contact you again. Just be careful though"

"But what about Emma detective Jones? What if they hurt my daughter? Because that's how they can hurt me. If they harm Emma or Spencer"

"Ashley, if they want to do something they will. Those people don't think. They just act. If they want to hurt you, or Spencer or Emma they can do it at your house as well. Look what are we going to do. I am going to call you later tonight to see if we found fingerprints. If they are stupid enough they didn't wear gloves. I am going to check if Steven was out and I am going to investigate Helena Williams. Spencer do you think of anyone else?"

"I out a lot of people in jail"

"How many?"

"More than 50 people"

"Do you still have their names in a file or something?"

"Yes. I can bring them to you if you want them"

"Do that. So girls, we will talk later tonight. Just be careful"

"We will. Thank you"

Talking with the detective made me feel better. Somehow. But hearing Spencer telling her that except Steven and Helena she had 50 more people in her mind that actually made me to want to faint. I really wanted to take my family away and go back to California.. But we had to continue with what we were doing.. Continue living our lives..

"Ash.. are you ok?"

"To tell you the truth. I don't know"

"We have to.."

"I know. To stick together. Spence.. Why don't you call your dad? He can help us. Maybe we could go to New York or something. What do you think?"

"I can call my dad but I don't think it's a good idea going to New York. I really don't want to see my mother"

"Yeah, that's true. I don't want to see her either"

"I am going to call my dad though. Ok? I will protect you and Emma with everything that I am"

"And who is going to protect you Spence? Eh?"

"I don't care about me" she said looking anywhere but me. I would never let her put her self in danger for saving me..

"Don't you ever say that again. Ok? You, me and our daughter will be together. And you and me both are going to protect each other and Emma. Don't you ever say again that you don't care about yourself because without you I wouldn't be here. I love you."

"And I love you"

These last three days nor Spencer nor me went to our jobs. I said I was sick and well Spencer was her own boss. So we stayed home, cuddled with each other and waiting to take Emma from her school..

Right about when we were ready to get inside our car Spencer's phone rang and it was detective. They had the results already..

"Hello?.. Yes, she is with me.. Ok.. It's not him? Ok.. will you call us again if you find anything.. Thank you very much for your help. I appreciate it.. Yeah.. Bye"

"What did she say?"

"Steven is in jail. He wasn't out these last couple of days. Also they didn't find any fingerprints. She will go from Helena's house or her sister's since she doesn't have her home anymore and she will call us again"

"What if it's not Helena?"

"Then it must be one of the those 50 people"

* * *

**TBC**

**Just wanted to tell you that i didn't edit the chapter so i am sure you will find mistakes.. I wrote it while being at work.. So sorry for any mistakes you will read..  
**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here i am with my first update for the week.. I had an amazing three day trip away from Athens with my girl. We laughed a lot and we had an amazing time.. It's always funny traveling with old people.. :p  
**

**OriginalSoundtrack: i would say that Helena... and that she... but... (if you didn't notice i am not going to tell you.. lol).. yes the girls are back to each other and it's so not cool when they are fighting.. I think my story got from drama to mystery..**

**TheQueen: I miss Emma too but i couldn't have her in the last chapters.. I guess she will be in the next chapter.. And Ashley is hard to change but she is trying..**

**Foreverinlove: who is the person behind the note.. i don't know yet.. i have 50 suspects.. :p.. And i know that Ashley is hot.. That's why you want her.. Be careful, i am going to tell Spencer about your intentions..**

**Pankton: it's scary not to know yes.. What is going to happen.. I don't know.. And i don't see the story finishing soon..**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Spencer's POV**

Scare. A period of general fear. Fear. Concern or anxiety; Solicitude.

Those were my feelings all this long. I was scared of the unknown. Who was behind everything? I was afraid of my family. Ashley and Emma have been through so much already and now someone was making a very bad joke with us or was trying really bad to hurt us. Fifty people. Fifty potential people. Who might be? And what if it was someone else? All these questions were killing me and I was trying really hard not to let it consume me. One of us should be strong. One of us should have their mind clear. I have seen those things before. I put people behind bars. And now someone was really pissed..

Before I give everything to Detective Jones I made a photocopy of my files. I needed to read again and try to remember what the cases were. It would be a hard job to do but I wouldn't let anyone to hurt my girls..

Ashley was on edge. She didn't want to go to work and she wanted to keep Emma at home. She even told me to leave Phily and go to another city or state. She was afraid and I was feeling the same but what the detective told us, that day at the police station, was the right thing to do. We had to continue our lives. We needed to. If we let them hunt us then they would win

I didn't want to call my dad but he knew people and he could help us. He was always someone I could count on.

I did call him the next day. I was waiting for Ashley to come home so we could be together and listen what he would tell us. Also my father already knew about me and Ashley. Three months ago we went to New York to see him. He knew who Ashley was but he didn't know what she was for me. I didn't know how he would react but he amazed me with his supportiveness. He told me something that every kid would like to hear in a situation like this _'I will always love you no matter what. You are my daughter'. _I am not saying that he liked the idea of his daughter being with another girl but at least he was supportive.I wanted Ashley to be with me when I would tell him but she said that it was something between my dad and me. The next day my dad wanted to meet her and my little girl. We went for a walk at Central Park and those two hit if off immediately. Without Ashley listening to us he mouthed to me _'I like her'_. That was all I needed..

When Ashley was home I made the phone call. My dad was an exceptional lawyer and he knew people that could help. He always wanted me to go and work with him but I wanted to do something on my own. And of course I wanted to be far away from my mother. My dad supported me for one more time. Sometimes I wonder why on earth he married my mom. I guess he knew better..

"Hey baby. Did you call your dad?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Tell him about everything Spence"

"I will. Don't worry. Ok?"

"Ok. So make that call"

I dialed the number and I was waiting patiently for my dad to pick up his phone..

"Hello princess. How are you?"

"Hey daddy. I am ok. Are you on a meeting or something? I can call you later"

"For my daughter I always have time" I heard him talking to some people excusing himself and then I realized that he was back to his office because of the door closing.. "Ok. I am back. Sorry for that sweetheart"

"It's ok daddy"

"So tell me.. How's work? Everything fine?"

"Work is good"

"Nice. And little Emma? How's Ashley?"

"They are ok. But.."

"Spencer, tell me.. Is something wrong?"

"Daddy.." I said with a trembling voice.

Ashley held my hand and immediately I found the courage to tell him everything.. From Steven, to Helena, to the letter. All the time he was quiet, listening to everything I was telling him..

"Dad? Are you still there?"

"I am here. Spencer why on earth you didn't tell me anything?"

"Daddy, what did you expect me to tell you? At that time you didn't know Ashley. You didn't know she was living with me. What did you expect me to do?"

"To talk to your dad. That was expecting you to do"

"I am here now. Dad, I am scared. We are scared. We are afraid that something will happen to Emma. And I am scared that something will happen to my family" I said and looked Ashley right in her eyes..

"I will book a flight and come there tomorrow. I will call you later to tell you what time I am going to be there. Ok? I will make some phone calls. See you tomorrow Spence"

"Ok daddy. I love you"

"I love you too"

When we ended the call Ashley asked me right away what my dad said. After telling her everything and that he was coming here tomorrow we both stayed silent on our couch holding hands. When I got up to go at the kitchen a really big noise scared me to death. It was the noise of a broken window. A brick with a note was lying now on our floor. Ashley was trembling and I was scared to read what that note said..

"Be careful Ash" besides her trembling Ashley was the one who unfolded the letter from the brick and started reading it. Once she finished it she gave it to me to read it..

'_Tik tok. Tik tok. __You can search but you can not find. You think you can hide. Everything is already set and oopps, guess what.. You are going to die'_

I run to the broken window trying to see if someone was outside but all I could see were the cars. No one who seemed suspicious. And this letter was different from the other one. This was a threaten note.

"This is getting serious Spence. I am afraid for Emma and you. I think we should leave. I think we should take the next plane and go to.." she was crying while trembling, yelling and rumbling.. I was afraid too..

"I am going to call detective Jones. Ok?" she didn't answer me. She just nodded her head.. My heart was beating so fast..

"Hello?"

"Detective it's me Spencer. We had another note"

"Tell me what happened Spencer"

I read to her what the note was saying and told me not to touch anything else. In fifteen minutes she would be at my apartment.

"What did she say Spence?"

"She will be here in fifteen minutes. Did you touch anything else?"

"Not really. I can't remember. God Spence.." she cried on my shoulder and I tried to calm her. As I said one of us had to stay calm and that someone was me..

"Sssshhh.. baby.. it's ok.. I am here"

I was feeling that I was failing my family. I was failing to protect them. And I think that Ashley was right. We needed to leave.. But I didn't know if leaving was the best thing to do. From my experience dealing with this kind of people I knew from first hand that they would always find you..

Fifteen minutes later detective was here with another man that I guessed was her partner. Once inside she greeted me and Ashley with a handshake and walked to where the note came from..

"What time did this happen?"

"It was after 2pm"

"The note was wrapped on this brick?"

"Yes, detective"

"Can I see the note?" I handed it to her and she read it after she wore those gloves they use to wear.. "Spencer this is getting dangerous. They know where you live, they obviously know your program and this note here is a threat to you or Ashley. I do believe that it would be best for you not to stay here tonight. Do you have someone where you can stay for some nights?"

"No, but I can book a hotel room."

"Do that. And Spencer I was ready to call you when you did. We investigated Helena Williams. She is not living in the states any more. Her sister told us that she is in Europe for the last couple of months and she gave us any information we would need. It's not her either."

"So.. two down, fifty to go?"

"I am reading the files you gave me. This is detective Aiden Dennison, my partner. He will be in this case as well."

"Ms Carlin, we are going to take these at the station. Hopefully we are going to find fingerprints but to tell you the truth I doubt that. Also he or she wrote in rhyme and in perfect spelling. We are not searching for a scamp." Detective Dennison said. He was probably in his early thirties.

"Yes, baby. It was different. What that means?" instead of me answering, trying to find the right words detective Denninson was the one to give Ashley the answer..

"That we have to deal with someone very clever and very pissed at Ms Carlin over there"

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys.. Sorry for not updating all these days but my girl is back to her country and i was sad.. I still am by the way.. A relaxing day at work and i thought about writing..**

**TheQueen: Ok tell me what your spies have till now? And Emma is back.. Also let me inform you that i found who is sending the letters.. Did you spies find them yet?**

**OriginalSoundtrack: Ok.. I am going to tell you that i know who is behind the letters.. But i am not going to admit who is or who is not! My girls are going to stick together because they need each other..**

**Foreverinlove: She is dangerous.. So be careful.. Ok, if you promise to be good i am not going to tell her anything..**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Ashley's POV**

Running. Run from whom though. Run to where? Things that need to be done. Things that have to be done. We had to leave and we had to run..

After the second letter I couldn't stay there anymore. And the detectives suggested it as well. The question though that was in my head was 'what if they find us again?', 'what if this is not over?', 'what if our running is not going to help?'. Spencer realized my inner anxiety and tried to hold me in her arms.. Her arms were always the only place that was making me feel safe.. And I needed them more than ever..

The police took us to Emma's school to pick her up.. Spencer couldn't drive with everything that was happening and I was feeling the same.. How would we go to that hotel without them noticing that? Because I was sure they knew every move of ours.. So they knew the police was there and they would follow us.. I was starting to feel like a character of those mystery books.. I was panicking if I would hear someone walking behind us, I would flinch if someone was touching me without notice.. I was so close to become neurotic and I didn't like how I was reacting to everything. I guess it was logical.. Was it though?

"Ash, I am sorry"

"For what baby?"

"I feel that everything is my fault. Those people.. I.." she was crying.. She was crying inside the car where the detectives were heading us to Emma's school.. Emma.. My little girl was suffered a lot since she was a baby. She never met her real mom, we never had a place to call ours except Spencer's apartment and now with all this that was happening to us we were again back to square one.

"Please don't cry.. I am sorry that I made you think that it was your fault but it's not.. Ok? It's not your fault. We.." I took a big breath and I told her something that I wasn't sure I was believing.. "We are going to find them. We will and then we will continue our lives from where we left them.. We will continue being us. I love you"

"And I love you"

Obviously we didn't hide that we were a couple from detective Dennison. He looked at us a couple of times while we were at the apartment but I didn't see in his look discomfort or being disgusted. I guess two girls together was always hot for men..

"Spencer, Ashley. I am going to go inside and I need one of you to come with me. The other one is going to stay with Dt Dennison"

"I am going to stay. Spence can you go with Dt Jones?" I said without thinking. And why? Because I needed to figure out who this new Dt was.. I knew Dt Jones for months now but I wanted to feel safe when I would let him protect my girls.

"Ok. We will be back in a few"

Once alone in the car I stayed quiet although I wanted to talk with him. Ask him so many questions. Like 'will you find them?', 'are we going to be fine?'.. Simple questions like that..

"I know that the situation is really bad right now but I promise you Ms Davies that we are going to try our best to find who is behind all that" he said like he knew what I was thinking..

"How are you so sure Dt Dennison?"

"Because it's my job. I see that every day. I know how these people work. And I am sure that whoever that might be they are going to make a mistake and we are going to be there to caught them."

I don't why but he made me believe him. It was something in his calm nature that made me feel calm as well.. All I could say was that I could trust him.. We stayed quiet after that till my baby girl was inside the car smiling and kissing my cheek. All I want for my child is to never see her sad or cry. I want for her to be able to smile forever.. That's what all parents want for their children..

"Mommy, why these people are here with us?"

"Sweetie, I told you who these people are when I came to pick you up. This is Dt Jones and this is Dt Dennison. It's the police" Spencer explained to her, I think for the second time..

"Oh.. Mommy.. Have you done anything bad?"

"No, princess. I didn't"

"So why the police have you?"

"They don't have us little Emma. They are helping us with something"

"Like when you help me with my homework mommy?"

"Something like that sweetie"

Emma was adorable and she made everyone to like her.. That was her charm I guess. I am wondering sometimes what is going to happen when she'll be older..

She was rumbling about anything and nothing. About her school, her classmates. She was always acting like that when she was afraid or she felt uncomfortable.. And I knew that although she was talking she had other things in her mind.. Like her mothers..

"Ok.. Ashley.. You need to pack a bag with some things. Just for three days and then we will see. We are going to check the area here if there is someone suspicious and we meet again here in 20 minutes ok?"

"20 minutes it's not much"

"Ashley, we don't have time. So please. Go upstairs with Spencer and Emma and we will meet again"

How can you pack for three people in 20 minutes? How can you pack under such pressure when all you know is that you are packing because you are in danger if you stay here.. I felt Spencer's hand touching my arm.. It was like she was bringing me back to reality..

"Ash?"

"I am ok. Let's go"

Walking the same steps every day but now they seemed different. Opening the door to our apartment but now I heard the door crack. Was it my imagination or not?

"Ok, I am going to Emma's room to pack her things. Go to ours Ash. Ok? Don't pack too many. Only for three days and only the necessary"

I heard her going inside Emma's room and my little one was following her mother as a kid would do. Instead of going to our room though my attention was to an ash tray in our kitchen table. An ash tray with a cigarette.. And nor Spencer nor me were smoking. And as far as I remembered none of the detectives did..

My heart was beating like crazy. It was pulling me close although I wanted to be far away.. I couldn't help it.. Once there, besides the ash tray, it was something else.. _'Tik Tok'_ writtenwith black pen.. They were inside our home..

"SPENCER.. SPENCER" I screamed and I didn't want to scream like that but I couldn't hold it..

"Ash.. What is it? Are you ok?" I shook my head no and I did a step back for her to see what I was showing to her.. When she saw that she held my hand, took inside our room and started throwing clothes inside the bag..

"They were here.. They were inside our home.."

"I am going to ask John if he saw anyone coming inside. At least we may have a chance to see who it was.."

"The hell we will. Spence.. These people are professionals. They don't leave fingerprints. They invaded our space. I feel violated"

"Ash.. please.. stop" I understood what Spencer was trying to tell me when I saw those blue eyes looking at me scared.. Emma was right next to Spencer looking at me with worry

"Mommy?" she said ready to cry. I bended down to her height and hugged her like someone would take her away from me.

"I am sorry baby girl. I am sorry.."

"Mommy.. what's wrong? Why you were yelling at momma and why are you crying"

"Sweetie.. I.."

"Princess come here.. We have to go down to the kind people. Everything is fine" Emma looked at me like she was expecting me to tell her the same. That I was fine. I wasn't, but I had to lie to her.. I had to protect her..

"I am fine baby girl. Let's go"

"Where are we going mommy?"

"To a trip. We are going to stay in a hotel"

"Like the one we were staying mommy?"

"No, sweetie. Nothing like that"

"Ok"

When we got down Spencer asked to see the tape and asked John if he let anyone suspicious coming in.. He said that he didn't but that he left his position for only 5 minutes. People can die in seconds.. So five minutes were too good for them to come inside..

"I didn't see anyone that I didn't know walking out from here. I swear Ms Spencer"

"Ash.. I found someone walking inside with a big hat covering their face. It might be them." Spencer said while looking at the tape.. That was something

"Can you see them?"

"No. They are covering their face and they wear gloves" her phone started to ring and Dt Jones were in the other line "I am sorry.. Yes, we are still here.. Can you please come inside? We found something"

Five minutes John left his position and in those five minutes someone broke into our apartment. I started to believe that maybe John knew something more..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**

**And... I know who is behind everything.. **

**Got a secret, can you keep it.. Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to on the grave. If i show you then i know you won't tell what i said.. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead..**

**Sooorrry i couldn't resist.. I love Pretty Little Liars**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys.. If nothing happens, like work or something else i am going to update every day this week.. So i am back to update every day.. Thank you all for being here loving my story.. :)**

**Lilce1992: well you have to find him first.. he is very clever.. lol**

**TheQueen: hmm.. interesting thought.. But what if i tell you that the person didn't touch the cigarette.. They wanted to make their precense noticiable.. Eh? i watch CSI as well.. lol**

**Foreverinlove: I am sooorrryy.. As much as i want to tell you i can't.. The only person that knows is my girlfriend and she liked it.. That's all i can say for now.. The person who is behind everything is not going to reveal themself.. yet..**

**OriginalSoundtrack: thank you very much! the next chapters i am going to try to make them creppier.. lol..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42**

**Spencer's POV**

_Sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up and biting us in the ass. And when the dam bursts, all you can do is swim. The world of pretend is a cage, not a cocoon. We can only lie to ourselves for so long. We are tired, we are scared, denying it doesn't change the truth. Sooner or later we have to put aside our denial and face the world. Head on, guns blazing. De Nile. It's not just a river in Egypt, it's a freakin' ocean. So how do you keep from drowning in it__._

This is how I feel.. That our life right now is the Nile.. It's not just a river but an ocean. An ocean of possibilities, of perhaps and what to do's. I am that close to drawn in it but every time what keeps me from not it's Ashley and our little girl..

They always say that if something doesn't happen to you you can't understand.. I read about people being threatened, I had people who were asking for my law advice. And I was always the third person. Now I am the one who is threatened. The bad thing is that it's not only me.. It's us. And I don't know what else I can do.. Deny it won't change a thing. I just had to find who is behind all this..

When I found Ashley shaking in the living room I was scared. She was screaming my name and I thought that someone was here. Inside our home.. But when she pointed to the ashtray I knew what she meant and why she was acting like that.. They invaded our personal space..

"They were here.. They were inside our home.." her voice was cracking trying to say each word.. I wanted to calm her but I was in the same state as well.. And Emma was right next to me..

"I am going to ask John if he saw anyone coming inside. At least we may have a chance to see who it was.."

"The hell we will. Spence.. These people are professionals. They don't leave fingerprints. They invaded our space. I feel violated" she was walking back and forth. Like a lost person trying to understand where she was and how she came here.. And I felt Emma wrapping my leg.. She hasn't seen her mom like that before and sure it was something new..

"Ash.. please.. stop" once she realized that I was telling her to stop because of Emma she bended down and hugged her telling her how sorry she was.. I hated watching us being like this.. I was afraid that sooner or later we would start losing ourselves..

Ashley tried to tell Emma that everything was fine but I could see her struggling.. We weren't ok and we both knew it.. But for our little girl we had to pretend..

With two bag packs, having inside only the necessary we got down.. John was in his place as always and I demanded to see the tapes.. In one of the tapes I saw someone that seemed suspicious.. He was wearing a hat and gloves covering himself.. At that time John wasn't at the reception.. That's when I asked him where he was and how long he was away.. Five minutes..

"I didn't see anyone that I didn't know walking out from here. I swear Ms Spencer"

From my experience I knew he was lying.. His lip was trembling and he was looking anywhere but me.. I didn't want to believe that he was lying.. That John, the person who we trusted, let someone in.. Especially after what happened with Steve.

"Ash.. I found someone walking inside with a big hat covering his face. It might be them."

Detective Jones told us twenty minutes and it was already half an hour and we were still here.. I realized that when my phone rang and she was on the phone telling me that we needed to go..

"Can you please come inside? We found something"

When I said that John changed a couple of colors. From white, to red, to yellow.. He was starting sweating and then I knew that something was wrong.. John lied..

"Ms Spencer.. I.. Am I in trouble?"

"It depends of what you did John.. Have you done something that was wrong?"

"Ms Spencer.."

"Spencer, what did you find?"

Detectives Jones and Dennison were inside looking at us and John..

"I found someone that looked suspicious.. John, the guy over there, is in the reception. He was away for five minutes.. The tape has a man with a hat and gloves covering himself"

"Aiden, take the tape.. Mr.."

"Caranti.. John.. Caranti."

"Mr Caranti you will come with me to ask you some questions at the police station. Ashley and Spencer you will go with Dt Dennison. Whatever I have I am going to call you. Ok?"

"Ok"

Dt Dennison guided us back to the car while Dt Jones stayed back waiting for someone to come and pick her up.. John.. I didn't want to believe that he was bribed.. That he betrayed me and the people living here..

"Spence.. Do you think it was John?" I held her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes. I wasn't 100% sure but I was close to believe it.

"I think he is lying Ash.. He knows something.."

I could see Dt Dennison looking at us from the mirror.. I always knew that detectives don't talk.. They just look at you, trying to read you, know who you are.. They won't say anything before it's final.

Ashley was laying her head on my shoulder and I was looking outside the window thinking what is going to happen next.. I was wondering why things had to be difficult for some people.. I could be with Ashley and our daughter hanging out in our apartment. But now we had to run, hide..

"We are here. I am going to contact Dt Jones to tell her in which hotel you are staying. Try not to tell anyone where you are staying. We will be in contact"

"Thank you Detective"

The hotel I chose for us to stay was the one that my father would stay.. He was supposed to come today.. I didn't want to call him from my phone and tell him where we were. I would just wait for his flight to land and him to call me from the hotel telling which his room number was.

"Spencer Carlin. A room for three. We are going to stay for four days"

"Here you are Ms. Room 405"

"Thank you"

"Have a nice stay"

Emma was still young but I knew she was feeling what was happening. She hasn't talked at all.. Till we were back at the hotel she didn't say anything at all..

"Baby girl. Would you like something to eat?" she just nodded her head. Still not talking. Emma was a kid that was always talking. All the time.. And now she was quiet..

"What would you like to eat? I see they have chicken that you like. Would you like that?" she just nodded her head again and hugged Ashley..

"Sweetie.. What is it baby?"

"Mommy? Why we are here?"

"We are on a trip princess. Just you, momma and me. Don't you like that?" I sat at the chair looking at them. Ashley was calmer and now she could talk to Emma..

"Why you were yelling at mommy?"

"I was tired sweetie. That's all"

"Are you ok?"

"We are ok baby girl. We are on a trip. Just us. Ok?"

"And guess what.. Grandpa is coming today as well.. Are you exited?" i knew she loved my father and my father loved her.. It was love at first sight..

"Grandpa? Really momma?"

"Really.. He said he missed you a lot"

"Nice.." we heard her tummy growl and we all laughed.. I think it was our first after so many days.. "I am hungry"

"I think you are. Let's order"

After eating our dinner and reading Emma's favorite book, she made sure we would take it with us, she fell asleep in our arms..

"She is like an angel Ash"

"She is.. With everything that is happening she is the one that keeping me from drawing Spence.. When I look at her everything goes away.."

"I feel the same.. Only you and Emma are the light in my dark tunnel"

"Do you think we are going to find that person?"

"I promise you.. I won't let anyone to hurt you or Emma.. I just need you to be with me.. Don't let me drawn"

She took my hand and locked our fingers.. We both looked at each other whispering 'I love you'.. She was the one that closed her eyes first.. I just stayed awake looking at them.. My girls..

* * *

TBC

Reviews are always welcome


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys.. Second update.. Also i want to tell you that yesterday's first paragraph wasn't mine but from Grey's Anatomy.. I love the show.. Secondly i didn't edit the chapter so i am sure you are going to find mistakes.. I am so sorry but i was bored to check it for any mistakes.. I hope they are not that bad..**

**TheQueen: I am sooorry.. But i can't tell you.. I am going to give you some action.. maybe tomorrow.. or the day after tomorrow.. who knows?**

**Irishgrl33: thank you very much! Nope.. It's not Paula, but Paula could have someone threaten them.. eh?**

**Naomily4ever: no.. nada malo.. al menos por ahora..**

**OriginalSoundtrack: Was it bribary? But who bribed him is the question.. Or is John innocent? eh?**

**queenred12: when i skipped some months i had Ashley explaining what happened those months.. In those months they met Arthur..**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Ashley's POV**

Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you. They're supposed to help you discover who you are. - _Bernice Johnson Reagon_

I woke up in the middle of the night with the fear that someone was inside our room.. Emma was sleeping on her bed while Spencer and I on the other.. I looked at her and she seemed so peaceful. Like the recent events never happened.. I stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead.. How could I blame whatever that was happening to us on her.. I can be so stupid sometimes.. We were here together and those people wanted something from us..

I got up slowly from our bed and walked to Emma.. I loved my child so much.. If life was different Kyla would be alive and we would live in California, our little one would go to the best schools and she would have her mommy.. But I wouldn't have Spencer.. I never felt for someone the way I feel about her.. She is my one, my affinity. If she is not here, I am lost.. Her and Emma are my girls.. And because of them I had to stop acting like a scared child.. The situation was bad, we didn't know with whom we were dealing but I had to be as strong as Spencer..

While I was next to Emma's bed I saw Spencer turning around whispering my name.. She immediately got up from the bed in search of me and when she saw where I was she stopped for a moment and looked at me in the eyes.. She came right next to me and with her one hand on me and the other on Emma she kissed my head as I did earlier with Emma.. She took my arm and guided me back to our bed.. Where I woke up minutes ago with the fear of someone being near us..

"Baby, what is it?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Come here"

We laid to each other's arms with her spooning me.. Our fingers locked, safely next to my heart..

"Spence.. Do you love me?"

"With all my heart.. What kind of question is that?"

"I want you to know that I love you very much.. That i never felt for someone the same I feel for you.. And I am sorry if I was a bitch, or if I ever hurt you.."

"Baby, why you are saying all these? What is wrong?"

"I feel.. empty.. Or I was feeling empty.. All these is driving me insane.. And I realized that I felt that way because I was afraid for you and Emma.. I don't know what I am going to do if I ever lose you.."

"Sssshhh.. you are not going to lose me.. I am going to be here, holding your hand like I do now.. Ok? I am not going anywhere.. And if I will I am going to take you and our baby girl with me.."

I don't know how, but hearing her telling me all this with her calming voice made me close my eyes and fall asleep once again.. This time I didn't wake up.. This time I was holding her hand so tight like she would leave me..

We decided that Emma wouldn't go at her school.. The day that we picked her up Spencer discussed it with her teacher.. She was only five.. She wouldn't miss a lot.. When we woke up next morning, with Emma being difficult of course, everything seemed kind of different.. Maybe it was the hotel.. Last time I was staying at a place like that was before I meet Spencer.. That place..

"Princess if you don't wake up me and mommy are going to let you here and we are going to eat pancakes.. And you know how much you love pancakes"

"I am up momma.. I am up.. Don't go.. I want pancakes too"

If I would close my eyes I would see us in our kitchen, Spencer making pancakes and me trying to wake Emma up.. Instead we were inside a room, not our place, trying to act normal.. How normal we could act though..

"Ash.. do you want me to order something so we can eat it here?" I stopped for a minute to think.. I remember what I promised to myself.. I had to stop thinking like that..

"No.. It's ok.. We will go and take our breakfast like all people"

"Princess.. you heard mommy.. Go get ready"

"Nice"

While we were getting ready Spencer's phone rang and it was Arthur.. He arrived last night.. His flight was delayed but he called us once he was here..

"Hey Dad.. yeah.. we are up.. Can you meet us in half an hour at the lobby? Perfect.. Ok see you soon"

"What did he say?"

"He will meet us at the lobby.. Are you ready?"

"Yes.. Emma?"

"I am here mommy.. Can we go now? I am hungry"

"Let's go hungry princess"

"Very funny mommy"

We decided that while Spencer would talk with her dad I would be at our room with Emma.. We didn't want to let her alone.. So once we finished our breakfast we went down to wait for Arthur.. He was there waiting for us instead..

"I am sorry ladies but I need to hug this young lady first.. How's my girl?"

"I am ok grandpa.. how are you?"

"I am tired but perfect"

Arthur was a nice man.. He was accepting, and he loved Spencer more than anything.. Not once have I seen him looking at us differently, although I still remember the day that Spencer told him about me and her..

"Ashley, Spencer.. How are you?"

"Good"

"Spence, we are going to go for a walk.. Call me.. Ok? Arthur.. thank you for being here"

"No problem Ashley.. Everything for my girl"

I hugged Spencer and gave her a kiss on her cheek.. A kiss on her lips infront of her dad would be inappropriate..

"I'll call you.. Please be careful Ash... Ok?"

"Yes, we will"

Emma was acting like always.. She couldn't figure out what was happening.. Her only fear was if I had problems with Spencer.. And although she loved going to school, four days with her moms was like Disneyland for her..

"Ok.. Where would you like to go?"

"Ice-cream?"

"Well.. I don't know this area baby girl and I don't know if they have ice-cream shops.."

"But mommy.. I want ice cream"

"Ok.. What if we walk for a little while.. If we don't find anything we will go back to our hotel and order an ice cream there. How's this sound?"

"Hmm.. That sounds good"

The area was one of the best.. Like if Arthur would stay in a two star hotel.. I was feeling safer that we were staying at the same hotel as he did.. Thank God that Spencer thought about that..

As for us, we walked 2 miles till we found a Ben and Jerry's shop. We sat there and I let her order what she wanted.. She was eating like an adult and I guess being five year old has it's plus..

"Goodmorning ladies, what can I get for you?"

"Princess, what do you want?"

"I want this mommy.." she couldn't read perfectly still, so she showed me what was it that she wanted..

"We want a Boston Cream Pie Ice Cream with Yellow Cake Pieces, Fudge Flakes & Swirls of Pastry Cream and a Chocolate & Vanilla Ice Cream with Fudge Brownies & Gobs of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough"

"Do you want anything else?"

"No, we are ok"

I may be wrong but the girl was looking at me more that she should.. When I gave her the order she was looking at me straight in my eyes.. It's a good thing that Spencer wasn't here..

"Mommy, why is grandpa here?"

"He had some work to do and he missed you as well"

"I missed him too.. I am lucky mommy"]

"Why you are lucky little Emma?"

"I have two mommies and two grandpas. And my mommies are the best"

"I think we are the lucky ones baby girl.. You know how much I love you right?"

"I know.. I love you too.."

"Ok.. Here is your order girls.."

"Mommy, this is big"

"I know.. Are you going to eat it?"

"I am going to try.."

"Is she your daughter? You are so young having a child"

"Yes, she is and I am not that young"

"You look like you are 22.."

"Close.. I am 26"

"Still you are very young.."

"Mommy, I think that you should call momma to see how she is.. I am sure she misses you.."

"I think you are right princess"

"Momma? Hmm.. She is very lucky"

"I am the lucky one.. Now if you don't mind, we would like to eat our ice creams"

Wait till Spencer hears all about the girl.. I don't want to make her jealous but with everything it would be nice to act like nothing was happening.. And my little girl.. So clever..

"Mommy, I didn't like her"

"So did I princess.. So did I.. Let's call momma.. ok?"

"Can I talk to her first?"

"Press number 2.."

When she put my iphone on her ear her face lighten up immediately..

"No, momma.." she said and was smiling at the same time "mommy is here yes.. We just wanted to tell you that we love you and we miss you and I didn't like the lady that took our order momma.. She had goofy eyes for mommy.. Yes, I am giving you mommy.. Bye"

"Hey baby.."

"Ash, what Emma told me?"

"Nothing.. There was just a girl that was asking me if Emma was my daughter"

"And?"

"And nothing Spence.. Probably she was flirting but your daughter made her realize that I was taken"

"And why you didn't make her realize that Ashley?"

"Spence baby.."

"Don't Spence baby me.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too.. Can you come back?"

"We haven't finished our ice creams yet.. Once we will I am going to call you.. Ok?"

"Ok.."

She was so hot when she was jealous.. But I knew she didn't mean it.. I would never do something to hurt her and she knew that..

When we finished our ice creams I thought about taking a taxi instead of walking.. After the ice creams we had we weren't able to walk.. And Emma ate all of hers.. I left mine.. Five year olds.. I am telling you..

"Spence, we took the taxi.. In five minutes we are going to be there. Ok?"

"Ok. We are at the lobby.. Love you"

"Love you too.."

When the taxi parked outside the hotel and I was waiting for Emma to get out I saw a man figure watching us from the opposite street.. Maybe I was crazy and I was seeing things, expecting the boogie man to pop out from every closet. But something about that person made my skin having chills..

"Emma, come on baby girl.. Momma is waiting"

When I turned my head the person wasn't there anymore.. Was my mind playing things?

"Momma, momma we are here.. I had a big ice cream. I ate mine but mommy didn't.. She couldn't eat her ice cream momma"

"Ash.. she shouldn't eat ice cream before lunch"

"I know.. But I was craving an ice cream too.."

"Where is Arthur?"

"He had to make a phone call.. His phone haven't stopped even for a minute"

"Did you talk?"

"We did.. I am going to tell you everything after we put Emma to sleep.. So what about lunch?"

"I feel sick.. I don't think I can eat anything"

"I am hungry momma"

"What? You just ate an ice cream bigger than me"

"It wasn't bigger than you mommy.. You are silly"

"No, I am not.. It was huge"

"Come on.. Me and Emma will eat.. You can drink a soda or something. Ok?"

"Yes.. But I don't think I can even look at you eating.. Can I go back to our room?"

"Ash.."

"Spence.. I am telling you the truth.. I feel sick.. Eat your lunch and come and find me. Ok?"

"Ok.. Take a nap"

"I will.."

I kissed my girls and walked to the elevator.. While I was waiting I heard Arthur calling my name..

"Ashley.."

"Arthur.. hey"

"Where are you going?"

"Up to our room. I am not feeling well"

"Did Spencer tell you?"

"No, I had Emma with me and we didn't want to talk infront of her.."

"Ok.. She told me everything and what happened. I have a friend of mine, he is like a brother to me, and he is working for the FBI. They deal with these things every day and I trust him with my life. I am not saying that Spencer's friend doesn't know what she is dealing with but I would more at ease knowing that my friend is helping with your case.. Also no one will know that he is the case.. I told her not to tell anyone.. Only you and her will know and of course me. I gave her his phone and he already knows. I talked to him earlier.."

"Thank you Arthur. Thank you so much. I.. I am afraid. I don't know what to do."

"I am here. And I told Spencer that you should stay here a little bit longer than four days. The expenses are all mine."

"Arthur I can't accept that.."

"I would do anything for my daughter and my daughter is scared for her family. That means you and Emma. And her family is my family as well.. I am going to stay here for a week.. Ok?"

"Thank you"

"You are family. And I would do everything for my family. So no need for thank yous.. Now go back to your room and I am going to keep company to your girls"

"Tell them I love them"

"I will. Talk with you later Ashley. Thank you for making my daughter happy"

"No needs for thank yous remember? And she is the one that makes me happy"

That were good news.. Arthur's friend made me feel safe. But why the feeling, that chill I had from earlier was still there?

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	44. Chapter 44

**I know the story is moving slowly but i can't really have the one who is behind everything to show his face right away.. I kind of like the way the story goes.. Hope you like as well..**

**The FBI's agent name was given from freakanatomy.. We were trying to find names yesterday.. So thanks freakanatomy.. :)**

**TheQueen: I thought i was honest! lol.. i can't tell you.. if you have any thoughts though i would be glad to tell you if you are right or wrong..**

**OriginalSoundtrack: i sure know.. remember? i have a secret that i can't tell.. i hope you like this chapter as well..**

**Foreverinlove: only if you Kidnap me, and have the intention of killing me she will tell you.. instead of ransom you will ask about who is behind everything.. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Spencer's POV**

_You're alive. Do something. The directive in life, the moral imperative was so uncomplicated. It could be expressed in single words, not complete sentences. __It sounded like this: Look. Listen. Choose. Act.__ –_ _Barbara Hall_

When Ashley and Emma came back I saw how different she was.. She said she wasn't feeling ok and I could tell because she was pale.. All these days were hard not only for her but for all of us.. I was trying so much not to lose my strength, I was trying to hold us together. We had a child that was under ten, not able to understand in what danger we were and what would happen. I was scared of letting Emma go to school because whoever was behind everything knew us. Knew our schedule, knew where we were leaving.. I couldn't bare the thought that something would happen to my little one.. So having my own fears I had to deal with Ashley's fears and whatever was happening.. Thank God that my dad came and now I felt safer.. And staying at the same hotel was even better.. They wouldn't find us here..

"Spencer.."

"Hey daddy.. You missed Ashley. She wasn't feeling well"

"I know. I saw her at the elevator. I told her about what we discussed"

"What did she tell you?"

"She is thankful. As I said, I am here. Whatever this is, even if they want money you will come to me."

"I will.."

While I was talking to my dad I turned around to take Emma's hand on mine but she wasn't next to me.

"Emma? Emma? Dad I lost her.. Oh my God.."

"Spencer, relax. She is somewhere here. Don't panic because it's not going to help. I'll go at the reception"

"I am going to search at the restaurant"

My heart was beating so fast. How I lost her? What if someone took her? I shouldn't think like that.. No, I shouldn't..

"I am sorry. Have you seen a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes? She is about this height.."

"No, I am sorry Ms. I haven't"

Different people, different faces, the same answer _'No, I am sorry'_.. Where she was? Ashley.. oh my God.. She would go crazy once she would find out..

I was still searching when I heard a little voice calling me 'momma'. I would recognize this voice everywhere. I turned around and I saw her running on my side.. I fell on my knees, hugging her, crying on her shoulder..

"Where were you? Don't you ever do that again.. Did you listen to me?"

"Yes, mommy. I am sorry. I just saw a puppy and I followed it and then I got lost. I didn't know where you were. A man saw me crying and I told him I wanted my mommy. That's when I saw you and I run to find you"

"Where is this man baby?"

"He was there" she showed me where that man was.. That was to the lobby where we were before I lost her.. And the man she was telling me about was nowhere to be found..

"How he looked like?"

"I don't remember momma"

"Don't you ever let my hand again. You heard me? Never. And we won't say anything to mommy. She is already sick. Ok?"

"Ok.. I am sorry. I didn't want to scare you" she said ready to cry again.. I didn't want to make her cry but she scared the hell out of me..

"Spencer.. Thank God you found her.. I pretty much was ready to tell them to close all the doors.. Where were you princess?"

"I saw a puppy grandpa"

"Don't do that to us again."

"I won't. I promise"

"Spencer. I think you should take Emma and go to Ashley. Call me if you need anything. I am going to call Claude and arrange a meeting with you guys"

"Thank you dad. Talk to you later"

Claude Dubois was an FBI agent. He was french-american as my dad explained to me because of his name and the fact that he trusted him was the only thing I needed right now. He was willing to help us and no one should know who was he or what he was doing. He would be like our shade..

When we got inside the room Ashley was under the covers sleeping.. The blinds were closed and the room although it was only 4pm it was dark like it was night..

"Momma, mommy is dead?" Emma said whispering.. She walked next to Ashley and touched her face..

"Come here baby.. Let mommy sleep."

"I am awake.. Come here" Ashley said and opened her arms for Emma to slide into them.. I saw them there and in my mind I was thinking what happened earlier and how close I was to lose Emma..

"Spence, there is empty space for you here as well"

Could we have a moment for us? A moment that there is not a bad guy trying to hurt us? A moment that we are just the three of us, smiling, sitting at the park.. Me and Ashley holding hands, kissing each other's lips, watching Emma playing.. I want that moment.. And while I was laying on our bed, with Emma between us, I thought about that moment.. I closed my eyes and went to that place..

I think we slept for a couple of hours because when I saw the clock it was 6.30pm.. When I opened my eyes I looked at Ashley and she was looking at me with so much love.. She was caressing me, playing with my hair.. I guess that was why I woke up..

"You are like and angel when you sleep Spence"

"You were looking at me?"

"Yes"

"Was I snoring?"

"Just a little bit"

"Asssshhh…"

"Baby, we are sleeping together for almost a year.. You do snore but it's cute"

"Ashh.."

I didn't finish because my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on our door..

"Are you going to open it or do you want me to open it"

"I'll go sleepy head.. Wait here"

I stood up and opened the door.. The thing is that no one was there though.. I looked at the hallway but no one was there.. I got in but my attention got a white envelope and a newspaper.. I took them both in my hands and closed the door behind me..

"Who was it?"

"No one. There was a newspaper and white envelope in our door"

"Open the envelope"

My mind didn't go where it should have been.. I opened the envelope and I started reading..

'_Beautiful girl you have.. I am sure she didn't take her eyes from her mom. You should be more careful next time though.. You don't know who is going to be close'_

My hands started to tremble and the letter fell from my hands. I could see Ashley talking to me but I couldn't hear the words.. In a sec I didn't remember anything.. I was laying on the floor..

I woke up on our bed and Ashley was sitting right next to me.. Emma wasn't inside the room and Ashley was holding the letter in her hands..

"Aaassh.."

"Spence.. You are up.. Thank God. You had me worried.. Are you ok?"

"Where is Emma?"

"She is with Arthur. I called him right away when you fainted. You were unconscious for half an hour baby"

"Assshh.. that letter.. He.. They.. They were here.."

"We are not safe anymore.. And I am scared for Emma.. I think we should send her back with Arthur. I would suggest sending her to your mom but I don't think she would like that. I talked with Arthur and he agrees. And he told me what happened earlier."

"Ash, I am so sorry. I don't know how that happened.. She was there and then she wasn't.. And now he knows.. He knows how our little girl looks like.. I am scared.. I am so fucking scared.." for the first time in days I let myself cry.. I couldn't hold it inside anymore.. And this time it was Ashley who was holding me..

"Arthur is going to take Emma with him.. We are going to be only you and me.. We are together.. It wasn't your fault.. This person has help Spencer.. Only three people knew where we were.. I don't want to think that it was the detectives.. He might have followed us.. Anything is possible.. But as always you and me stick together.."

"You and me.."

"Stick together"

I was afraid what Ashley would do if she found out but she didn't and I was relieved.. From the other hand though now it was only me and her.. These people knew and my father wouldn't be here to protect us.. Claude though would be.. I had his number on my phone and I called him right away..

"Mr Debois? It's Spencer Carlin. They were here"


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys.. I am sorry for being away for so long but i wasn't feeling like writing and i really wanted to write something good for you.. So i am back.. And this strory is going to finish in five chapters.. Maybe less, but it is not going to be more than 50.. This story was the first in reviewing and alerts.. So thank you all for everything.. So if i still have any readers left enjoy this new chapter..**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Ashley's POV**

When I read the letter they send us my thoughts were clouded.. I didn't know if running was the best solution or staying.. Staying so we could find who was behind all this and kill them with my own hands. I didn't know if I should feel completely scared or feel nothing. What is the right emotion? Is there any? I don't know. All I knew was that I wanted my daughter to leave immediately Philadelphia. That's all I knew. Because if anything would happen to her I wouldn't forgive myself. Ever.

"Arthur is going to take Emma with him.. We are going to be only you and me.. We are together.. It wasn't your fault.. This person has help Spencer.. Only three people knew where we were.. I don't want to think that it was the detectives.. He might have followed us.. Anything is possible.. But as always you and me stick together.."

"You and me.."

"Stick together"

And at that moment I realized what I just said. Only three people knew. Was there any chance for this person having help from the inside?

Spencer called Arthur's friend Claude and now we needed to wait..

"Mr Debois? It's Spencer Carlin. They were here"

Claude met us to our room because he didn't want for someone to see him or us talking. And that we did. Arthur had Emma with him so the little one wouldn't be here and that made me more calm..

When the door knocked I was the one to open it. Claude was a tall guy, in his late thirties. If you would see him walking on the street you wouldn't think that he is an FBI agent. I guess this was better..

"Ashley Davies I suppose. Claude Dubois" he gave him his hand to shake. He walked inside the room looking around and then greeted Spencer just the same. "Arthur told me everything but I really want you, both of you, to sit down and tell me everything from the beginning. Spencer, your father is like a brother to me. I am not doing him a favor. I am here to help you like family. Ok?"

"Yes, Mr Dubois"

"Call me Claude"

I don't know why but in my mind I always had these FBI agents to be stern, bad asses, unapproachable. But here he was, listening to everything that Spencer was telling him, word after word. I felt safe that we had him near us.

"Ashley, you said you found a newspaper and the envelope. Do you still have this newspaper?"

"Yes. I couldn't understand why they had a newspaper"

"For a lot of reasons. This hotel provides free newspapers to each room. So if someone walked by they wouldn't see the envelope but the newspaper."

It was a good thing that I didn't throw away the paper. I handed it to him and he started to reading..

"Do you know what day is today?"

"It's the 15th of March"

"Exactly. This newspaper is six months ago. October the 20th. Also it doesn't have all the pages. But only some."

I had to get up to see what he was saying. How I didn't see it?

"You are right"

He didn't say anything else. He just continued reading when he stopped to an article.. He started to read it loudly..

'_Yesterday at the motel Kick a girl was found dead inside her room. The police said that she was murdered and witnesses say that they heard her fighting with her boyfriend Alex Karofski__ several times. The girl, that couldn't be recognized because she didn't have an ID, was shot on her head. Police investigated Alex Karofski but he was left free because he had an alibi.'_

I had to sit down because if I didn't I would faint. My sight was blurry, my knees were trembling. I kept repeating in my head three words.. Murder, Kick, and Alex Karofski..

"This article was in circle. Do any of you two know why?"

Spencer looked at me with the same fear as I did but when she was ready to answer I stopped her and I was the one to tell him everything that happened that night..

"So you were one of the witnesses Ashley. That's why. He wants you dead. If it is Alex Karofski he thinks that you were the one who told the police"

"But I wasn't. When I found the girl dead inside her room I packed our things and left immediately from that shit hole. I called Spencer right away and she came to find us. I never said anything because I was afraid."

"Why you didn't go at the police Ashley? You are the only one who could tell them that he was there. That his alibi was wrong."

"I was scared. I had to protect Emma. I didn't think. All I wanted was to leave"

I started to cry. Cry for more than one reasons. But mostly because I was an asshole to Spencer. I kept telling her that she was the one who brought this to us and at the end it was me all along. Because of me and that day.. If I didn't leave from Spencer's house that day nothing would happen.. Nothing..

"Baby, please don't cry. Now we know."

"How come you are acting like this Spence? If it was me I wouldn't. I was a bitch to you. I accused you for everything. Hit me, swear, and tell me that I am wrong. That is my fault" instead of doing all this she cupped my face and kissed my lips..

"There is no reason to do this. It's not your fault. Yes, you are very stubborn sometimes but it's not your fault. Ok? So please stop saying nonsense.."

"Spencer is right Ashley. It's no ones fault. What is bother me though is how he found you here. You said that only three people knew, four with me now"

"Yes. Detective Dennison, Detective Jones and Arthur"

"And the paper said that he was left free because he had an alibi. I really need to background check these two detectives. Everything is going to be fine. Ok? I will be at the next room. Call me whenever and I will talk with you tomorrow again"

"Thank you"

When Claude left us I got up from where I was sitting and I walked to the window. It was starting to get dark..

"Ash.. Talk to me"

I didn't. I kept looking outside, my tears falling from my eyes. Silent tears, sorry tears.. I felt Spencer's hand on my shoulder turning me around.. I hated myself and here she was. Still loving me the same.

I looked at her for a few seconds before I take her in my arms.. I felt her kissing my neck and holding me tight.. In my mind there were only two words playing 'Stick together'.. I had to compose myself because at least now we knew.. And now we had Claude as well.. Emma would stay with Arthur in New York.. At least she wouldn't be here.. She would be safe..

"Come with me"

She took my hand in hers and she was guiding me back to our bed.. She turned off the light and the only light we had was the one from the window.. She sat on the bed and she had me in front of her. Her hands were tracing my body under my shirt, her lips on my cold skin.. With one touch I immediately felt warmer..

"Spence.." it's all I could say.. I knew what she was doing and I couldn't say no because it was what I needed.. I needed her.. I needed to feel her touch.. Her lips.. The closeness that only she made me feel..

I took of my shirt and I came on top of her.. Her back laying on our bed, my hands traveling her body.. She was my canvas..

"I love you" she breathed close to my lips and I kissed her softly.. First trailing her bottom lip with my tongue, sucking and licking it, asking for her to give me entrance.. I wanted that full kiss.. And she granted it to me..

"I want you Spence"

"You have me"

I removed her shirt as well, while she was unbuttoning my jeans.. It wasn't something rush.. We never were rush between us.. We were making love..

In seconds we were both naked.. Hot skin against hot skin.. She was so beautiful and I was lucky to have her.. I was lucky that she didn't push me away as I did..

I licked slowly her harden nipples, while my hands were traveling her body.. I could feel how she reacted to my touch.. It was the same when she was touching me.. This, what we were doing right now, wasn't only love.. It was the need we both had, to forget everything. To be just us again..

I started to kiss her slowly to her cleavage, down to her abs.. My hands cupping her full breasts.. Her moans were driving me insane.. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine again.. To feel her..

I kissed her inner thighs close to her hot center.. The spot that made her want me more.. I didn't want to tease her but I liked the way I was making her feel..

"Aaaaasssshh.. please.."

And with that pleading tone I did what I didn't for a long time now.. I started licking her clit that was so hard.. The moment I did she tensed and her moans became harder.. With every lick, with every suck she was losing herself even more.. I was losing myself with everything that she was..

"I.. God baby.. please.. I want you inside me.."

She always read my mind.. I inserted one finger first to make her relax and slowly I started to make her mine again.. I missed her so much.. I missed being inside her.. Feeling her walls tighten my fingers.. Once she was wet enough I put another finger.. I felt her body tense but she took it easily.. Our breasts touching, my mouth on hers, her legs on my ass pushing me more inside her.. I wanted to hear her come.. I knew she was ready.. I took my two fingers I had inside her and started rubbing her clit in circles.. I knew that in seconds from now she would come..

"Come for me baby.. Come on.."

"Aaahhh.. Mmmmm.. Assshh.. I.. am.. going.. Oh.. Like that.. Mmmmm"

She relaxed in my arms.. I would never get tired hearing her moan like that.. She tried to please me but I was ok.. After every time I would see her coming I was coming as well.. And besides, tonight I wanted to please her.. I wanted to feel her.. So I took her in my arms and let her sleep.. With everything that was happening I knew she couldn't sleep.. She needed that, as I needed it also..

I didn't close my eyes. I sat there looking the window and the light that was coming inside.. And then I looked her.. Tonight she made me love her even more.. Tomorrow it would be another day..

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.. I didn't double check it..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hope you all had a beautiful weekend.. I was sick on my stomach but other than that i had a beautiful weekend.. Especially Sunday when i was at the beach.. Few chapters left and we are getting close to catch them.. **

**OriginalSoundtrack : thank you very much! i am sure some of your questions will be answered to this chapter as well.. Now its 4 chapters left.. :(**

**Izzy. E: Thanks.. I did read this chapter again but i am sure i will have mistakes.. Not my first language!**

**TheQueen: I feel much better and thats why i am back with writing every day.. This story is going to finish this week! Your spies eh? They did a great job haha! And i am planning two stories.. One is going to be the sequel to Angy and Amy story and i was thinking about writing glee..**

**Miss Davies: thank you very much! i though a lot who was going to be the one who was behind everything..**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Ashley's POV**

I sat next to the window looking outside.. I couldn't sleep.. I couldn't turn off my mind that was thinking way too much.. We made a step forward.. We knew that it was my fault at the end. I was the one who put my favorite persons to this situation. I wiped my tears before they fall.. I held my sob for not waking them up.

I looked back to our bed and Spencer had Emma in her arms.. They looked so calm. Like everything was like before. Like we were on a trip. Just the three of us.. Tomorrow morning Emma would leave with Arthur.. I would miss my baby girl but that was the right thing to do. I wanted her to be away from all this.. She's already been in a life full of drama..

I left the cold window and I walked back to my princesses.. I lied back down.. Emma was sleeping in the middle of us. I held both of them in my arms.. Having them close to me I always felt safe. Before I close my eyes I felt Spencer's hand on mine.. I looked at her and her eyes we closed.. She didn't say anything.. She just held my hand that was on top of Emma's little body.. Like we were both protecting her from the outside world. With that feeling I managed to close my eyes and sleep..

Next morning we woke up at 8am. Emma's flight was at 2pm.. She was exited that she would go to New York with Arthur, although she was sad that she was leaving back her mommies. We told her that we would come too but we needed to stay back for a while.. How long it was going to be? And what would happen at the end, no one knew..

"Ash, could you please bring Emma's book? It's next to the nightstand" she couldn't sleep if we didn't read to her. With her teddy bear in her arms and us reading to her she was sleeping every night..

"Here it is.."

"Emma, baby girl, lets go. Grandpa is waiting for us downstairs to go for breakfast"

"Ok momma. I am coming"

I was standing there, looking both my girls moving around the room.. I was looking at them in fast forward.. Only that I was standing still and I was looking at them moving..

"Ash.. Baby? Assshh.."

"Yes, I am here" _was I?_

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, I am sorry. Let's go"

Arthur was waiting for us downstairs. He greeted all of us with a hug and a kiss. He gave Emma two kisses though. I could see how he was with the little girl..

"How are you girls? I talked with Claude yesterday and he told me everything"

"At least we know now dad. Before, we were clueless. Now we know.." Spencer said looking at me and holding my hand underneath the table..

"Ashley, how are you?"

"Good? I guess"

"Are you?"

"I don't know Arthur. I wish I could really tell you"

"Baby?" Spencer looked at me for one more time, holding my hand tighter this time like telling me she was here with me.. I knew I had her.. That's why I was staying strong..

"So.. princess.. Are you exited you are going to New York with grandpa?"

"I am mommy. I am sad though. When are you going to come?"

"We discussed it sweetie. As soon as everything is set up here and momma and I have everything planned we are coming there as well.."

"But when?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. Ok?" my voice was higher than usual and it was actually the first time I was raising my voice especially to Emma.. When I saw her lowering her eyes and being ready to cry I cursed myself for being like that.. And Spencer wasn't happy either..

"I am sorry mommy"

"Ashley, come with me right now. Please excuse us.."

I saw Spencer being mad but this right now was something else.. She was furious.. After all the things I have done to her, after the yelling, and all these lovely stuff it was the first time I was seeing her like that..

"What the hell? Are you crazy?"

"I know. I know. I am sorry. I didn't want to raise my voice. It's just.. I don't know.. Everything is.."

"Everything is fucked up. The life we are living these days is like hell. There is someone that is hunting us, the same person who wants to kill you.. But you have to smile infront of our girl. As I did all this long. As I was smiling when I thought that it was my fault. When all this long you were accusing me. I know you Ash; I know what you do when you are afraid. But we are talking about our daughter here. She is young and she will be away from her mothers for the first time. Just put that fucking poker face and go back to the table for her. Get it?"

"Got it"

She was right. I couldn't say a thing because she was so right. So I did what she told me to do. I had a smile on my face. When we got back Emma wasn't looking at me.. I couldn't see those beautiful blue eyes..

"Emma?" she didn't look at me.. "Baby girl? I am sorry.. Mommy didn't want to raise her voice.. Ok? I love you and I am sorry"

"It's ok mommy"

"Can I see those beautiful blue eyes of yours? Because I am going to miss my girl so much and I want to remember her eyes when I'll be alone.." she looked at me and her eyes were watered. I made my princess cry and I wanted to cry right now.. "Please don't cry sweetie. I am sorry. I promise to come there with mommy as soon as we can ok? We will talk on the phone and video chat. Ok?" she hugged me and started to cry on my neck.. For five years it was me and her. Us, being lost in this world. She was my sanity. The reason I was trying everyday..

"I am going to miss you and momma. I love grandpa but I love you more"

"And we love you too baby girl. Ok? Mommy and I love you more than anything"

I loved Spencer. That wasn't unknown to the people they knew us. But when she wasn't putting up with my shit and she was telling me that I was a bitch I loved her even more.

The hours till it was time for them to leave came so fast.. Arthur told us that it would be for the best if we said our goodbyes at the hotel and not at the airport because if Alex was near he would know.. After all he didn't do anything to Emma but we were all looking for her safety.. It was hard either way but we did as he told..

Spencer was at the car with Emma while I was talking with Arthur.. I felt like he was my father.. I trusted him that much..

"We will call you once we land. Ok? I promise to take care of her. Actually I already cancelled everything back to New York. It will be princess Emma and me."

"Thank you Arthur. For everything"

"Ashley, I told you that you make my daughter happy. She loves both of you. You are her family and you are mine. We will be in touch. Take care and I feel better because you are in good hands. Now, I am going. Take good care of my girl"

"And take good take of ours.. Have a nice trip"

"Thank you. Princess Emma, say goodbye to mommy"

"Goodbye mommy. Love you"

"Love you too. Take good care of grandpa and stay out of trouble"

"I will. I promise"

And like that we stayed there till the car was nothing but a black dot on the road.. Spencer held me and we walked back at the hotel..

"Ash.. Everything is going to be fine.."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure that I love you enough to promise you that I will make them ok"

"I.." Spencer's phone rang and I didn't tell her what she meant for me. That I loved her so much that when she was away from me I was hurting..

"Hello? Ah, yes Claude. Goodmorning.. Yes, she is here with me. Ok.. We will see you in a few. Bye"

"Claude?"

"Yes. He found something and he wants us to meet him in his room"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No. Just to go at his room"

"So, let's go then"

I really didn't know what Claude wanted to say or what he found but whatever it was I am sure it was better from nothing. All these days Detective Jones and Dennison didn't tell us a thing..

"Goodmorning girls. How's little Emma?"

"They left a few minutes ago for the airport" Spencer said

"It's for the best. So.. I found some interesting things. I talked with a friend of mine at the FBI. I did a background check for those two detectives that you told me. Detective Jones is ok. She is an excellent detective. Nothing is wrong with her. Unfortunately I wouldn't say the same for Detective Dennison"

"What? Detective Dennison?"

"He graduated first from the Academy, with excellent grades. But the last two years there is a suspicion that he is taking money from underground people. From the outside he is an excellent officer and family man but from the inside he is not that pure. I checked his bank account and it's bigger than a detective would make per month. So I believe that Detective Dennison is the one who helped Alex Karofski. Also he was the one who investigated the case at that time and interrogated him."

"Oh my God. That's why he knew where to find us. And the man I saw that day outside the hotel.. Oh my God"

"What man Ashley?"

"The day I was out with Emma I saw a man figure looking at me or the hotel. I couldn't see his face but he seemed creepy. He made my skin crawl.  
"It's the day that I lost Emma and she was found by a man.."

"Yes.."

"Ashley.. I am going to ask you something.. It's risky but we need proofs. I want you to call detective Dennison and tell him what I am going to tell you. Ok?"

"Claude, I don't know. What if something happens?"

"Spencer, if its detective Dennison we will catch him and Alex. Because he is the one who gives all the information.. They want Ashley and we need to give her to them"

"I don't know.. I am scared. What if.." she was scared. I could see it in her eyes.. But it was time to man up. Or woman up.. You know what I mean..

"Baby.. Look at me. I would do anything to stop all this. For him to go in jail and let us continue our life with our girl.. And when everything is finished I want to ask you something.."

"Ask me something? What?"

"When everything is finished.. Now Claude, please tell me what I have to do. I want to get over with this"

"Ok.. You are going to tell him.."

Was I scared about what I would do? Yes.. Was I ready? Maybe. But I wanted for everything to finish. I wanted to feel free again.. Leave the past behind and start my future with Spencer and our little girl. That's why, although I was scared, I was ready to do what Claude told me..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	47. Chapter 47

**Needless to say that Thursday's Greys Anatomy made me cry! Oh my God.. It was one of the best episodes.. So the song that keeps playing on my head is Chasing Cars from Snow Patrol.. One of my favorite songs..**

**pankton : Today is warm here.. I really need summer to come.. And what a beautiful city you are living.. I remember the movie with Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.. As for the story.. The anxiety is over in this chapter.. :)**

**queenred12 : lol.. well next chapter we are going to find why he did what he did and if he will be kicked in his balls..**

**TheQueen : Feel free to tell me how this story is going to end. Because if your spies already know i might need to change the end i have already in my mind.. Next story is going to be the one with Angy and Amy.. Glee is going to be later on.. But i will be back with a Spashley story again.. It's my favorite couple..**

**Foreverinlove : The first question i am answering at the end of this chapter.. As for the second one, i think i am going to take a one week or two break and then come back with the Amy and Angy story from the sequel of Before snow falls..**

**OriginalSoundtrack : I hope i was close enough to what you had in mind.. I think i could do better! But anyway.. I hope you like the chapter.. :)**

**hugbuddy13: Everything.. i am not going to say because i am going to spoil the chapter.. :p**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Ashley's POV**

Walking is pretty easy.. When you are a baby and it's time for you to get up on your feet, you hold on something and you just make the steps. One, two.. Maybe three if someone doesn't scare you.. So, the steps were easy now. At least Claude made them seem easy.. And I didn't have anyone to scare me when I would make that third step. I was already scared..

Spencer was quiet when Claude was preparing me for my mission. Cool eh? Maybe not. The microphone was attached inside my shirt, for no one to see. He gave me a pen, or it looked like a pen, and he told me that this was my GPS and a recorder. He would know where I would be in case something would go wrong. I knew what I had to do. His instructions were direct. I was just trying to stay calm. Mostly for Spencer. This night maybe was the one. The one were I would be free again, without anyone to hunt us. Me and my girls.

"Ashley? Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Yes, Claude"

"Ok. Call him now. I am going to start recording from the moment you will press the call button"

"Ok. I am ready" I had my finger ready to press the call button but I stopped. Claude looked at me with a worry face..

"What happened?"

"Not before I kiss Spencer. She is my strength" Spencer looked at me with a faint smile. But still her smile, faint or not, always made me feel good.. I walked close to her.. One step, two steps.. I was holding on her..

"Please promise me you won't do anything stupid. Ok? I want you safe back to me.."

"I promise.. I need to ask you something remember? How am I going to ask that if I am not safe back to you? Now kiss me.." she took me in her arms and she gave me a light kiss on my lips.. It was all I needed..

"Ok, now I am ready"

I pressed the call button and waited for detective Dennison to answer his phone..

"_Dennison"_

"Detective? It's Ashley Davies"

"_Hello Ms Davies. __Is everything good?"_

"I don't know.. Not really.. I got in a fight with Spencer because I accused her about everything. I know that this whole situation would come back to bite us on our ass. I just can't. Do you have any clue who might be behind everything?"

"_I keep searching Ms Davies. There is a big chance that is someone from Ms Carlin's past__ but we are not sure yet"_

"Detective, I just wanted to tell you that we are not staying at the hotel anymore. At least I don't. I am going back home. Spencer's apartment. I though about calling to tell you"

"_That's good. I am going to have someone outside the hotel patrolling. If something happens we will know."_

"Thank you"

"_No problem Ms Davies. If someone wants_ _Ms Carlin we will get them. I promise you"_

I was ready to tell him not to make such promises.. Claude recorded everything but there was nothing really to record. He sounded like a good police officer. Ready to help the citizen that was in need..

"Ok. Now if it's him he will contact with Alex Karofski to tell him about your plans. You have to pack some things like you are going back. You don't have to worry about Spencer. I'll be here. No one will touch her."

"I trust you"

"Also I told two agents from FBI to be outside Spencer's apartment. They are already there waiting"

I packed some things and I was ready to leave. Spencer though wasn't ready. She held my hand and we stood there for a couple of seconds looking at each other. I made a step forward and took her in my arms. Breathing that unique scent that it was only hers..

"I love you"

"Love you too.. See you later.. Ok?"

"Promise me"

"I promise you. We will be fine. Stay close with Claude please"

"I will"

I kissed her lips and left the room. Claude gave me a small earpiece. I could hear him in my ear talking. Giving me any help he could..

I took a taxi to take me back to Spencer's. When I was outside I saw the car Claude told me would wait for me. I didn't do anything. I was walking to the house when I pretty shit on my pants when I heard someone from behind me..

"Jeeze"

"I am sorry Ms Carlin. I just wanted to make sure you were safe"

"Thank you detective" from my ear I could hear Claude talking..

"_Ashley, inside your__ right pocket you have a record device. You have to put it on him without being noticed. Find a way"_

Indeed. Inside my right pocket was something. What was it exactly I didn't know. And like he could hear my voice he answered again in my ear

"_You put this on him. It's like a sticker. Once it's in your hand put it behind his back. In a place like his lower back.__ Ok?"_

"It's chilly" I started to cry. Or it seemed like I was crying. Detective Dennison gave me his jacket and that was my cue to do what Claude asked me.. I already had the record device on my hand and when he came to help me with his jacket I just hugged him and put it on his back.. "Thank you"

"You are welcome. I did nothing really. So you broke up with Ms Carlin?"

"No, we didn't. We just got in a big fight. This whole thing is really frustrating. So anyway. Thank you for your jacket Dt."

"My pleasure. Goodnight Ms Davies. If I have anything I will get in touch with you"

"Ok"

I gave him the jacket and walked back to my apartment. Back to our apartment. When I got inside the ashtray that was left there reminded me the day that he was inside our home. I got chills on my skin just by thinking of it..

"_Ashley. You did __well. He just made a phone call to a man. He didn't say a name but all he said was 'She is back'. So we are going to wait. The FBI agents are outside. I hear everything so if something happens they will be there in seconds. Ok? I am here"_

"Thank you Claude. I hope we get him"

"_We will"_

I sat there with the tv turned off. Trying to relax but I was walking on a tight rope. Every minute that was passing by I was expecting for someone to knock on my door. John wasn't downstairs. After the accusations of being tipped off I found out that he stopped working here. It was a new guy in his place. A guy I didn't know..

"_Ashley? Are you there?"_

"Yes, I am here"

"_Dt Dennison made a call. We have a name Ashley. Alex Karofski. They got in a fight and at the end he said that he was out of this game. So Ashley, I think Alex is going to come from there. Be prepared. I already called the agents"_ I didn't say anything. I stopped breathing. The only thing I could hear was my heart that was beating so fast..

"_Ashley.. Can you hear me? Ashley.."_

"Yes. I can"

"_You have nothing to worry ok?" _from the back I heard Spencer.. Something like 'I want to talk to her'

"_Baby? Can you hear me?"_

"Yes, Spence. I am here"

"_I love you more than anything__. I am going to wait for you to ask me that question. You promised"_

"I know I did. I love you too"

"_Ok. Ashley. The agents say that someone is coming there. Be ready. They have your back"_

"Ok"

I tried to soothe my beating heart and waited for him. Whoever that was.. I had to play dumb. Like I didn't know. Kind of hard don't you think?

At 9pm sharp there was the knock I was waiting. I waited for a few seconds and they knocked on my door again.. There wasn't an eye hole to know who it was.. So I just asked..

"Hello?"

"It's Detective Dennison Ms Davies" I knew he wasn't. I knew his voice and it wasn't him. But I opened the door either way.. And I came face to face with Alex Karofski. I knew him so well. I saw him at the motel enough times to mesmerize his face. The big scar he had on his face it was hard not to see..

"Hello back. I am not detective Dennison as you can see"

"No you are not"

"Lets go inside without hearing your pretty voice asking for help"

He closed the door behind him and he made slow steps to where I was..

"I was waiting for this day for a long time now. Trying to find you all these months. I don't like leaving anyone behind. You were hard to find"

"Why? What I did to you?"

"Hmm.. Lets see.. You know something I did. And for that only you have to die"

"I don't know what you are saying. I don't even know your name. I don't even know what you are talking about.."

He was coming closer and closer to me putting the silencer on his gun.. I didn't notice the couch behind me and I tripped.. But he was still walking..

"Well, since in five minutes you will be dead I guess there is some time for introductions. Alex Karofski.. Oh.. And by the way, you shouldn't be there the day I was killing that bitch. She wanted to betray me like this idiot for a cop. No one betrays Alex Karofski."

"But I didn't say anything. I didn't go to the police all this long. Why now?"

"Never leave trace behind.. Believe me.. If I found you sooner you would be dead at that time.. So Ms Davies.. The time has come for me to say bam bam.."

He had his gun on me.. I remembered what Claude said.. 'We had your back'.. But no one was here yet.. I closed my eyes and waited till I heard a noise from the door.. The agents were inside..

"Put your hands in the air. Right now"

"What.." Alex stood still. He didn't move.. The agents came pushed him on the floor and they put him handcuffs..One of them came to my side and asked me if I was ok..

"Are you ok Ms? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I am ok. Thank you"

"Claude is already on his way. We have him. Everything is good. You can relax now. You did a great job"

"You are going to pay for that motherfuckers. I know people."

"Shut up. You are going in jail for good. Where should I start? So shut the fuck up. Lets go.. I'll take this scamp in the car. Stay here with Ms Davies till Claude is back"

It was over. We were free.. He was going in jail for good.. I didn't know that Claude and Spencer were here till I felt her touch on my skin.. I looked at her and I fell on her arms. I held her so tight that I think I was hurting her but I needed that feeling.. The feeling that from now on it was going to be me and her..

"I promised.. Didn't I?"

"You did. I am so happy you are ok baby. You scared me.. When I heard him talking.. Oh my God.. I thought he would kill you"

"I am here.. And as I said, when everything would finish I would ask you a question"

"That can wait. Whatever it is, it can wait. All I care is you"

"And all I care is us.. We are already a family. You, me and our daughter. We already have a home.. But I really want to call you mine."

"But I am yours"

"I know. I mean official. Like written on a paper.. Sooo, are you going to marry me?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


	48. Chapter 48

**Another chapter.. One or two to finish.. Maybe tomorrow's update its going to be the last one.. Thank you all so much for everything..**

**pankton : yes.. Athens is very beautiful city.. But i do believe that every country had its own beauty.. Yes, after that i am going to start writing again but i am going take a break first.. I'll be back though.. so don't worry :)**

**TheQueen : Calzona! omg! i love them.. love greys anatomy in general! But, still my favorite couple is Spashley and Faberry from Glee..**

**OriginalSoundtrack : who wouldn't be crazy if the one and only Ashley Davies proposed to them.. I am sure Spencer will say yes and all the bad things are over.. Everyone will get what they deserve!**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**Ashley's POV**

'_Yesterday night the FBI caught the murder of Alicia Paleto who was found dead at the hotel Kick six months ago. Alex Karofski, her boyfriend of that time, although there were accusations that he was behind the crime six months ago was let free. The police said that he had an alibi. Recorded message shows that he was the one __who committed the murder. It was Ashley Davies, his next victim who helped the FBI to catch him. Alex Karofski told the police that he had help from the inside only to make his sentence less. Detective Aiden Dennison who was the one that investigated the case, was the one who was giving the information to Karofski. Detective Dennison is already off service. Both their cases will go in court next week on the 28__th__ of March. And now back to the world news.. President Sarcozi..'_

I turned of the volume once I heard what I was waiting to hear for weeks now. Everything was finished. Karofski and Dennison would go in jail for a long time. I still couldn't believe how the people who vowed to protect us at the end are the ones who kill, deceive or I don't know what else. I trusted Dennison. He was supposed to help us. And he didn't do what he was supposed to. No. He was a tipped off cop. When detective Jones found out she came right away at our apartment to tell me how sorry she was and that she didn't know. How could she? He was so perfect from the outside that no one could know..

"Ash.. Are you ok?"

"I am perfect. Now we just need to go at the court next week and finish one and for all"

"My dad called. Emma miss us.."

"And I miss my baby girl so much.. Do you think we could go in New York for some days?"

"I don't think why we couldn't"

"Nice. Did you tell your dad that now we are engaged?"

"No. I was waiting to tell him in person.." she said and kissed my lips..

I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Only that I didn't buy her a ring yet. And I needed to find something special. Something that it would be her..

"I still need to buy you a ring.."

"You don't need to buy me anything.. I am happy to know that you want me to be your wife."

"Well baby. An engagement is nothing without a ring. Don't you think? Wait.."

I got up from our couch and walked to our kitchen. I was looking at something that would be romantic and looked like a ring.. Of course nothing was romantic but I wanted to giver her something.. I found those clips you use for food bags.. Spencer and I had the same fingers pretty much.. So I made it to fit my finger, I cut the edge with a scissor and came back to the couch.. I sat right next to her and asked the question again..

"Spencer Carlin. I love you like I never loved anyone before. Could you please be mine?"

Once she saw what I was giving to her she smiled but she gave me her hand to put the fake ring on her finger..

"Yes Ms Davies. I will be yours" we leaned close to each other till our foreheads were touching.. I was holding the hand that already had the symbol of my love.. I kissed her nose and told her for one more time this day how much I loved her..

Spencer called Arthur again and told him that we were planning to come in New York. Needless to say that he was ecstatic.. He was a good man, a good father and a good grandfather to Emma. I was happy that she had a man figure in her life like Arthur.

"Ok. I talked with dad. He told me that he is going to send us the tickets. I told him that we could go tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"It's perfect.. Can't wait to see our little one"

We started to pack our things and once we finished I just wanted to go for a walk to the park. I missed doing that. And I missed being with Spencer. Just the two of us..

"Our year was somehow dramatic don't you think?"

"Dramatic? Nah.. It was another day in our life"

"But we are still here together.."

"I am not planning to leave you. I think the day you fell on me with your car was one of the best. Because besides the bad things I get to know you. I get to fall in love with you and start a beautiful family like the one I lost with you.. So.. yeah, I don't think it was so dramatic.."

"You, my fiancée, have a way with words"

"I am just that talented.. That's all"

"Yes, you are"

We sat at the park for a couple of hours till it was chilly and I was cold. I don't know how Spencer wasn't. We walked back to our apartment when we were surprised by a lot of reporters waiting for us outside..

"Ms Davies, what you have to say for all this?"

"Ms Davies, how FBI knew about all that?"

"Ms Davies, Alex Karofski is sentenced in jail for a life time. What you have to say?"

Questions after questions. I felt like I was drowning in a pool of microphones and cameras..

"Ms Davies has nothing to say. Everything will go by the law. Alex Karofski got what he deserved. No more comments. Thank you"

My hero. My Spencer. Always knowing what I was feeling and when I needed her more than anything. It was a good thing that she was a bad ass lawyer as well..

Once we got inside our apartment I closed the door and stayed there on my back for a few seconds..

"Sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Yes. At least I think so. Thank you Spence"

"I had to protect my fiancée. That's my job you know. To make you happy and protect you from anything bad.."

"And what my job will be then?"

"Hmm.. Make love to me every night?"

"I think I can do that.."

Our night was magical. I don't know why but making love to her as an engaged couple was different. A good different though.. After we made love, we laid on each other arms and fell asleep. We wouldn't wake up till 10am next morning. Our flight to New York was at 2pm.. So we had time..

"Ash.. Did you take your tooth brush?"

"Yes Spence"

"Did you take your flip flops?"

"Yes Spence"

"Don't forget your charger for your phone"

"I am sure that if I will there will be a place to buy one"

"Ok.. I think we are ready"

"Are you sure? You don't want to triple check everything before we leave?"

"You are being silly. Just so you know.."

"Maybe.. Come on. The taxi is waiting downstairs"

The flight to New York was relaxing. It was a short trip and when we landed Arthur and Emma were waiting for us at the airport. Once she saw me and Spencer she run to our arms kissing us both.

"Mommy, momma. You came. You came. I missed you"

"We missed you too baby girl. Were you good for grandpa?"

"Yes. Grandpa tell them"

"She was a princess. Actually even your mother liked her"

"What? Paula Carlin?"

"That's what I thought. But the moment this little one stepped her foot inside it was a Paula I couldn't recognize. I am still surprised"

"My mother, liked someone?"

"Well.. This little one over here is hard not to love.. She has her ways"

"Like her mother" Spencer said while looking at me..

"I guess we have our ways princess, eh?"

"Yes mommy"

"So lets go girls. I have the car parked outside"

Last time we came here I didn't see Paula and I didn't go to their home. This time though Arthur insisted for us to stay with them. The house was a mansion. It could fit like 5 families. His exact words were 'This house was cold for a long time now. It needs people'

Paula wasn't a person I liked. The only one time that I saw her she wanted to pay me money to leave Spencer alone. So no.. I didn't like her and from what Spencer told me about her it didn't make it any easier. Listening to Arthur telling us that she loved Emma, well.. it was kind of hard to understand.. Especially when she didn't want to meet us at all..

"Go inside and I am going to bring your things"

"Arthur I don't know.. Maybe if we could wait for you.."

"Ashley.. Go inside.. Paula doesn't bite.. Not that much.. And you have Spencer"

"Are you sure she is ok with us staying here?"

"This is my house as well. If she doesn't like it she can go and stay somewhere else for the night.. Now, please.. Take the little one inside and I'll come to find you"

"Ok.. Spencer?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you protect me from your mother?"

"Aww.. Yes, I will protect you from the boogie man"

It will be an interesting, interesting night and weekend.. An interesting weekend with Paula Carlin..

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews are always welcome**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys.. This is the last chapter and i am sorry for not having it posted earlier as i promised.. Thank you for your lovely reviews, alerts and favorites.. I once told to one of you that an author is nothing without their readers.. You are all amazing..**

**Oliveroxx96: hey buddy.. well.. i am sad that this story ended but i am exited that i am going to start the new one.. :)**

**pankton : hm.. all your questions are being answered to this loooooong chapter.. hope you like! :)**

**imafferi: who knows? well Emma is cute and everything.. But can she really change Paula..?**

**lilce1992: hmm.. should you prepare? yes and no.. heheh**

**Foreverinlove : always about Ashley.. hey.. she is an engaged woman now.. You should be more careful because i am going to tell Spencer.. heheh :p**

**mutt009: hey you..long time no see.. well.. all answers in this chapter.. at least for the adventure of Spashley**

**TheQueen : Faberry its Quin Fabrey and Rachel Berry from Glee.. Faberry.. My second favorite couple after Spashley.. but they are not that way in that show..**

**OriginalSoundtrack : thank you very much for your kind words.. i like being unexpected.. so tell me if i was enough in this chapter..**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Ashley's POV**

"Emma, watch out your little brother. He keeps following you"

"I know mommy. I am careful.. Come here Raife"

Watching from afar my two children and having next to me the woman of my dreams. What else could I ask for?

"I can't believe that he is growing up so fast Ash.."

"Tell me about it.. I feel old"

"You feel old? I almost in my forties"

"Spence, you are 38 and very sexy.. You are one hot sexy momma"

"Well.. yeah I am.."

"Oh, my God.. Spencer Carlin-Davies, what happened to you?"

"I married you.." she said and kissed my cheek. Yes, she married me. But how we came in this day? Maybe I should start from that weekend in New York seven years ago..

Seven years ago.. After everything that happened in our life. After the life sentence of Alex Karofski and actually starting to live our life again.. That trip to New York to see our little girl, take her in our arms and be a family again.. All that without having in our mind that we would stay with Arthur and Paula. Paula Carlin. That woman was bringing the bitch Ashley on the surface. But hearing Arthur telling us that actually THE Paula Carlin, loved Emma, THE Paula Carlin who loved only herself, loved another person well it was hard for us to understand and we really wanted to see it with our own eyes..

Spencer and I were holding Emma and Arthur was bringing our luggages. With every step I was making to the mansion I had a different feeling.. Anger, fear, anger again.. Mostly it was anger because only in hearing her name I was going back to the day that she tossed that money on my face..

"Relax.. Everything is going to be fine"

"Fine with your mother I don't know"

"We can always stay for a night and leave. My dad will understand"

"I don't think so Spencer. I said that you and Ashley are going to stay here. If your mother doesn't like it she can go wherever she likes" Arthur said from behind us.. "So let's go inside"

Spencer's house was reminding me the one I had back to California.. The one I never sold although I could. It had all the memories of my family and me. I was broke but I wouldn't sell my memories.

When we got inside I felt that coldness that Arthur mentioned. It was after all only two people living here and their maids.

"Spencer, you can go up and show Ashley the guest room. I told the maid to make the bed for you guys. Emma was staying in your old room. When I told her that she was ecstatic.."

"Thanks dad"

"I am going to find your mother. We meet downstairs in half an hour?"

"Yes, see you downstairs"

I bet this house had more than eight bedrooms. It was huge and after living in shit places for years now I forgot how it was to live in an actual house. Only in Spencer's apartment I felt like that..

"Mommy, momma I am so happy you are here. I missed you" Emma said grabbing our legs. In all her five years of age I tried to protect her from everything. I tried to give her the things that she wanted. She was my little angel..

"Ok, here is our room"

"It's beautiful baby" I said and turned around putting my hands on her hips and kissing her softly on her lips..

"Mommy and momma, sitting under a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" we both laughed to the song that our daughter seemed to like very much..

"Come here you.." I was trying to catch her but the little one was faster than me.. She got behind Spencer and tried to ask for help..

"Momma, momma save me.. Mommy wants to tickle me.."

"Mmm.. I see.. Tickle you like that?" and Spencer turned and put her down with me and her both tickling her..

"Mommies, stop.. I can't breathe.. I can't breathe.. hahah.. please" we laid down with her and took her in our arms.. Both kissing her cheeks.. In that moment I realized what Spencer was for us. It was our bright light in the tunnel. And we would be lost without her..

"I think we should go downstairs.."

"Do we have to Spence?"

"Come on. We faced worse things than Paula Carlin. Come on my girls"

Going down Arthur and Paula was sitting in the living room, chit chatting. I couldn't hear what they were saying..

"Girls, we are here" when Spencer saw her mom stayed still. And Paula did the same. I could feel the tension between them..

"Spencer"

"Mother"

"Nice seeing you again"

"I guess" although I didn't like the woman I saw that she wanted something more. I saw the uneasiness in her voice. And then she turned her face on me..

"Ashley" she said my name and I didn't know if I was dreaming but I saw a smile? Maybe..

"Mrs Carlin"

"Still here I see"

"And I am planning to be.." I said and took Spencer's hand on mine right in front of her mother..

"I think we should eat. What do you think young lady? Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am"

"So, lets eat"

Their dinning room was bigger than Spencer's apartment. Now I realized her need to leave from them. To leave from her mother. She didn't care for all this because if she did she would still be here and I wouldn't probably meet her..

Once at the table we all sat down. Arthur was the one who was talking the most. Emma was sitting next to Paula and me and Spencer next to her dad and opposite of me.. I couldn't help but notice how Paula was reacting to Emma's questions and how she was looking after at her.. It was a strange thing to see..

"Did you like?"

"It was very good daddy. Maria's cooking was always good. I haven't seen her yet"

"Maria died last month Spencer. Sofia is the one who is cooking for us.."

"She is dead? She almost raised me.. Why you didn't tell me?"

"You had your own things to handle.."

"Where is Sofia?"

"She is at the kitchen"

"I am sorry. I'll be right back"

I wanted to ask who was Maria and who was Sofia but my questions were answered not from Arthur but from Paula..

"Maria was with us from the day we bought this house. When I was pregnant to Spencer she brought here her daughter Sofia"

"I see"

"So.. dessert anyone? Emma?" Paula said asking my daughter.. And strangely her voice was soft..

"Can I have ice-cream?"

"We should ask your mother about that. Ashley?"

"Since you ate your food I guess you can have some ice cream baby girl"

"Thank you mommy. You are the best"

It was after an hour that Spencer came back to our table. She came to where we were sitting kissed Emma and me and then sat back to her seat..

"Are you ok Spence?" she seemed sad. Like she was crying. I guess Mrs Maria was very important to her..

"Yes, I am ok."

"We finished here. You can go and take a nap or something. I am sure you are tired from your trip girls"

"Mommy, momma. Why don't we go to that big park grandpa took me.. I liked it there" I knew that Emma was calling Arthur grandpa but I wanted to see how Paula would reach to that.. Surprisingly again she was quiet.. What was wrong with that woman..

"Ash? What do you think?"

"I think we are going to the park. Your daughter made a request and she is our princess"

"Ok.. So lets go.. Dad, mother.. After we come back Ashley and I want to tell you something."

"Ok, Spence. Have fun with your daughter.."

"Thank you for the lunch. It was nice"

"No, problem Ashley. See you later"

When we got from the table I heard again some whispering. I didn't stay to hear what they were saying. And I knew what we would tell them after we would come back.. That I was engaged to their daughter..

Central Park was beautiful. It was the second time I was coming in New York. I loved the city but my mind was always in California.

"What are you thinking baby?"

"I was thinking my home. My parents, our house.. You know"

"I know Ash.. I am here. Ok?"

"I know you are.. You are my home now.."

"What do you think my parents will say when we will tell them?"

"Your dad will be ok. I don't know about your mom"

"She was acting kind of weird don't you think?"

"Let's put it like that. It was strange to see her acting like a normal person and not like a bitch"

"I don't need her approval. I am already your fiancée so whatever she says it won't change a thing"

"I love you.."

"And I love you too"

We walked to the park for an hour. Emma seemed to like it very much and she made new friends. It was always easy for her to make friends.

"Can we go home now? I am tired"

"Awww.. Poor baby"

"I mean it Spence.. I am tired"

"So I guess you are tired to make love to me when everyone goes to bed"

"Maybe I am not that tired after all.."

"Come on silly person. I am kind of tired as well.. And we have to prepare ourselves for the storm. Emma.. Lets go sweetie, we are going home"

"I am coming momma. Just a moment"

When we got back home, Spencer helped Emma with her bath and we put her in her bed. She had a specific time she was going to bed.. Spencer and I showered together because I really missed her, if you know what I mean. We got dressed and we found her parents waiting for us downstairs..

"Hey Daddy. Hello Mother"

"Spencer, Ashley. How was it at the park?"

"Emma made new friends as always. It was nice other than that."

"I am glad to know. So come sit with us"

"Sooo.. Ashley and I want to tell you something"

Paula stayed quiet. I don't know what was better. For her to be quiet or actually talk and start being her old lovely self.. That was an irony by the way..

"Ashley and I are together for almost a year now. We live together; I am Emma's second mother. They are my family.. What I want to say is.." I saw Spencer playing with the fake ring I gave her the day before.. It was my time to talk.. After all I was the one who proposed..

"I asked Spencer to marry me and she said yes" Arthur and Paula looked at us surprised but Arthur was the one who got up from his seat and hugged both me and Spencer..

"Congratulations girls. I am so happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you Dad. It means a lot"

"Paula? Do you have anything to say?"

"Well.. What can I really say into this? My daughter, with a bright future, a woman that could have anyone in her life she is a lesbian, and now engaged to another woman that has already a child. Spencer, it's your choice if you want to ruin your life. But I won't sit here and see that happening. Ashley, you have a beautiful daughter, I really like her and you raised her well. But as a mother I want the best for my daughter. And I don't think it's you"

"As a mother? Do you know what the word mother means, _Mother? _You were never one. You never stood for me. You wanted a robot to just follow your orders. That's not a mother. A mother is Ashley who did everything to give Emma what she needed. Ashley who preferred to starve but she wanted to take her child to a best school. Ashley who lost everything but stayed strong for that little girl. So don't tell me you are a mother because clearly you don't know what that word means. I am going to marry Ashley and we are going to have our own family. Daddy, thank you for being who you are. And it really means a lot that you accept me and my fiancée. And with that being told we are going back to our room. Goodnight to both of you"

I was left speechless and so did Paula.. Wow.. It was the only word I had for Spencer.. And hot too.. Very hot actually..

"Spencer, I.." I didn't finish. Her lips were on mine kissing me softly but with a possessive kind of way. To make me realize that she wasn't going anywhere. I knew that. I never doubted her.. "Mmm.. you taste good"

"I love you. No matter what my mother says, I love you. Ok?"

"Baby, I never doubted that. I am going to marry you either she wants that or not. Don't worry"

"Good to know"

For the next days Paula wasn't around. I guess she left as Arthur said.. He chose us over his wife. That made me love him even more.. We enjoyed our time to New York, Arthur was an excellent tourist guide but to the things that tourists don't see. On Sunday morning we were back to the airport with Arthur kissing us both..

"Call me when you land. Have a nice trip and I will take some time away from the office to come and see you. Bye bye my girls.. Princess watch out your mothers. Ok?"

"Yes, grandpa. I will. Bye"

"Thank you Arthur for everything"

"Don't mention it again. See you soon"

On our way back to Philadelphia I was keep looking at my girls. Spencer was helping Emma to paint inside the lines.. It was so cute. I was thinking how it would be the day I would marry her. They day we were going to start our own family.

We took a taxi back home. When we got inside the new guy downstairs gave us some envelopes, bills and other things.. We didn't open them till we were back to our apartment. We left our things in our kitchen and Emma left immediately for the bathroom..

"Ash, this is for you. It has your name on it"

"What is it and from whom?"

"It's from a law company"

"Let me see"

I opened the envelope and started to read what they were saying..

'_Ms Ashley Davies. We would like to see you this Monday to our offices in California. Considering you are staying in Philadelphia though we are sending one of our lawyers to inform you about something that has to do with your father's music legacy. Sincerely, Adam Broder..'_

"What are they saying Ash?"

"I really don't know. A lawyer will come on Monday to tell me something about my father"

"Is there any contact information?"

"Yes, here it is"

"I am going to make a call to see who they are and what they want"

"Ok"

After fifteen minutes Spencer came back being with her mouth open..

"Ok.. They couldn't tell me enough because they want to talk with you but they told me something about your dad. They were trying to find you for years now but they couldn't. They found out about you after everything that happened with Alex Karofski. They told me about your dad's music records"

"What about that?"

"We are going to find out tomorrow"

I didn't expect what happened on that day. The lawyer did come and he told me something that brought tears in my eyes for a lot of reasons.. They told me that after the death of Kyla they were trying to find me or her. They didn't know if she was dead or not. I had already changed my name to Ashley Woods and I wasn't staying in California any more.. My dad's music was out again. His record company reproduced all of his songs with new groups and artists and all the profits from the cd's were to go to his daughters. Since Kyla was dead and I was gone they tried to find me till that day that I was on the tv and I was again by the name of Ashley Davies. So pretty much the lawyer came to give me a check of six million dollars. I don't know how I didn't faint at that moment. It was a good thing that Spencer did all the talking..

My father was watching our for me all this long. He was waiting for the right time to bring all the good things into my life..

We called Arthur the same day to tell him the good news.. I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back to California and start my life with Spencer there. To my home. To the home that held the best memories..

When I discussed that with Spencer she didn't say no. Actually she liked the idea. She always wanted to come to California and she knew what that meant for me. I told her that I wanted our marriage to be held there. To our new home.

Before we get married I flied back for two weeks to see how it was. The house was empty and needed to be painted again and buy new things. I wanted it to be ready for our family.. And the two weeks became a month because I wouldn't let anyone to do whatever they liked.

Spencer and I were talking on the phone every day and I missed her very much. She was preparing everything for our marriage though. So once I demanded for everything to be ready in a month the house was back to his old glory. It had simple touches here and there. I wanted it to be warm and comfy. Nothing too much.. I told Spencer to start packing our things because in a month I wanted for us to already staying there and in May we would marry..

In our wedding we didn't have a lot of people. From my side I didn't have many. I lost all of my friends when I lost my money and I couldn't actually call friends my co workers. But I wanted there with me Mr Yanni and Mrs Maria. They were the parents that I lost and they were very important to our life. From Spencer's side it was Arthur of course and two of her friends. So it was a close wedding.. What I didn't expect was to see Paula sitting in the back. And actually see her crying. That was beyond strange.. When she saw her daughter glowing in her white dress she hugged her and asked for forgiveness. For everything that she did. And then she hugged me. She told me how sorry she was. That she misjudged me. And now she could see that I was the right person for her daughter. And me being her daughter in law and being the forgiving person I was, of course I forgave her..

Wedding life was amazing. With the money I had I could now provide my child what she needed. The good school I always wanted her to go. A nice house.. And Spencer and I were thinking of having another kid. We tried for two years.. And after those two years we have been blessed with Raife Jr. Spencer gave birth to him. He had her eyes and brown hair like mine. It was strange but in a way I could see my father in him. Emma was so happy she had a little brother and she was so protecting. She was the old sister after all..

So that's what happen 7 years ago.. I am seven years married to an amazing woman. I have two beautiful kids that I love them to death. I have my family house and I do something I like. I have my own record company and Spencer is the lawyer. Life couldn't be treating me better.. So at the end I might lost everything but I gained so much more..

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you all.. That story happened to be one of your favorites.. So next story is the Amy and Angy story from the sequel of Before Snow Falls.. It will have our Spashley of course.. So i always say when i finish one of my stories. If you want to read some more of me put me on your author alert.. See you soon..**

**Reviews are always welcome..**


End file.
